A Fairy's Heart
by William Sloan
Summary: With a God on Death's Door, it'll take a someone to save them all. Join Richard Thyst and his Mudkip, Swampy, in their mission to collect the Plates, save the universe, and learn more about his past. OCxCana. Rated T for violence and occasional Language.
1. A New World

Chapter 1 – A New World

 **Hello fan fiction fanatics, this is William Sloan, and it would be my distinct privilege to introduce you do my first story. Please, I would really like some ideas from you guys. I'm writing in an Original Character, and I want to know if you want a ship with Erza or Cana. I'll probably do Erza because of the fact that it can be extremely funny. I'm open to reviews and criticism, but keep in mind that I'm a little sensitive to that, so yeah. I would like to thanks Alpha Dragonis and Insane Dominator for giving me the inspiration behind this. This will be a Pokémon and Fairy Tail crossover, and no, Ash will not be in this. No whining please. I don't own Pokémon or Fairy Tail. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and Hiro Mashima.**

 **Let's Begin**

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Lumiose City. The hustle and bustle of this city wasn't without its charm, as it was home to many different businesses and people alike with little Starly and Fletching chirping and flying around ever so gracefully. One of this people, who never knew that his world was about to change, was a 17-year-old trainer by the name of Rick Thyst. He wore verily simple clothes, which were a long sleeved black shirt and black sweatpants with two white lines down the sides and wore simple black shoes. His skin was a normal shade of white and had messy brown hair. The hair wasn't long at all, as it barely covered his forehead. Around his shoulder was a simple massager bag. The massager bag was red with a black strap. Around his neck was a small piece of Amethyst. At a café, Rick was simply enjoying a hot chocolate and a chocolate chip bagel. His partners was next to him, a small blue quadruped Pokémon with fin extending from his head, but the big identifying mark were the orange "gills" on the side of his head; a Mudkip named Swampy. The other was close to looking like a smaller Arceus, but had a helmet similar to a gladiator helmet. Its head was similar to a gladiator helmet. It was black in color and had green reaching up and stopped around half way up his leg. It had a tailfin, of all things, outlined in blue with light gray webbing. It's Alexander, Rick's Silvally. After two long years adventuring in the Alola region and finally deciding to live life under the Kalos region sun, Rick still didn't have Swampy evolve, but still had a Mega Ring, and a Swampertite that are suppose to be for when the day comes. He didn't want to make Pokémon evolve, but rather the Pokémon evolve when they wanted to. It's been his philosophy to this very day. He had four other Pokémon that were fully evolved, excluding Alexander, and had even more Pokémon than that. He wasn't worried about Swampy in the slightest.

After Rick had finished his food and paid for the meal and returned Alexander to his Poké Ball, he and Swampy, who was riding on his shoulder, had decided to do some more sightseeing around town. They had continued to walk until Rick saw something that had caught his attention. He had only saw it for a second, but it was unmistakable. He had thought a Pokémon go into the alleyway. He was surprised that no one else had seen what he had seen, but then again he wasn't. He and Swampy exchanged glances with each other, wondering if they should followed it, and they both knew what they had to do. Without a second thought, Rick made a dash for the alleyway the came face-to-face with what the mysterious creature was. It was a floating Pokémon whose top of the head was a bright yellow. Its eyes were closed and there was a red stone embedded in the forehead. Rick looked on with eyes full of wonderment and excitement, while at the same time, his eyes also had a little bit of fear in his eyes, because he knew what it was in front of him. The Pokémon was an Uxie.

"Are you okay?" Rick had asked the Uxie. Uxie had given him no answer, but instead asked him a question in the most calming voice imaginable "Are you Rick Thyst?" Rick was curious to why the Pokémon wanted to know his name, so he answer truthfully "Yes, that would be me. Who would be asking?"

Uxie mentally face palmed itself, but quickly composed itself before Rick could find out. "Please, heed my beckoning call Rick Thyst, we need your help." Before Rick could answer with a 'we?', a flash of light appeared in front of his eyes. Naturally, Rick and Swampy covered their eyes and when they opened them again they came to realize that they were in Kalos anymore. Instead, they realized that they were in space. Both of them were holding their breaths until they heard a voice echo all around them "You can breathe, Rick and Swampy Thyst."

They both took the deepest breaths they could and then looked around with the utmost curiosity and Rick finally broke the silence by asking Swampy, "Swampy, where are we?" And to Rick's surprise, he heard Swampy talk "I thought you knew." And then and there, two separate voids appeared and what came out are two equally large and terrifying Pokémon. One of them was a bipedal Pokémon that was white in color with trace amounts of pink all over his body reaching down to his tail and on both sides of its arms were pink colored pearls that glistened like rubies. The other was a quadruped Pokémon that was blue in color and had white markings all over its body and its tail had two blue lines on each side of its body and it had an arch that had five "spikes" coming out. What caught Rick's eyes was the diamond on its chest.

Rick finally again broke the silence screaming, "All right, I confess. I don't know how to start a fire, so I use Chandelure's fire. I was the one who step on Swampy's tongue with a muddy shoe." All Swampy could do was gag a little and give Rick an angry stare. The white dragon said to him "While that was slightly amusing and a little gross, that's not what why summoned you here, Rick" Rick was shocked a bit and wondered " _How does he know my name?_ ", but instead asked "Who are you guys?"

"I'm am Palkia." Said the pearl dragon, "And to my side is Dialga." The diamond dragon only nodded his head slightly. Rick had remembered hearing stories of Palkia and Dialga. Legends said that they were the Pokémon that governed space and time. But what did they want with him? What made Rick important?

"Not much of a talker is he?" Swampy asked with a sense of fear in is voice.

"Not entirely the case, young Swampy." Dialga said.

Rick had finally had it, and asked "Why are we here?"

All Palkia could was look at him with a grim look in its eyes and then in front of Palkia, appeared three Pokémon, including the Uxie from before. The other two looked a lot like Uxie, but looked slightly different, with one with blue where the yellow would be and the other had pink where the yellow would be. The other two were Azelf and Mesprit.

It was Uxie who answered Rick's question. "It is Arceus. He's dying. We need you do take on the power of his Plates."

Rick had also heard stories of Arceus and its Plates. The legend goes that Arceus's plates created the world, but he wasn't sure about it. "And this relates to me because?"

Dialga then bellowed, "YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAR THE POWER OF THESE PLATE! DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT AN HONOR THIS IS!"?

"Okay, touchy subject." Rex grumbled under his breath, "Would I get them all now?"

"No." Palkia said, "We'll give you five of them to start with. The rest will either be found or can be unlocked on your own. We need you to decide which five you want to start with."

Rick thought about it for a while and then finally gave his answer. "Okay. I choose Fire, Water, Flying, Fighting, and…" he never got to figuring out the fifth one, so he rushed the answer, "Ghost." At that moment, five colored orbs, fire, blue, sky blue (get it?), maroon, and dark purple surrounded Rick. He felt the power of burning fire, the coldness and freshness of water, the air of Earth, and willpower of the fiercest fighters. He felt the power of 1,000 armies flood his body, and felt sorrow and death, by the hands of the Spooky Plate.

"So, are the plates here in Kalos somewhere?" Rick asked. Palkia replied. "We'll be sending to a different world. One world where you and your new powers will fit in easily." It then proceed to clear its throat and said, " In a land far, far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many guilds dot Fiore's landscape, but there is a particular guild that soars high above the rest, one where countless legends have been born. A guild that will continue create new legends, well into the future. Its name… is Fairy Tail."

After a long silence, Rick said. "What, no music? What kind of show is this?" Swampy even nodded his head in agreement, "I wasted two minutes listening to that, and I expect to get my money's worth."

Dialga bellowed "YOU WILL TAKE WHAT YOU GET AND YOU WILL LIKE IT! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Rick and Swampy could only shake their heads in agreement, out of fear of what the Temporal Pokémon would do.

Palkia then said, "With the Plates at your disposal, you will have access to moves that correlate with the Plate in use. You can even use moves that can only be used by Legendries and can take on the form of Legendries, but be warned, as using a Legendary form uses more stamina can usual."

Rick then said and nodded with agreement at the same time, "Right, I'll…no." He then looked at Swampy, who then looked at his Trainer, as he finished his sentence, " _We'll_ do our best." Swampy then said, with tears forming in his eyes, "You're right, I'll help you out when you need me. Partners stick together, until the very end, right?" Rick nodded at his partner, "Right." The Mud Fish said, fully agreeing with his Trainer.

Palkia then intervened before Dialga could send them off "We also noticed that you have more than 6 Pokémon. You can switch them out while in Fiore anytime you want. And, as a little gift from us to you…"

Palkia then shone a multicolored light and the item, or rather items, came to be in front of Rick, They appeared to be small discs that were odd in their own right. The discs then shone and went straight towards Alexander's Poké Ball. His ball shone a multitude of light before dying down.

Rick had a small, worried look on his face. He didn't know what to do, or rather what had happened. "What did you do to Alexander?"

Palkia replied, "Simply put, we gave Silvally the ability to change between his type without having to hold on to a Memory Drive. He can use the…uh…" The Legendary Pokémon had to think for a minute, until Rick helped by saying, "The RKS System?"

"Yes, that would be it. He'll also be able to use moves that correlate with the memory he's using, alongside the moves he already knows" Palkia said.

Dialga then said, "If you are finished, we are ready to send you to Fiore." Rex then stood up with Swampy on his shoulder and said, "Ready." Right after he said that, a giant Magic Seal appeared right his feet and a bright flash of light blinded the both of them. When they both blacked out, they were in Fiore.

* * *

 **Several Hours Later…**

Rex and Swampy finally awoke and found themselves, of all places, at a train station. Many people were getting on and off the different trains, and it reminded Rick of when he went to the Unova region and visited Anville Town, which was know for its many railroads and old trains themselves. The sign said Hargeon Station. He then noticed a group of two people and cat…correction, a _talking_ cat.

"Is he okay?" The conduction asked. The other man was lying face-first on the wood floor and he wasn't moving much and wasn't looking very well either. He had salmon pink hair and wore a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat with white knee-length trousers, most likely because of the bands keeping the bottoms of the pants up. He also had a black wristband, black open-toed sandals and had an unusual scale-patterned scarf around his neck. His name is Natsu Dragneel.

"Aye. He's always like this." Rick was still nerding out about this, but it wasn't as bad as it was with Swampy. The cat actually reminds him of a male Meowstic, with the ears and the color of the fur being different. He had blue fur with an white underbelly and really big black eyes. His name is Happy.

Rex decided not to stick around and decided to find the nearest map of Hargeon, if not than at least Fiore. He didn't know where the nearest guild was, let alone a magic shop. "We better look around for a bit, huh Swampy?" Rex said to his Water-type partner. "Right." Swampy then looked to his right and saw something funny, "Hey Rick, check that out." Rick looked and saw Happy chasing after Natsu. Rick couldn't help but smile and continue walking.

It didn't take long for the Thyst brothers to find something off. They kept seeing girls running past them in droves of three and four, screaming about a 'Salamander'. Rick's sense of wonder got the best of him and he followed the girls and saw a relatively tall and thin guy, with mildly short, spikey hair jutting outwards. He had an oddly shaped X on his forehead. He wore a dark blue robe with a couple of rings on his finger. "Either the guy's a wizard, or he went through a lot of marriages." Swampy whispered to Rick.

In the center was a nervous blonde who was as about as giddy as Rex on a sugar high. Rex managed to push some girls out of the way and at the same time, Natsu, who somehow managed to get off the train, came bursting through the crowd with his 'cat' in tow. He kept saying "Igneel! It's m- You're not Igneel." At that moment, Natsu had his hands full with a bunch of girls who wanted to tear Natsu apart. The blonde snapped out of her dazed state during the 'melee'.

"The name's Salamander. Perhaps you've heard of me." Salamander was as confident as can be, and Rick just looked on with an unimpressed look.

"May I ask who the hell you are." Rick then had _his_ hands full with the same problem that Natsu had; girls wanting to tear him apart.

"How rude!" "Salamander's famous!" Rick then interjected, "I JUST GOT HERE!"

"Ladies, I'm sure the kid didn't mean anything by it." Salamander said with the utmost confidence. He then proceeded to create a ball of fire and it faded into a box with his signature on it. "Here you go. Go show it off to your friends."

The girls, bar the blonde, Lucy, squealed like little pigs. "How generous." Rick started at the signature and said to Natsu, "You want it?", and then received a number of death stares. Natsu took a minute and then handed it back, and you know how that song and dance went; with Rick and Natsu beaten and tossed around like rag dolls.

Happy and Swampy both noted what just happened and said "It's not him." Rick then responded with "You don't said?" in a sarcastic manner. Salamander then took off and announced that he was having a party on his yacht. Lucy then walked over to Rick and Natsu while Swampy and Happy looked on.

Lucy took them to a restaurant as, as Rick guessed, as her way of saying thank you. Rick was as hungry as a Snorlax, but kept his food intake at a moderate rate, unlike Natsu and Happy, who were shoveling food into their stomachs like crazy.

"So let me sum this whole thing up, Lucy. Salamander was using Charm Rings, which were outlawed, to make the ladies fall head over heels for him, and our interruption managed to snap you out of it, and you're a Mage trying to find work in magical guilds?" Rick said, with a questionable look on his face.

Lucy smiled and said, "That's about it. It's hard to get into the more popular guilds, but I'm considered powerful in my line of Magic." "So, about this Igneel?"

Natsu then said something that neither one of them could hear, as his mouth was full of food. He then swallowed, and then repeated what he had said, "He's the name of the dragon I'm looking for." Both Lucy and Rick's jaws dropped when Natsu had finished the sentence. Rick was in shock, but then remembered that there are dragon types back home.

"You're joking right? They're hard to come by. Almost impossible, and besides, why would there be a dragon hanging around town?" Lucy pointed out.

Natsu and Happy both had faces that had a mix of shock and disappointment, but it was more shock than anything else.

"Huh. Never thought about it like that." Natsu finally admitted. Lucy then paid for the meal and Rick looked at the bill and saw the currency, Jewels. A little weird but seems appropriate. Rick then turned his head and saw Natsu, Happy, and Swampy, bowing in front of Lucy, which made both Lucy and Rick start sweating out of sheer nervousness.

"Thank you! Thank you for the meal!" The three of them said.

"Will you stop? You're embearassing us!" Lucy and Rick shouted, "Look, You helped me. So, I helped you." Lucy continued and then left.

* * *

 **A few moments later…**

Lucy was then seen reading Sorcerer's Weekly on a park bench, with the fountain nearby spouting water that glistened in the sunlight.

"HAHA! The Fairy Tail guild went overboard again! Seven homes destroyed?!" She kept laughing as she flipped to the next page, which was the cover shots, with Mirajane in the picture again. "I wonder how you join? Do you have to apply or have an interview? Man, how I do love to join!"

"So, you want to join Fairy Tail, do you?" Out of the bushed came Salamander, with his usual cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"Salamander!" Lucy yelled slightly louder than she had wanted, but soon regained her composure, "Your Charm Spell won't work on me. I know it's weakness: awareness."

"Well, someone's studying." 'Salamander' said.

Lucy let out a sigh, pinching her index and middle finger on the bridge of her nose, "What do you want?"

"You want to join Fairy Tail, right?" Salamander said, almost in a seductive way. Rick looked on, hiding in the bush, covering Swampy's mouth. Rick looked on, hiding in the bush, wondering if this guy was in fact a part of Fairy Tail. He thought it would be best if he stayed low until he left.

Lucy eyes lit up like fireworks when 'Salamander' finished his question. Rick had a gut feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Lucy was squealing like a high school girl that was voted 'Prom Queen'. ' _Huh, that was easier than I thought it would be.'_ He took off just as the infatuation wore off, leaving Lucy upset that she was tricked, but she didn't mull over of to long. She ran off to go find something decent to wear, leaving Rick all alone near the fountain.

Rick went over to the fountain to check if his appearance had changed. The skin color was about the same, only slightly dark, like the color of mocha with a hint of brown. His hair was silver/brown in color and was spiky, the tips slicked back oh-so slightly. Oddly enough, one eye was blue, like the Adamant Orb, and the other was light pink, like the Lustrous Orb. His clothes were the same, but now had a black long coat to the mix. The edges were a darker shade than the rest of it, and it bears a hot pink heart with a white design of double swords crossed in an X-formation in the right side, right near his actual heart.

"Alright, then." Rick said, looking at his new clothes, and then realizing the task at hand, he looked at Swampy and said, "Let's go see what this guy's all about."

All Swampy did was nod in agreement and they were off.

* * *

 **Nightfall, hours later…**

The stars were shining bright in the Fiore sky when the yacht had left the port. Natsu and Happy were watching it leave, which made Natsu remind himself of his motion sickness.

"Calm down. It's not like the two of you are boarding anytime soon." The two turned around and saw Rick, with Swampy on his shoulder.

"Hey, where did you run off to?" Natsu said, with a hint of curiosity.

"We just did some sightseeing, trying to find out where the Fairy Tail guild is." Rick said.

Right when he said 'Fairy Tail', Rick had gotten Natsu's attention and he immediately looked back at the yacht, causing him to gag a little.

There were some ladies talking about 'Salamander' just barely out of earshot. Rick could make out most of it, but he saw Natsu look back at the yacht, meaning it probably involves that Salamander guy and Fairy Tail.

Swampy looked out towards the sea where the yacht was and said, while at the same time shocking Natsu and Happy, "Something's telling me that we should get on board that boat."

Not letting Natsu and Happy say anything about what just happened, Rick started to change into his Sky Plate Form. The coat still had the heart and the double swords, but was a light blue, with an even lighter blue trimming. His pants were cloud white and his shoes were gray, like storm clouds. He even had wings, which were the same as his pants color. What was even weirder was that the amethyst has even changed to be a diamond, which was the same size and shape as the amethyst there was beforehand, "Who's ready to crash a party?"

* * *

Lucy had her hands full at the moments as there were bodyguards trying to surround her. She tried to reach for her gate keys, but Salamander got her off guard, and proceeded to toss them out the window into the sea. The next thing you know, someone comes in, crashing through the ceiling, which turned out to be Natsu and Swampy, ready to dish out some pain.

Natsu then proceeded to get motion sick, making everyone, including the opposition sweatdrop.

"You fricking idiot, Natsu. You had one job!" said Rick, still clad in his Sky Plate form, just outside the ship.

Lucy saw Rick and thought to herself, " _Is that the same person? No, it couldn't…"_ She never got to finish that thought as Happy already had her wrapped around his tail and they were flying off. "Will Natsu be okay?"

Happy said back, "Don't worry. Rick and his friend's got him covered."

Lucy was in a little shock, " _I knew it! It really is them!"_

Salamander was obviously getting mad, "Get them! We can't have them go and report us to the Council!"

Before the enemy could fire, they were hit by a light blue energy beam. When it did hit, the mages were seen frozen solid.

Salamander's attitude changed fast. "Who did that?!" You could tell he was getting angry.

"Oh, so sorry. I wasn't aiming for them." He turned his head to see Swampy, who froze the bodyguards with his Ice Beam.

All Salamander could do was smile, "You're saying that you were the one who froze them? How? I didn't feel any magic coming from that?"

All Swampy could do was smile a bit, relishing over the fact that he would have to prove a point. "You can't underestimate your opponent. Just because they're smaller, doesn't mean they can't kick your sorry ass to oblivion." He opened his mouth as wide as could open and a small mirror could be seen starting to form. " **Hydro Pump!"** A large torrent of water came rushing out towards Salamander causing the boat to shake a little.

"Stop! Please! I'm gonna lose it for sure if you keep it up!" Swampy stopped. He knew it was Natsu who said that. Yet, he could help but feel sorry for the man. He decided to leave this to Rick and left to find Happy.

"Let's give this new form a spin. **Air Cutter!** " Rick shouted. His wings crossed together and quickly came apart and released a wave of compressed air, which barely nicked 'Salamander', "Let's hope that Swampy can be of some help…"

* * *

 **With Swampy, Lucy, and Happy**

Happy had Lucy with him and then his Magic ran out, and they proceeded to fall into the water. Lucy found Swampy, with the keys around his head fin, and said, "I believe these belong to you?"

"My Gate Keys!" Lucy said, with a bit of relief in her voice. She wasn't even thinking about the weird creature talking "I'll repay you later." She took out a key and inserted it into the water. " **Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: Aquarius!** " The key turned and out came a mermaid. Her hair, eyes, and tail were all blue. "I need you to push the ship back into the port!" Lucy commanded.

"Tsk." Aquarius grunted, her voice _clearly_ indicating she would rather be anywhere but here.

"I called you here to help, not to give me attitude!" Lucy yelled.

"Something tells me you shouldn't be yelling like that, Lucy." Swampy said. All the three of them got was a death glare from the Zodiac sprit.

"If you so much as misplace my key, you're dead! Got it!?" The blue-haired sprit threatened.

"Y-yes, ma'am. It won't happen again." The three said, shivering in fear. Lucy knew that the sprit would make good on her promise if it happened again, and Swampy just didn't want to die young. Aquarius then summoned a giant wave from what Swampy thought was a vase, and had the ship be rushed towards the shore.

The men that were onboard the ship were screaming, and Rick thought to himself, " _Don't turn around, don't turn around, do not turn around!"_ His curious nature got the better of him and he reluctantly turned around, seeing the tidal wave rushing towards him. "Mother…" was the only thing he could say before the tidal wave swallowed the ship, and by extension, Lucy, Happy, and Swampy, onto the shoreline. The captive girls ran off during the mass hysteria.

Lucy and Swampy were on the shore. Swampy was shaking himself off when Aquarius came closer.

"You didn't have to take us with you!" Lucy snapped. Swampy was looking Aquarius in the eye while Lucy gave the sprit a piece of her mind.

"Just be lucky I wasn't aiming for you in the first place." The mermaid said. She noticed Swampy looking at her, "What are you looking at, pipsqueak?"

"That was incredible! I could never pull something like that off!" The Mud Fish Pokémon said, his eyes sparkling with wonder.

Aquarius just looked at him, trying to process what he had said. "Hmpg! Just mind your own business for now on!" She then turned to Lucy, "And don't bother calling me. I'm going on vacation with my boyfriend, and he's hot." Aquarius said before going back to the Celestial World.

Rick was still in his Sky Plate Form, fling over what used to be the ship, "Oh God, talk about maximum overkill!" He laughed a bit from his little joke and decided to land on the ground next to where Natsu just so happen to end up.

"What the hell just happened?," 'Salamander' said, overlooking the damage to the ship. He saw Rick change into his standard clothing. "And who the hell are you?"

"You can call me your worse nightmare." Rick said, with a bit of confidence in his voice. He saw Swampy run over to him, rubbing his head up against his leg. Rick bent down and rubbed the back of Swampy's head, "And this is Swampy."

"Hello, good sir." Swampy replied, bowing his head a little bit, "I take it that you didn't learn your lesson yet." Swampy got into a battle position, he then looked up to Rick, "Allow me to finish him off?"

Rick saw Natsu start to get up and saw that he had a vengeful look in his eyes, "Let Natsu help. I get the feeling he wants to give this creep a piece of his mind."

"Understood." Swampy said. He ran next to Natsu who gave him a questionable look. "What are you?" Natsu asked.

"What I am is someone who's helping you. Focus on the enemy right now!" Swampy barked back. He didn't want to, but he knew that it would help.

Natsu looked back at 'Salamander' and asked him, with a slight annoyed sound mixed into his voice, "You said you are a member of Fairy Tail? THEN WHY HAVEN'T I EVEN SEEN YOU BEFORE!?" He then proceeded to show his Fairy Tail, which was located on his shoulder and was a red color. You could feel heat emanating from him, meaning that he was getting serious.

"Bora, that's him!" a henchman said, his head apparently thawed out from the Ice Beam.

"Don't call me that, you idiot!" Bora said

"I remember now. That's Bora the Prominence. I heard a rumor that he got kicked out his guild due to bad behavior." Happy said, with an angry face

Rick was getting pissed off too, because this smuck of a guy was using girls for his own advantage "You know something? I find it sick when people use other people for their own personal gain, but when it's a man using a girl to their own advantage, that's when I _really_ draw the line." He changed into the Flame Plate. His long coat became a flame red, with a flame decal coming from the bottom of the coat. The heart and the sword pattern remained (The heart and the crossed sword pattern never change, just for reference)

Bora was shocked beyond any limit, "What kind of Requip is that?!"

' _So they think of it as a Requip here? Weird, but it makes sense. I wonder if it would be the same concept with Alexander?"_ Rick thought "You're facing the three of us now. Think you can handle all three of us?"

"Not a problem" Bora said, with a smirk. " **Prominence Typhoon!** " He spread his arms apart, sending spiraling flames towards Natsu, Rick, and Swampy.

"Your funeral. Swampy, **Hydro Pump!** " Swampy's mouth open and a mirror of water appeared. A rush of water came straight from the mirror. It made contact, completely nullifying the Promience Typhoon.

"Alright, Natsu. Your turn." Rick said.

"Happy to oblige." Natsu said. He turned to face Bora. "I don't care if you're good or evil, but you're crossed the line buddy. TIME TO SHOW YOU WHAT A FAIRY TAIL WIZARD CAN DO!" Natsu made a beeline for Bora.

" **Prominence Typhoon!** " Bora conjured up more flames and sent them towards Natsu and Swampy. Swampy was bracing for the impact, while Natsu didn't even flinch. In fact, the attack never even hit Swampy. The Mud Fish Pokémon looked up and saw that Natsu was _eating_ the fire.

' _Whoa, that's nuts!'_ Swampy thought to himself, ' _Maybe it's a spell or something?_ '

That caught Bora off guard as he was screaming like a little girl " **Red Shower!** " He summoned his Magic Seal, which unleashed a multitude of little circle covered in purple flames. Natsu began running towards him, but hadn't a need to worry about the flames.

" **Ice Beam!"** Swampy yelled, letting loose a light blue beam of energy. The Ice Beam hit the Red Shower, not only putting _most_ of the Red Shower out, but also scoring a direct hit on Bora. The rest of the Red Shower hit Natsu, but it didn't hurt much, if at all.

"FYI, your fire tasted awful." Natsu said, commenting on the fire that Bora had just used. A Magic Seal appeared in front of him and he took a deep breath. " **Fire Dragon Roar!** " He then unleashed a massive amount of fire, and it was coming in fast. Bora managed to dodge the attack, but he could still feel the intensity.

Bora came running towards the three of them and Rick walked up to Natsu and Swampy and smirked a little.

"How about we finish this guy off, what do you say?" The fire-type user asked.

"Hm, okay" Swampy said, fully agreeing with his trainer.

"I'm all for it." Natsu said. He then formed another quick seal covered himself in flames and Rick did the exact same thing. Natsu saw this and was taken off guard, but was still focused on the task at hand. Swampy was busy channeling energy through his entire body.

" **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!** " Natsu yelled.

" **Flame Charge!** " Rick roared.

" **Take Down!** " Swampy shouted.

Natsu and Rick both made a mad dash for Bora. Swampy was right behind them, with his body covered in a golden aura. The three of them scored a hit on Bora, hitting him right in the gut. Bora went flying and actually managed to hit a belltower right on the bell, making it ring loudly throughout the area. They skid back a bit, and Swampy was covered in little sparks, signaling the recoil aftereffects of using Take Down.

With everything said and done, Natsu, Rick, and Swampy met up with Happy and Lucy. Rick returned to his normal form, meaning his attire went back to being the Black shirt, black pants, and the long coat returned to being black as well. The amethyst was back as well. Rick felt happy that it was back. It was the only thing, besides his messenger back, that he had brought with him and his Pokémon. He found the bag on the ground not too far away and picked it up.

' _Huh, it must have came off during the battle with Bora.'_ He thought. He inspected the bag and sighed a sigh of relief, ' _At least the bag isn't damaged._ ' He slid the bag over his shoulder and ran back to Natsu and the others

"Did I do good?" Swampy asked, looking up to this Trainer.

Rick bent down and gave Swampy a comforting rub behind his head, "You did great." He took out Swampy's Poké Ball and enlarged it, "Now, take a good rest. I think you earned it." The Poké Ball Shot out a red beam that, when it hit Swampy, it returned him to his Poké Ball.

Rick turned to Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, who were shocked to say the least. They proceeded to start talking over each other.

"What was that thing?" "Was that a Requip?" "I've never seen anything like that before."

Before Rick could answer any questions from them, he heard many footsteps behind Natsu, Lucy, and Happy. The footsteps were coming from people, and they were wearing the exact same clothing, and they were equipped spears in one hand and a shield in the other.

"The army?" Lucy asked, but before she got an answer, she felt someone grab her arm and start dragging her off, along side a certain mocha-skinned guy.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." Rick replied.

"Well, Lucy wants to join Fairy Tail, and Rick had told me that he was looking for it too, right? Let's go!" Natsu replied.

Rick and Lucy couldn't believe what they were hearing. They were going to Fairy Tail guild. Rick was also happy, but he couldn't forget what he was supposed to do. Arceus is dying, and he's the only one who can help.

 _With everything that has happened, Rick and Swampy find themselves in a different world, with a different mission: to find the remaining thirteen Plates, save Arceus, and the universe along with it. With Bora out of the way, and new friends made, Rick finds his way to Fairy Tail. What secrets will be uncovered? What new powers await? The answer to come, as theit journey under the Fiore sun begins._

* * *

 **Well, that's one chapter down. Thanks for reading and whatnot. I actually need some help. I have three empty slots for Rick's team. If you could help me out with this, that would be sweet.**

 **-WS**


	2. A Family to Call Our Own

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 2: A Family to Call Our Own

 **Hi guys, William Sloan here. This is the second chapter in my story. Please feel free to review and give come suggestions or a story arc or a new character. I don't own Pokémon nor Fairy Tail, as they belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Hiro Mashima, and Nintendo.**

 **I also found out that I have someone following my story, and it happened right when it came out, too. I feel happy about this to. Thanks go out to ChimaTigon and the rest for favoring my story.**

 **Let's Begin**

 **Recap: Upon finding out that the Pokémon God, Arceus, was on the verge of death, Rick Thyst and his Pokémon partners proceeded to help out. They were transported to Fiore, which is a country flowing with magical wizards that also happens to be in another world; Earthland. Upon reaching the port town of Hargeon, Rick and Swampy meet Natsu Dragneel and his cat friend, Happy. After Defeating a rouge wizard from kidnapping other girls, including a blonde girl named Lucy, with the help of Natsu, the Flame Plate, and Swampy, the five of them ran off towards the Fairy Tail guild.**

It was around noon when the group made up of Rick, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy made it to the guildhall. The building was relatively large in size, with what seemed to be three floors making up the entire building. The parts of the roof were made up of red shingles and had windows that looked like pentagons. There were three separate banners hanging for the top roof. The two on the side were unknown to either Rick or Lucy, but the banner in the middle had to be the one with the Fairy Tail logo. There was a sign supported by two pillars. The sign read 'FAIRYTAIL' in purple.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to join Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed, squealing like a little girl.

Rick was in awe as well, but he couldn't forget why he was here to begin with. He had to collect the remaining Plates and save the universe.

They opened the door and found themselves inside the Guild Hall. The inside was comprised of many wooden tables and a Request Board, which was next to the bar. The bar was catered by a woman named Mirajane. She had white hair that reached down to her lower back. She wore a red dress that was tied with a white bow around her waist, which was tied in the back.

"Whoa, Mirajane. In Fairy Tail!" Lucy exclaimed yet again. If you thought that her joining Fairy Tail was a bit much, this was overkill.

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu yelled. He proceeded to run over to another guild member and sock him directly in the face, making the member land on, and destroy, a table and possibly a chair or two.

"You lied about that Salamander! I'm gonna kick your butt!" Natsu yelled at the other member.

"It was just a rumor, you didn't have to go and check it out!" The other member retorted.

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR!" Natsu yelled.

"You wanna fight?" The other member started.

"Let's go!" Natsu finished.

At that point the entire guild started to fight each other, some of them for no apparent reason. This shocked Rick, as he didn't what to expect from them at all.

"So, the walking match actually made it back." A mysterious voice said. The voice came from Gray Fullbuster. He had raven blue, spiky hair and a necklace, much like Rick did, but his had what looked like a cross and a sword. He had on black jeans, but oddly enough, nothing else on top, where his guild symbol was, on the left side of his chest.

"Gray, your clothes." Said another mystery voice.

Rick walked over to the bar, where the voice was coming from At the bar he saw that there was a lady sitting at the bar. She had wavy long brown hair, a blue bra, red short pants, and a barrel right next to her. Her Emblem was located on the left side of her stomach area.

Rick sat down next to the brunette "Why aren't you fighting?" he asked.

The lady only looked him in the eyes and said to him, "I could asked the same for you."

"I only fight if it's necessary. Now answer my question." Rick said, getting rather impatient.

"The same reason I don't date any of the guys from the guild. They have no class." The lady said before taking a drink from her barrel.

"This coming from the lady who's drinking from the barrel?" Rick retorted.

"Hm, you seem decent enough." The lady said, sticking her hand out, "The name's Cana. Cana Alberona."

"I could say the same about you." Rick said, reaching out for Cana's hand and shook it, "My name's Richard Ame Thyst, but my friends call me Rick."

"Rick Thyst, huh?" Cana said, looking down at the amethyst hanging around his neck. "Does it have to do with the rock around your neck?"

"Don't know." Rick replied. "And for your information, this 'rock' is called an amethyst."

"Really? Would that have anything to do with your middle and last name?" Cana asked while raising an eyebrow, but she never got an answer as the fighting was starting to get out of hand and a certain male wizard (I'm not naming names) lost his underwear and it left Lucy mortified and left Rick covering his eyes.

' _Just how indecent can this guy get? I'm glad Swampy isn't out here._ " Rick thought and sweatdropped a bit. He saw Cana pull some cards out start to cast a spell.

"Hold on, Cana." Rick interjected. Cana stopped what she was doing and looked at what she was doing and looked at Rick, "Let me handle this. Think of it as my way of thanking you. For listening a little."

Cana put her cards away and looked a little shocked, "Are you sure that you can stop this entire fight yourself?"

"Watch and learn, Alberona." Rick said, rolling over the bar, where no one could see him. Cana got curious and looked over the bar to see Rick change into his Spooky Plate form. His appearance only changed slightly, with his eyes becoming entirely black and his hair became spiky and as black as a Zoroark's fur. His coat was pitch black and the heart that seemed to be full of life, was actually broken apart. The amethyst changed into a piece of Smokey Quartz, which was just as black as smoke (hence the name).

"I would take your barrels behind the bar. Don't want them ruined, right?" Rick asked

"Is that Requip Magic?" Cana asked, taking three barrels behind the bar counter.

"It has similarities, I guess." Rick said. He raised his arms together and Cana felt a wind out of nowhere, "Get down!" Rick yelled, as the wind was growing stronger.

Cana heeded his warning and ducked down, as Rick yelled, "That's enough! " **Ominous Wind!** "

When he took his hands apart, the room was swept with an almost ghoulish wind that hit everyone in front of him like a ton of bricks. Tables were tossed and people were hit with said tables.

When the attack ceased, Rick hopped back behind the bar and changed back into his normal form and sat down back in his seat.

"You remind me of someone who also happens to be a Mage here." Cana explained.

"Oh, really? Who?" Rick questioned.

"Erza." Cana's voice had a bit of fear mixed into it.

"Who's Erza?" Rick questioned again.

"Erza Scarlett; One of, if not _the_ strongest female wizard in the entire guild. When push came to shove, she would stomp all over us and would give us a real talking to. Saying what we can or can't do. Everyone and their brother are terrified of her."

Rick's curiosity was getting the best of him. ' _Is she being dramatic? There's no way that someone that scary exists._ ' After he was finished with that thought, he heard footsteps coming towards him, so he creating a façade. He pretended he was polishing the gem around his neck. Cana took note on what he was doing and took a quick drink from her barrel. Gray and Natsu walked over to the two and Rick was the first to notice.

"Hey, do either of you know what happened here?" Gray asked.

"Not really. To tell truth, all I felt was a slight breeze." Rick said, albeit 'slight breeze' would have been an understatement. "I was trying not to join the fray. It seemed rather pointless, so I didn't do anything."

Cana saw what he was doing and played along, yet again, "Yeah guys, must you always start these kinds of fights?"

Rick said, cracking a smile, "But, in all actuality, they get to be extremely funny, more or less."

Gray and Natsu each had a confused look on their faces and walked away from Rick and Cana, as well as each other. Rick gave the barrel drinker a quick nod that easily translated to 'Thanks', to which she gave him a quick wink that meant 'You're welcome.'

" **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! YOU FOOLS ALMOST DESTROYED THE ENTIRE HALL!"** A loud voice bellowed. Rick looked up to see a giant standing in the middle of the melee, which stopped abruptly, and from Rick's point of view, _extremely_ quickly. Rick let out a _tiny_ squeal out of fear, and thankfully, no one noticed.

"Hahaha, what a bunch of quitter!", Natsu interjected, "Looks like I win this ro-" He never had a chance to finish as the giant stepped on him, effectively shutting him up.

" **WELL, LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A COUPLE OF NEW RECRUITS!"** The giant said, referring to Rick and Lucy, with his voice sounding almost demonic. _That_ little tidbit sent a shiver down the Plate user's spine.

"Y-Y-Yes, sir." Lucy said, scared out of collective mind. Rick was just as scared as she was, but that went out the window soon enough. The giant actually shrunk down to the size of a small man, possibly the same height of Swampy. The man wore an orange 'jacket' with a matching orange hat. Rick let out a sigh of relief as he saw what was happening.

"Nice to nice ya." The old man said, with a happy smile on he face.

"Oh, my god, you're tiny. You're really the Guild Master here?" Rick said.

"Yep, that's him. Allow me to introduce to you Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov." Mirajane said, with her usual cheery look on her face.

Makarov jumped up to a balcony, and proceeded to hit his head on the railing, which made Rick laugh a little bit. "You've done and done it again, you bunch of clods!" Makarov said, with somewhat angry look on his face, "Just look at what the council sent me this time! One report claims the Cana sent a bill of liquor to the Council, and another claims that Natsu and two unknown individuals destroying an entire port!" When he said that, Rick looked a little nervous, something that a certain Alberona caught onto fast. "All you kids are good for all getting the higher-ups mad!" Makarov said, trembling a bit in angry rather than fear. The other members were looking down in shame for what happened.

"However…" Makarov continued, setting the papers ablaze with Fire Magic. "I say to hell with the Magic Council!" He tossed the paper into the air, which made Natsu jumped in to eat it. "Any Magic that would surpass reason still originates from reason. The reason the guilds exist is to improve on our Magic, and helps those who suffer. If all you do is worry about conforming to standards, then your Magic will never make any progress at all. Don't let fools like the Council try and slow you down. Instead, you should follow the path that _you_ believe in. For that's what makes Fairy Tail Number One!" Makarov finished, which got him cheers coming from every corner of the guild hall.

' _Maybe they were right about sending us here._ ' Rick thought, ' _Maybe, after our mission's done, maybe this could finally be what I was missing._ '

Later on in the day, Lucy and Rick each got their emblems put on. Lucy's emblem was pink and was on the outside of the hand. Rick's was purple and was on his wrist. The fighting had calmed and people were either talking to other member or were laying around, possibly drunk or trying to catch up on some sleep. Mirajane came over to Rick and tapped him on the shoulder.

Bad mistake.

Rick had grabbed her wrist and tossed her over his shoulder, causing her to land on the ground in front of him. When Rick saw what had happened, he was shocked to say the least, but also felt bad for accidently hurting someone.

"Sorry, Mira." Rick apologized, "I thought you were Natsu or Gray trying to start a fight."

"It's fine." Mirajane said, "So, if I may ask? Why did you decide to join us?"

The _one_ question that Rick didn't want to answer. He had to choose his words carefully so that he wouldn't cause a panic. "I heard about Fairy Tail from an old friend. He said that it might help me grow and mature a little."

"Well that's to be expected, I guess" Mira said, grinning from the comment about Fairy Tail.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Makarov said right behind Rick, which caught him off guard.

"I'm not gonna lie, that made me jump a little." Rick said, sighing once he realized Makarov was behind him.

"You didn't answer my question, young man. Are you or are you not hiding something?" Makarov said. You could tell he was getting just a _little_ angry. People started to look at Rick with questioning looks.

"Well, looks like the secret's out then." Rick sighed, "Well, where do I start?" He took a little time to think of what to say first. "I guess that the first thing to get off the table is that I'm originally from a different world."

Rick started off saying that he came from a world where Pokémon live with and help out people, and then he had to go in deeper by explaining what Pokémon are. He pulled out some maps he happened to have on hand and showed maps of the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola, Orre, Alima, and Fiore (No Relation). He then explained what people do back home, even going _deeper_ by explaining the Gym Leaders and the Champion (Or the island challenge, in the case of the Alola Region). Lucy knew what he was saying, as people using Pokémon are similar to her using her Sprits. He then explained as to why he was there in Fiore to begin with was for collect the Plates, but didn't delve too deep, as he didn't want to freak people out.

"That's one manly story." A man said. He wore what seemed to be a blue jacket with blue pants. He had white spiky hair and a scar doing down his right eye. Apparently, his name was Elfman Strauss, and he was Mira's older brother.

"So _that's_ what you did." Natsu said, remembering their fight with Bora.

"So, how many Plates do you have?" Happy asked.

"Natsu and Happy know about the Sky and Flame Plates, whick let me use Flying and Fire type attack but beside that I have the Splash, Fist, and Spooky Plates, which allow me to use Water, Fighting, and Ghost type moves respectively."

"Can you show us some more Pokémon?" Lucy asked.

"Now _that_ I can do. I'll show not one, but two." Rick said, accidently rhyming a bit. He pulled out two Poké Balls, enlarged them, and tossed them into the air, "Alexander, Swampy, Take a look!"

The two Poké Balls opened and a white energy came out and crashed onto the floor, thankfully not breaking the floor in the process. The light dissipated and then Alexander and Swampy appeared. The two of them looked around to get a better picture of their new home.

"Welcome to our new home, guys. Try not to destroy the place." Rick said, bent down to make eye contact with The Synthetic and Mud Fish Pokemon.

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing." Alexander said, and he knew he wasn't wrong. Rick had always been a little wary of Alexander. Nonetheless, though, he learned to get past the mistakes of the past and they've been, alongside Swampy, the greatest team in the Alola region.

"We'll be fine. Don't worry about us." Swampy said. He looked up and saw Lucy. "So, how've you been?" he said casually.

"Hey, wait a minute. You're the one who helped get my keys back. I had no idea you were a Pokémon." Lucy said, shocked to say the least.

"Up until, oh, about 20 minutes ago, you had no idea Pokémon even existed." Swampy said.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head, grinning a little bit. "I guess you're right." She looked back at Rick, and saw something that freaked her out a bit.

"Uh, hey, Rick?" Lucy asked him, her voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah, what's up?" Rick asked.

"THERE'S SOMETHING BEHIND YOUR LEG, THAT'S WHAT'S UP!" Lucy shouted. Rick looked down by his feet and saw what Lucy was referring to.

It was a creature that was basically oval-ish in shape, almost resembling a pickle, except it was a brown color. It had beady, pink eyes, with two lines of three spikes, just as pink as it's eyes. Its mouth took the shape of a star and it had a puffy white tail. It seemed scared and it was shaking

Rick picked it up and smiled a bit. "Ah, it's okay." He cradled it a bit and almost forgot he was talking to the rest of the guild.

Makarov cleared his throat, which caught Rick's attention. "So, care to introduce it?"

Rick caught on and cleared his own throat. "Right. Everyone, meet Muku, my Pyukumuku."

Muku was scared a little. "H-hello. It's nice to meet you." His voice was a little shaky.

"He's shaking. Is he okay?" Lucy asked.

"He'll be okay. Muku may scare easily, but he always came through." Rick said, which made Lucy feel better.

 **Two hours later…**

Rick, Swampy, and Muku were sitting at the bar with Cana. Rick was cleaning the amethyst around his neck and Swampy was with Muku, who had calmed down.

"Well, this guild knows how to make someone feel welcome, doesn't it?" Rick said to himself.

"That's the Fairy Tail charm, kid." Cana interjected. Rick looked up with sight curiosity.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"The people here, they've had something bad happen to them at one point. I would know." Cana said, staring into her liquor.

Rick didn't answer back. All he did was look down at the gem he was cleaning. He didn't tell anyone, but he was in the same boat. He walked away from the bar and went outside, leaving Swampy and Muku with Cana, with tears downing down his face.

Cana looked up and saw that Rick left. "Hey, do you know where Rick went?" She turned to Swampy and Muku.

"Looked like he went outside." Muku said. "You brought up the memory, didn't you?" He turned to Cana.

"Eh? What memory?" Cana asked.

"Only he can tell you, but I don't think that'll been for quite a while." Swampy said. "Only he can tell."

Rick went outside the Guild Hall and went around the back. He leaned up against the wall, and sat on the ground. He had been known to cry if someone brought _that_ up, but he knows that he's not alone. He looked up and saw that the sun was setting.

' _Time sure does fly, huh?_ ' Rick thought. He looked down at the amethyst and sighed ' _At least I have them._ ' He got up and turned the corner and saw Natsu, Lucy, and Happy at the front door of the Guild Hall. Rick walked up to them and got a quick rundown of what they did. Apparently, they went to a snowy mountain to save another member of the guild.

"So, why didn't you come along?" Natsu asked.

"Just relaxing a bit. That's all." Rick replied.

"Were you just crying?" Happy then chimed in.

Rick wiped his eyes a bit. "Yeah, I was just taking a trip down Memory Lane, and I just didn't like the trip. I'm okay." Rick thought up an idea. "Hey Natsu."

"Hey, what's up?" The Dragon Slayer asked.

"How would you like to have a match? Tomorrow a good time?" Rick asked.

Natsu started to put the pieces together and when he realized what was happening, he was getting excited. "Aright! Truth is I was gonna asked, but looks like I don't have to. Just be warned; I'm not holding back."

"I would be insulted if you did. It's settled then. Tomorrow at noon." Rick said. He walked into the guild hall. He walked back to the bar. He sat down next to Cana. Swampy and Muku were still there too.

"Hey, you feeling okay?" Swampy asked. Rick turned to Swampy and cracked a smile.

"I'm fine, and I'll be ready for tomorrow." Rick said

"What's happening tomorrow?" Cana asked. Muku was next to her, and he was just as curious.

"Let's just say…" Rick turned to Cana, his eyes giving off a look that would translate to a raging spirit, "that I'm winning tomorrow."

 _After joining the Guild and becoming an actual member of Fairy Tail, Rick took the day to relax a bit. After he shed some tears, Cana found out a mysterious memory that only Rick knows. But Rick has something else on his mind: His fight against Natsu will be bound to make him pull out all the stops to stop him. Find out who wins, as the story continues._

 **I think that would be enough for now. Thanks for reading and please review and leave some feedback if you want. The rest of Rick's team will come, so please be patient. I have something extra special planned with some of Rick's Pokémon. Please keep reading and thanks for reading.**

 **WS**


	3. A Luring Fight

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 3 A Luring Fight

 **Hey guys. Welcome to the third chapter of The Fairy's Heart. I've been having inner troubles. Even though I like to thank Insane Dominator for giving me the hidden inspiration behind this, but I learned something. I've been trying to be someone that I'm not. So I took down the entire story a while ago, but I realized something. This is my story, but I'll have to do better. Please do me a** _ **huge**_ **favor and comment and give reviews. It could really help me be a better writer.**

 **This chapter will also be Chandelure's story debut, but I won't say when.**

 **Please enjoy, and don't forget that I own neither Fairy Tail nor Pokémon. They belong to Satoshi Tajiri, Hiro Mashima, and Nintendo.**

 **I apologize for the short chapter last time. I didn't know what to do and how to go along with it. I'll go straight into the story and skip the recap. I think I know what I'm gonna do about the whole 'Plates' problem.**

It was a peaceful morning for both Rick and Swampy. They camped out inside the guild hall last night, mostly because they didn't have any money on hand, but also because they were a 'little' lazy. Rick started rummaging through the cabinets behind the bar, trying to find some ingredients he could use, seeing how it was only him and his Pokémon in the building.

"Nothing." Rick sighed. He could _literally_ hear the beast that was his stomach rumbling. "I really need something to eat." He mumbled.

"What are you doing?" a mysterious voice said. Rick jumped and was sweating a little, only to realize it was Cana, carrying a small purse.

"Oh, it's you, Cana" Rick said. He was eased a bit, but his stomach went off again, getting his mind back to the 'task' at hand. "You…wouldn't happen to know where the foodstuff's kept would you?"

Cana point to a cabinet to the right of Rick "About three shelves to the right of ya." She took a flash out of her purse and took a drink out of it.

"Thanks" Rick said. He turned around and saw Cana finish her drink. "You really need a drink this early in this morning? It's almost 9." Rick questioned. He knew that Cana was Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker, but he didn't know how much she drank or how early she would start.

"I don't _need_ to drink." Cana retorted.

"Fair enough. Fair enough." Rick said. He went the aforementioned cabinet and opened it. He pulled out some mixing batter, a whisk, two pans and two eggs. He to the cooking area and turned the 'stove' on. With the lacrima heating the stove, Rick went to the faucet to get a cup of water prepped. "You want something to eat, too?" He turned his head to face Cana.

"Hm. Sure, why not?" Cana said. She took a seat at the bar and slid her flask over to Rick. "Fill me up while you're at it."

Rick sighed, knowing Cana, she probably wouldn't want to eat unless she had her morning 'beverage', Rick took the flask and went to keg that want behind the bar. He filled it up, closed it, and slid it over to her.

"Thanks." Cana said, taking the flask and putting it away, "So, you're fighting Natsu today. Nervous?"

"A little." Rick said, "I don't know what he's pull out, but I've got a plan in place. If it will work, is the question."

Cana was getting curious as to what he was referring to. "What's plan?"

"Just wait for the fight. You'll see it there." Rick said. The stove was warmed up and he got to work. He mixed the batter with the water he got ready and after he got the batter started he got the two eggs cracked and on the stove, and he got another egg out for Cana. After a while, he food was done and he gave Cana her plate. "There you go. Enjoy."

Somewhere in the middle of the meal with Swampy, Alexander, and Muku sharing some food, Cana was eating, when she remembered what had happened yesterday; about what Muku and Swampy said. "Hey." She said, trying to get Rick's attention.

Rick looked up and faced Cana. "Yeah? What's up?"

Cana didn't know what to say, so she cut to the chase, "About what I said yesterday, about that everyone here had a bad experience?"

"Yeah?" Rick said. He was being a little cautious. He didn't know where she was doing with this.

"What happened with you? What was your bad experience?" Cana asked, unbeknownst what happened next.

Immediately after she said that, Rick put the fork he used down. The Pokémon looked down at their food, each one of them with a sad look on their faces.

"Well, I figured that the story would come out someday." Rick said, clearing his throat.

 **Five minutes later…**

After the story was finished, Cana looked shaken a little. She had no clue _that_ had happened to him. Rick looked down at the amethyst around his neck and grinned a little. He didn't like sharing that story with other people. He didn't want to be the one who needed a shoulder to cry on, but rather be that shoulder. He wanted to be the kind of person that could stand up for himself, and for others if need be. He knew that the story would come out someday, but he didn't think that it would be so soon. Cana was gonna said something, but was cut off.

"Don't worry about me." Rick said, knowing very well what Cana was gonna say, "If I was the kind of person who was gonna burst into tears every time I told that story, I probably wouldn't have been picked to save the entire world, or even the universe for that matter." He looked down at his Pokémon, "They know what kind of life I've had. We've grown like a family, and we've experienced sorrow like a family. We know each other's weak points, and we help each other by helping those who can't help themselves." He smirked, "Sounds corny, I know. But it's also true in it's own right. I know that they can reach their highest point of training with the right encouragement, but I also know that you need a little help along the way. The way I train them is that I don't worry about how strong they are. I let them evolve when they think they know to. It's the type of trust that we use to this very day."

"Well, that's what this guild is for, isn't it?" Cana and Rick turned around to see the Master behind them. "The people here know each other. Almost like a family, so to speak. When one's happy, everyone's happy. Same goes for sorrow and other emotions." He looked at Rick, "This guild can every well be your own family, my boy. The same goes for anyone who fell off the right path."

Rick was stunned a little. He knew that the Master was wise, but to hear what he had to say made him happy, knowing that they were people who knew and felt what he had to endure, although not on the scale he had been on. "So, I would guess you heard the entire thing, Master?"

"Yes." Makarov said, his voice filled with some uncertainty "Every last word."

Rick felt rather uneasy, with the Master also knowing his backstory, but also felt relived knowing that there were people who could relate to what he been through. "Thanks, Master. I never knew that there were people I could turn to here."

"Think nothing of it." Makarov said with a grin. He began walking to his office when he stopped, "Oh, and Rick?"

"Yeah?"

Makarov turned around to face Rick, his face showing a serious look, "Show Natsu what you can do." He walked into his office and closed the door.

Rick smiled a faint smile, "Thanks, Master." He thought about it for a bit when realization struck him like a Thunder attack on a rainy day, "CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT MY FIGHT!"

 **Three hours later…**

The entire guild was outside, encircling two mages. The two were Natsu and Rick, squaring off as promised. Natsu was fired up and Rick was nervous at the least, but knew about Natsu, even though they met a few short days ago.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Lucy inquired, while at the same time, scared. "I thought you guys were friends?"

"They are." Lucy looked around, but couldn't find who spoke, until she heard "Look down."

She did as she was instructed and saw Muku. She was shocked a little, but quickly got over it. "From what Mira told me, people do this a lot. They think of this as a way of testing their strength."

"Oh." Lucy said.

Everyone was focused on the fight at hand, and they were excited to see what would go down. Cana even played a role in this, as she was the bookie taking bets that people placed.

"Hey Richard!" Rick turned his head to see Swampy and Muku cheering him on. "Show 'em what a Trainer can do!"

"Don't overdo it, at least." Muku said.

"Right." Rick said, his nervousness seemingly fading away. He knew his Pokémon stood beside him as well as each other. He looked over to Natsu, taking out a Poké Ball "Let's go!"

Natsu was a little confused, and Rick didn't know what to expect. "Everything okay?" he asked

"Uh, Rick?" Natsu said, "You do realize that when you challenged me, I thought that you would be fighting yourself, right?"

It took Rick a minute to realize what he meant. "Huh." Rick rubbed the back of his head "Never thought of it like that." He took a minute to think of a fair middle ground for this problem. "Okay then, how about this? If you can somehow manage to beat one Pokémon, I'll fight. Deal?" He finished, holding out his hand.

Natsu grasped his hand and gave him a rather strong handshake, which actually made Rick's arm move up and down in weird way. "Sounds good enough for me. Now I'm really getting fired up!"

"Alright then!" Muku said, acting as the referee. Rick found it rather adorable, and quite ironic, that Muku was doing this. "This matchup between Natsu and Richard will now begin. If Natsu beats one Pokémon, Rick will join the fight. No time limit. Both sides agree?"

"Sounds fair." Rick said. Natsu was already on board since yesterday, so he didn't even voice a reply.

Muku let out his hand that was in his mouth "Alright! Battle begin!" He finished, sending his hand down, and then put the hand back.

Rick tossed the Poké Ball into the air "Alright then! Flashfire, battle time!" He yelled. The Poké Ball opened in and out came a Pokémon that closely resembled a chandelier. It has a round body that was periwinkle around the sides, but more lavender in the middle, which was because of the fire spewing from the top of its head, which was surrounded by a small ring of black spikes. Its body consisted of a simple black spike. From said spike, one arm on each side, curled upwards. On each arm, two purple flames appeared on the tips.

"Natsu, your first opponent will be Flashfire. You'll get the first move." Rick stated.

"Rick's taking a risky move." Muku stated, looking nervous.

"I would doubt him." Swampy said, "Flashfire will be fine."

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Natsu took a gigantic breath in and let it _all_ out. A stream of fire was rushing towards Flashfire…and she didn't even move an inch.

"Move!" Gray said.

"What's their plan?!" a random member said

Flashfire was covered in the torrent of fire, and Natsu smirked in victory…or so he thought. What caught him off guard was the fact that Flashfire was absorbing the entire attack. Everyone was shocked that Natsu's go-to attack didn't even to a thing.

"No way!" "There's not even a scratch on her."

"How's that even possible?" Lucy gasped in shock

"Flash Fire."

Lucy turned to face Swampy and Cana, "What about her?"

Swampy shook his head a little, "No, not in that sense. That's the name of her Ability."

Cana looked confused, "What's an ability?"

"It's a certain power Pokémon have that activate under certain conditions. In Flashfire's case, her ability lets her convert her enemy's Fire-type attack into power for her own Fire-type moves. When that happens, Flashfire won't take any damage." Swampy said.

Cana looked back at the fight and smiled at Rick. She hadn't the slightest clue that Rick was that smart. "This guy's alright." Swampy took note of what was happening and smiled at Cana, with the Card Mage not knowing of course, ' _Maybe, just maybe…_ ' Swampy thought.

"Alright then, our turn!" Rick said. He swiped his arms to the side "Flashfire, **Flamethrower!** "

Flashfire 'nodded' at the request, "As you wish." She said. The tips of her arms lit up with a light blue fire, which she launched at Natsu. He too was covered in a fiery explosion, to which he gobbled down like there was no tomorrow.

"Well, that was tasty!" Natsu said.

"Well this is getting nowhere fast." Rick said, holding up Flashfire's Poké ball, "Flashfire, return."

Flashfire was covered in a red energy, and then was returned to her Poké Ball. Natsu looked and said in a cocky manner "What? Giving up already?"

Rick looked back at Natsu with an angered look in his eyes. Natsu jerked back a little, not knowing what he had done.

"You listen, very closely, you excuse of a matchstick." Rick said, walking closer towards him, "Just because I knew the outcome of what would happen doesn't mean that I chose to quit now. If I had quit now, everything I did would have been for nothing." He requipped into his Splash Plate mode. His jacket was a watery blue with a darker blue around the edges. There were little bubbles coming up from the bottom of the jacket reaching up to his lower back. His pants were the same color blue as Aquarius, and the Amethyst around his neck became an aquamarine. "I never gave up on anything before!" He geared back and struck Natsu with an Aqua Jet, which sent the Salamander into the air. Rick summoned a torrent of water and sent it straight upwards and leapt into the torrent, courtesy of Waterfall. "Not my journey!" The waterfall and Rick struck Natsu again as Natsu gagged a bit. Rick grabbed Natsu and sent him straight downwards the ground, which broke and cracked upon his landing. Natsu slowly got up and froze when he saw Rick, his eyes as black as the night and a deadly aura rising from him "Not on my Pokémon!" As he finished Natsu noticed a giant orb of water floating around him. He could even moved as he was scared. He had every right to be, as even the people watching their fight were scared. "AND NOT ON MY OWN MISSION! **OCEANIC OPERETTA!"**

The orb of water burst open and a tidal wave that would put Aquarius's to shame came crashing down on top of Natsu. The crashing wave even drenched the onlookers, mostly of them were upset that they were wet, but Swampy and Muku were happy.

"Well, that was refreshing!" Swampy said, trying to break the mood.

"Just shut it, would ya?" Lucy whined.

"I told him not to overdo it." Muku sighed. "He never listened.

"And on the day I forgot my umbrella." Mira said, being surprisingly calm and completely obivlious to the fact that she was soaking wet.

"That kid's got stomping power, that's for sure." Cana said while squeezing water out of her hair, "I think we better stay out of his way for a while."

People were noticing that Natsu was struggling to get back to his feet. He was uneasy about what had happened. He saw Rick, who was wheezing a little, reaching for a Poké Ball and saw he toss it into the air. "Flashfire, Battle Time!"

Flashfire popped out of the ball and it return to Rick's side, noticing his condition. "You are not hurt, are you?"

Rick turned to face her and smiled a bit, "I'm…okay. Just…a little…winded." He panted. The mages that were watching were confused a little, as they knew that Flashfire couldn't use her attacks.

"I thought that Flashfire's Flamethrower won't do anything to Natsu. Why isn't he fighting?" Lucy questioned.

"He's got a plan." Lucy turned to Swampy, "Natsu should be considered lucky." 

"Why's that?" Cana asked. She couldn't say that she wasn't curious about what had happened.

"Oceanic Operetta is a Z-move." Swampy said.

"What's a Z-move?" The four of them turned to see Gray with them, with his shirt off of course.

"Z-Moves are incredibly powerful moves that can only be used once per battle. Rick probably used the Splash Plate instead of a Primarium Z, which is what is needed for Oceanic Operetta, and which also allows him to use any Water-type attack, which would include Sparkling Aria, which is the move needed for the Z-Move in question." Swampy said, "I would assume that using a Z-move takes a lot more energy than one would know."

Everyone was confused beyond any and all belief, but decided to ask Rick after the fight was over.

"Flashfire, **Energy Ball!** " Rick shouted, moving both arms in an arc.

"Okay!" Flashfire said. A ball of light green energy started to form around Flashfire's face. She launched the ball towards Natsu who deflected it back, which caused her to take some damage.

"Not too bad." Natsu said, smiling a little, which confused both of his opponents. "Now I can really give it my all!"

"Don't bite more than you can chew, Natsu!" Rick started, pulling his coat sleeve up, which revealed to be a white bracelet

"You still have to fight us both, 'member?" Flashfire finished.

The two started to make similar poses, which caused a yellow aura to develop around Flashfire. Her eyes reveled a fiery look in her eyes, which made Natsu curious a little. And he wasn't the only one, as everyone who was watching, bar Swampy and Muku, were wondering.

"So, he gonna do it?" Muku asked

"Apparently so." Swampy said, "I completely forgot he had that, to tell truth."

"Which one will he use?" Muku asked

"Well, Inferno Overdrive's out of the question, and I don't think that Bloom Doom will do much of anything against Natsu, and I know that he wouldn't use _that_ one." Swampy said. When he said ' _that one'_ , Muku shuddered at the thought.

"Let's hope so." Muku said, worrying a little.

Rick and Flashfire finished what they were doing and Flashfire prepped a ball of dark purple and black energy formed around Flashfire's face. Swampy and Muku were _not_ prepared for this.

"Are you mad?!" Muku yelled, as wind was picking up.

"I thought that this was for fun?! Don't do it!" Swampy yelled.

Both fell on deaf ears, however, as the energy was done charging. "Flashfire, get ready!" He turned to face Natsu. "I'll give you give one chance. Do you give up?"

"Like hell I'm giving up now!" Natsu barked back. He started to form a massive fireball in both of his hands, "With the fire in my right hand and the fire in my left. Put them together and what you do get?!" he launched the fireball at Flashfire and Rick, but it would hold a prayer towards their next attack.

" **Z-Move: Never-Ending Nightmare!** " Rick shouted. Flashfire launched the attack towards Natsu.

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu yelled.

Both attacks collided and, frankly, the Brilliant Flame hit the Never-Ending Nightmare and it faded away into the attack. The attack hit the ground and black vines covered Natsu and they imploded, which made Natsu yelled in pain, and dust to run wild around them, which made everyone cover up to keep dust out of their eyes.

"I thought that he could only use one Z-moves per battle?" Lucy asked Muku.

"He could, but Flashfire never did. Z-Moves are coursed through the Z-Ring, but in Rick's case, he use the Splash Plate to make in for it." Muku said, grinning a little, "Rick wasn't messing around here."

Lucy turned back to the fight, where the dust was finally setting. People saw that both sides were covered in scratches and were panting. Natsu, and Rick and Flashfire looked each other in the eyes. Flashfire and Rick were holding each other up, and both grinned a little, which meant 'good fight', but what happened next shocked people as Natsu was already on the ground.

"Natsu's unable to continue. Flashfire's the winner, and the match goes to Rick!" Muku finally stated, which caused an uproar to say the least.

"I can't believe it!" "Natsu lost to a rookie?" Some of the spectators said

Swampy, Muku, Cana, Lucy, and Gray walked over to the fighters. Rick was down on one knee and Flashfire was completely exhausted.

"What a match!" Muku said, "For a second, I had no clue what would happen or who would win."

"You forget who our trainer is." Swampy said. "I knew Rick had it in the bag. It was close, I'll give him that."

"You did great, kid." Cana said to Rick.

"Thanks, Cana." Rick replied. He knew that she meant it and it made the both of them grin a little. Rick turned to Flashfire, "You did wonderful, Flashfire." He took out her Poké Ball and returned her to it. "Take a rest, I think you'll earned it."

"Those attack were top notch." Gray said. "It takes a lot to beat that idiot in a fight." 

"Hey, shut it!" Natsu retorted. "I could beat him with my eyes close, Ice Cube!"

"I think the both of you better shut it before I give you a reason to yell!" Rick yelled, which silenced the two. "And for Natsu, I don't think I'll be in fighting shape for a while." He managed to walk over to Natsu and he held out his hand "Still, it was a good match. Thanks for it, it really helped to clear my head."

"No problem." Natsu took his hand and shook it.

"Let's get the three of you to the infirmary." Cana said, referring to Rick, Natsu, and Flashfire. She took Rick while Gray and Lucy took Natsu.

' _Maybe this kid's okay_ ' Cana thought ' _I'll have to make this up to him, somehow._ '

 _The day was full of never-ending surprises, with Rick introducing Flashfire to their new family, which resulted in a well, hard fought match and win for Rick and Flashfire. Will anyone find out about what Cana and Makarov found out today, or will the story never be told? The answer, and more, as the story continues._

 **Thanks for reading. For those who are reading and following this, I feel like I should say that this story will be a OCxCana story, much to my own surprise. I was going with an OCxErza theme, but this will easily do. I allowed Rick to be able to use Z-moves with the Plates because, technically, they are moves in their own entirety, and seeing how Sun & Moon have been out for a few months now, I figured I would have to incorporate them at some point.**

 **I also would like to say something about the OC's personality. For those who don't know, my OC's personality is like Amethyst from Steven Universe, which just ending its four-day special event the day before I posted this. I not recommending you go and watch this, but it's not bad or anything. In fact, it's where I got the inspiration for Rick's middle and last name, as the Amethyst is my gemstone. Rick a bit of a goof, and his heart is in the right place, but that also caused him to be a bit of a loner on the inside. Thanks for reading again and I hope to have the new chapter up soon.**

 **WS**


	4. Learning the Ropes

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 4: Learning the Ropes! Rick's First Job Begins!

 **Hey guys, William Sloan here and welcome back to a Fairy's Heart. I'm actually planning on doing my own original arc and I need to know what you would think of it afterwards. It would extremely help out when I do more original arcs down the road. Please enjoy and let's begin.**

 **Please also keep in mind that this is before the original arc, so the Lullaby Arc probably won't be included. I'm saying that because I might implement it near the end of this arc.**

 **To Recap:** _ **The day that Rick and Natsu were gonna fight turned out to be rather eventful, as Cana and Master Makarov found out about Rick's unfortunate past. With that out of his system, Rick began his fight with Natsu, which escalated fast, showing Rick's fury in the heat of battle, causing Rick to unleash Oceanic Operetta for his Chandelure to unleash its Never-Ending Nightmare Z-move, completing the fight with Rick and Chandelure coming out on top, but not without a few bruises and scrapes.**_

* * *

It was morning when Rick woke up. His head was spinning like a Hitmontop, and his body felt like he Double-Edged a full grown shark, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He got up and looked around and saw that he was in a room full of medicines and other healing items. He ultimately conducted the fact that he was in the guild's infirmary all because of the fight with Natsu the other day. He turned to see Flashfire lying in a bed, flames out (of course), sleeping away. She seemed like she was fully recovered, but Rick didn't want to disturb her. He knew her all too well, that if you woke her up, you would wish that she still out.

Rick got up and walked, rather limped out of the infirmary and out into the guild hall. Everyone was having a great time, so Rick just sat down at a bench and just took in some relaxing time before a certain mage banged his fist, next to Rick head, which made him jump a little.

"Will you stop that?" Rick said, rather shocked.

"I wanna a rematch!" The mage turned out to be Natsu (No surprise, huh?), who seemed eager to show Rick up. He got into a fighting stance and motioned his left fingers that signaled 'C'mon'.

Rick only sighed and rubbed his temples. "After what happened yesterday, I don't feel like fighting right now. Maybe some other time?"

"Sorry, no dice." Natsu said, smirking rather cockily, "Now…LET'S G-" He was stopped before he even got close to Rick. Someone cloaked in a blue aura rammed right into Natsu, who then flew back a bit, breaking a few tables. "ALRIGHT, WHO'S THE WISE GUY!" he yelled.

His gaze turned to Alexander, who had Requiped into the RKS Water Form. You could tell that he was defending Rick. "If he said he didn't want to fight, HE DOESN'T WANT TO FIGHT!" Alexander launched compressed buzz saws of energy, signaling that he used Air Slash. The Air Slash developed Natsu in a light blue explosion, which sent him back again. This time, Natsu was knocked out again. "Next time, listen to the man." He muttered, walking back to Rick.

"Thanks for the save." Rick said. He really didn't want Alexander to fight, but he still appreciated what he did.

"Don't mention it." Alexander grumbled. Rick knew that Alexander wasn't one for praise, but he felt like he deserved it. Alexander felt like his sole purpose was to fight, but Rick didn't see that in him. What he saw was a Pokémon who never felt loved, a Pokémon who felt defective, but what Rick saw in him was a creature who was like him. Someone who didn't what he had. Someone who was considered a freak.

"You sure you want to be up and moving?" Lucy asked, "The fight you two had yesterday was something that would put anyone through the ringer."

All Rick did was crack a smile and a small laugh. "I'll be fine, though I don't see myself doing a lot of jobs at the moment."

"I would assume so." Mira said, wiping down the bar counter, "You took a lot out of yourself."

"Yeah, I guess so." Rick said, "But I probably would have lost if it wasn't for Flashfire."

"I have a small question?" Cana said, "Muku and Swampy gave us vague info about these attacks you called Z-Moves. Just what are they."

Everyone who heard her circled around Rick and he knew that they _all_ wanted to know, so he was along and said, "Alright, if you want to know so badly, I'll tell you." Rick proceeded to clear his throat before continuing, "Z-moves are incredibly powerful moves that get their power from these jewels called Z-Crystals. There is one for each type, plus some one that can only be used by certain Pokémon. The Z-Crystals only work when the bond between Trainer and Pokémon are at their absolute highest. They can only be used once per battle."

Lucy was intrigued, so she asked, "So which one would be used for the one you and Flashfire used yesterday, during your fight with Natsu?"

Rick thought about how he was going to phrase it, but decided to just say it, "Well, Oceanic Operetta can only be used with Primarina, while Flashfire used the Ghost-type Z-move."

"So how could you have used this Oceanic Operetta, if you clearly not a Primarina. And on that note, what is a Primarina?" Natsu asked, which caused him to butt heads with Gray.

"Quit asking stupid questions, Flame Brain." Gray retorted.

"Watch it, Freezer Burn!" Natsu barked back.

"Will you two knock it off!?" Rick yelled, which caused the two to pale a little, now that they knew just how angry he could get. "Although, Natsu does have a fair point, you guys haven't seen one before, haven't you?" Before anyone could answer, Rick had pulled out a device from his massager bag. The device was small and rectangular in shape, and it was comprised of a single screen. There was a red Poké Ball on the bottom of it.

"What's that?" Gray asked. Natsu didn't even bother to argue with him, knowing very well what would probably happen.

"It's my Pokédex." Rick explained. "It helps me when I come across a Pokémon I've never seen before." The Pokédex opened, revealing another screen hiding inside. Rick played around with it for a few minutes, which was when someone came inside the guildhall and slammed something down onto the ground. Everyone, bar Rick, who was still fiddling around trying to find Primarina's page, turned around and their faces practically paled when they saw who it was. Rick looked up and saw who was in front of them.

It was a female wizard wearing a suit of armor that was made up of a sliver breastplate. Her eyes were a possible red or brown, and underneath her armor was a blue skirt. Her figure was full of curls to say the least, but Rick never saw anything about her that set him off in that sense. Next to her was a horn that was decorated with many different jewels on the bottom

"E-E-ERZA!" Natsu yelped. Him, Gray, practically everyone, bar Rick and Alexander, paled at the sight of her. Rick and Alexander were curious enough, but from the description Rick had gotten from Cana, Rick and Alexander didn't see anything wrong with her.

' _So that's Erza?_ ' Rick thought, ' _I don't understand why people are afraid of her?_ ' Rick thought back to what Cana had said, saying that everyone and their brother are afraid of her. Personally, he thought that there wasn't anything wrong with her. She seemed friendly enough, but she seemed rather distant.

"So what's with the giant horn, Erza?" Rick asked.

"It the horn of a monster I defeated." Erza explained, "The locals were so thankful that they decorated it and gave it to me as a gift." She gaze shifted towards Rick, which was rather hostile, "Is that a problem?" she said threatenly.

"No, not in the slightest." Rick said, completely calm, "So I take it you're Erza?" He limped over to her and stretched his hand out. "It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Richard, but you can call me Rick." He motioned his hand towards a sleeping Alexander, "And this is Alexander." People were shocked that Rick wasn't scared of her. Rick didn't see any reason to be in the first place.

Erza looked Rick up and down and after a long silence, a smile crept onto her face, "The pleasure's all mine." She took a look at Alexander and looked back to Rick, "But I've never you or your friend here before." She broke away from Rick and summoned a sword and pointed it at Rick, "So who are you?!" she yelled.

Her answer came to her in the form of Alexander, who requiped into his RKS Flying form. He charged right into Erza, courtesy of Multi-Attack, and she was caught off guard and flew back a couple of feet. Erza responded by charging straight towards Alexander, but she was caught off guard again when an Ominous Wind blew her away. Rick appeared in front of her, a Shadow Claw at the ready and right in front of Erza's neck.

"You'll get your answer, but threaten the wellbeing of any member of my family, and you'll be the one defeated." Rick said, his voice just as threatening as Erza's was a clear minute ago, "Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone was on edge for a moment, as no one knew what was gonna happen. Erza withdrew her sword, which in turn made Rick and Alexander stand down. "I understand." Erza said, "How, about my answer…"

"Good, now we're both on the same page." Rick said, back to his calm disposition, "How, hear me out…"

Rick went into detail again about what he had gone through, including being sent to Fiore from another world, obtaining the missing plates to save a sickly god and the entire universe, telling the rest of the guild about his job, and his fight with Natsu, which was why he was so banged up.

"I see." Erza said, processing the info she was just given. "If the Master knows about this, I'm fine with it." She took Rick's hand and shook it, showing that he can trust her, "I'm Erza Scarlett. Fairy Tail's Titania."

" I can't say I'm not surprised." Rick stated, which made Erza a little uneasy. "When I first hear of you, I kinda figured you were _extremely_ intimidating…" Rick began, stretching out the word 'extremely' to show emphasis, "but you don't seem to be that bad."

Before Erza could interject, Cana broke it up, "So, back to the task at hand." She said, turning her head towards Rick, "So about this Primarina you were telling us about?"

Rick dazed out for a second before realizing what he was doing before Erza walked in. "Oh, right." He said. He reached for the PokéDex and shows it to Erza. He went into small detail into what it was and what its purpose is. He pulled up Primarina's Entry and showed it to everyone around.

The Pokémon in the picture resembled a mermaid that was mixed with a sea lion. Its eyes were nothing but blue with white spots. Its skin was a pure white with a round, pink nose at the end of the snout; its hair was contained by two strings of pearls. The end of the tail was a fish tail, which made Happy drool a little.

" _Primarina, the Soloist Pokémon."_ The Pokédex spoke, which shocked most of the people the people. " _Because its singing voice is its most valuable weapon in battle, its Trainer must prioritize the maintenance of its voice above anything else. The song it sings differ from other Primarina, as each song as passed down from generation to generation._ "

"At all cost?" Gray questioned, "Doesn't sound like a powerful Pokémon at all."

"I get it that you're an ice wizard and all, but that doesn't mean that your joke have to be cold." Elfman stated.

"But what about the other four you have?" Lucy asked.

"Hold on, I still have to find it." Rick stated. It took him a few minutes to find another page. "Here it is." He turned the Pokédex around for others to see.

" _Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon."_ The Pokédex stated, " _The fin on the top of Mudkip's head acts as a sensitive radar. Using the fin to sense water and air movements, it can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. If it's in battle or faced in a tight situation, Mudkip will unleash its true power. With it, it can crush and lift boulders much bigger than itself with great ease._ "

"Huh, that's a lot of power from something so tiny." Natsu said, "I'm getting fired up just thinking about fighting him."

"I don't think we'll be in the fighting mood for quite a while." Rick stated.

"I thought its name was Swampy?" Happy asked.

"Well, yeah it is, but Mudkip's the species name." Rick stated. "The same goes for Alexander, Muku, and Flashfire." He pulled up their Pokédex entries.

" _Pyukumuku, the Sea Cucumber Pokémon. It lives in shallow waters, such as the shores of beaches. It can eject its internal organs, which are used to engulf its prey or fight enemies. The sticky mucous that covers its body is used to treat sunburnt skin."_ The Pokédex stated.

"Wait." Natsu said. He thought back to the beginning of his battle with Rick and he went wide-eyed at the revelation he made, "YOU'RE SAYING THAT HAND WAS HIS ORGANS!"

"That's gross!" Happy exclaimed.

"What? The fact that Muku can eject his organs, or the fact that his mucous can soothe skin?" Rick asked.

"BOTH!" He yelled.

"Well, that's your opinion, of which, you are entitled to." Rick stated. "I think Natsu will like this one." He pulled in Flashfire's Entry

" _Chandelure, the Luring Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lampent. A Ghost and Fire type, Being consumed in its fire doesn't burn the body, but rather the sprit. Chandelure uses its dancing flames to hypnotize its opponent, before leaving the souls to wander the world, forever lost."_

"Leaves the souls…to wander the world, forever lost." Cana parroted. She almost lost the urge to drink out of her barrel…well, almost.

"Doesn't burn the body, but the spirit." Natsu wondered. After a long silence, he asked a stupid question, "What do you think a soul tastes like?"

Lucy slapped her forehead and groaned, "Leave it to Natsu to think of food at a moment like this."

"Aye." Happy groaned.

"And last, but not least…" Rick said pulling up Alexander's entry.

" _Silvally, the Synthetic Pokémon, and the evolved form of Type: Null. When it evolved, its limiter helmet was destroyed, allowing it to change its type by employing certain memory. While it was known as Type: Null at first, the boy who first evolved Type: Null gave it the name it goes by today. It's own past is shrouded in mystery._ "

"Did you name him?" Cana asked.

"Oh, no, not at all." Rick detested, "It was some other Trainer back home."

"The way its type is able to change sounds like Requip Magic." Erza said.

"It practically is." Rick said. "Before we got here, Alexander was given seventeen memories, each one holding info on a type, which in turn changes his type, which in turn changes the type of Multi-Attack, which only Alexander can learn."

"You said that you had to collect eighteen plates, right?" Gray asked, "So what about the last memory for Alexander."

"Well, you see, Alexander is a Normal-type Pokémon, which is the type it's missing." Rick stated.

"How many do you have now?" Erza asked.

"Right, you weren't here when I first got here." Rick said. "I've got the plate for the Water, Ghost, Flying, Fighting, and Fire plates."

* * *

 **The next day…**

Rick woke up in the infirmary again, mostly because he didn't have a house yet. He got up and stretched a bit. He turned around to see Cana and Flashfire, who was fully healed.

"Hey, didn't see you come in." Rick said.

"Well, I helped." Flashfire said, grinning mischievously, which in turn made Rick sigh with a smidge of disappointment hidden well in it. He knew about her 'antics', most of which involved him getting hurt in some way. He could only thank himself for teaching her Psychic, which was she would primarily use.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Rick said. He turned to face Cana, "So, if I may ask, why are you here?"

"Just came to tell you that Natsu and the others left earlier today." Cana said, "They wanted you to come along, but you were out."

"And she. Meant. _Out._ " Flashfire emphases.

"I got the message, thank you very much." Rick argued. "So why did they want me to join up with them?"

"Something about a demon flute." Flashfire cut straight to the point. The word 'demon' sent a shiver up and down Rick's spine. Something that Cana saw right away.

"What's up with him?" Cana whispered.

"He can't stand anything ghostly or otherworldly." Flashfire whispered back, "He only get that fear out of the way, while in battle. It even took him a while to get used to _me_."

"Then why did you cut to the point? Ever heard of beating 'round the bush? And why did he even pick the Ghost type plate to begin with" Cana whispered/soft shouted back.

"First off, Heard of it." Flashfire said, "Don't buy it. Second off, And besides…" She looked back at Rick who was sweating a little at the thought; "It gets to be fun after a while, and third off, I think he just wanted to it off of the way."

"Now, what do to?" Rick was trying to push past the subject as quicky as possible, "I could probably take a job."

"Great thought." Flashfire said, "It'll give you the chance to earn some money, find a house, and possibly find more info about the Plates."

Rick had completely forgot about the Plates, to be honest. What with just joining Fairy Tail, to fighting Natsu, to taking the day afterwards to relax and heal up. The thought of their mission just faded away.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Rick said rather innocently.

"Well anyway, you can find some jobs downstairs in the general area." Cana sweatdropped.

 **Near the Guild's bar**

* * *

Rick was going through the Job board with a fine-toothed comb (Figuratively, mind you), but nothing seemed interesting enough. He thought that these kinds of jobs would be exciting and adventurous, which were _some_ of the things he did back home.

"Breaking the spell off a cane? No." "Hunting a Volcano Demon? No, thanks, I'd like to live." "Why would someone need a Mage to read their love horoscope?" Rick said, mulling over the list of lackluster jobs. "Nothing that would pay handsomely that I could do without dying either."

"Well, how about this one?" Mira said, "I found this one this morning and I thought it might be up your alley."

"Really, now?" Rick said, nabbing the job from her hands. He read the job to the both of them.

 **Help needed to hunt down a dangerous beast. Descriptions are unknown, as it moved too fast to be seen.**

 **Location of job: Sliverstraw**

 **Pay: 900,000 Jewel**

"Doesn't sound like something that would pay so high." Rick said, commenting on the job summary.

"Keep reading." Mira said. "You might learn more."

Rick read the bottom of the page and saw that there was a note attached to it:

 **Please exercise caution. Wherever the beast goes, disaster comes soon after.**

Rick seemed worry about it. There was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Well, it pays enough, so I'm up for it." He said, his voice hiding his concern.

"Good luck." Mira said. "I'll let them know that you took their request."

* * *

 **30 minutes later…**

Rick was waiting for a ride to Silverstraw for the request. He took the request out of his coat and re-read it. ' _Something doesn't feel right. What kind of monster brings disaster wherever it goes? I know that there are Pokémon that might do that, but I don't think that there would be any other Pokémon here besides my family._ ' He was brought out of his thought with a simple tap on the shoulder. He looked up to see Cana there.

"Cana?!" Rick yelped. "What in the name of decent are you doing here?"

The Card Mage took out the same flask that Rick filled the other day, possibly other refill, and drank out of it. "Coming along, of course." She was wearing a short, yellow coat that covered her sides. Her pants were the same length as before, but they were red. She carried a small purse around her right shoulder, where she hid the flask. "I thought that you would need some help, so I tagged along." She hid her face to avoid having Rick see her face blush.

"I never said it was a problem." Rick said, his face the same shade of red. "If anything, I'm glad. It's my first job, so I didn't know what to do or what to say and…"

"Hush it." Cana said, grabbing into his lips with just one hand, "You're new, so I'm being generous and helping you out."

"Can you let go of my lips please?" Rick managed to get out, albeit mumbled. She let go and Rick took a minute to collect some thoughts. "Like I said before, I don't mind, nor did I ever mind."

"Glad we're on the same page." Cana said. "What's the job?"

"Apparently, the people in Sliverstraw are having a beast problem. Reports are saying that the beast is all over town, bringing destruction where ever it goes." Rick said giving her the run-down.

"Oh yeah I've heard of it. Apparently they make some high-class booze for dirt cheap." Cana said.

"You know, I thought I saw that coming." Rick said, "Is _that_ the reason why you want to tag along? Just to sample some fine wine?"

"Yeah, that sums it up nicely." Cana said. Rick was shocked that _that's_ the reason why she wanted to come along. He wasn't happy, but he was willing to look the other way, knowing her.

"Alright, you already made the journey with me to wait for a ride, you can come along." Rick said. "I would assume you want a cut of the reward?"

"Well, of course." Cana replied.

Rick only gave a nod, which obviously meant 'okay', and by that time, the train bound for Sliverstraw came along to pick them up. They got in, Cana paid for the both of them, and they were on their way.

* * *

 **Ten minutes later…**

Rick and Cana was in the train, looking out into the distant scenery. Rick still had a strange feeling about what the job was requiring them to do. He knew that the village was suffering and yet, he didn't know what the beast would look like. He had a hunch at the train station, but he immediately shook it when he figured that it couldn't very well be the case, right?

"Hey." Cana's voice shook him out of his daze, "You okay? You'll been staring out into the distance ever since we got on."

"I'm fine, just doing a little thinking, that's all." Rick said.

"I'm not buying it, kid." Cana said before taking a quick drink, "The cards don't lie." She held up some Tarot cards in between her fingers.

"You're bluffing. There's no possible way that could happen." Rick said, trying to shoot down her claim.

"Thanks to my Card Magic, fortune telling came along with it." Cana calmly said, "Now talk."

"Alright, alright, you can stop beggin, I'll tell." Rick said finally giving in, "It's only a hunch, but I've had a reason to suspect that there might be a Pokémon behind this."

Cana nearly spit out her drink before she swallowing it, "You sure?"

Rick had his arms covering his face before he realized that she swallowed, "Like I said, it was a hunch, and nothing more." He put his arms down and continued, "It couldn't be another Pokémon because the only ones that are here in Fiore would be the ones that came with me."

"Well, which one did you think it was?" Cana said.

"Don't know." Rick said, "The flier said that the creature was too fast for anyone to see, and even then, there are so many Pokémon that could easy fit the description."

Cana just sat there, staring out into what seemed to be nothingness, ' _Are all Pokémon like this? They seem to have unknown strengths._ ' She stared back at Rick, who was staring out the window' _I'll have to keep an eye on him._ '

Rick's mind, however, was on a different subject. The job seemed to be too much money just to get rid off a simple creature. What if the creature didn't know what it was doing? What if the creature really is evil and wicked? So many question, but not enough answers.

* * *

 **Silverstraw**

It was nightfall by the time that they got there. The streets seemed too quiet for a town own for its busy business. Rick felt something was wrong, like there was something inside of him, moving inside of him, shaking almost, like something was gonna burst out.

"Let's find somewhere to stay." Cana said, getting Rick's attention.

"R-Right. Coming." Rick said. He caught up to Cana, but something felt wrong. ' _I'm feeling something, but I can't put my finger on it. The plates are going haywire, but I never used them today. Could there be a Plate here? Maybe. Maybe not._ '

 _The last few days are filled with many different feelings. Rick meets Erza for the first time, and he starts his first job, with a certain Cana following him. What could be the feeling he felt, and what's his problem with the job request. Learn more, as the story continues._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. If people are wondering why Rick's attitude changes so much throughout the chapter is because even though he can tolerate what would sent a normal person, or Erza, up a wall, he can easily get as riled up as the next person, and when that happens, Rick would flip and Alexander is there when it happens. Think of Alexander being the voice of reason for Rick, which is ironic (Maybe), seeing how its pre-evolved form is like. The original arc will begin next chapter. Leave some reviews, but try to leave them positive, if you can. If you can, it would really help if you could make me a cover art for my story. You can send it in to me via PM. Thanks again for reading and keep reading A Fairy's Heart.**


	5. Absolution

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 5 – Absolution

 **Hey, guys. Welcome back to A Fairy's Heart. Before I go into the Recap, keep in mind that this is the beginning of the Absolute Destruction arc. If you already pieced the puzzle together, then you know what's so special about it. I want to incorporate the Baram Alliance somewhere in this, and I know whom. (It's not Tartaros)**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **To Recap: Rick awoke the next morning after his fight with Natsu, only for him to request a rematch, which was denied by Alexander. Knowing very well about him, Rick sided with Alexander and decided to show how he knows about the Z-Moves and gave info on Primarina, which is the only Pokémon who can use Oceanic Operetta, which was what Rick used, alongside Never-Ending Nightmare, to finish off Natsu. He also met Erza Scarlett, better know as Titania, the Fairy Queen. He even took time to show the guild the Pokémon they already knew, as well as their Pokédex entries (which came from the BW Pokédex, by the way, besides the Gen 7 Pokémon), some of which grossed people out. He awoke the next day to find that Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza took a job and Rick decided to take a job to learn the ropes (as well as find more of the Plates).**

The town was exceedingly quiet. No one was out, no lights were on, nothing: Almost as if it was a ghost town. All Rick and Cana saw was the occasional tumbleweed (I'm feeling cliché-ish today), all the more reason why it made no sense.

After a long silence, Rick finally decided to break the mold, "We better find somewhere to sleep. We'll talk to the person who sent the job tomorrow."

"Right." Cana replied.

The two walked for the next 10 minutes trying to find a hotel, but had no such luck. Finally the two gave up and decided to camp out of the edge of town. Rick found wide-open area which to camp out.

 **The next morning…**

Cana woke up and stretched a little, mostly because of the lack-luster sleeping arrangement, which was them, sleeping, on the ground, using rocks for pillows. She then proceeded to rub her back a little, for the exact same reason. She went over to the person who had suggested they rough it, who was as sound asleep as a newborn baby.

"Aw, that's cute." Cana said rhetorically. She took out her flask, to find it empty, and threw it at Rick's head, "Wake up." The flask hit the Plate wielder right on the bridge of his nose, which woke him up right away.

"Ow! Mother of Clampearl, that hurts!" Rick yelled, which in turn woke up Swampy, who had came out of his Poké Ball in the middle of the night.

"Whappened?" Swampy said, rubbing his head with one of his front legs.

"Don't we have a job to do?" Cana asked. She turned over to Swampy, "And when did you come out?"

"In the middle of the night." Swampy said.

"Either way," Rick said, cutting into the conversation, "Let's go. Like Cana said, we've got a job to do."

They made their way back into town, and they were surprised to say the least. It was the exact same as Rick and Cana left it when they first got into town. It had a theme that was a mix between rural and urban. Buildings stood up left and right, with the occasional stretch of farmland, probably for the people in the wine or booze industry. (I don't know if Wine is alcoholic, but I'm gonna presume it is).

They made their way to the mayor's office, which was where they thought the job request came from, and it was actually smaller than Rick thought. It was a standard building, with red tiles shingles on the roof and orange woods for the walls. The door was brown with a gold colored, metal ring bolted to the door. Rick grabbed hold of the ring and knocked it against the door, keeping his fingers on the front to avoid having them crushed against the door. He knew that they wouldn't be broken, but he knew that it would hurt like crazy.

No answer. Rick banged the ring again, yet got the same result. He was getting just a tad worried. "You would think that someone like the mayor would be home, but no."

"I know. It doesn't make sense." Cana said, looking at the paper. "Why wouldn't he be here if he was the one who sent the request?"

"Maybe we should take a look around town." Rick said

They were about to turn around when a teenage girl opened the door. She seemed to be around 16. She was wearing a simple cyan shirt with gray pants that went down to halfway down her calves. Her hair was a wavy blonde and her eyes were a weird red, almost like the color of bloodstone. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"We're Fairy Tail mages. We're answering the request that was sent out." Cana said. Rick even gave her the request.

"I'd like to ask a few questions before we get started, if that's okay." Rick said.

"Of course, come in." The girl said, motioning them inside. Rick, Cana, and Swampy walked inside. The inside was beautiful, with many different paintings and sculptures decorating the walkway.

"It's beautiful." Swampy was practically breathless, and Rick could understand. The last time he saw something even remotely close to this was before they got to Fiore, back in Lumiose City's Art Museum. The different pieces of art were stunning to see. All of them created from the best of the best.

The three were guided into the dining area, where they sat down at one of the corners (giving that it's the mayor's house, their table should be long). The girl went to the fridge and pulled out a small bottle of wine. She passed two of them down to Cana and Rick. Cana happily took hers, but Rick simply slid his over to Cana, and people should know how that song and dance went.

"My apologies, but I don't drink alcohol." Rick said calmly.

"Your loss." Cana said, drinking the wine that was for Rick. The girl gave Rick a glass of water, which he happily took. He wasn't one to drink, but he did remember being slipped a few glasses one time, but he couldn't remember when. The only other drinks he takes are water or some orange juice in the morning.

"So, may I ask for your name?" Rick said.

"Right. My name's Abra" The girl said, and when she did, Rick just about choked on his water.

"Holy Aurora Veil!" Rick yelled, shocking everyone in the room.

"What? What's so shocking about my name?" Abra said. It was evident that she thought that he was insulting her name, but that turned out to be wrong.

"No, your name's fine, but it's the fact that it's named after something from back home." Rick said, pulling out his Pokédex, when he did, Swampy got what Rick was saying.

"Makes sense now." Swampy said, just as Rick got to the page he wanted to show them. The Pokémon was sitting in the picture and was yellow in color and the inside of its ears were a pale, sickly yellow. Its eyes were shut tight and the only part that wasn't yellow was what appeared to be a chest plate and the top part of its body, which was brown.

" _Abra, the Psi Pokémon. It sleeps for 18 hours a day and utilizes telekinesis to teleport. Without its sleep, it loses its power. When it teleports while it's asleep, it doesn't know where it ends up, so it panics._ "

"Oh, so you knew talking about me, but rather that creature?" Abra asked.

"Correct, you are." Rick said, "And now my other question; what does this job entail? I know that we'll suppose to be hunting a beast, but the job didn't give any description.

Abra looked down to the ground, obviously shaken by the question. It took a while before she answered the question. "It all started a month ago. A beast came through the town, and everything was destroyed, bar a few houses, and even then those were barely standing."

Cana was left curious, and Rick wasn't any better. A beast that causes destruction wherever it goes, and it leave nothing standing in its wake? It seemed like something from a horror story. What made matters worse was the fact that Rick came to Fiore a month ago.

"How do you suppose we catch it?" Swampy said. Rick, Cana, and Abra all looked down at him and Rick just got an idea. "What?" Swampy didn't like the look on his face.

 **Twenty minutes later…**

Apparently Rick's plan was have Swampy be bait. They had him on a sliver platter with lettuce and some kale that Rick just happened to have on hand. They put carrot around the sides and an apple in Swampy's mouth. (Like a stuffed pig in the olden days, or like Patrick).

"You sure this is gonna work?" Cana asked with some uncertainty.

"So I take it you have a better idea?" Rick asked rhetorically. Cana just looked away in somewhat defeat and drank out of her possible 8th wine bottle today.

"How's this suppose to help us kill the beast?" Abra asked

"Simple." Rick said, "Whoever or whatever is gonna see Swampy, make a beeline towards him, where I'll catch it and we'll get it out of here."

Cana was shocked. She only knew Rick since he came to Fiore, and already he knew what to do. He proved that he could hold his own against Natsu, and from the report that the Master got when he got to Fiore, that he knew how to work in a team. He knew so much about Pokémon, their abilities, Z-Moves, and so much more. She knew that he would be destined for greatness

Out of nowhere, a shockwave came crashing to where Swampy was. He looked terrified as he had every right to be. ' _Come on Rick. Don't fail me now!'_ Swampy thought with terror.

" **Signature Art: Sprit Shackle!"** Rick had changed into the Spooky Plate and created a purple bow. He pulled back the string and a purple outlined arrow formed. Right when the shockwave came towards Swampy, Rick released his grip from the arrow string and the arrow was sent hurdling towards the wave. An explosion engulfed the area in front of Swampy, yet the beast wasn't there. All that was left was a footprint and a tuft of hair.

"He got away." Rick groaned. He went over to Swampy and took the apple out of his mouth. Swampy threw up a little. Rick would've done the same if he was that scared. "You okay?"

"Never…do that…again." Swampy said, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and saw something shocking. "Sweet mother of Scent." He mumbled

Up on top of a cliff, everyone looked up and saw a creature with dark blue skin on its face, tail, and its claws. The fur was a pure white and was covering one of its eyes, which were almond in shape and were red. Its head had a horn that curved into a wickedly sharp scythe.

Rick and Abra were wide-eyed for different reasons, but Cana was looking at Rick. She never saw him so freaked out before, and it was making her feel uneasy. ' _I can understand why Abra's scared, but why's Rick shaking?_ ' She decided to take matters into her own hands. "Who are you!" Cana questioned in a shout so that the thing could hear her, "And why are you here?!"

The beast didn't say a word, until it looked at Rick, who wasn't as shocked as before, but more curious. "The darkness will come. You would be wise not to interfere." Was all it said before it vanished.

Cana just became as shaken as Rick was. She had no clue what was to happen, but she knew one thing: it's not gonna be pretty.

"We better retreat and rethink how we're to kill the beast." Abra said, but was cut off by a Shadow Claw and a _very_ freaked Rick.

"We're not killing it." Rick said, showing both assertion and dread in his eyes. Cana was even more freaked out. "I know what that was, but what scares me is the fact that there more in Earthland."

"Why? How?" Swampy was just as scared and shocked to see it.

"Well, what is it?" Cana said, getting just a _tad_ impatient.

"Well, it's not so easy to say, but…" Rick started.

While Rick was talking to the two girls, two mysterious people were watching them. One was a man with a blonde Mohawk and wore a red and white jacket with white pants and white with red fingers. He also wore white and blue running shoes. The other person was a female wearing a dress with white frills that resembled feathers that showed off her curves, and it reached down her back, resembling wings. She had indigo ribbons on both sides of her head that reached over the top.

The beast landed behind them and the lady, without looking behind her smirked, "I take it that you did your job?" The beast actually disappeared in a puff of smoke and revealed it to be two separate people. They hovered next to each other and have the same blue colored bodies, except that one had a sash over its right shoulder and wore orange short, while the other had the sash mirroring the other and it wore black shorts.

"Yep. The job's done, Angel." The two said simultaneously.

"Nice work, Gemini." Angel said, twirling a golden key in her hand. "Now get lost." She said, closing their gate mere moments afterwards.

"You know it would hurt to say 'thanks' to them for this." The man said, "It takes a lot out of them."

"Oh shut it, Racer." Angel said, showing a little anger, which quickly faded, "It's not like they're living. They don't die, so you cares how they're treated."

"Whatever." Racer said, sighing, "It's a lost cause."

"Let's just find what we've came for and blow this wasteland." Angel sharply said. "The Magic that turns light into dark; friend into foe; foe into friend."

"You sure that a seal for it's even here?" Racer asked, "You sure that _he_ didn't give us bad info?"

"No way, it's here." Angel said, "You really think he would send us out here for nothing?"

Fair enough.

Rick was with Cana and Abra, the former trying not to fear and the latter trying not to puke.

"WHAT!" Cana shouted, "That thing's a…"

"Yep." Rick said, knowing exactly what Cana was going to say, "There was a Pokémon here. It was an Absol, no doubt about it."

"What's it doing here?" Swampy interjected, "Absol don't live in Fiore, much less Earthland."

"I don't know. I just don't know," Rick said. He looked down to the amethyst around his neck, almost forgetting it was there, "but it's another answer I'm gonna get."

"So, what's a Pokémon?" Abra asked, hoping to take some pressure off the situation.

Rick turned to her with a smile that seemed to melt away any troubles, "Creature that have many different personalities than you could ever believe. They roam the land, swim in the ever-changing waters, and fly in the never-ending skies." He bent down to pet Swampy, who happily allowed him to. "There's hundreds, maybe even thousands of them, but we've learned to live with each other in happiness. The point being, we've not from here, but we know what each other are thinking and we know each other far to well."

Abra was awe-struck about this, "You're saying that's you're not from here? As in from, like, another world or something?"

Rick looked her in the eye, "That's about it."

"But what's an Absol?" This time the question came from Cana. Rick turned to her and answered her with seriousness in his voice, "A Dark-type Pokémon rumored to cause destruction and chaos wherever it goes."

Abra was ever more scared about this revelation, "So if we kill the Absol, this will all end?"

"No one is killing Absol." Rick said, "I said 'rumored', I never said it did." He pulled out his Pokédex and found Absol's page:

" _Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. Although said to bring disaster, in actuality, Absol tries to warn people about it. It usually showed up just after a disaster struck, so the rumor started to form, and this fed hatred to it. Absol were then forced up the mountains._ "

"So, why didn't Absol try to warn us?" Cana asked.

"Because that's not the real Absol." A voice said behind them. They all turned around to see another Absol, and it looked just like the one they saw a little while ago, except she was battered and bruised, "Because she's standing right here."

Cana got some cards ready and was about to throw them at Absol, but Rick held an arm in front of Cana, stopping her. He walked over to Absol and knelt down to see it straight in the eyes, or rather eye. He rubbed his hand around Absol's head, which shocked the Disaster Pokémon beyond any belief. ' _Usually by now, people try to chase me out of town, but not him. Why?_ ' Absol thought.

After a while, Rick took his arm and picked up Absol from underneath. Absol was even more shocked than before, "Come on."

"Where're we going?" Cana asked.

"We've taking Absol back into town. I'm gonna heal Absol, whether you like it or not, I'm not leaving someone who can't fend for themselves to die." Rick said, "I don't believe what the Pokédex says about Absol causing disasters. I think every Pokémon would live their life without fear or sadness, but rather joy. It's like you said Cana, everyone in Fairy Tail have had experience with sadness, and Absol isn't any better."

Cana was shocked to hear that from him. Usually he was quiet and to himself at times, but she now knows. She knows that Rick obviously cares for Pokémon, even if they aren't his. ' _The guy's all right. He cares for Absol, even though she's not his Pokémon. His heart's in the right place alright._ '

Back in town, Rick was in the living room with Absol on the floor, and Rick was spraying Absol with medicine and wrapping her wounds. Cana and Abra were sitting in the kitchen, and Cana had another bottle in her hand, looking at Rick working on Absol. Abra saw what she was doing and decided, against her better judgment, to ask, "So, how long have you two been dating?"

Cana nearly choked on her drink, "We're not dating! What gives you the bright idea!" Her cheeks were about as red as a tomato, but I could be exaggerating.

"You been staring at Rick for a while now." Abra said, grinning ever so slightly, "I took a wild shot in the dark, and judging by the look on your face, it seems that you've got a little something for him."

"Well you thought wrong!" Cana said, turning away from Abra, still blushing up a storm, "but you're not wrong."

This got Abra's attention, which was already focused onto Cana, but was hers nonetheless, "Oh? How so?"

Cana looked at Rick, who was just finishing up Absol, and smiled, "It's just that he really puts a lot of trust in people. Even knowing that people thought that Absol caused disasters, he trusts her, even despite the fact that this could very well be the same Absol we saw before her. I even remember what he told me on his second day at Fairy Tail…"

 _Rick and Cana were sitting at the bar, both of them eating their breakfast that Rick had cooked up. She had started to get Rick's attention._

 _Cana didn't know what to say, so she cut to the chase, "About what I said yesterday, about that everyone here had a bad experience?"_

" _Yeah?" Rick said. He was being a little cautious. He didn't know where she was doing with this._

" _What happened with you? What was your bad experience?" Cana asked, unbeknownst what happened next._

 _Immediately after she said that, Rick put the fork he used down. The Pokémon looked down at their food, each one of them with a sad look on their faces._

" _Well, I figured that the story would come out someday." Rick said, clearing his throat, "You see, the truth is, I've never known my real family. No Father, no mother, not even any human brothers and sisters."_

 _This just about made Cana choke on a piece of egg. This even made Makarov, who was listening from the background, go wide-eyed. Cana would have never thought something like that could have happened. "You're saying that you'll be living on your own your entire life?"_

" _Not entirely, no." Rick said. He looked down to Swampy, who was enjoying his meal with the others. "The exact opposite. The fact is that it was Swampy's family who looked over me. They made me who I am today."_

 _This made Cana spit out her drink this time, which Rick thought was a little funny. "You're saying that a bunch of him were watching you?"_

" _Oh, how I wish." Rick said, laughing a little, "No, actually, it was the entire evolutionary family of Swampy that took care of me. Every Mudkip, Marshtomp, and Swampert there took care of me."_

 _Cana was confused as all get out, "Who?"_

" _I'm gonna assume it's the booze doing the talking." Rick said, "Swampy is a Mudkip, who evolve into Marshtomp, who then evolves into Swampert." He explained._

" _Ah, I think I'm getting the picture. But if I may ask, why did you start a journey?" Cana asked_

" _Now that's a simple question." Rick said. "I wanted to see the world for what it is. I've only seen the swamp where Swampy and I were raised. I started my journey about 3 years ago, and I came back and personally asked Swampy if he wanted to come along with me."_

" _What did he say? Or better yet, did you understand him?" Cana asked. She wasn't in the wrong about asking that. She doesn't know much of, if anything, about Rick's home. She didn't know if Pokémon could understand human speech and vice versa._

" _Actually, it helped me out more than you would believe. Thanks to living with wild Pokémon, I can actually understand them, I know their natures, and I know how to take care of them. I had managed to learn some English due to the travelers and my own practice, but it wasn't easy. To be raised by a Pokémon and then learn how to be a civil human being, it's practically hell. Yet again, I would change it for the world."_

" _Another question, where were you when you started your journey?" Cana asked._

" _To tell truth, I think that this would be far enough for today." Rick said._

"I never thought that he could have gone through so much and still manage to be the kind of person who can be a shoulder to cry on. To be the kind of person to say 'it's okay." To be the of person to know what it's like to experience hardship. To be a Fairy Tail member before he even joined. Before he even came here, much less. It's the kind of person that I thought I could never see in a guy like him." Cana said, finishing her recount on what Rick said, while at the same time giving Abra exactly what she wanted.

"So you do care for him, don't ya?" Abra said.

"I guess so." Cana said, "I just don't know when to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Rick said coming into the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing." Abra said, "Just taking a stroll down memory lane, and then some." She said, grinning a little, which got her a hit aside the head, courtesy of Cana.

"So, how's Absol." Cana asked.

"She's fine. A little rest and she'll be back on her feet in no time." Rick said, "But what disturbs me is the fact that there are people who will misuse someone to get what they want. It's something that makes me sick." He was balling his fist to the point that it was starting to get numb. He released his grip of himself to allow blood to circulate to his hand and turned around to walk into the kitchen, "Absol wants to talk with us."

Cana and Abra looked at each other with mild curiosity. They both got up and walked towards the living room area. The two of them sat down and Swampy was found sitting by Rick. "Go ahead, Absol." Rick said, "Tell them."

Absol gave Rick a nod and turned her head to Cana and Abra. "Thank you. The reason I want to talk is that I know who's behind this."

Abra almost stood up in shock after hearing this, "Tell me!" she shouted, which shocked everyone else in the room.

Absol's gaze turned to anger, fur standing almost on end to the point that her fangs bared for a quick second, "They called themselves the Oración Seis. They blindsided me when I first found myself here. The next thing I knew, I couldn't see a thing and they tied me up. I kept feeling something bad was happening again and again and I couldn't do anything about." Absol started to get misty eyes, "If I could have gotten out, I wouldn't stop them. Everytime I felt it, I also felt something else."

Rick was getting the same feeling as Absol had, and he had a hunch as to what it was, "Must I ask?"

Absol shook her head and said it herself, "Everytime they caused disaster, I also felt death. Many, many deaths that I could have prevented…" 

"That can stop now!" Swampy said. Rick and Absol were astonished that Swampy was yelling at something, much less someone. "You said it yourself, they blindsided you and hid you away somewhere. You couldn't do much of anything. You can't go back and change history, but you can change the future. You can stop the Oración Seis, and you can prevent another disaster."

"Well that changes everything." Rick said, getting up. "I'm putting a stop to this myself."

"You're nuts!" Cana shouted, "The Oración Seis are part of the Baram Alliance. They may only have six members, but they're strong and deadly. They took out an entire army one time. Taking them on alone is the equivalent of throwing your life away!"

"If I have to risk my life for someone, I'm gonna do it." Rick interjected.

"If I might interject, I only heard two different voices. They kept mentioning someone named Brain. They called themselves Racer and Angel, from what I remember." Absol said

"Racer and Angel." Rick said, getting their names to memory. "Thanks Absol, now get some rest."

Absol did as she was told and laid down and closed her eyes. Her breathing was steady, so she was okay. Rick walked over to the door before Cana stopped him. "Wait."

Rick didn't even turn his head to face her, "Yeah?"

Cana wanted to tell him what she felt but couldn't put words to paper, so she had to improvise, "Come back alive, okay?" she said.

"Right, I'll keep that part in mind." Rick said, "Check around town. I want to know if there are people around the town. Swampy, let's go."

"Comin'." Swampy said, running out the door to catch up to Rick. All Cana did was look onward to see Rick off in the distance before she turned around.

"I'm going to check around the town. Abra, keep an eye on Absol." Cana ordered, not so much in a bossy way, but still an order.

"Right, good luck." Abra replied, waving the Card Mage out to door. ' _Come back safe._ '

Outside the town line, Rick and Swampy were looking around to try and find where Angel or Racer were hiding. So far, they had no such luck.

"Ugh, this sucks!" Rick shouted and groaned to no one.

"I know!" Swampy groaned back, "We still have to keep looking, though."

"True." Rick sighed. He then felt something different. The Plates were shaking violently, so much so that it caused Rick to shake slightly. It didn't hurt, but rather tickled, but not so much so that it would cause him to roll on the ground laughing like a crazed Mightyena. "All right, killing two birds with one Stone Edge."

"What? What did you find?" Swampy asked.

"No doubt about it. A Plate's in the area." Rick said, with a small grin on his face, "And it's a hunch, but I think it might be the Dread Plate."

"What makes you say that?" Swampy asked, tilting his head.

"Well, we found Absol, who happens to be a Dark type, right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Swampy answered, but quickly found out the point, "You're saying that there are Pokémon of the 18 types scattered all over Fiore?"

"It's possible. I'll have to ask Palkia later." Rick said, "But for the moment, let's find that Plate."

"Right." Swampy said, running off into the brush. Rick smiled a bit at the help he has. He's known Swampy his entire life, so he knows him more than any other of his Pokémon, but not by much, not even Absol. Even though they just met quite literally 10 minutes ago, he knew all about Absol. She was the kind of Pokémon who would risk her life to protect the innocent, even if it meant that she would be ostracized. She had a sense of justice that was only outmatched by Rick himself. They both knew that something was amiss, and they both knew that it had something to do with the Oración Seis. She seemed all right in Rick's book.

The Plates were going off crazily and Rick saw Swampy ahead of him, holding what seemed to be kite shaped and it was colored black and purple. No doubt about it, Swampy had the Dread Plate.

"Alright, Swampy!" Rick said with ample excitement, "The first Plate." He began to walk over to Swampy, but was met with a Hydro Pump out of nowhere.

"Sorry, but this doesn't belong to you." 'Swampy' said, rather evilly. He proceeded to unleash an Ice Beam, and it froze Rick's left leg.

Rick was practically stunned. He never thought that Swampy of all Pokémon would attack him. "What the buke, Swampy!" Saying that he was upset would be an understatement. "Why are you doing this!?"

"That's because that Swampy doesn't listen to you anymore." A voice said from out of nowhere. A lady came out from the tree-line and looked at Rick, "He now listens to me. You can call me…"

Rick cut her off before she could finish, "I would bet that you're Angel of the Oración Seis." He changed into the Sky Plate and spread his wings, "You and I have some business to finish."

Angel chuckled a little. "What business do we have together if this is the first time we've met?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Rick said with great distaste, "You've crossed two different lines. The first was with Absol, and now it's Swampy. You don't mess with my Pokémon, and you sure as hell don't mess with my family." He took off into the sky, about to ready an Air Slash, shattering the ice that cased his leg.

"Bothersome." Angel said, taking the Dread Plate with her "Take care of this pest, pet." 'Swampy' unleashed an Ice Beam at Rick, who was struck and fell a few feet before straightening out.

"He's not a pet!" Rick shouted, mostly because of the distance between the two of them. Angel was most likely long gone by now, leaving Rick and 'Swampy' alone.

"Time for an explanation!" Rick shouted, "Who are you and where's Swampy?!"

'Swampy' looked confused, "What are you talking about? I am Swampy!"

"Really then?" Rick asked, "Then answer me this: What is my last name? Only the real Swampy would know that?"

Without batting an eyelash, 'Swampy' said, "Thyst."

Rick went wide-eyed at this comment, "Then what the hell are you doing? Go after Angel!"

"Sorry, but like Lady Angel said, I don't listen to the likes of you." Swampy said, smirking.

"Lady Angel?" Rick was starting to get scared. "All right, knock it off, Swampy. You're freaking me out. I thought…"

"You thought wrong!" 'Swampy said. He unleashed another Ice Beam that froze Rick entire body this time around, leaving Rick's head unfrozen. "Say your prayers! **Take Down!** " His entire body was engulfed in a golden aura and 'Swampy' made a mad dash for Rick. He got Rick in the gut and he sailed back a good foot or two before regaining ground.

"I don't wanna hurt you!" Rick said, tears starting to well. "Why are you doing this? You better have a good reason!"

"I have no reason." Swampy said, leaving Rick open for another Hydro Pump, but a purple, crescent of energy cut through the Hydro Pump, which made Swampy jump to the right. "Who did that!"

"That would be me." A voice came through the tree line. This time, it was Absol. "What you've done is beyond any evil, Gemini. This will be even sweeter, the payback will sting."

"Wait, Gemini?" Rick was caught off guard, but that quickly turned to rage, " _ **WHAT THE BUKE, MAN!**_ "

"I take it you ran into Angel?" Absol asked, but got no answer, knowing it very well, "This is low. Using a Sprit for this kind of purpose makes me sick. Time to deliver." She got into a battle stance, with Rick joining her side.

"You _never_ mess with a family! This is for Swampy!" Rick let out a monstrous roar and everyone saw something glowing in Rick's pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a Mega Stone. It was white with four different lines going through it. The two outer two were a dark blue while the one of the inner lines was a pure white while the other was a mix of white and blue.

"An Absolite?" Rick said, rather shocked. ' _It doesn't make sense. We've just met, so how is it that we have a bond so strong that it can cause Mega Evolution?_ '

"Can you hurt someone you care about?" Gemini asked, rather snobbishly.

"Absol, do you trust me?" Rick asked, completely ignoring Gemini.

"You the first person to not chase out of town. Of course I trust you." Absol confirmed.

Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out his Mega Ring. He slipped it onto the wrist that had his emblem on it. The ring itself was blue and he touched the Key Stone that was embedded into the ring. He tossed the Absolite to Absol, who caught it in her mouth. The Mega stone shone a multitude of light, which soon developed Absol. "Absol, let's go! **Execute, Mega Evolution!** "

Absol then was developed in a sphere of pure energy, which soon busted apart to reveal Absol had changed. Her fur grew longer and it was revealed that she had 'wings' on her back, which was simply fur that stood on end. Spikes have grown on the backs of her heels and her tail took on a saw blade-like appearance. Her horn widened and grew and smaller one on the other side of her head. The fur also parted from her eye, which revealed the revenge that she wanted to exact. Her other eye was rather messed up. So much that she couldn't see out of it, and that it was probably non-existent. Rick gagged a little, but kept the vomit in.

"That's gross!" Rick said, not focusing in on Absol, but rather on Angel and Racer. "They're gonna pay for that, Absol!"

"My point exactly." Absol said, smirking. Rick walked over and ruffled the fur around her face to cover the bad eye.

"We'll get that fixed up later, I hope." Rick said. He got up and turned to face Gemini, "Time to get started, Absol."

"Right!" Absol said, making a sprint towards Gemini, who retaliated with Take Down. " **Night Slash!** " Absol's claw grew and glowed an ominous purple color. She raked Gemini across the face, which made him jerk back in pain.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Gemini said.

"Super Luck, right?" Rick asked. "The ability that increases the chance for critical hits."

"Smart one." Absol said.

Rick pulled out his Pokédex to scan Absol's moves. Beside Night Slash it had Psycho Cut, Swords Dance, and Double Team.

Rick shifted into his Spooky Plate form. "Just for that, you're getting no mercy from me! **Signature Art:** **Trick-or-Treat!** " Rick formed a ball of purple energy in his hands and launched it to Gemini. He glowed a little before it faded.

"I take it doesn't need any explanation?" Rick asked Gemini, but kind of knew the answer, "Trick-or-Treat caused you to become part Ghost-type, which in turn makes these next attack hurt, Absol, **Swords Dance into Night Slash!** Plus..." He made the exact same pose he made for his fight with Natsu, but this was for a different purpose. This time the yellow aura developed around Rick. " **Z-Move: Sinister Arrow Raid!** "

Absol created illusionary wooden katanas that circled around her, and then her claw glowed purple. Rick jumped into the air and created a ring of arrows that circled him. He fell down to Gemini just as Absol made contact with the Sprit.

"Wait, can't we make a deal?" Gemini said, but no answer came. "No? All right then." He covered himself in an watery aura and lunged for Rick, "Let's see if you can cope with hurting family."

"You're not family." Rick said which caught Gemini off guard, "Being in a family means that you care for others who can't care or fend for themselves. You heal them, feed them, and listen to their worries and inner pain. Something that Angel never did for you, I take it?"

Gemini had misty eyes, knowing very well that what Rick was saying was true, "You…care for them? Even this thing? Even Absol?"

"Of course I do. Absol never had someone who she could trust and she puts a lot more trust in me and other Absol would. Swampy's the exact same thing, we grew up like brothers, ate like brothers, and even fought and bickered like brothers. But, at the end of the day, there's no other Pokémon I would even give the consideration of being my brother." By this time, the Sinister Arrow Riad made contact and sent Gemini flying back, but it

Gemini started to get tears in his eyes, and his voice started to change between Swampy and his own, "He cares for these creatures, even to the point that he would risk his own life to protect them." He would have gone on, but it was shot with a beam of energy that was revealed to be Angel whom was holding a Sliver Key. The spirit was circular in shape and had a metallic halo above it. It had a small eye that was black with a smaller green circle around it.

"That's quite enough, Gemini." Angel said, looking rather sadistic, and the blast sent Gemini back to the Sprit World. "Feeling are useless for a Spirit."

"You shot your own spirit? Why?" Rick was shocked before, but this took the cake and then some.

"Why are you getting so worked up?" Angel questioned, "They're Spirits. It's not like they can die."

"No, but they still feel pain." Absol retorted, "These Spirits have to be treated well, or else they'll rebel against you when you need them to most. They don't deserve someone like you."

Angel was staring to get mad, "They're _my_ sprits and I'll use them however I see fit." She turned the spirit, Caelum, into a sword and pointed it towards Rick and Absol, "You can die at my hand for all I care."

Rick was about to Shadow Claw Angel to dust, but Absol got to Angel first, who swung Caelum in an arc motion in front of her, to which Absol countered with a Night Slash. The force of the attacks sent them flying a bit before they regained their footing.

"Go! Get out of here!" Absol yelled back at Rick, "Go find your friend."

Rick was rather stunned with what Absol was doing. "Right. Be careful. You don't know what she's capable of." He ran off into the tree line ' _Hold on Swampy, I'm coming._ '

 _With one task can come with a mountain of surprises, with An Absol in Earthland, Cana revealing something, and A Celestial Mage who would stoop so low as to use her opponents' weaknesses against them. With the Absol healed (somewhat) and Rick and Cana in different areas, can they stop them, whatever they're up to, find Swampy and the Dread Plate? Find out, as the story continues._

 **Well, this was longer than my most recent chapters. If you were able to figure out the reference I made with the Mega Evolution, great. If not, shoot me a PM and I'll tell you all about it.**

 **If you gonna give me flack for Abra's name, keep in mind that the name is of Hebrew origin, and it means 'Mother of Nations'. Her name was just something I found to be completely funny, so I wanted to incorporate the name somewhere. I'll probably bring her back somewhere down the road, if you want. If you want you can tell me what kind of Magic you would want and I'll try my best to incorporate it. Please keep in mind that I probably won't have her know Dragon Slayer Magic.**

 **The Reason why I chose the Dread Plate now was to simply get it out of the way. I don't know where else to put it in.**

 **About the Signature Arts thing, it's only for the signature moves for non-legendary or Mythical Pokémon. Those will get their own thing.**

 **If anyone is wondering about where the Normal type will play in, He already has it. It makes more than enough sense, seeing that's how Arceus's and Alexander's Abilities work in the games.**

 **Thanks so much for reading and I'll get the newest one up soon (Hopefully).**


	6. Day of Disaster

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 6: Day of Disaster

 **Hey guys! William Sloan here, and thanks again for reading my story, as it means so much to me.**

 **I know that a certain someone asked about Absol, and I hope you're okay with it.**

 **This chapter is being made just before my birthday, so I'm happy for that. A shoutout goes to another certain reader for a birthday present (early or belated).**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **To Recap: Rick and Cana came back into Sliverstraw to talk to the person who sent the job request. There, they met Abra, a girl who was still alive after the destruction problems the town had been having. To Rick's surprise, it was an Absol taking the fall thanks to the Oración Seis, who found the Dread Plate. While Rick was cleaning up Absol, Cana told Abra about what Rick told her, that he never had an actual human family, and that Rick was raised by Swampy's family. Rick decided to track down the Oración Seis and ran into the Gate of the Twins, Gemini, who had taking on Swampy's appearance, making Rick believe that the Mud Fish Pokémon had left him. Absol quickly intervened and Rick learned the truth and got angry enough and found an Absolite in his pocket. He actually managed to Mega Evolve Absol and they fought and easily overpowered the Sprit, but Angel shot her own Spirit. To prevent another disaster from happening, Absol had Rick go and find Swampy and to get the Dread Plate, leaving the injured Absol to battle Angel.**

The battle had picked up rather quickly as Absol swiped Caelum to the left, to which Angel redirected her swing and got Absol in the side, causing Absol to land on her side. Absol got up, but was a little too late as Angel switched Caelum to its Cannon mode and shot Absol and explosion caused Absol to hit the tree.

"Quite pathetic!" Angel said, "To think that you quickly deduced that Gemini was copying your friend, it seems your only talk."

"I could say the same." Absol got up and shook off any debris off of her, "Compared to what you did before, this is nothing." She used Night Slash on Caelum, causing it to break in half and force itself back into the Celestial Spirit World

Angel grew angrier, but still managed to keep her cool, and she proceeded to pull out another Sliver Key, "Tell that to him. **Open Gate of the Little Bear! Minor!** " With a simple flick of the wrist, she summoned what appeared to be a small, mechanical, brown-black bear. Its face was very similar to an actual bear, except that it came with a white nose and red eyes. "Take care of it." Angel ordered.

"I'll make some minced meat out of it!" Minor roared, rather adorably, while at the same time swung his paw at Absol. She moved out of the way and in the confusion, used Double Team and ran around Minor.

"Try to sniff me out, Cub." Absol said, "Only one is real."

Minor turned, and turned, and turned his head trying to pick out the real Absol. He pulled out a blaster, which shocked Absol, ' _You've got to be kidding me._ ' " **Cub Cannon!** " Minor shot in a complete circle, eliminating the copies and hitting Absol.

Absol recoiled and rebounded off a fallen tree branch and bared some fangs, " **Psycho Cut!** " Absol whipped her head back and forth, summoning a pink crescent of energy, and it hit Minor, hurling the Little Bear into a couple of trees.

"That hurt! You'll get it now!" Minor whined, pulling back his left claw, which literally shot off like a rocket " **Bear Claw!** "

' _Oh, come on. Really?_ ' Absol thought and she ducked, barely missing the Bear Claw, which sliced up some tree behind her. ' _I hope Richard's having better luck._

 **With Rick**

"For Arceus's sake, for a Pokémon who's 1'4", you'd think he'd be easier to find." Rick said to himself. He had been searching for the last 15 minutes, with very little to work with. ' _I wonder. Could the Splash Plate come in handy? Maybe it could help with picking up Swampy's water. I guess it's worth a shot, but I can't be gunning for a miracle._ ' He changed into the Splash Plate and began to focus and tune out the world around. He had to focus on the sound of the waves, practically anything that would give some insight as to where Swampy was. He felt something coming, but he didn't open his eyes. He began to feel something different, yet it was similar. Like before Swampy and Rick split. "Found him!" He began to sprint towards the western part of town, ' _Hold on, I'm coming!_ "

 **10 minutes later**

Rick was at the western part of town, and he knew that it was the right part. The Splash plate was going crazy with Swampy's water energy. Rick looked in all different directions, and he spotted something that definitely caught his eye. Something so obvious that it would take an idiot to not see. Some idiot left a sign that read: " **Whatever you're looking for isn't here.** "

"What kind of person would left this sign here?" Rick asked to himself, "Something's here." He moved a tarp that easily match the ground and revealed there was a secret passageway, ' _Maybe Swampy's here._ ' He walked down the steps carefully, not knowing if there were any traps. He reached the bottom and found something that shocked him.

What he found was a group of people huddled in at least five different groups. They seemed terrified of something, or someone. They were skinny and hurt. Others were already dead.

"Don't hurt us!" "Please, spare us." Others were least kind, saying things that Rick didn't want to repeat in his mind.

"I don't want to hurt you." Rick said, raising his hands to prove it. The people mulled it over and eased their guards. "What happened to you guys?"

They were hesitant to speak to him, but a teen broke the mold and spoke to him. He was no younger than 14 and his eyes were a dazed green. His brown hair was messy and he was covered in cuts and bruises. "It was them."

"And by them, I take it you mean 'them', as in the Oración Seis." Rick spoke. His answer came in the form of fear and shaking, which easily meant 'yes'.

"They think that Sliverstraw holds a secret, but we told them that we have no clue as to what. All they said was that they wanted to hold where the Seal was." The boy said.

"What seal?" Rick asked.

"We don't know." The boy answered, "By the name, my name Archie."

"The pleasure's all mine. My name's Richard, but my friends call me Rick. I'm actually looking for someone. Could you help me? My friends small, walks on all four, and he's blue.

"Yeah, come look." Archie looked back and Rick looked and went wide-eyed. Who he saw was right on the Jewel. He saw Swampy, talking to some other people there. He looked up and saw Rick and almost teared up.

"Rick…is that you?" Swampy choked out.

"I could ask you the same question." Rick said.

Swampy ran up to Rick and they had a nice embrace for about 3 or 4 minutes. Rick decided to break the mold by talking, "I thought you left for Angel. Well, before I found out it was Gemini's doing, he practically had me on the verge, but…"

"Why would that happen?" Swampy asked and that made enough sense, "We agreed when we got here and even before that, that we would be partners to the very end."

"Hm. Your right." Rick said. He pulled out Swampy's Poké Ball and pointed it towards him, "How's about you get some rest?"

"That's sound great right now." Swampy replied and he went inside his Poké Ball. ' _I wonder how Absol's doing right now?"_ Rick thought and he put Swampy's Poké Ball away.

"Why would the Oración Seis be here in the first place?" Rick asked.

 **With Absol**

"Kill it, Minor!" Angel said, holding up his key. Minor's eyes lit up a blood red and it charged towards Absol with great speed. Angel smirked, but it soon faded when Absol charged for Minor.

" **Bear Barrage!** " Minor sent a barrage of punches towards Absol, who countered with many slashes.

" **Night Slash!** " Absol's front claws were glowing purple, which matched Minor in terms of strikes. Efficiency however was another story. Absol was getting worn down while it seemed that Minor wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"Say goodnight." Minor said and he punched Absol and the Disaster Pokémon was sent back a few feet. Absol shone a bright light and she turned back into a regular Absol.

"I guess you were all bark and no bite." Angel said, smirking. " **Open: Gate of the Chisel: Caelum.** She summoned Caelum, who was still a little busted up. She turned Caelum into its sword mode and walked over to Absol, who was still on the ground. "Time to put you out of your misery."

She swung down, and struck Absol, but it was revealed to be a fake, conjured up by Absol's Double Team.

"What! Where is it now?" Angel questioned, only to get a Night Slash to the back. She skidded back and landed on her feet. Absol was still a Mega Absol, but she wasn't in great shape.

"Like that surprise, Angel?" Absol asked rhetorically.

"How are you still alive! I struck you down." Angel was seething in anger by now.

"Simple. You struck a copy of me that I deployed before the fight with Gemini started. All I needed was the right moment to swap places with the copy, and that time came when that overgrown excuse of fur actually managed to hit me." Absol explained.

"Why you…" Angel barely managed to get the words out of her mouth as she held up Minor's Key, "Destroy it, Minor!" What she failed to see was Absol alongside a copy, one prepped with Night Slash, and the other readying a Psycho Cut, and that Minor was caught in an explosion, hurling it towards Angel, knocking her practically out cold and sending Minor back to the Spirit World.

"Your anger got the best of you, Angel." Absol said. She shone a bright light and changed back into a regular Absol, with the Absolite in her fur. "You can't go around thinking that Spirits don't feel pain. They're like caught Pokémon, so to speak. They have certain needs that have to be met, and the Trainer might change their battle strategies to help grow their talents. I never had a Trainer before, but that Mudkip was right about something. Trainers help their Pokémon grow, and the same goes for the Trainer. Even though I could easily end your life now, I don't need to. Because I know that the Trainer wouldn't agree with it." She began to walk away from the fallen Angel, "Try and think about it."

What the Disaster Pokémon felt going down her spine, after that felt weird. Almost as if someone was about to…

Absol quickly dodged to her left, barely missing the blast of energy that completely turned the tree it hit into ash. She turned around and saw Angel holding Caelum in its blaster mode. Her dress was torn around the bottom and her stockings' length was cut in half. Her hair was a mess and the ribbon that was there was torn off, leaving some of her hair dangling off to the side.

"Where do you get off on telling me how to treat _my_ spirits? They belong to me, and I'll treat them how I see fit! **Cannon Shot!** " Angel yelled and Caelum started to charge up its attack and it fired, but shot upwards, completely missing Absol. "What the hell?"

"Exactly my point, Angel." Absol said, slowing walking up to Angel, prepping her Attack stat by using Swords Dance, "Caelum heard what you said, and it purposely missed its shot. It proves what I said. Spirits have feelings and they must be treated right."

"You piece of good for nothing SCRAP!" if Absol thought that she was mad before; this was a whole another level. Angel brought her balled up fist to hit Caelum, but Absol intercepted her hit with a swipe of her claw, while Using Psycho Cut to send Caelum back to the Spirit World.

"Sorry, but I don't think that you're fit for a Spirit." Absol said, "Time to send you back to where you came. **Night Slash!** " Absol raked Angel across her body, sending the Mage flying into the air. Angel landed on the ground, and this time she was down for the count. Absol noticed something shining in a patch of grass next to where Angel laid. She walked over to it, move the grass around it and saw something, the thing in question being the Dread Plate.

"So you didn't move it after all, Angel." Absol said to the quiet Angel, "I'll personally have the people who arrest you thank you." She grabbed the Plate, which was a little heavier than she had thought. "Time to give this to the Mudkip's Trainer." She ran off in the direction she came from.

Angel was seeing a flashback to her past. As a child, she was seen in a prison cell with another boy, looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks, grasping at the sides of his head. Just outside her cell, she saw a feather, about as pure and as white as the clouds and as snow. She saw it floating across the sky into the air. ' _My prayer…to float up to the skies above, just like an Angel._ '

 **With Rick and Swampy**

"Wait, back up!" Rick said, trying to get what Archie said, "They looking for what?"

"The ancient spell called Nirvana." Archie said, "That's all we know about it."

"Sounds extremely tame, yet nasty." Rick stated, ' _Maybe Abra would know something like this._ ' "But what about death? Where would that play into unlocking a Seal?"

"If we knew, we'd tell ya." Archie said, "Everyone we knew is gone. Even the mayor fell victim to it…"

"Wait, the mayor?" Rick questioned. He pulled out the job request and took a long read of it. "When did the mayor pass?"

"About 2 weeks ago, why?" Archie asked.

"Because I got this request a few days ago and it said that the mayor was the one who sent in the job request in the first place." Rick stated, which caused some confusion, ' _Now I'm really getting confused. How could the mayor have sent this in the first place?_ ' He thought back to when he and Cana first saw Abra, which was… ' _Wait a minute. Could she have…_ ' Rick just felt like he stumbled across a huge revelation, at least in his mind. "I'll be back." He got up and began towards the entryway, "If you people were wise, you would probably want to find another spot to hide."

"Where are you doing?" Archie asked

"To get some answers." Rick answered.

"What if we run into one of the Oración Seis?" Archie asked, "None of us know Magic…"

"And you believe that you can't properly defend yourselves?" A voice came from above. Most of the people were cowering and the one who weren't were willing to protect the ones that they cared for. Something came down the makeshift staircase and it was reveled to be Absol. "I don't believe that one of them will cause any trouble. The other one, however, I haven't found yet." 

"Absol!" Rick said, "How's Angel?"

"Taken care of, and I got this." Absol revealed to Rick the Dread Plate was in her possession. "I think that this belongs to you."

"The Dread Plate?" Rick looked it over and saw that it was the original thing, to which he was excited, "All right! That's makes it Plate number 6 out of 18." He made contact with the Plate, which made it shine a mix of dark and light colors. What Rick was feeling was similar to someone getting their head stuck in a vice and said vice was being used, but the feeling soon subsided and was replaced with a sense of dread going up and down his spine at about 80 mph. That feeling soon went away and Rick was revealed to be using the Dread Plate. His coat was a slightly darker black than his coat usually is and his shoes stayed the same. His eyes were slightly darker than normal and the amethyst around his neck was the Smokey Quartz seen with the Spooky Plate. "Where's Racer?"

"Right behind you…" A voice said out of nowhere. Rick felt something give him a sturdy kick to the chest and he was sent above ground. Absol was trying to sense where Racer was, but was met with the same fate as Rick, except that Absol managed to grab ahold of Racer and send him up with her. Absol used Psycho Cut on Racer, which sent him flying into a tree, but Racer straightened out just before hitting the tree and kicked Absol into the ground, taking her out as the injuries with her fight with Angel really took it out of her.

"Absol!" Rick ran over to Absol and pulled her out, "Speak to me, Absol."

"I'll be fine." Absol said, "I just need fight him…" 

"Not an option, Absol." Rick quickly shot that idea down like a Smack Down, "Let me do this for you. You found the Dread Plate and on top of that, you took out a member of the Oración Seis. You can't fight every fight, but rather take the help that's given to you when it is. I know that seeing how you never knew what it was like to have a Trainer back home, you've grown to fighting for yourself, But you've got me, and we apparently have a strong enough bond if we were able to achieve Mega Evolution, so trust me on this."

This caught the Disaster Pokémon off guard, but in a way, Rick wasn't in the wrong say that. He was right, se never had a trainer and she had to fight for herself. Rick was the kind of person who wanted to protect her, even though people almost never trusted an Absol. He wanted her to know that they had an obvious bond, but yet he knew that it was Absol's choice if she wanted to join him.

Rick walked a few feet in front of Racer and got into a battle stance, while at the same time getting a few Poké Balls ready, "All right Racer, how about I show you up for once?" He tossed the Poké Balls into the air. "Alexander and Flashfire, Battle Time!" The two Pokémon got into a battle stance as well, but Racer just smirked. "You can try, but the fastest member of the Oración Seis. I'll give the first shot, and let's how it goes."

"You might just regret that decision, Racer." Rick said in a calm attitude, swiping both arms to the opposite sides of himself, "Alexander, **Tri Attack!** Flashfire, **Flamethrower!** "

Alexander formed three different balls of energy in the corners of a triangle, one red, one blue, and one yellow, while Flashfire conjured up blue flames that came of the tips of her 'hands'. They both fired at the same time, but Racer simply vanished from the spot he was at and appeared right in front of Alexander.

' _That's fast!_ ' Alexander mentally exclaimed, but was 'too slow', as Racer kicked right underneath the Synthetic Pokémon, knocking the air out of him, but not taking him out of the fight. " **Crush Claw!** " His front claws were glowing a deep red and managed to strike Racer, tearing a hole in his pants and leaving a small cut. The cut wasn't fatal, but it did hurt.

"Lucky you, ya actually managed to get a hit on me." Racer commented, "It's just a shame that's the only one you'll get. **Motor!** " Racer began to move faster than before, striking both all three of them, but only Rick and Alexander were feeling any pain. The spell only managed to push Flashfire back, but only by a small margin.

"You two okay?" Flashfire asked.

"How are you not on the ground like your friends?" Racer was shocked to see the Luring Pokémon wasn't down yet, or even had a scratch on her.

"To dumb it down for your walnut sized brain, your Motor Spell acts very similar to Quick Attack and Extreme Speed, both of them being Normal-type attack, which have no effect on me." Flashfire explained, while Alexander looked up and saw some leaves twirling in the breeze, but what got him wondering was the fact that the leaves were moving far too fast.

"I've got no clue as to what you're saying, but I've got a backup plan." Racer snapped his fingers and a flurry of different types of Magic struck Flashfire, ranging from Lightning Magic to Rock Magic, with caused Flashfire to land on the ground close to Rick and Alexander but was relatively okay.

"What was that?" Rick questioned, and his answer came in the form of Mages walking out of the woodwork, and they resembled a pit crew, one of which was holding a tire iron. "Well that's cheap, using minions to handle your dirty work."

"You didn't know? I'm the Guild Master of the Dark Guild known as Harpuia." Racer explained.

"That makes more sense." Rick deadpanned. "I guess I'll have to bend my own rules a little." He took out a Poké Ball and tossed it into the air, "Muku, help me out!"

Muku appeared from the energy released from the Poké Ball, which made the Dark Guild members laugh like a bunch of crazed hyenas, and all Racer did was chuckle a little at the Sea Cucumber Pokémon. "You've got to be kidding me! You really think that little excuse of a Spirit can take us down?"

Muku looked despondent at the remark, but quickly perked back up, "You're not the first to talk smack about me you know? I've put up with that for a good part of my life, even after joining with Rick." Muku started to look back to the day that Rick and Muku first met.

 _It was a simple day on Akala Island (to be more exact it was the Hano Beach). The tourists were having fun in the water, splashing, swimming, and snorkeling. Although the Hano Grand Resort was one of the biggest hotels in the Alola Region, it wasn't without its own problems. There were people complaining about Pyukumuku on the beach and that now they were hiring part-time help to get them off the beach and back into the ocean. One of those days, Rick was on the beach, doing some relaxing with Swampy and Flashfire, who was still a Lampent. Flashfire was making a sand castle, which turned into a Sandygast. The Pokémon in question was practically a sandcastle with a hole for a mouth and a broken plastic shovel stuck to its head. Lampent defeated the Sandygast and Swampy was busy swimming in the shallow waters._

" _This is nice, isn't guys?" Rick asked, enjoying a soda while relaxing in a beach chair, the amethyst glistening from the sun._

"I know, right?" _Swampy replied "_ We should do this more often. _"_

" _Well, keep in mind that I won tickets for a two night stay here from that raffle." Rick said, "Besides that fact, I find the journeys I go on a vacation."_

"How so? _" Flashfire asked._

" _Think of it like this: You go to places you'll never been before, and you meet all different kinds of people and Pokémon, all with their own personalities and fears. What they like and what they hate. It's more fun than anything you could think of."_

 _They were relaxing for another 20 minutes when a loud scream scared the spit out of Rick, who fell out of the chair he was in, which made Flashfire laugh a little._

" _I'll deal with you later." Rick grumbled, wiping the sand off his clothes, "Let's go see what happened." He returned Flashfire to her Poké Ball and Swampy hopped on to Rick's shoulder and they ran off to the source of the scream._

 _The scream came from a woman, around the age of 30. She was wearing a swimwear and was back away from something that she was terrified of. The thing in question was a skinny Muku._

" _Get it away from me! Get it away!" the lady screamed in hysterics. Muku was scared and was cowering._

"I…didn't…do…anything. _" Muku whimpered in fear. 'Why do people always do this? They always think of me as dumb looking or useless in battle. Why?'_

 _Rick came running up to the lady who was screaming, who calmed down, although not by much. "You okay? What happened?"_

" _Those things appeared out of nowhere. Get them out of here!" the lady shrieked. Rick took a look at the Pokémon all over the place and looked back at her, "I don't see your problem. If anything, it looks like you're the one scaring the Pyukumuku."_

 _Muku looked at Rick with his eyes full of wondering, 'Why is he helping? Usually, humans are throwing me out of here by you."_

 _Rick looked at the Pyukumuku and looked a little sad. He picked up Muku and they looked each other in the eye. Rick finally walked to his chair, with the skinny Muku cradled in his arms._

 _He placed Muku on the little table that was next to his chair and began feeding Swampy and Flashfire. Muku stared at the two Pokémon, mostly Swampy, while they were eating. Muku's stomach was rumbling a storm and Rick took complete notice towards it._

" _Here you go." Rick said, placing a bigger bowl of Pokémon food in front of Muku. "You look like you haven't eaten in days. Go right ahead."_

 _The look on Muku's face was like he got a gift from Arceus himself and he began tearing into the bowl of food in front of him._

" _You shouldn't eat so fast. You might choke on your food." Rick said. Muku took his advice and ate a little slower than before_

 _After Muku had finished eating his food, he seemed happy as can be. Rick saw it in Muku's eyes, clear as day. He knew the stories that Trainers didn't commonly use Pyukumuku, and Muku was grateful._

"Thanks for the meal. I really appreciate it. _" Muku said._

" _It's no trouble, Pyukumuku." Rick said, "I didn't want to see a Pokémon suffer. To be honest, it's not something I ever want to see." Muku looked at Rick with a little question mark above his head, "I think that all Pokémon are wonderous and unique in their own rights. Some have it in their types, and some are unique when it comes to their Ability. But some are unique in ways we can't tell just by looking at them, instead we learn about them by living with them."_

 _This caused Muku to form a tear that Rick wiped away for him. Muku never knew that people could be kind, mostly because people would always just throw his kind back into the ocean._

" _People act the way they do with others because they don't get to know them. People always toss your kind back into the ocean not because they don't like you, but rather they want to get to know you, but you can't get to know someone when they're dead, right?" Rick said, ending with a kind smile._

 _Rick picked up Muku and began walking towards the ocean, walking deeper and deeper until Rick thought it was good enough for him. Rick set Muku down in the water gently. "I'm glad we got to know each other, Pyukumuku. To tell you the truth, I like you. You seem like the kind of Pokémon that didn't have someone to talk to when you had troubles._

 _Later on during the day, Rick was in his hotel room taking a nice, warm shower to relax his mind. 'I wonder how that Pyukumuku is doing out there?' He turned off the water and got some fresh clothes on and put the amethyst around his neck. He was thinking about ordering room service when he heard a knock on his door. He opened the door, but didn't see anyone there, but saw a gift basket in front of his door. He looked down the hallways to see if anyone was there but saw no one. He closed his door and opened the gift basket, opening the note and reading it. The note read: "To say thanks." He looked into the gift basket to see a Pyukumuku in the basket._

" _Wait a minute. Is that the same one I fed earlier?" Rick questioned._

"One in the same." _Muku said._

" _But why?" Rick said, "Didn't you want to stay with your friends?"_

"Why do you think I'm here, human? _" Muku asked. "_ You cared enough to help a Pokémon you just met and I couldn't be any happier. _"_

 _Rick nodded, "So, I take it you're asking to tag along?"_

"Are _you_ asking me? _" Muku asked._

 _Rick smiled and pulled out a Poké Ball and enlarged it, "Of course you can come along." He tossed the Poké Ball at the Pyukumuku, which captured him, shook three times, and finally clicked, "Welcome to the family. Come on out." He opened the Poké Ball and Pyukumuku appeared, "If I may ask, can I call you Muku for short. I think it might be more easier."_

"I like it. Muku it is. _" Muku said._

" _Well, my name's Richard, but you can call me Rick for short." Rick said, motioning towards the two other Pokémon, "And these two are Swampy and Flashfire."_

"Nice to meet you, two. I hope we can be friends." _Muku said, greeting himself to the Mud Fish and Lamp Pokémon._

"The pleasure's all ours _." Flashfire said._

"Us being friends won't be a problem _." Swampy said. "_ We're practically a family. _"_

"A family? _" Muku said, shocked._

"Yeah. _" Swampy said, "_ We look out for each other, and we help each other with stuff that we can't handle on own and we cared about each other. We listen and we act, we love and we cry. All that talk about us being 'pets' to Rick is nothing but lies and slander to us. Rick treats us like equals because he knows first-hand how it's like to be treated like an outcast. In reality, we all do. Rick knows that about us, and he relates to that as well. What matters now is that we don't lose sight to that and we move forward will the lives we now have with Rick. Don't ever forget that. _"_

"I've lost sight on that one golden rule a few times, but they never thought less of me before. I've always been fine with where I am now and where I was back home. Sure, the comments sting, but I've always known that no matter what I say, or what I do, Rick and the others will be have my back." Muku said boldy, which was rare compared to the times that Muku was terrified.

"Like I care about what you have to say." Racer smirked, "Take him out, boys." The underlings began bombarding Muku with different kinds of Magic, which Muku took with relative ease, and when the attacks ended, Muku shot back with a surge of white energy, which took out the Dark Guild members, but Racer dodged the attack and he saw the damage that Muku caused.

"How could that pipsqueak cause that much damage?" Racer was practically left astonished.

"That would be Muku's **Bide** attack." Rick explained, "All build-up damage that Muku took was sent back with double the damage."

"It…really takes it out of you." Muku said, looking really exhausted.

"Muku, you did great." Rick said reaching for his Poké Ball, "Take a long rest."

"Thanks. I'll do better when you need me again." Muku said, returning to his Poké Ball with a grin on his face.

"Time to see what the Dread Plate can really do." Rick said, " **Nasty Plot.** " Rick said and quickly was thinking of something and it caused him to be covered in a purple aura, signaling a Special Attack stat boost. He formed a ball of dark purple energy in his hands and sent it towards Racer. Alexander and Flashfire decided to help out.

" **Tri Attack!** " Alexander sent three balls of energy; this time the balls were black, purple, and pink, courtesy of the Dark, Ghost, and Poison Memories.

" **Dark Pulse!** " Rick unleashed the multitude of dark rings at Racer. He tried to dodge it, but found out that he could move his body, which was surrounded by a light-blue energy, which then caused him to get hit by both the Tri Attack and the Dark Pulse, and to rub salt onto the wound, Racer was tossed into a nearby tree.

"How come I couldn't dodge those attacks?! It's practically impossible for me to get hit by those attacks!" Racer was getting angry.

"That would be Flashfire's **Psychic** at work." Rick stated, looking back at the Ghost/Fire type trickster, "And for once, it was a help rather than a hindrance."

"Who said it wasn't a help before?" Flashfire asked, who was taken aback by the comment.

"It's more of the fact that you pull tricks on Rick using Psychic, so you can understand it right?" Alexander stated.

"Well that's not untrue." Flashfire said, looking away.

"I think it's time I ended this." Racer said, raising his hand in the air and bringing it down like checkered flag, " **Dead Grand Prix, Start!** "

At that moment, a multitude of vehicles rushed into the immediate area, which shocked Rick and Flashfire, with the latter destroying a majority of them. Flashfire started spinning around and a giant, blue tornado of fire forming around the top of her head. " **Inferno!** " She turned so that her face would be facing the ground and released the Inferno attack, which Racer avoided by using a Magic Cycle, but the rest of the vehicles were destroyed, for use of a better word. Racer had already sped off into the distance.

 **With Cana**

The Card Mage was checking in town to see if any people were still, you know, alive. Every building had a few people in them, but she was quickly chased out.

"A little respect, or maybe some booze, would hurt." Cana grumbled under her breath. She heard an explosion in the forest area just outside of town and the first thing to pop into her head was none other than Rick. Granted he had just joined, but his past and Cana's were almost the same, yet they weren't. ' _Rick, you better come back safe._ ' She continued looking for other living people.

 **With Rick**

Rick and the other Pokémon were coughing after the explosion that was caused by a certain Pokémon. They weren't hurt, but they were covered in soot from the explosions. "Well, now how am I supposed to catch up with him?" Rick questioned. He mulled over what to do when a thought entered his head. ' _Wait a minute, think about this from Arceus's point of view, if the legend is correct, when Arceus wasn't using the power of the Plates, he was a Normal type Pokémon, and his Ability, Multitype, would cause the type of Judgement to change depending on what plate Arceus would be using at the time. If my hunch is correct, then that would mean… That's it!_ " He turned to face Alexander and Flashfire, "I have an idea." He leaned over to whisper in their ears, or rather Alexander's ear, about the place that he had.

"That would make sense with what I saw when Muku using Bide." Alexander said, revealing the leaves he saw.

"Alright, Alexander and Flashfire, you stay here." He tooked out Muku's Poké Ball and opened it, with the Sea Cucumber Pokémon still reeling from the gang up at the hands of Racer's 'Guild'. "Muku, I want to do help keep an eye on Absol over there. Be there for her and try to treat her wounds." He took off his messager bag and gave it to Muku, practically covering him. "Sound fair to everyone?" Rick asked.

"I'm on board." Flashfire said.

"Makes more than enough sense." Alexander said.

"I'll do my best." Muku said, his voice being muffled by the bag.

"All right, then. Let's go!" Rick said

 **With Racer**

The Oración Seis member was still speeding away, and he turned around to see a pillar of smoke and grinned, "I knew he couldn't handle speed." His smirk quickly went out the window when the Magic Cycle he was on exploded, sending Racer to the ground. He looked around, but was tackled multiple times by a blur. The blur stopped, revealing it to be Rick.

"How are you this fast? You weren't this fast before." Racer was astonished.

"You know what Flashfire said, about Quick Attack and Extreme Speed? Well I used the latter move. Turns out I can also used Normal-type attacks alongside the Plate I'm using."

"What kind of Magic is that?" Racer asked angrily.

Rick was stuck between a rock and a hard place. No one had asked about this before, so he had to think of something, he felt the same when Dialga had asked what Plates Rick wanted to begin with. "The Magic that's been lost for many years: Multitype." This little answer caused a certain duo in another dimension to sneeze (I won't name names).

"I don't care how many different attacks you pull, you'll never be faster than me." Racer said, rather angrily, " **Motor!** "

" **Quick Attack!** "

The two Mages were only blurs that could stretch across the horizion, the only thing seen by the naked eye would be some sonic booms, and even then, it was only for a second, maybe less. Racer and Rick both stopped their assaults, Rick showing more fatigue than Racer.

"Can't you see? I'm the fastest mage alive. You can never outrun me." Racer sneered.

All Rick did was smirk, with his eyes closed, "Okay first off, I wasn't running from you, so can it." That little comment made Racer a tad angry. "And second, that would be true, if I, or rather Alexander, didn't figure out your weakness, which left me to piece the puzzle together." He looked at Racer with confidence, which made the Dark Guild Master uneasy, "What's it called? Slowing Magic?" he was questioning, but knowing that the look on Racer's face, he was on the right path, so he decided to have a little fun, "I could be wrong, I'll have to get back to you on that."

The only answer Rick got was a kick to the gut, which made him suck in a load of air and stumble back, and sadly, made him throw up a little. Racer reappeared behind him and gave him a kick to the back of the head, disorientating the newly named Multitype Mage. Rick was looking everywhere for Racer, who appeared in Rick's blind spot, giving him a knee in the gut. "You won't live to tell the story, kid. **Gear Change: Red Zone!** " Racer seemed to be moving even faster than before, to which Rick chalked up to him using his Slowing Magic. Racer appeared some distance away from Rick, who was on one knee, "Answer me this Racer. What particularly does your Slowing Magic do?"

"It works just as it sounds." Racer explained, "Slowing Magic allows me to distort time around me."

"Which gives you your 'speed'." Rick finished.

"Exactly." Racer said, getting into a running stance, "But like I said before, I won't let you live to tell the story. **Dead Grand Prix!** "

Almost as if on cue, two Magic Cycles appeared, with a certain Racer riding on one. The Magic Cycle came close to running Rick over, but luckily, he managed to evade the Cycle.

"So, are we fighting or racing?" Rick questioned.

"Just get on the Cycle!" Racer said, showing a tick mark on the side of his head.

"Nah, I'll take the good old Ankle Express." Rick said, getting into a running position, "Never failed me before." He said, looking Racer somewhat in the eye.

At the same time, both Mages started to get the lead out and both were neck and neck. While, some distance away, Flashfire and Alexander were waiting the signal from Rick.

"You think this will work?" Flashfire asked.

"Knowing Rick, he'll find a way to make it work." Alexander answered.

Absol was waking up from the combined beatdown at the hands of Angel and Racer, to which the two Pokémon took notice of. "What happened?" She tried to get up, but was stopped by Muku.

"You shouldn't be moving." Muku said, using his hand to gently keep Absol down, trying to apply enough pressure to keep the Disaster Pokémon down, while at the same time trying not to hurt Absol more than she already was.

"You have to let me go." Absol said, sounding demanding.

"Sorry, but I can't. I was told to keep an eye on you, and I plan to do so." Muku said, which got him a scary glare from Absol.

"You have to let me go." Absol repeated.

"No." Muku said, rummaging in Rick's bag and he pulled out some Hyper Potions and some bandage wraps, "You're in no condition to move. Now hold still. You'll feel a sting or two." Muku started to get to work on Absol's bandages and her new wounds she got from the Oración Seis members.

Absol did what she was told, but she something was on her mind, which Muku saw. "You can ask, you know."

"How?" Absol asked.

"'How' what?" Muku asked back.

"How can a little Pyukumuku like yourself used these human tools?" Absol asked.

"Simple." Muku said, "Rick taught me. It's a skill I don't regret learning."

"But why?"

Muku simply smiled at the question "Because, we both have the same ideology. We don't want to see our friends get hurt. Rick knew that the only damaging attacks that a Pyukumuku can use are Bide and Counter, but he didn't mind. He let me be _me_ , which is a healer, through and through. Knowing Protect, Purify, and Helping Hand is good enough for me. It helps me keep others safe and allows me to be who I want to be."

Absol smiled herself at the fact that Rick was able to teach a Pokémon, ' _He really trusts them doesn't he? He trusts the Chandelure and the 'Alexander' to carry out their roles, and he trusts this scare Pyukumuku to be the Pokémon that would treat their wounds. Would he trust me to be a protector? To be the person who would risk their life just to save one?'_ She looked to face Muku, who had finished redoing Absol's bandages.

"Finished." He sighed. "How do you feel?"

Absol tried standing up, and succeeded, albeit barely. She was gasping a little at the amount of energy that it took, and finally succumbed to the injuries, falling to the ground. Muku helped to ease the fall, as he gently laid Absol down.

"It looks like the injuries you took aren't fully healed." Muku said. He hopped over to the bag and began rummaging through it. He finally pulled out two berries, one being blue in shape and slightly ovalish, and the other being yellow and shaped like a pear. He rolled them over to Absol's head.

"Go ahead." Muku said, "One's an Oran Berry and the other's a Sitrus Berry. They'll help with regaining energy."

Absol looked down at the berries and begin eating the Oran Berry, which gave Absol a small burst of energy. She ate the Sitrus Berry, which practically doubled the healing properties of the Oran Berry. They helped, but Absol still wasn't up to full strength. "Thank you." Absol said. She tried to get up again, but was stopped because of Muku.

"You shouldn't be moving around. You're still hurt." Muku said, trying to stop the Disaster Pokémon.

Absol stopped trying and laid back down, but still had a bad feeling about something. Something bad was gonna happen: Something _very_ bad.

 _With Angel out of the equation thanks to Absol, Rick, Alexander, and Flashfire tend to Racer while Muku tended to Absol, revealing to her how he and Rick first met. Will Rick be able to beat the Oración Seis member, or will the Plate wielder die trying? Find out, as the story continues._

 **Now I know I'm gonna have people whine about 'Multitype', but keep in mind that it's was hard to figure out what to call it without it sounding dumb and unoriginal in other people's minds, so I was trying to please the masses. I thought that putting in Muku's backstory with Rick would seem pleasing, because it seemed like it was the best place to add it, and it helped give the chapter more length, as the backstory was almost 1.5 K words (Believe me, I checked.)**

 **I also started watching an anime called 'Luck and Logic' and I made the comparsion to the Logicalists and Pokémon Trainers. If you want to watch it, feel free do to so, and tell me what you thought of it.**

 **Before people start wondering as to why having the Dread Plate now in case I haven't said why, it was because I couldn't think of a time or place to introduce it. Absol will have more use in later chapters, so please keep reading.**


	7. Racing Towards Disaster: Origin of Flame

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 7: Racing Towards Disaster/Origin of Flame

 **Hey, it William Sloan, and welcome to back to A Fairy's Heart. This chapter is the end of my first original arc, The Day of Disaster Arc/Absolution Arc. I've actually started to add reviews of previous chapters, as a way of letting people how what I might have planned for later on in the story, and to answer your questions.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Insane Dominator: I can understand the confusion, so allow me to clarify. Cana's feelings towards Rick right now are a little muddy. Rick never knew his human family, and Cana never really knew her dad. With the Oración Seis coming in so early, it's more or less laying groundwork for when I do the Oración Seis arc. I try to put some relief into the chapters I do, as I feel that in the midst of chaos and destruction, I feel like that getting some laughs in doesn't hurt. I know that from you. About the Ability for Mega Absol, I didn't realize that until I uploaded the chapter. With Magic Bounce, I might just have an idea.**

 **Ahurtrojo: If you want a Mimikyu in the story, I could pull some strings. But I wouldn't put bet on it, seeing how Rick already has Flashfire, and the fact that Mimikyu are creepy, and** _ **that's**_ **coming from a person saying that all Pokémon can be strong if they wanted to. I don't really want to double up on a type. Not to sound hypocritical, seeing how I have two Water types. About having a Milotic and a Haxorus in here, I don't really want to for the same reason as before, and that I already have plans for a Dragon type to be introduced. But I'll admit, I got an idea about a Mimikyu.**

 **Now back to the action.**

 **FOREWARNING: This is possibly the longest chapter I've ever done. Please make sure you take breaks in between reading.**

 **To Recap: Mega Absol made quick work of Angel and Minor, who took the Dread Plate. Rick finds meets a kid named Archie, who tells the duo that the Oración Seis is trying to find Nirvana, but can't tell them much about it. Absol regrouped with Rick and Swampy, giving the Plate wielder his first Plate in Fiore, the Dread Plate, but the other member, Racer, ambushes them. Rick, Flashfire, and Alexander fend him off, and Rick learns how to use Normal-type moves allowing him to come up with a plan to take Racer down. While Rick takes on Racer, Muku explains to Absol about how Rick puts trust in his Pokémon family, which made Absol think.**

The forest was rather quiet for the most part. The birds were chirping and the squirrels were doing their own business. A little farther behind this was the roaring of a Magic Cycle, catered by Racer who was trying to flatten Rick like a pancake. The Multitype Mage was still using Quick Attack to try and keep up with Racer's Magic Cycle. Rick was beginning to falter, mostly because he hadn't used a move for so long before.

' _I gotta finish this guys off soon. I hope I'm not wrong about the weakness in his Slowing Magic._ ' Rick though. He pulled out a Poké Ball and opened it towards his shoulder, revealing it to be Swampy, who wasn't ready in the slightest about the current speed of things. The Mud Fish Pokémon was practically hanging on for dear life, with little tears coming out of his eyes due to the speed Rick was running at.

"You wanna tell me what I need to do?!" Swampy yelled in the wind, but with his Trainer running fast, it was understandable.

"I need you to use Ice Beam on one of the wheels of the Magic Cycle. If we can stop him cold, we can get the upper hand." Rick said.

"What?!"

"Use Ice Beam on the back wheel!" Rick repeated.

"Why didn't you say so?!" Swampy turned around and began charging up. When the blue ball appeared in his mouth, he unleashed the Ice Beam on the back wheel, completely stopping the Magic Cycle, and overturning it, causing Racer to crash his cycle into a nearby tree. "Did we get him?!" 

Rick had come to a stop and overlooked what happened, "Doubtful." He answered, "From what I can piece together, if only one could fight a Mega Evolved Pokémon and barely lose, than I'm certain that a simple crash wouldn't kill him."

"Got that right!" the voice made both Pokémon and Trainer shiver as a double kick sent both of them flying back. Rick got his feet under him just in time for Racer to sneak up behind Rick, but Rick sensed him coming and delivered a Mega Kick to Racer, which connected and sent Racer back a few paces. Racer had his attention on Rick, which left him open to the Take Down that Swampy executed, causing yellow sparks to cover him, signaling the recoil damage.

"You okay?" Rick asked. He wasn't particularly okay with Swampy knowing Take Down, for the aforementioned effect, but he always thought that a Pokémon learning a new move was its choice. When Swampy was dead set on learning it, Rick was okay with it, albeit he was worried.

"I'm fine." Swampy huffed, feeling winded from the Normal-Type move, "Let's get going."

"Okay then. I'll get Racer moving. I want you to sense Racer's movements and use Ice Beam when he reappears." Rick muttered, so Racer couldn't overhear their plans.

"Got it." Swampy nodded.

Rick shifted into the Fist Plate. This long coat was a rustic brown and orange mix. His pants were a blazing orange, and the color of his shoes was a mix of coat and his pants. His hair and eyes stayed the same, and the Amethyst was a Carnelian (which as a brownish-red). "Let's knock some lights out." He formed a yellow ball of light in his hands and tossed it towards Racer, " **Focus Blast!** " The Focus Blast flew towards Racer, which he easily dodged and began bombarding Rick with a multitude of kicks and began disappearing. Swampy closed his eyes and began to focus on where Racer would appear next. The Slowing Mage was popping up and disappearing faster than the Mud Fish could detect.

' _Curses, he sit still long enough. I'll have to play it by ear then." Swampy thought._ He positioned himself so that his tail was keeping him propped up (Like the picture on the back of Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire), and he began to spin.

" **Ice Beam!** "

The stream of light blue energy was unleashed, causing the entire area to be a practical frozen tundra. Rick landed on his back and saw Swampy finishing his plan.

"You're kidding me, right?" Rick didn't look impressed.

"Like what _you_ said made any sense?" Swampy pointed out, and to be fair, Rick saw his point. The Plate user could've used a better line, or better yet, could have say nothing at all.

"I can see you point." Rick said, his head hanging low in defeat. He felt someone come up behind him, and when he turned around, Racer had appeared.

" **Motor: Red Zone!** " He started to go even faster than normal, even with the Slowing Magic in effect. Rick started to try and endure the barrage of attacks, hoping that his one shot of a plan might just work. Racer had stopped his attack and landed about a good two or three feet away.

"Well, looks like you're on empty." Racer said. He was smirking until he saw Rick was smirking to. ' _Why is he so cocky? He didn't…_ ' His thought was put on hold when Racer felt a really sharp pain course through his entire body. He looked up to see Rick was covered in a barrier made up of a multitude of colors.

"How did you hit me? You never even move!" Racer shouted the last sentence, which made Rick crack a smile, a small smile mind you, but there was a smile.

Rick chuckled a little, "You would think you would know a **Counter** when you see one, and FYI, I didn't have to. When using Counter, as long as the opponent makes physical contact when attacking, I dish the damage back at double the damage." Rick said, and he ran right past Racer.

"Get back here!" Racer said, chasing Rick away from their possibly third battle area. Swampy was left behind in their dust.

"Well, I feel hurt now." Swampy joked, "Well, better go back and find everyone else." He closed his eyes and began trying to find Muku, seeing how they're both Water types. He sensed the air for Muku.

"Nothing." Swampy muttered, "Probably because of the trees." He sighed a little, "Looks like I'm playing it by ear then." He ran off to find the other Pokémon.

 **With Flashfire and co.**

The ragtag team of Pokémon were busy doing what they were told to do: Alexander and Flashfire were to wait for Rick, and Muku was to keep Absol there. Alexander was on lookout, while Flashfire caught up on some sleep. Muku was asleep as well, but was on top of Absol, as it was a failsafe just in case that Absol tried to leave.

A rustling bush interrupted their beauty sleep/job. Alexander and Flashfire got into battle stances. Absol managed to get up without any problems this time and got a Night Slash at the ready. Muku started to wake to see Absol up.

"Hey, what's happening?" The Sea Cucumber Pokémon groggily asked. He yawned a little and saw Absol standing with Night Slash ready, "Hey, you're feeling better."

"We'll talk about that later." Absol said, focused more on the possible enemy that could come out in an instant.

The rustling stopped and it was revealed to be Swampy, who looked rather relieved.

"Well, _that_ took me longer than I thought." Swampy said. He took another step, only to get a certain Disaster Pokémon at the tiny bit of throat the Mud Fish Pokémon had.

"Wait." Muku said, coming towards Absol and Swampy. "I'd like to ask you a few questions, Swampy. If you get even a single one wrong, your fate will be in Absol's claws. The first question: who was the first Pokémon that Rick caught?"

Swampy obviously knew the answer to that question, and he answered rather quickly, "Flashfire."

"Correct." Muku stated, "Second question: What were the five Plates that Rick started with?"

"Fire, Water, Fighting, Flying, and Ghost." Swampy answered, "I was out of my Poké Ball when he picked them out."

"Correct." Muku stated, "Third question: Why did Rick catch Flashfire?"

Flashfire was taken aback by the question, and Swampy was a little stumped at the question at hand. Swampy had to think back to when Rick first caught Flashfire. "Well…"

 _It was 4 years ago. The forest was too quiet and the wind had picked up steam rather quickly. Rick was wearing a simple black long sleeve and blue jeans and the amethyst was still around his neck. He and Swampy were walking down a barren forest path when he heard something. Something that sent a cold chill down his spine._

" _Why am I getting this strange feeling that we're not alone out here?" Rick asked._

"Well, we're in a forest that has wild Pokémon living here. We weren't alone when we got here and we won't be alone when we leave. _" Swampy inquired, "_ But I can understand. I'm getting chills too. _"_

 _Their 'conversation' was cut short when they exited the forest and came across an abandoned mining town. It had a western charm to it and the town even had old saloon doors._

" _Well, we got out of the forest, but I don't think that people live here anymore." Rick said, looking at the town from atop of a tree. "We may have to camp out in the town for the night, Swampy."_

"Must we?" _The Mud Fish Pokémon asked. Right when he asked that question, it started to rain. The night wasn't turning out as they wanted to, but Rick wasn't one to not adapt to any situation._

" _Well unless you want to catch a cold, we're sleeping indoors." Rick finalized. He wasn't one to be bossy, but he would put his foot down if push came to shove._

 _They found an empty saloon and they set up their sleeping arraignment, which was an old sleeping bag that Rick patched up and washed. Rick and Swampy were sleeping soundly when they heard something akin to crying._

" _Swampy, did you have another nightmare again?" Rick asked his partner. Swampy shook his head. "Then who's crying?"_

 _Rick and Swampy were looking and listening for any indication as to who or what was making that sound. They check behind the bar, inside empty booze barrels, and even up in the rafters, but they found nothing._

" _Strange." Rick muttered. He was starting to feel a little lightheaded, almost as if something was draining energy from him, like a Pokémon was using Giga Drain or Leech Life. "Hey, Swampy, you feeling drained too?" He turned to see bags under Swampy's eyes and it looked it he hadn't slept in days, which was clearly untrue._

"Yeah, it's weird." _Swampy noticed,_ "We were perfectly fine when we first came into this ghost town. You think that there's actually a ghost living here?"

" _You mean as in an undead person or Pokémon or as in a Ghost-Type?" Rick asked. "Either way, we better find out where the crying's coming from."_

 _As if on cue, the crying stopped, and a warm feeling filled the air. The two searched outside to see that it stopped raining and that there was a candle sitting outside, and the candle was a weird looking one to say that. Part of the wax had dripped over the side of the front, which looked like it was staring at them. It had a yellow eye on the left part of the front, and the flame was a blue-ish white. It looked like it was covered in scrapes and bruises._

" _If that's what I think it is…" Rick started to say as he pulled out his Pokédex. 'Litwick, the Candle Pokémon. The light on the top of its head is fueled by the life energy of those who follow.'_

" _Called it." Rick said, slowly backing away from the Candle of Death (My personal name). He stopped when he saw the Litwick start to fall into its face, to which he put out his hand to keep the Litwick standing up. Rick turned Litwick into her back to see that it was knocked out. Rick reached for his bag to get some Hyper Potions, but was stopped by Swampy._

"Are you sure you want to do that?" _Swampy asked,_ "It might try to steal our life energy again."

" _Yes, I'm certain." Rick answered, "You know I can't leave an injured Pokémon behind. It goes against my moral compass."_

"Your 'moral compass' is a roulette wheel! _" Swampy shouted, but the shout fell on deaf ears as Rick began treated Litwick's wounds. 'Why am I not surprised? He cares for any Pokémon, but warming up to them does take some time. Not a whole lot of time, but it does take time.'_

 **10 minutes later**

 _After the wounds were treated and the flame was put out to help with the recovery, Rick and Swampy started to feel 'normal', but they weren't fully recovered._

"Can we even trust her? _" Swampy asked._

" _Why can't we?" Rick said, "Once Litwick wakes up, we'll talk to it." A silence fell onto the room before Rick started talking again. "Even though Litwick have been known for taking life energy to fuel their flames, they don't understand the real power. The power that helps them feel: To feel happy or sad: Their true power being the feeling that there's someone who would trust them. Someone who treats them like a feeling being rather than a tool. Someone like me and you, Swampy."_

 _Swampy looked back at the Candle Pokémon sleeping and noticed that something was amiss. "_ Uh, Rick? You might want to take a look at this. _"_

" _A look at what?" Rick had turned around to see that Litwick was shining a light blue glow and she was changing. Her arms were longer and were a little more thicker than paper. The blue flame looked like it was covered in a head made of glass-like material. The top of the head was a black covering, akin to a lampshade, and it had a pointed spike on top. The eyes were yellow ovals. The body, which was underneath the head, was small and black, and it ended with a pointed spike._

" _Oh, that." Rick said, looking at the 'new' Pokémon, "Litwick must've evolved." He pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it towards Lampent._

"' _Lampent, the Lamp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Litwick. It lost the ability to steal life energy from living people and Pokémon. Instead, it lives near hospitals to take the souls of the newly departed, which fuel its fire.'" Rick read._

 _Lampent started to groan a little and her eyes opened, which caught Rick's attention. "_ What happened? Where am I? _"_

" _You're awake." Rick stated, walking over to the newly evolved Lamp Pokémon. "How are you holding up?"_

"My head hurts, for starters. _" Lampent said, but noticed something different when she rubbed her head. "_ What happened to me? _" she asked, her voice laced with worry._

" _To simply put it, we found you crying and you collapsed." Rick explained, "I was treating your wounds when Swampy over there noticed that you were evolving. And that would bring us to right now."_

"So you saved my life? But for what purpose _?" Lampent asked._

" _That's easy." Rick said, cracking a genuine smile, "Because you injured, and I can't turn my back on a Pokémon that's suffering. Even if the Pokémon could drain me of my life energy and leave me a simple corpse, I'd still try to help it. But now I've got a couple of questions for you, Lampent."_

"What questions? _"_ _The Lamp Pokémon wondered._

" _What are you gonna do now?" Rick asked. "The Pokédex said that you can't take the life energy from living people, so what does that entail for you?"_

 _Lampent was taken back by the question, as a lot of people never felt any pity for her before. It was new to her and it scared her, and she's a Ghost-type for Arceus's sake. "_ I don't know. No one's ever felt sorry for me _." She admitted._

" _That's okay." Rick said, in an understanding voice, "That's why we have emotions in the first place. It allows life to spice itself up in ways we could never comprehend. It follows us throughout our life and it never gets old. We feel happiness and sorrow, joy and anger, and many other possibilities. That's why I became a Trainer in the first place. It was to allow myself to push myself and to find out if there were any other people out there that feel the same way as I do. Even if it's only Pokémon who would feel the same way as I do, I'd be okay with it." He turned to face Lampent with a caring face, "We're more alike than you'd think, Lampent."_

"Do you have any other questions, 'cause this is making me _very_ uncomfortable." _Lampent asked. Rick knew he was overstepping a boundary, so he didn't ask his second question, but decided to skip to the main question._

" _If you want, how about tagging along with us?" Rick asked, which earned mixed reviews from Swampy, but Lampent didn't know how to even respond. To ask a Pokémon to join instead of battling them and having them come along against their own will was extremely rare. Lampent felt something that she never felt before._

 _The feeling in question?_

 _The feeling of being loved. All Lampent did was nod her head, or rather body in agreement. "_ Yes. I'd be happy to come along. _"_

 _Rick pulled out a Poké Ball and enlarged it and put it on the ground in front of Lampent. The Lamp Pokémon made contact with the Poké Ball and before it fully captured her, she managed to say one thing_

"Thank You. _"_

"…And that's how it happened." Swampy said. "Rick knew that Lampent was a lot like him."

Muku didn't know the answer to that, but judging on the look on Flashfire's face, which was tearing up, he had the answer. "Flashfire's face said it all. This is Swampy all right."

"But why did you have me answer these questions when Angel's taken of commission?" Swampy asked, "She can't call for a Spirit even if her life depended on it, at least not from Absol said.

"Because." Muku said, "I never knew how Rick met Flashfire, so I thought that having you answer those questions would help me to get to the bottom of it."

"Where's your Trainer?" Absol asked.

"Still battling Racer." Swampy answered.

Before Swampy could ask why, Absol had taken off into the forest with Swampy running up to her. "What's going on?"

"He's in trouble." Absol explained.

Swampy didn't even had to ask who, and he jumped onto Absol, knowing that if Racer did survive, Swampy would need all the power he had. "Let's go."

After saying those two words, Absol raced off with faster determination, hoping that Rick was to be okay.

 **With Rick**

His continuing fight with Racer was going well as and all. Rick was equipped with the Spooky Plate in hand, using Shadow Sneak to try and get the upper hand on Racer. The Oración Seis member was struck by a multitude of shadow and Rick popped up from the last shadow.

" **Shadow Punch!** " Rick had thrown a punch made up of black energy and Racer tried to dodging to the right, but the punch veered right and decked Racer in the face, which in turn caused Racer to fly back a little.

" **Motor!** " Racer began bombarding Rick with punches and kicks that would have sent anyone into a blissful slumber, but with the Spooky Plate being used, Rick didn't feel a thing. Rick kept running but eventually ran himself into a dead end.

"End of the road for you." Racer sneered. Racer pulled out a dagger, but Rick wasn't scared. If anything, Rick was smiling. "What's with the grin?" 

"Everything's going according to plan." Rick said to himself, but Racer caught on.

"What do you mean? What plan?!" Racer asked, his patience running _extremely_ thin.

"I figured that your Slowing Magic, like all magic, should have a weakness." Rick explained. "Alexander saw some leaves moving faster than normal, _much faster_. That's when I figured that your Slowing Magic only affects those you cast it on, and on top of that, your Magic has a limit as to how far it could reach. With that in mind, I bid you adieu." Rick said, before throwing a Shadow Ball into the sky.

 **With Alexander, Muku, And Flashfire.**

The three Pokémon left behind saw the Shadow Ball explode and Flashfire and Alexander began charging up their attacks. A orange and white core began charging inside Alexander and Flashfire began rotating, causing a large fire tornado to form.

" **Draco Meteor!** "

" **Inferno** "

Alexander launched a ball of energy into the sky, which exploded into a multitude of small meteors in all direction, but a majority of them headed in Racer's direction. The Inferno attack attached to the meteors, which caused them to be covered in blue fire.

"You think this will work?" Flashfire asked.

"We'll make it work." Alexander said, looking onward as the Draco Meteor attack worked its way towards Racer, "One way or another."

 **With Rick**

After revealing the big plan to Racer, Rick was more focused on when the Draco Meteor to strike, and to keep Racer occupied until then.

"You tricked me!" Racer exclaimed.

"Maybe so, but your own sin comes from a greater cost." Rick explained, trying to sound intimidating, "You've destroyed almost an entire town just to try to find Nirvana, and on top of that, you brought Absol into this mess."

"So what?" Racer asked, but little did he know what he started.

"Absol didn't deserve any of this, you bastard!" Rick was staring to get rather pissed, to the point that tears were coming out, "She never deserved any of this. She doesn't deserve to live her days running from something she didn't cause. She deserves to have a family. People who would treat her like a living person rather than a tool or a 'Get Out of Jail' card." Little did he know, Absol was hiding in the foliage.

' _So he really does care._ ' Absol thought. It was obvious that she was moved by what Rick said. Maybe she would.

Absol started to get a bad feeling about something. She looked up to see the Draco Meteor coming and it was coming fast.

Absol was about to do something risky. She made a mad dash for Rick. Using her horn, she pulled Rick out of the way. Racer noticed that and turned to see what was happening and was hit by the Draco Meteor infused by Inferno.

"I was…too slow?" Racer asked himself. He began to think back. He was just a boy and he seemed to be running, but someone caught him. ' _All I wanted was to be fast. That was my own prayer._ '

Absol and Rick peered over the foliage to see Racer on the ground. They walked over to Racer, and Rick looked him dead in the eyes.

"People screw with people in Fiore too, huh?" Rick asked to no one in particular. "They lie and cheat to get what they want, even if it brings innocent people into it. That's what makes me sick to my stomach." He turned to face Absol, "We better tie him up. We'll pick up Angel along the way."

 **With Cana**

Well, her search was less than fruitful. The Card Mage was back at the mayor's office and Abra was right with her.

"I still can't believe that Absol managed to sneak out when I wasn't looking." Abra muttered to herself. "Rick won't like that."

"Well not if Absol came to me in the first place." A voice said. Both girls turned to see that it was Rick and his Pokémon and Absol, with an unconscious Racer and Angel in tow.

"Rick." Abra sighed.

"You're okay." Cana said. She looked behind Rick to see two different people. "Who are they?"

"They would be the one's responsible for this entire problem. Don't you remember Absol saying who they were?" Rick asked.

Cana had to think a little, but she couldn't think of it off the top of head, "Nope."

"Well, you were drinking the fine wine." Rick said. He turned to face Abra, looking serious, "I think I'm due to an answer."

"An answer to what?"

Rick pulled out the job request, "This said the mayor sent in the request, but from what I heard the mayor died, things weren't adding up." 

Abra looked down, finally knowing that she couldn't hide it anymore. "Well, you see, I'm his daughter."

"Come again?" Rick interjected, wide-eyed. Even Cana was shocked at this revelation.

"The disasters started happening a month ago. Floods and tornados, and even simple earthquakes ravaged the town." Abra explained, "When the Oración Seis started using Absol as a scapegoat, we just assumed." Tears started to fall from her eyes, showing very well that she meant it. "I know there's nothing that can be said that can take back any pain that you endured."

Absol went wide-eyed at the moment that they were having, but still she knew where her future would take her. "I understand. It's not the first time people assumed." She said, "I'm not angry for this little misunderstanding. The ones I'm angry with would be the Oración Seis. They caused many people sorrow. The one feeling that people should only feel once in their lives."

Abra looked at Absol with eyes that showed happiness. "Thank You, Absol." A thought suddenly clicked in her head, one that shouldn't be passed so easily. "I believe that I owe you for your services." She walked over to a drawer and pulled out a pile of checks. After scribbling the payment onto said check, she passed the check to Rick and Cana. The pair was shocked beyond comprehension when they saw the payment. 1 million Jewel.

"1 MILLION!" Rick screeched, but he quickly calmed down, "The reward was only 900,000. Are you sure we can have the extra hundred?"

"Of course." Abra said, "Think of it as my way of saying thank you for bringing peace."

"There's no reason to thank us." Rick replied.

"The kid's right." Cana agreed, "We only did the job we were asked to do."

"No, please. I insist." Abra said.

After a short pause, Rick finally broke the mold and took the check, "Well, if she's insisting, we really can't say no."

"Please feel free to visit anytime." Abra said cheerfully, "We should have the town rebuilt in no time."

"If it's okay with you, Abra, could we stay the night?" Rick asked, "I don't feel comfortable with leaving at the moment."

"It's no trouble." Abra said, "I can make up a guest room for the two of you. Why don't you walk around town? I can get the room made up before dinner."

"Thank you." Rick said, "I'll see to it that dinner is made."

Cana raised an eyebrow at the Plate wielder; "I never took you for a cook."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about, Alberona." Rick retorted, walking towards the door, "There's something I have to do. I'll be back later." He took out three Poké Balls and enlarged them, "Okay, everyone return." Muku, Alexander, and Alexander were developed in a red beam-like energy and they were returned. Swampy jumped onto Rick shoulder. After that, Rick ran into the forest.

 **10 minutes later**

Rick made his way into the forest, eventually finding the well-covered tarp. He moved the tarp and walked down the makeshift staircase. When he reached the bottom, he noticed the people from the town were still there. Archie was one of the first people to notice Rick.

"You're alive!" Archie exclaimed.

"Very much alive, thank you." Rick said, "Attention People of Sliverstraw. The Oración Seis members have been dealt with. You can return to your homes and resume your normal lives." The news was very well received, as nearly everyone was celebrating in his or her own way. Rick made his back to the surface, but turned around before the entrance, looking back as people were rejoicing, and that made him happy. That's the kind of people that Rick wanted to see; the kind that are laughing and celebrating. It made him wonder about something. Where would his happiness be? With Fairy Tail? With his Pokémon? Maybe with Cana? All these questions were buzzing around his head like a bug around a flame. ' _In due time, Richard._ '

Rick made his way above ground and saw that Absol was waiting up there. The Disaster Pokémon was lying down under a tree.

"Absol. What's doing on?" Rick asked. He didn't feel any malice coming from Absol, so what did she want? He decided to test the waters. "So Absol? What did you have planned now?"

Absol looked away, thinking about what had happened so far:

" _Being in a family means that you care for others who can't care or fend for themselves. You heal them, feed them, and listen to their worries and inner pain."_

" _Because, we both have the same ideology. We don't want to see our friends get hurt."_

Rick noticed a tear falling from Absol's face, which easily gave it away. Absol wanted what Muku and Swampy had. She wanted a family that would care for her.

"Hey Absol, why don't you tag along with me?" Rick asked, which emotionally shocked Absol, "I think you'll fit right in at Fairy Tail."

Thoughts were running around Absol's head at breakneck speed. Rick was giving her what she wanted, and she didn't know what to say. To be apart of a family? She never thought that the day would come. Tears were falling more, but that just answered Rick's question. Because they weren't tears of sorrow and heartache, but tears of joy.

"I'd be honored to join." Absol said.

"Okay then." Rick said, walking back towards town. When he noticed that Absol wasn't coming, he turned around. "What are you waiting for? Come on." Rick made a break for town, which Absol answered by catching up to Rick.

 **Later that night**

After Rick made a dinner worthy of a king. The two Mages retired for the night. Little that they knew, they were sharing a room.

A room that had a single bed.

"Only one bed." Rick stated. "You think that Abra might have had a hand in this?"

"Oh, that's a given." Cana said.

The two decided to work with what they had and they slept through the night.

A little later on, a flash of light and a booming sound were heard, which woke up Cana and Rick, the latter found sleeping on the floor.

"You hear that?" Rick asked.

"Yeah. You think Racer and Angel got loose?"

"Can't be." Rick said, "I saw the Rune Knights apprehend them early today." He sniffed the air and found an aroma that didn't sit well with him. "Hey do you smell something?"

Cana smelled and immediately noticed it, covering her nostrils. "Yeah. What is that? It smells like old eggs dipped in vomit."

Rick looked out the guest room window and noticed a ball of fire going up in the sky. Upon closer inspection, he noticed the fireball exploding into bits of yellow and violet.

"A firework? That would account for the sulfur." Rick looked down and noticed Flashfire and Absol were trying to get their attention.

"Come down here." Flashfire yelled from the ground.

Rick and Cana came out the front door and noticed that there were people celebrating in the town square. Barrels upon barrels of liquor were stacked in rows, which in turn made Cana drool a little. There were carnival games around too.

"What's going on?" Rick asked with a little giggle hidden in his voice.

"Apparently the townspeople wanted to thank us for what we did." Flashfire explained.

"They helped build it when you fell asleep." Absol said.

It was needless to say that Rick felt emotionally touched by the town's gesture.

The rest of the night was filled with so much excitement, as the party was practically a night carnival. Cana was busy spending time with the barrels of liquor. Muku was having fun with a ring toss game and Swampy was testing his strength. Rick was eating of food and Alexander was with Absol, who was trying to knock over some wine bottles (They had to substitute). People were, naturally, curious about the Pokémon and the Pokémon weren't shy to petting and what not. People were mostly attracted to Absol, probably because of the fur. Muku saw that and felt left out. That was until a certain Archie walked up to him. Archie seemed to have been cleaned up. His hair was combed and cut a little off the sides and top. He picked up Muku, which made the Sea Cucumber Pokémon happy. Rick continued with his food until Absol came up to him.

"What's up, Absol?" Rick asked, swallowing his food.

"Remember what I had said earlier today?" Absol asked.

Rick clearly remembered what Absol said, "Right now?" he questioned. Rick wasn't one to be forgetful, but he was questioning the timing of Absol's request.

The Disaster Pokémon nodded her head, "Yes. I want to know if I'm making the right choice, and by nature, if you want to catch a Pokémon…"

"…You have to weaken it first." Rick finished. He nodded his head, showing that he was ready as ever. "All right then. Let's do it now."

The news picked up steam _fast_ , mostly help from Swampy and the other Pokémon. People surrounded the Trainer and wild Pokémon, wondering what was gonna happen.

"You sure you want to do this now?" Rick asked, "We could do this later, when we get back to Fairy Tail."

Absol didn't voice a response, meaning that her mind was made up. "Like I said, I want to know if I'm making the right choice." She got into a battle stance, her face showing that she wasn't gonna back down.

Rick's mind was thinking up a battle plan, as he didn't know which Pokémon to use. His worries were for naught when Flashfire got in front of Rick. Rick was shocked about Flashfire doing this, but then again, Flashfire was the only Pokémon who didn't take as much damage from the Oración Seis battles.

"So it's Absol against Flashfire?" Cana asked, with Abra and Archie standing by her side

"I don't understand." Muku said, "Flashfire is a Ghost and Fire type, which is at a disadvantage against a Dark type like Absol."

"So, Dark types are more powerful than Ghost types?" Abra asked.

"Not necessarily, no." Muku stated, "All it means is that Flashfire's Ghost-type attacks won't do as much damage as usual, and Absol's Night Slash would do more damage than usual." The sea cucumber looked on as both sides were gearing up for the battle, "Rick has to play his cards right if Flashfire is to win."

"All right then. Flashfire, let's do this." Rick said, allowing the Luring Pokémon to battle. He swiped his hand in an arc motion. " **Flamethrower.** "

Flashfire spewed blue fire out of her "mouth" area and Absol responded by jumping back and dodging the Flamethrower.

"Not bad." Absol complemented. Illusionary katanas formed around Absol, and as they clashed, Absol was surrounded in red aura, signaling an increase in her Attack. "Let's see how you handle this. **Night Slash!** " Her claw began glowing purple and she began her assault. Raking and slashing her claws, Flashfire was barely able to dodge the attacks.

' _Of course, Absol used Swords Dance to raise her Attack stat._ ' Rick thought, ' _I have to be careful or else Flashfire's gonna go down._ ' "Flashfire, keep dodging until I give the signal."

"Got it." Flashfire turned back to face Absol, only to get a Night Slash to the body, which sent Flashfire reeling back in pain.

"Is Flashfire gonna be okay?" Archie asked.

"She'll be fine." Muku answered, "It may not look like it, but she's got some endurance."

"Well that plan went out the window. Flashfire, **Energy Ball.** " Rick commanded. Flashfire began charging up power in front of her, which turned into a ball of green energy. Flashfire launched it at Absol, which she countered by using Psycho Cut. The two attacks stalemated and caused a smoky explosion, which caused the bystanders watching to cover up.

"Absol's going all out, isn't she?" Abra commented.

"Flashfire sure isn't backing down either." Alexander said.

"Even with the power boost from Swords Dance, Psycho Cut was stopped." Swampy stated, expressing worry towards both Pokémon.

"It was a good choice on her part." Muku stated. "She used Psycho Cut as a way to prevent her from taking any damage from the explosion."

Absol and Flashfire were both exhausted from the fight, including their battles with the Oración Seis.

' _Flashfire's exhausted._ ' Rick thought. ' _I better end this fast_ '

Absol noticed that she herself that the battle was taking its toll on her. ' _Curses. I must still be feeling the injuries from the battles. I need to finish this and fast._ ' She began charging up power her claws, readying another Night Slash. She began racing towards Flashfire, who wasn't moving in the slightest.

"If that attack makes contact, Flashfire's done for." Alexander noticed.

"Move out of the way." Muku yelled.

' _Not yet._ ' Rick thought. Swampy noticed that Rick wasn't doing anything, and he pieced the puzzle together.

' _He's making a huge gamble on this._ ' Swampy thought with worry, and his face showed it all.

Absol was about to slash when Rick noticed an opening, "DOGDE IT!" he yelled.

Flashfire moved out of the way just as Absol's Night Slash was about to make contact, and Flashfire moved right behind Absol.

"Let's end this now, Flashfire!" Rick said. He moved his arms in another arc motion, "Use **Inferno!** "

"Time to fry." Flashfire began conjuring up a massive flame in front of her. When the flames reached their peak, she unleashed the flames, which raced towards Absol with great speed and power. Absol tried to dodge the oncoming attack, but she felt anchored in place and was hit with by the raging flames, which sent Absol flying.

"Why didn't Absol move?" Cana asked herself. She looked at Absol and noticed that one of her paws was stuck in the ground. She was shocked at the opportunity that Rick took. ' _That's why Rick had Flashfire dodge. He knew that Absol would come up with all of her remaining strength. When Absol went for Night Slash, Rick had Flashfire dodge the attack, knowing that Absol wouldn't be able to dodge the Inferno attack._ '

When the attack ceased, Absol was plummeting towards the ground, to which Rick responded by pulling out a Poké Ball, enlarging it, and throwing it. "Go! Poké Ball!" He yelled, throwing the Poké Ball, which hit Absol just before hitting the ground. The ball opened up and covered Absol in red energy. When the Poké Ball captured Absol, it landed on the ground, shaking around. Rick and the other spectators were looking on in anticipation. The Poké Ball finally clicked and Rick walked over to the Poké Ball and noticed that the Poké Ball's button was still glowing red.

"I forgot. I already have six Pokémon on hand." Rick said to himself. He took out another Poké Ball and his Pokédex. After clicking a few buttons the Poké Ball in Rick's other hand vanished and the button on Absol's Poké Ball stopped glowing red. He held Absol's Poké Ball high in the air, signaling his victory over Absol.

"Come on out, Absol." Rick said, opening the Poké Ball. Absol appeared from the flash of light and looked rather pleased. 

"Glad to have you on board, Absol." Rick said, reaching his hand out.

Absol looked Rick in the eyes and smiled, extending her paw, to which they shook their respective body parts. "I guess I'd be happy just being with you. I promise to look over you, until death do we part."

"This isn't reciting wedding vows, Absol." Rick said, "Even then, you don't have to protect just me." He looked all over Absol, and he felt like something was missing, "Hey, where's the Absolite?"

"Found it." Muku said on top of Absol's back, "It's tangled in her fur. I'll get it out later."

"Thanks, Muku." Rick said, which reminded him about the key thing with his Pokémon. "I forgot, I didn't give you a name yet."

"A name?" Absol asked.

"Right. I feel like giving a Pokémon a name is proof that you care for them and it's a way of identifying your Pokémon in a way that both Trainer and Pokémon will like. Now let's see." Rick was thinking the name over in his mind until he came across the right name for Absol. "How about Sorano?"

The name was confusing to Absol, who had an eyebrow raised, "Why Sorano?"

"Simple." Rick said with a smile, "Because the name fits someone like you."

Absol thought the name over in _her_ mind, which made her think about Rick's idea in its entirety. ' _Well, he has a unique way of naming his Pokémon. Maybe I'll find out more about it later on._ ' She looked back at Rick and smiled a little. "I like it."

"Well, then it's settled." Rick said, wrapping his arms around Sorano, down on his knees to make it easier. The Disaster Pokémon didn't know what to do. That was until she felt other warm hands, which turned out to be Swampy, Alexander, Muku, and Flashfire. "Welcome to the family, Sorano." Rick said, to which the rest of the Pokémon fully agreed.

' _They're alright._ ' Cana thought to herself, her face showing a small grin. ' _He treats them like people rather than pets. He knows their wants and desires and he knows that they don't have a true family._ ' She walked over to Rick, the latter still embracing his family's newest addition. She tapped Rick on the shoulder, which got his attention.

"Yeah?" Rick asked Cana. He could see a look whose beauty could rival Cute Charm, but it also showed a face that would never give up on herself or on Fairy Tail.

"You're a lucky mage, you know that?" Cana said to Rick, which got him blushing oh so slightly, "You care for others, even when you just met. You protect what you care for, even when the world seems to be against you."

"T-Thanks, Cana." Rick stuttered. He turned to see that his Pokémon, excluding Absol, had fallen asleep. Rick carefully squeezed his way out and enlarged their Poké Balls, returning them and slipping them into his pocket. "I guess we better turn in." Rick yawned, "We been fighting like crazy."

"Yeah, we've got a long way back to Magnolia anyway." Cana said, starting to feel drowsy herself.

Rick turned to face the townspeople and Rick bowed, "Thank you all. Even though it wasn't necessary for you to do this, I feel like that we've all had a great time. This day won't be forgotten so easily." He and Cana began walking back inside and when they got into their room, the two let sleep overcome them in an instant.

 _What Rick said about the day being one he wouldn't forget wasn't entirely wrong. The day proved to be eventful. Rick completed his first job and added new members to his family in the form of Sorano. With the Dread Plate now safely in Rick's possession, it's unknown as to what new adventures await, for both Rick and Sorano. Find out more, as the story continues._

 **I know that I might be a tad late, but like I said before, this was the longest chapter I've ever done, plus not to mention that this makes a wrap on The Day of Disaster Arc/ Absolution Arc. I literally feel like I rushed this arc, so I'll start improving for the next original arc, if one ever crosses my mind.**

 **I thought that seeing how I had Muku's backstory revealed that I would do Flashfire's too. I hope that you like what happened. You'll get Alexander's, Swamp's, and the my mystery Pokémon's backstories later on in the story.**

 **Maybe I'll do the Changeling incident or maybe I'll do Natsu and the Dragon Egg. Which one would you (personally) like to see?**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you guys later.**

 **Thanks.**


	8. Sorano's Gift

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 8: Sorano's Gift

 **Hey guys, William Sloan here and welcome to the newest chapter in A Fairy's Heart. Before reading the story, please keep in mind that the titles you see in the chapters may not be the same as you see on the website or the app. Sometimes the titles are too long, so I have to improvise. Please know that the titles you see in the actual story, before this, would be the actual chapter name. I try to keep the titles as entertaining as possible, so if I helped clear up any confusion, you're welcome.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Insane Dominator: You hit the nail right on the head with the Oración Seis. I had originally planned for Rick to use Caelum and Minor's keys and have him die at the end of the Tower of Heaven arc, so that in turn, his contracts with the two Sliver keys would be terminated and Angel, knowing her, would kill their wizards and get their keys back. I realized that it sounding stupid and he already had the plates and on top of that, he as he's not from Earthland, he doesn't have Magic in his system. Maybe I'll have Lucy get their keys after the Oración Seis arc, but that's still a bit away. With Rick finding the people, please keep in mind that I wrote the last arc whenever I had a thought circling and that I didn't go into great detail. I'll have to work on thinking up the arcs myself. In the sense of what you've said about the arc itself, you'll also right, but let's also see how the story plays out first.**

 **Now let's get started with the story, shall we.**

 **To recap: Rick and Racer continued their fight, which Swampy helped with by freezing the back wheel of Racer's Magic Cycle. Rick and Racer continued their little foot race and Swampy regrouped with the other Pokémon. Muku tested Swampy by asking how Rick first met Flashfire, revealing her to be Rick's first caught Pokémon. Rick led Racer away from Flashfire and Alexander who finished the Dark Guild Mage by using their strongest attacks, Draco Meteor and Inferno. Later that night, Rick, Cana, his Pokémon, Absol, and the entire town celebrated and Flashfire did battle with Absol, who was caught by Rick and was given the nickname Sorano.**

The two Mages were back in town after a day taking the train back from Sliverstraw. Rick and Cana were happy in their own way, with Rick happy with Sorano and Cana was happy for obvious other reasons (Take a wild guess as to what). They made their way back to the guild hall and stopped at the front door.

"Well that was a good job for my first one." Rick said.

"I see." Cana replied. "What are planning on using your 500,000 for?"

"What 500,000?" Rick questioned, "As far as I knew of, the reward for completing the job was 900,000. Cutting that number in half would total 450,000."

Cana was about to argue with him about it when she realized something. Rick was giving her the extra 50,000 from his cut of the job. He didn't want to say it, but it was more around the lines of dropping a very subtle hint of affection. One that Cana realized and she was overcome with multiple different feelings. ' _Why would he cut out some of his reward just for me? I'm certain that he doesn't know about my outstanding tab._ '

Rick noticed the blush that Cana brewed up (get it?). "Hey, you okay Cana? You look like you've seen a ghost or someone just died right in front of you."

"No, I'm fine." Cana quickly said, trying to get her mind off of Rick's generous deed. She opened the doors and quickly went to her usual area at the bar. Rick sat down at one of the tables and started cleaning his amethyst.

"Hey Rick!" Natsu said, his eyes showing a great amount of determination, "Fight me!"

"Why would I when you already lost?" Rick questioned.

"Last time didn't count." Natsu argued, "It wasn't a one on one fight."

"Because you didn't defeat Flashfire as we agreed." Rick argued back.

"Because Flash Fire negated my Magic!" Natsu yelled back, his face _clearly_ showing that he was getting pissed.

"You talking about the Ability or the Pokémon herself?" Rick asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Natsu yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled out, bashing both Rick and Natsu's heads together.

"Aye…" Natsu squeaked out. Rick on the other hand wasn't down on the ground next to Natsu. Rather, Rick was steamed.

"What gave you the right to bash my head in when it was Natsu who started the entire thing!?" Rick yelled.

"What gives you the right to talk back to me!" Erza replied, summoning a sword out of nowhere, "I'll have your head for that!"

Out of nowhere, a white blur appeared faster than Erza's sword slash, which was done by none other than Sorano's Night Slash. The rest of the guild members were shocked and somewhat scared that someone, or in some cases something, was standing up to Titania and was still breathing, much less on equal ground. Both sides were pushed back from the force.

"A better question would be what gives you the right to strike my Trainer." Sorano said. Both Sorano and Erza were looking at each other with the same look a Seviper would give a Zangoose.

"Stand down, Sorano." Rick ordered. The newly caught Pokémon was more on the side of skewering Erza, but did as she was told.

"What is that?" Erza asked, obviously suspicious.

"That _thing_ is Sorano." Rick said. He took a deep breath to regain his composure, "I was planning on introducing her to everyone after a spoke to the Master, but seeing how you and, by a small extension, Natsu, threw that little plan out the window, I guess I'll have to explain."

Rick told everyone, including Makarov, who was sitting on the bar's counter, about everything that had happened, including finding out the Oración Seis was behind the 'beast' and that Sorano was the scapegoat, and on top of that, that Sorano was another Pokémon that somehow found her way in Fiore. The only good news that was in there was that Rick got the Dread Plate and that Sorano could Mega Evolve.

"The Oración Seis?" Makarov questioned. His face quickly turned to dread, "That would mean the rest of the Balam Alliance aren't too far behind."

"The Balam Alliance?" Rick questioned.

"They're the three most powerful Dark Guilds in Fiore." Erza explained, " They rule the Dark Guild underground."

"Have there been any interactions?" Rick asked.

"No. Not even once."

"So, change of topic." Gray interjected, "So Sorano's a Pokémon?"

"Yeah." Rick answered, "Pokémon come in all shapes and sizes. Even in terms of power, it can easily vary. Even with Mega Evolution."

"So what's Mega Evolution?" Happy asked.

"In layman's terms, it's a power-up. Much like Z-Moves, it can only be used by one Pokémon per battle, but the difference is that not all Pokémon can undergo Mega Evolution. They transform into more powerful versions of themselves, some get an additional type, and more often than not, their Ability changes."

"So what's Sorano's Ability now?" Happy asked.

"That would be Super Luck. It increase the chance of Sorano's attack landing what Trainer call a 'critical hit.' All it does is that it helps deal a bit more damage than usual." Rick stated, "Mega Absol's Ability is called Magic Bounce."

"Does that mean that it can deflect Magic?" Lucy asked.

"Not to my understanding." Rick replied, "All Magic Bounce does is that it deflects any moves that don't cause damage back at them." He realized the main reason that he wanted to show Sorano to the guild. He turned to face Makarov, who was busy drinking from a mug.

"Hey, Master." Rick asked nervously.

"Ah, Rick." Makarov said, "What would be the problem?"

"It's not me, actually." Rick said, "Sorano, over here." He motioned the Disaster Pokémon over to Rick and the Master.

"The problem's Sorano?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not her." Rick said. He leaned in closer and whispered in the Master's ear, "It's her eye."

"What's wrong with her eye?" Makarov asked, thinking that Rick was referring to the eye that wasn't covered.

"It's not that eye." Rick said, almost regretting what he was gonna do next. He moved the fur covering Sorano's left eye, or rather, what was left of it. The Master was shocked to the point of sobering up. It was something that he hadn't seen in years.

"What happened?" Makarov asked.

"I think that when Sorano first got here and ran into the Oración Seis, they attacked her." Rick explained, taking a breather to avoid losing any stomach content. "They might have gotten her in the face, but it's only a thought. I thought that you might know what to do."

Makarov took a moment to mull over any and all options, and he sighed "I know someone to can help."

Rick sighed with happiness and relief very well heard. "Thank you Master."

Natsu, feeling better from the head bash he got from Erza, appeared behind Rick and tapped him on the shoulder. "I still want my rematch, you know."

"I would assume you would." Rick said, "But I'm wondering, what happened on your end?"

The news was the same on the other side. What Flashfire said before the whole Sliverstraw problem was true. Natsu, Lucy, Gary, Erza, and Happy went a job to apprehend the Dark Guild Eisenwald, who had tried to kill the Guild Masters at their Conference meeting in Clover. They managed to save them at the cost of said Conference Hall (and according to Happy, a couple of mountaintops were gone too). When they got back Natsu and Erza fought each other as part of an agreement that they made before leaving. The match was never finished because the Council intervened and placed Erza under arrest for the aforementioned result of the aforementioned problem. What Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail didn't know was that Erza's 'trial' was just to establish that consequences have their own actions. What Natsu did just before they announced Erza's sentence was just gravy, as he dressed up and pretended to be Erza, which made Rick think of the face Erza possibly made, which made him stifle a laugh to avoid getting pounded by Erza again. He wasn't afraid of her in any given way, but it was more along the lines of 'trying not to get pounded into a bloody paste'. The end result of that was that the two of them spending last night in a jail cell.

"Well, _that's_ certainly a lot to process" Rick said, still trying not to laugh. After he calmed down, Rick turned around to continue talking to Makarov, but noticed that he was looking drowsy. "Hey, Master. You feeling okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Makarov said drowsily, "He's here."

Before Rick could ask, he noticed the Guild members were keeling over. He was starting to get scared, but his focus shifted to the mysterious person walking into the Guild Hall. A cloth mask along with his entire body covered the person's face; his eyes were the only part of his being that wasn't covered. His arms were bandaged and his hands were in gloves. The person began walking up to Makarov, but was stopped by Rick stepping between him and Makarov.

"You're able to resist my Sleep Spell?" The mystery person was shocked to see that someone other than the Master was able to resist it.

"Who are you?" Rick asked. He got into a battle stance and prepped

"It's okay Rick. Mystogan is another member. He's one of our S-Class wizards." Makarov said.

Rick understood the fact that Mystogan was a Fairy Tail Wizard, but what he didn't understand was why he put the other wizards to sleep. Rick saw Mystogan walk past a dazed Sorano and pull a job request off of the board and show it to Makarov.

"If I may asked," Rick began, "Why is it that you put people to sleep? Is there a certain reason as to why?"

"There is, but I rather have that be between the Master and I." Mystogan explained.

Rick was even more confused, but he didn't want to intrude Mystogan's privacy. "Aren't we a family, though? I'm fairly certain that the rest of the guild wouldn't give you crap about the reason, but I won't push you to reveal it if you wish to keep it between Makarov and yourself." He noticed that Mystogan was beginning to walk away, but he turned his head back.

"The reason is so that people can see my face." Mystogan explained again.

"Thanks for the answer." Rick said, "You can go on ahead, I can wake them up for you. Just think of it as a way of repaying you." Being honest with himself, Rick wanted to learn more, but he also had to respect other people's secrets and abide by their wishes.

"Very well." Mystogan said. He turned towards the entrance and walked out, leaving Rick with the Guild members asleep.

"How are you gonna wake them up?" Makarov asked.

"I've got an idea." Rick said. He walked towards the entrance and turned around, so that he was facing the entire guild. He took a deep breath and began screaming, which caused everyone to wake up and cover his or her ears. Even Natsu wasn't safe from it, as he was one of the first people to wake up.

"What was that?" Droy asked.

"I don't know, but it was loud." Levy said.

"That was **Uproar**." Sorano explained. "It's a Normal-type move. When affected by it, any person or Pokémon will instantly wake up from even the deepest of sleep."

"Was there any quieter means of waking us up?" Lucy asked.

"There are, but I don't have the right Plate at the moment." Rick said, "It could have been worse."

"What could worse than that?" Natsu asked.

"Wake-Up Slap." Rick said, "It's a Fighting-type attack that deals double the damage if used on a sleeping opponent. The only downside to it is that, as the name would imply, the target instantly wakes up."

"But who made us fall asleep?" Lucy asked.

"He said his name was Mystogan." Rick answered, "The Master told me that he's an S-Class wizard."

"Mystogan isn't just an S-Class wizard, but he's also in the running for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Gray explained.

"Huh, you don't say." Rick said.

"But _why_ did he make us fall asleep?" Lucy asked again.

"It's something that he wanted to keep between the Master and himself, but I know why." Rick began, but was cut off.

"It's so no one can see his face."

The voice was revealed to come from the second floor. The man was wearing a dark green shirt with black spots near the bottom. His hair was a spiky blonde-yellow and the most noticeable feature on his face had to be the lightning bolt scar on either his left or his right (I'm not really good with telling). "I've seen it before."

"Laxus." Elfman said, rather surprised.

"You never seem to be around anymore." Wakaba commented.

"He's just a little shy, so we should respect his privacy." Laxus said. Rick and Sorano were looking up at Laxus, and personally, they couldn't get a read on his personality. His voice made the two think that he was arrogant, but what about what lied beneath? "Beside, it looked like the newbie and his pet were the only other ones who got a good look at him."

"Come on, Laxus! Fight Me!" Natsu yelled.

"What happened to your "rematch" with Rick?" Lucy asked, shocked.

"The blonde's right." Laxus said, "If you can't beat him or the redhead, what makes you think that you can beat me?"

"What did you say?" Erza said.

"You wanna run that by me again?" Rick asked.

Erza summoned a sword while Rick changed into the Dread Plate, prepping a Night Slash. The combined force of the two made people duck and cover under tables or simply jump out the closest window, if they could. They already saw what happened when Rick got angered, so they didn't want an encore.

"Let's try to calm down." Gray said, trying to ease the two angered Mages.

"I'm saying that I'm the top dog here. Laxus proclaimed. He would have done on, but a Psycho Cut attack blew up in his face causing him to fall to the lower floor. He wasn't in the joking mood, "Who did that!" he barked out, causing other people to cower behind whatever they could.

"I'll give you a hint." Sorano said, which immediately caused Laxus to turn around just before Sorano finished using Swords Dance to raise her attack power, just in case things got hairy.

Laxus gritted his teeth as static electricity started to build up around him and his fist was cloaked, "You'll pay for that!" He made a dash for Sorano, who simply jumped back, avoiding the fist without bating an eyelash.

" **Night Slash!** " Sorano's claws were glowing purple and she began her counterattack, but Rick and Makarov stopped the two combatants.

"That's enough Laxus!" Makarov barked out.

"Same goes for you, Sorano." Rick said, his face showing that he wasn't _entirely_ pleased with what she did.

Laxus and Sorano looked at each other, their faces clearly showing that they thought the opposition got off easy.

"Your friend won't be there next time." Laxus growled.

"I say the same to you." Sorano said, walking out the Guildhall.

Rick looked on and walked over to the bar to sit down, rubbing his temples.

"Bad day, huh?" Cana asked.

"Not really." Rick answered, looking out the closest window to see Sorano in the horizon. Cana could see the worry on Rick's face, which for some reason made her feel uneasy.

"She'll be fine." Cana said, trying to cheer Rick up. "Sorano doesn't seem like the type of Pokémon who would walk away from the people who care for her. She just needs some time to cool down."

Rick thought about what Cana said, and she wasn't wrong. Rick knew exactly what kind of Pokémon Sorano was since they first met. Granted Rick just caught Sorano, so he shouldn't have much to worry about. "You're right." He snapped himself out of his worry and looked Cana in the eyes, "Thanks, Cana."

"No trouble." Cana said, going back to drinking from her barrel. Cana was being a good friend, and it was something that Rick was gonna pay back in full.

 **With Sorano**

The Disaster Pokémon was walking around the town, knowing very well that going back wasn't gonna end well for anyone. After what happened with Laxus, and everything.

' _Something about that Laxus guy isn't sitting well with me. Even though he thinks he's the strongest wizard Fairy Tail has, I don't think that he has everything he needs to be the strongest. I'll have to stay on my toes when he's around._ ' She thought to herself.

She was pulled out of her thinking time when she sensed something, yet she didn't know what it was. She was hoping it was something tame, but she wasn't gonna put all of her Eggs in a basket. She heard something going off to her right and noticed that it was an alarm going off.

' _To think that I just wanted some air._ ' Sorano groaned to herself. She dashed towards the entrance to see a couple of robbers in front of a café, one of them holding a duffel bag with some stolen money in it.

"Alright, we got the money." One of them said.

"Let's get off of here." The other one said.

They made their getaway due north down an alleyway, but a growl caught them off guard. They looked around but noticed that there was no one around.

"To think that human resort to stealing money." A voice echoed around them, "It's sad when you think about it."

"Who's there!?" One of robbers barked out, pulling out a Magic Rifle.

The only answer they got was a rustling piece of paper floating in the wind. They felt something rush behind them, to which they turned around to find nothing. They turned back around to see Absol not so far away in front of the alleyway.

"What the hell are you?" the robber holding the rifle asked.

The only answer they got was Sorano's Night Slash before blacking out.

 **Later…**

After the minor scuffle that took place, Sorano's mood didn't improve much. She found herself in the South Gate Park, with many people just enjoying themselves without much of, if any worry at all. It was just the experience that she needed. She closed her eyes and just focused on the breeze making her fur move, and the sounds that the animals were making. After about an hour, Sorano found herself waking up from a small nap, which felt just what she needed. Sorano stretched her legs and continued walking until she felt that something was heading straight towards her. Sorano turned to the left of her, and realized that the something was actually a some _one_. Sorano looked on as the someone in question turned out to be Muku.

"You okay?" Sorano asked the downed Sea Cucumber Pokémon.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Muku groaned.

"What are you doing this far on your own?" Sorano asked.

"Rick wanted me to give this to you." Muku said. He pulled something seemingly out of nowhere and what it was made Sorano go wide-eyed.

It was a pendant, made out of some high durability fiber and some gemstone that Rick had collected. There were gems varying from amethysts to rose quartz. There was a large indent in the middle of it all, revealing where a certain stone would go.

"What is it?" Sorano asked again.

"Rick called it the Mega Pendant." Muku explained. "He said that it's where the Absolite is suppose to go." Sorano bent to closer to the ground so that Muku could remove the Absolite. It didn't hurt much, as it was mostly little tugs while trying to loosen the fur around the Mega Stone. After a good five minutes, Muku managed to get the Absolite out and secured into the indentation on the Mega Pendant, which was then placed around Sorano's neck. "It looks good on you." Muku complemented.

"Thank you, Muku." Sorano said. She noticed that the sun was beginning to set in the horizon. "Time does fly by, doesn't it?"

"I guess so." Muku replied, "We better get back to the Guild."

Sorano lowered herself so that Muku could hop on, to which he accepted. The two made their way back to the Guild when a man that looked barely taller than Sorano stopped them.

"May we help you sir?" Muku asked.

"Yes, actually." The man said, "My name is Rone, and I'm the owner of the café that had a theft earlier today."

"I heard about that." Muku stated, "From what I heard, two bandit were found unconscious and the money was returned."

"That is correct." Rone said, "And earlier today, I saw that next to the returned bag of money, there was this tuft of hair." He held up a tuft of hair that greatly resembled Sorano's fur. He looked down to look Sorano, "If I may ask, were you the one who stopped them?"

"Yes, I was." Sorano replied.

"Please, come with me." Rone said, walking toward his café and Sorano and Muku came with him.

The group walked into the café and the Pokémon were seated by the window. Rone wanted to make it up to Sorano for getting the money back, so he gave Sorano and Muku a meal on the house. Sorano ordered a small steak and Muku ordered a small salad.

"They really didn't need to do this." Sorano said to Muku.

"I think that seeing how you did the right thing and you did it on your own accord, he wants to return the favor. Personally, I don't see what the problem is. I would have done the same thing if _my_ restaurant or café was robbed." Muku explained.

The waitress came back and brought out their food along side some water. The two enjoyed their meals and walked out, but not without thanking Rone for the meal. After a good 10 minutes, the duo made it back to Fairy Tail. They opened the door and noticed that, once again, they were in the midst of another brawl.

"You'd think that they would stopped by now." Rick said to Cana.

"I see what you're getting at." Cana said, taking a drink out of another barrel. She noticed Sorano walking towards them with Muku on her back, "So, you're back."

Rick turned to see Sorano wearing the Mega Pendant he made. He looked the Disaster Pokémon up and down, and gave the Dark-type thumbs up, knowing very well that Absol liked the Mega Pendant. The fighting started to pick up steam as people were flying every which way. Rick and Sorano looked at each other.

"Wanna give a demonstration?" Rick asked, holding up the Mega Ring.

Sorano nodded, "I'm seeing no other way to stop them."

Rick touched the Mega Stone, which made both it and the Absolite glow a multitude of colors, which made the on looking people wonder what would happen next. "Let's go! **Execute, Mega Evolution!** "

The beams of light started to connect and when the last one did, Sorano was encased in the cocoon of energy. The wings started to form and her horn started to form into the horn of Mega Sorano. The cocoon shattered, revealing Mega Sorano.

"Woah, it changed!" Lucy gasped.

"So that's Mega Evolution." Mira whispered.

Without a warning, because truth being told they have listened, Rick swiped his arms to the side, "Sorano, **Psycho Cut!** "

Sorano summoned a multitude of pink crescents of energy, of which she sent right into the heart of the duel, which was to no one's surprise Gray and Natsu. The explosion that followed suit rocked the other participants as the debris hit them. When the attack subsided, Sorano reverted back to being a normal Absol, the Mega Evolution wearing off.

"That was great, Sorano." Rick praised, which made Sorano feel better. Rick remembered what had happened earlier. "You know that Laxus guy didn't get off so easily."

"What did you do?" Sorano questioned.

Rick looked back up to the second floor, and he grinned, "Well…"

 _Sorano had just left the Guild Hall, and Laxus had started to go back up to the second floor, when a voice made him stop._

" _You know that didn't need to happen, right?" Rick asked Laxus, who said nothing, "You can't really call yourself the strongest."_

 _That made Laxus turn around to face Rick, his face showing that he wasn't in the mood for jokes of any kind. "You better watch what you say next." He said through his teeth._

" _You can't call yourself the strongest in Fairy Tail because you don't care about what happens to anyone but yourself. You have to learn to care for those who can't help themselves. Just think about it for me." Rick said, walking away at the end of the last sentence._

 _Laxus gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, showing that he wasn't one to be messing with. He made a dash for Rick, but he dodged it and shifted into the Flame Plate and got Laxus with a Blaze Kick. The attack got him in the gut and Rick used the opportunity to attack with a Comet Punch, which was then followed up by a Quick Attack to dodge an incoming jab._

" _I'm just saying that you can't call yourself the strongest." Rick restated. "At least not yet." He began walking away and out the door. "Keep this encounter in mind, Laxus. I won't be so lenient next time." He turned around, "And if you call any of my Pokémon 'pets' again, I will come for you, and the results won't be pretty." Rick turned back towards the door and left._

"So you took on Laxus?" Sorano asked.

"It wasn't a real fight. If anything, it was a Fairy Tail scuffle." Rick said for a rebuttal (if I'm getting the word right).

"So, a fight?" Muku said, to which Rick hung his head in defeat.

 **Later that night…**

Rick, Swampy and Sorano were in the infirmary again, but they were using it for a room to sleep in. Swampy was curled up in Rick's lap while he was cleaning his amethyst. Sorano was on the floor, curled up.

Rick had finished cleaning the amethyst and had put it on the counter. Swampy looked up at Rick, who was in turn, looking out the window.

"What's on your mind?" The Mud Fish asked.

"Have you never though that we've overstayed our welcome? Living in the infirmary, I mean." Rick asked, but he still continued, "I'm not saying that we leave the guild, but rather we try to find our own house."

"We'd have to take jobs left and right just for the rent." Swampy said, which Rick took into consideration.

"Not entirely. We just have to find the right room and board with the lowest rent possible." Rick stated. He pulled out a notebook and a pencil. "Okay, what kind of house should we get?"

"We'll need one with a space for training." Sorano said.

Rick wrote down 'training' in the notebook, and he also jotted down 'close to the guild', as that seemed to be a given. "What else?"

"Well, we may have to take into consideration if pets are allowed." Swampy said, which almost made Rick snap his pencil. He wasn't one to call his Pokémon pets. He always thought of his Pokémon as equals, rather than tools for fighting or to be dressed up for entertainment, even though the last though was for naught as he competed in Pokémon Contest in the Sinnoh and Hoenn regions, but his Pokémon wanted to compete and Rick followed their wishing.

"You okay?" Swampy asked, noticing Rick's grip on his pencil.

Rick took a couple breaths to regain his composure. "I'm fine. You don't need to worry." He said, "I think we better turn in soon." Rick said, stretching out before pulling up the sheets.

"Right." Swampy said. He hopped off the bed and went over to Sorano, and curled up next to her. "'Night."

"See you in the morning." Rick said. He focused more on his breathing until the darkness took over.

 _A day was full of excitement, at least in the eyes of Sorano and Rick. Rick met two of the strongest male wizards in Fairy Tail, while Sorano stopped robber's ambitions, getting the Mega Pendant in the process. Now in the house-hunting mood in the morning, what would they come across? Find out more, as the story continues._

 **And that's a wrap. Please keep in mind that this chapter was suppose to introduce Laxus and Mystoganm and the Mega Pendant in Sorano's case.**

 **While typing up this chapter, I felt like I might be due an explanation as to why I chose to name Absol after the Oración Seis member. I realized that they have the same problem with their personalities. Angel is a name that would more tied to being a force of good, while she made it painstakingly obvious that she doesn't care for anyone but herself. Now Sorano is a different story. Absol have always been known for being blamed natural disasters, but they try to save other people. This Absol is just like that in the sense that I'm thinking of. Another reason behind it is also the fact that naming an Absol 'Angel' seems overused in my eyes.**

 **I got the idea for the Mega Pendant after watching the first XY Movie and seeing Astrid's Absol wearing it. All I needed was a name for it and that was it.**

 **Thank you for reading and I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**


	9. A Place to Call Our Home

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 9: A House To Call Our Own

 **Hey guys it's William Sloan here, and here's to another chapter of A Fairy's Heart. I've got nothing else to say, so let's get into the story, shall we?**

 **To Recap: After returning from the job in Sliverstraw, Rick introduced Sorano to the guild, which in turn revealed Sorano's ruined eye. Rick met the S-Class wizards Mystogan and Laxus, the latter fighting Sorano until Rick and Makarov stopped both. After that, Sorano took her leave and in turn stopped some robbers. After a day around town, Muku, who was flung to Sorano's location, gave her A Mega Pendant, and were treated to a meal at the café that the robbers that Sorano returned the stolen money to. After returning to the guild, Rick revealed to Sorano that he made the Mega Pendant for the Disaster Pokémon so that she would have somewhere to keep the Absolite. Rick also told Sorano that he and Laxus had a small confrontation, telling the S-Class Mage not to call his Pokémon pets.**

* * *

It was another day in the Fairy Tail Guild hall, which was up to its normal habits, which was a morning brawl, the ones in the middle of the fight were easy to identify.

"Bring it, Snow Cone!" Natsu yelled, unleashing a Fire Dragon Talon on the opposing Fullbuster.

"Oh I will, Salmon Hair." Gray retorted, who in turn, unleashed an Ice-Make: Battle Axe, which melted due to the obvious weakness Ice had over Fire.

Cana, Lucy, Erza, and Alexander were had the bar, each doing their own thing. Cana had her booze, Erza had her cheesecake, and Lucy had…well, Lucy.

Alexander just kept to himself.

"They're childish, aren't they?" The Synthetic Pokémon asked.

The question went unanswered as their fight raged on. Natsu decked Gray in the face and Gray did the exact same thing.

All in all? It was a typical day.

The door opened, revealing Rick, with Swampy perched on his shoulder, walking into the guild hall with a small catalog and a small paper bag.

"Rick, you're back." Alexander said.

The bag Rick had put on the table caught the most attention. The girls (plus Alexander) looked at the bag and back at Rick, who looked confused as to why.

"Uh, everything okay?" the Multitype Mage asked.

"What in the bag?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I did some sightseeing around town and I picked up a town catalog and one other piece of use." He opened the bag, revealing it to be…a violin.

It was needless to say that the girls were looking like they were hit with Confuse Ray.

"You spend your job reward on a violin?" Cana asked.

"Is there something special about it?" Erza asked.

"No, it's not concealing a sword." Rick replied. "If you want to know, I would advise to pay close attention." Rick started to get the violin ready. "I'm gonna try something."

"I don't like to the sound of that." Lucy grimaced.

"Oh, it's not deadly." Rick said. He started to play a certain song on the violin, and it sounded amazing. Every note was in perfect harmony with the other, but what got their attention was the fact that the fighting was actually starting to stop. Every participant looked way too mellow from looking at the carnage that was the usual Fairy Tail fighting. Even Alexander and Swampy were looking serene. Once the music stopped, Rick looked onward to see if it worked.

"Woah, that was actually good." Lucy said. "And it calmed the fighting."

"What was that?" Erza asked.

"It's a song that I picked up when I was in the Sinnoh region." Rick explained. "It's called Oracion."

"Oracion?" Cana asked.

Rick looked at the Card Mage and smiled a little, "Right. It's been said that Oracion could stop even the fiercest of fighting. The song actually translates to 'Prayer'."

"So that's why you bought the violin." Cana said.

"Kinda." Rick said, "I never learned any real skills outside of Pokémon battling back home, so I thought of expanding my field here."

The Plate Wielder sat down next to Cana at the bar area and sat his head down on the wood. "God, I need a drink."

"What will you have?" Mira asked.

"Got anything carbonated?" Rick asked. His answer came in the form of a cup slid over to him. He looked into the mug and noticed the carbonation causing little droplets to come up. He took a reluctant slip, only to realize that it wasn't ale, but rather a form of soda. Its taste was similar to that of a cherry cola.

"You like it?" Mira asked.

"I'll admit, it's not anything from back home," Rick said, "but it's not bad. Thanks, Mira."

"No problem." Mira said, a smile being present on her face.

Rick spend the next two hours coming through the catalog and, with the help of Swampy, they managed to find three places that were up for rent. One was for 50,000 Jewel a month, one was for 100,000 Jewel a month, and the other was 60,000 Jewel a month.

"I don't think the 100,000 place is gonna work out for us." Swampy said, mulling over the options that they picked.

"I know." Rick said, looking through the descriptions of the buildings. Rick's eyes was caught on the 60,000 Jewel place, as it had a wide open prairie for any training purposes and he could use some of the lands to plant Berry crops. "I like the farmland, but it's kinda far from the Guild Hall. The 100,000 Jewel place seems nice, but we would have to do high paying jobs just to get by, not including food bills. The 50,000 Jewel is striking me as off. Granted it's cheaper than the rest, but still." Rick was scratching his head at the problem in front of him. He wasn't good at making these big decisions, even though it was his first. "Ugh, I hate making these decisions." He groaned.

"You _never_ had to make this kind of decision before." Swampy noted.

"I know, and I hate it." Rick said, letting his head hit the bar counter. He was pulled out of his thought process when a finger tapped him on the shoulder, which earned the mystery person a hard elbow to the gut. (You wanna take a guess who it was?)

"OW!" Rick turned around to see that it was Natsu that he elbowed. "What the hell, man?!"

"Sorry." Rick said, "I thought I told you that I don't handle jumpscares so easily."

"No, you didn't." Natsu said with one arm covering the area.

"Oops." Was Rick's reply. If he was being honest with himself, his memory isn't one of the greatest, but his Pokémon knowledge wasn't one to scoff at.

Natsu noticed the catalog that was on the counter. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I'm planning to rent a place here in town." Rick replied. "I was about to head out to check them out. Wanna came along?"

"Nah." Natsu said. "You do what you need to do."

"Alright then." Rick said. He began walking to the door and he turned around. "I'll be back later on today." He was actually surprised at the amount of maturity that Natsu was showing. Normally the Salamander wouldn't stop until Erza stopped him herself. He wasn't certain that Natsu was feeling well, but he just left it at that and went on his merry way.

He got to a corner in town and stopped. The 50,000 Jewel place was nearby, so he decided to make it the first place he'd check out. When he made it to the address, the building looked nothing to what he thought it would be. The building had blue walls and looked like it was a two-story apartment area. If what Rick thought was what it was gonna be, there could be a multitude of rooms here.

"Yeah, I don't think this would be suitable for me." Rick said to himself and he continued walking, presumably towards the 60,000 Jewel place. Unknown to Rick, he wasn't very far form it, as it only took him maybe 10, 15 minutes tops just to get there by walking.

This House was bigger than the last one, even with the fact that the last building was an apartment. It was red and brown in color, with the roof being a dark blue mixed with purple. It may not have been the prettiest building Rick had even seen, but he didn't care for the color. He knocked on the door and a woman answered the door. She was old enough to pass as someone's mother, perhaps somewhere in the 35 to 40-age range. She had brown hair that reached her shoulders and she wore a simple red shirt and shorts, what with the farm and all.

"May I help you?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, my name's Richard." Rick stated, bowing a little to show common courtesy. "I'm here about the rent in a catalog I picked up." He even pulled the catalog out of his bag to show it to her."

"Oh, yeah." The lady said, looking at the page that it was on, "It's been that long, huh?" she said to herself, "I almost forgot about the house being up for rent." She motioned Rick to come in with her available hand. Rick didn't want to be rude, so he accepted her invitation inside and they say in the living room area. The landlord took one chair while Rick took a seat on the couch. "My name's Paige. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"If anything, the pleasure should be mine." Rick said. "So, about the rent?"

"Right." Paige said, trying to get her mind back on track, "As it states in the catalog, the rent is 60,000 Jewel a month, with a one week grace period. I would expect that you would replace anything that would be lost or damaged. Feel free to reorganize to your pleasure."

"Right." Rick said, taking notes on a sheet of notebook paper. He almost wanted to punch himself at the thought of his next question, but he had to keep in mind his Pokémon. "What is the rule on pets here?" he asked.

"I don't mind any pets here." Paige answered, which made Rick sigh in relief. He knew that this house could be the right place for him and the Pokémon, but not being allowed to have them with him wasn't in the deck of cards.

"Is there anything else that I would need to be aware of?" Rick asked.

"Besides the fact of the land behind the house, nothing really." Paige said. She scribbled a phone number on a piece of scrap paper and handed it to Rick. "If you lose the key, call me at this number and I'll have a replacement key over to you. You should keep the back area clean and if you want to, I have farming tools in the storage shed on the far end of the field you can use. You'll have to come up with the seed, though."

"That won't be a problem." Rick said. "Thank you for renting the house. I'll have the payment to you by the end of the month."

After Paige moved her stuff out, Rick and the other Pokémon spend the day reorganizing the house and getting it cleaned. Muku took care of the living room, Swampy took care of the kitchen, and Sorano and took care of the Master and Guest Bedrooms. Rick had Flashfire take care of any weeds that were in the farmland with her Psychic. Rick had taken the farming tools out and Alexander got the land prepped for planting. Rick took some Berry seed and sprinkled some into the patch of land and shifted into the Splash Plate. But right after doing so, he felt the Plates going off. It felt the same, just like when he found the Dread Plate, yet the Plates weren't as crazy. If anything, they were mellow.

' _There's a Plate here too? Oh, my luck's getting better._ ' Rick thought to himself. He started running towards to where they were. He slowed down, and he surveyed the landscape.

"Hey Rick!" Swampy yelled out. Rick turned around to see the other Pokémon catching up, with Muku riding on Swampy. "What happened?" he asked.

"Did you sense another Plate?" Sorano asked.

"I think so." Rick replied. "But it's not like when Swampy and I found the Dread Plate. The Plates weren't bouncing around like then. If anything, they were more like vibrating."

Muku was thinking what kind of Plate it would be when he noticed something was amiss. "Guys?" he asked, "You feel that?"

"Yeah." Sorano said, her eyes narrowing, "Something's coming."

"I'm not liking the sound of that." Flashfire said.

"And whatever it is, the Plate signature is getting stronger too." Rick said, "You don't think that the Oración Seis broke out, do you?"

"Unlikely." Alexander replyed, "If they were, I don't think that they would bring the plate to you."

Their answer came in the form of a giant monkey. Its fur was green and it had pink hearts marks on its arms, five of them on each arm. Its arms were the size of small trees and were just as thick. The face, hands, and ears were a shade of purple, along with a majority of its body. The lower part of it was a darker shade of green compared to the top part.

"What is that?!" Muku yelled, cowering behind Rick.

"Not sure, but something's not right." Rick said, getting into a battle stance, as did the rest of his Pokémon. He didn't know, but he felt that the Plate in question was right in front of him. He took a closer look and noticed something in its left hand. It was hexagonal in shape and it was an emerald green. "Oh, COME ON!" Rick yelled, knowing fully well what it had in its hand.

"The Meadow Plate?!" Alexander said, his voice showing how shocked he was.

"Looks like we'll have to beat the Gorian." Swampy said.

"Gorian?" Muku said, still deathly afraid.

"They're also called Forest Vulcans." The Mud Fish explained, "From what I've read, Vulcans specialize in something called Take-Over Magic, which is how they survive. Their favorite foods are eggs, so I don't think that it'll eat seafood."

"I'm not seafood!" Muku exclaimed.

"Well whatever it is, we need to get that Meadow Plate." Rick said, shifting into the Sky Plate. "Alexander, **Crush Claw!** Flashfire, **Shadow Ball!** Swampy, **Hydro Pump!** Sorano, **Psycho Cut!** Muku, use **Helping Hand!** " Rick's wings started to glow white. " **Wing Attack!** "

The group fired off their respective attacks, while Muku ejected his hand and made Rick glow yellowish-gold, signaling an attack boost to his Wing Attack. The Gorian was slashed, doused, and struck by the multiple attacks. It countered by swinging an arm at Rick and Muku, which sent Muku into the ground and Rick into the air. It jumped into the air, delivering a downward fist to Rick, which caused the ground to be broken apart upon his impact.

"This guy's tougher than I thought." Rick grunted, trying to dislodge himself from the dirt. He pulled Muku out too. "I think we may need some extra help."

Muku's eyes widened at the simple thought, "You don't mean _him_ , right?"

Sorano overheard Rick and asked Swampy, "What does Muku mean by 'him'?"

Swampy turned to face Sorano, "One of Rick's strongest Pokémon. He one of the sweetest Pokémon you could ever meet, but when he get angry, he's scarier than Erza, an anrgy Natsu, and Aquarius combined."

Rick pulled out a Poké Ball and enlarged it, ' _Please, we need your help._ ' "Emerald, battle time!" he yelled, throwing the Poké Ball in the air. The Poké Ball opened up, revealing golden sparkles revolving a green dragon. Its wings, which have a purple-blue colored membrane, are small for its size, and its face had a rounded snout with tiny nostrils. A pair of thin antennae is on the top of its head, with a small horn in between them, its color being the same as its body. Its arms and legs are thick and it has three, small white claws on both. Its eyes are a black color.

"What happened here?" the Pokémon asked, its voice showing love and care.

Sorano's face showed a shocked expression. ' _A Dragonite?! But I thought Dragonite are orange, not green?! Is Dragonite one of those special Pokémon I've heard of? I thought it was just a myth._ '

"Emerald, we need your help." Rick said, "I need you to help us fight this Gorian. It has something that I need."

Emerald looked at the Gorian and then it looked at its friends. Alexander tried to use Crush Claw, but the Gorian grabbed Alexander by the head, slamming him down to the ground. Swampy used Ice Beam in an attempt to stop him, but the Gorian tossed Alexander at Swampy, who then flew into Flashfire. Sorano managed to jump out of the way. Emerald's eyes showed that it was terrified that someone was hurting his friends.

"Time to end this!" The Gorian said. It jumped into the air to attack Rick's other Pokémon, but was stopped by a dragon made of pure blue energy. The Gorian was also slashed in the shoulder area. "Who's the wise guy?"

"Can it, you miserable flea bag." Emerald muttered. "You dare hurt my friends. You hurt my family!" Emerald's face showed a scary one that would put Erza's to shame. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!" he bellowed. The Dragon Pokémon spread his wings and flew into the air, fire starting to leak out of its mouth. " **FLAMETHROWER!** " The torrent of fire raged on as the Gorian jumped back, avoiding the Flamethrower.

" **ICE BEAM!** " A ball of light blue energy formed in front of Emerald's mouth, which he launched at the Gorian, freezing both it and stopping the raging fires caused by the Flamethrower from reaching the house and the berry field.

Sorano paused in fear as its senses are going crazy. She didn't know whether or nor to stop Emerald or help him. Sorano made a break for the Gorian, just before Emerald cloaked himself in a dragon made of pure energy. The Disaster Pokémon managed summoned energy in her horn and together with Emerald, launched the Gorian into the sky.

" **Night Slash!** "

" **DRAGON RUSH!"**

The two attacks shattered the ice and sent Gorian flying into the air, leaving only the Meadow Plate in its place. Emerald let out a deafening roar, one that could be heard from the Guild Hall clear as day. Rick walked over to the Meadow Plate and picked it up. The Plate glowed a few times before entering Rick's body. It didn't hurt like the Dread Plate did. Instead, it felt like he became one with nature.

"Well, the Gorian's out of the picture." Rick said with a bit of relief. He turned around to see Emerald growling. Rick just sighed and walked over to a nearby tree and plucked a leaf from it, and he began to play Oracion. The tune washed over the injured group of Pokémon, calming them down and soothing Emerald. Once Rick ended, he and the other Pokémon surveyed the damage caused by the battle.

"The farmland." Emerald said, looking at the damage he was responsible for, "It's destroyed. And I was the one who destroyed it."

"It's not your fault, Emerald." Rick said, trying to ease the pseudo-legendary's pain. "You were trying to protect us from the Gorian. You were trying to protect us and above anything else, you helped a Pokémon you barely even knew."

"I guess I should thank you." Sorano said.

"It's no problem." Emerald said. He held out his hand, "My name's Emerald."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Emerald." Sorano said, shaking his hand, "I'm Sorano. I guess you can say I'm the newest member of this family."

While Sorano and Emerald were introducing themselves, Rick had shifted into his new Meadow Plate form. His coat and pants were a jungle green and he was barefoot. The amethyst around his neck was a shining emerald. "I guess we should get the land fixed up." He knelt down to the ground and put a hand on the ground. " **Grassy Terrain.** " A ring of green energy swept through the entire area.

Swampy opened his mouth and charged up a blue ball of energy, which he launched into the air. " **Rain Dance.** " Dark clouds soon covered their entire property. While the Grassy Terrain nourished the grass and the ground around them, The Rain Dance helped the grass grow. It really hurt the 'family' on the inside, knowing very well that the work they put into making their training area look clean and well-nourished, only to have it destroyed in a fight with a creature that could pass off for an Earthland counterpart of a Pansage. The moral to the story? Rick managed to get the Meadow Plate, and Emerald met Sorano and vice versa.

"Well, now that _that's_ all settled, let's…" Rick turned to the berry field. Unbeknownst to them, the field was fully bloomed. Every single berry crop had full grown berries, yet Rick only planted them a good half-hour prior to fighting the Gorian.

"The field." Muku said.

"It's done?" Sorano finished, "But how?"

"I would have to guess Grassy Terrain and Rain Dance did the trick." Rick said, just as astonished as the rest of them. "I know that Grassy Terrain has been known to help make damaged earth create beautiful landscapes of grass when coupled with Rain Dance, but I had no clue that it also sped up berry growth." He walked over a plucked a Tamato Berry from its tree to inspect it. It was the picture of health. It had no blemishes, no holes. It wasn't squishy or anything.

"Hey, Rick!" Rick was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice out of nowhere. He and the other Pokémon were looking around only to notice Natsu and Happy coming down to land. "I heard an explosion, so I thought I would come by. Everything okay?"

"You mean 'we?'" Happy corrected, making Natsu look away.

"Yeah, we're fine." Rick said. "And the explosion was probably Emerald."

"Emerald?" Happy asked. Rick pointed a thumb towards the Dragon Pokémon, which earned a scream from both Natsu and Happy.

"A DRAGON?!" Happy screamed.

"Not quite, you two." Rick said, getting both of their attentions, "While Emerald does look like a Dragon, he's actually a Pokémon."

"So he wouldn't know where Igneel is." Natsu said, his head down, but his attention quickly bounced back to the fact just told to him, "Wait, he's a Pokémon?!"

"Yeah." Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pokédex, to which he pointed to Emerald. "Check it out."

While the Pokédex in fact pull in a picture of a Dragonite, it was different compared to Emerald. The biggest difference was that the green was replaced with orange and that the purple-blue membrane was bluer than purple. " _Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon, and the evolved form of Dragonair. Even with its bulky size, its tiny wings allow it to reach the speed of sound. While Dragonite are normally peaceful Pokémon, a Dragonite's wrath is to be avoided at all cost, as it will destroy everything around it before it's satisfied._ " The Pokédex analyzed.

"It's wrath?" Happy asked. "But he looks calm."

"Yeah." Rick said, "Like the Pokédex said, Dragonite are normally peaceful. But Emerald's wrath could easily make Erza's wrath look like mercy compared to what he could do." That last tidbit made Natsu and Happy pale.

"Why is it green?" Natsu asked.

"Well, Emerald's a Shiny Dragonite." Rick said, "That's kinda where I got the idea to name him Emerald."

"So, why isn't he sparkling?" Happy asked.

"Well, it's not _that_ kind of shiny." Rick said. "Every Pokémon is said to have an alternate coloration. That's what a Shiny Pokémon basically is. They're very rare to come by in the wild, even more so for Dratini."

"Dratini?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Dratini evolve into Dragonite." Rick replied, which left Natsu confused.

"Hold on, I though the Pokédex said that Dragonair evolve into Dragonite?"

"Well, you're not wrong." Rick replied. "Dratini evolve into Dragonair, which in turn evolves into Dragonite."

"What's that in your hand?" Happy asked, trying to change the topic as _that_ was making his head hurt.

"A Tamato Berry." Rick said, "It's said to be one of the spiciest berries back home. I only planted them for Flashfire." He held the berry in front of Happy's face, practically dangling it in front of him. "You want it?"

"No thank you." Happy said, not wanting to eat the spicy Berry.

"Oh, please. It can't be that bad." Natsu said. He took the Berry from Rick and ate the entire thing in one bite. "Ya see. It's not too bad."

"Well that's because you're a Fire wizard." Rick stated, "The Tamato Berry probably wouldn't even hurt much, if at all."

Natsu's little victory was short-lived, as he felt like his body was heating up, and his normally peach looking colored skin was changing to more of a deep shade of red and fire was coming out of his mouth.

The bad part? He wasn't using his Magic at all.

"MY MOUTH! IT'S ON FIRE!" Natsu was running back and forth, trying to put out the fire in his mouth.

"Why isn't he eating it?" Rick asked.

"It's probably because it's coming from inside his body." Happy replied, earning him a questioned look on Rick's face, to which Happy had to answer again, "Natsu is be able to eat fire, but he can't eat his own."

"Oh." Rick said. He noticed that Natsu was still running around, his mouth still in searing agony, which Rick was _still_ questioning. Rick went over to his Berry Field and pulled a blue-green berry off of one of the trees. "Emerald, use **Ice Beam** to keep Natsu still."

Emerald did as instructed, freezing Natsu and putting out the fire in his mouth. The ice quickly defrosted, as Natsu's Magic ran its course "You okay?" The Dragon asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Natsu said, albeit it was garbled a little. When Rick, Flashfire, and Happy got to him, they saw his face, which earn stifled laughs from Flashfire, Rick, and Happy. Mostly Flashfire and Happy. "What's so funny?"

"Take a look." Rick said. Natsu looked into a puddle that was there from the Rain Dance, and the look on Natsu's face was _priceless_.

"WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH MY LIPS!" The Dragon Slayer exclaimed, through his still garbled speech. When he said that, Flashfire and Happy were on the ground, laughing so hard, that tears were coming out of their eyes.

"That's what happens when you eat a Tamato Berry." Rick causally said. He walked over to Natsu and rubbed the berry he'd been holding over his lips, with the juices from the berry making Natsu's lips sting a little. Natsu pushed away, which made him fall face first into a puddle, which made Flashfire and Happy laugh even more, the latter's sides were hurting and the former was about to die of laughter, which was weird since she was a Ghost-type

Natsu pulled his face out of the puddle and noticed that his lips were normal. "Hey, my lips are back to normal." Natsu came to the dumbest conclusion you could ever come up. "Rick. The puddle's magic."

Rick was left speechless while Flashfire and Happy were still crying from the laughter, which died down to small giggles. "Two things, Natsu. One: That has got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard, and Two, and this is the biggest thing: I'm not sure if you were even thinking, and that concerns me."

"Shut up, Rick. Like you know anything." Natsu retorted.

"Well, I _know_ that it was the Rawst Berry that sped up the healing time on your lips, so can it." Rick said back. A thought entered his mind, and he had a hunch that Natsu, of all people, would have the answer. "Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Something's bugging me. Swampy said that Gorians like to eat eggs." Rick said, recalling what his partner had read. "If that's the case, then why was a Gorian here of all places?"

"Well, the East Forest isn't far from here." Natsu said, "There's a lot of them living their."

"But that didn't answer my question." Rick said.

"Uh, Guys?" Emerald said, getting all their attention, "I think I know why." The Dragon Pokémon came over to them holding something that caught their eyes. He was holding an egg in his arms, the egg in question being a dark peach color with green coloration around the middle, which gave the egg the appearance that it was wearing a bowtie.

"An egg." Natsu said.

"It's not just any egg." Rick said, looking the egg up and down. "It's a Pokémon Egg."

"A Pokémon Egg?" Natsu said, a _tad_ shocked. "So what Pokémon is it?"

"Well, a normal person can't tell what Pokémon's gonna come out." Rick said, looking at the egg from every possible angle, "But if I were to guess…" His though was stopped cold when the egg started to move and faintly glow.

"What's happening?" Happy asked.

"The egg's gonna hatch." Rick said.

Emerald slightly loosened his grip on the egg, which started to glow more until a crack appeared. "It's about to hatch." His eyes were sparkling with wonder, "We're about to see a Pokémon be born."

A tear started to form in Rick's eye, to which he wiped away. "It's beautiful." He whispered.

The egg started to crack more until a bright light appeared from the egg. Rick, Natsu, and Happy all looked away for a moment until the light faded. When they looked back, they saw a small Pokémon in Emerald's arms. It was a small Pokémon resembling a baby owl. Its plumage was a light brown and its undercarriage was white. Its feet were more orange-brown and two green leaves sprouted from its chest, resembling the bowtie that was on the egg. Its eyes were closed.

"No way." Muku muttered.

"It hatched." Sorano said.

"But what is it?" Happy asked.

"It's a Rowlet." Rick said, pulling out his Pokédex.

" _Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. They fly silently in the night sky, using photosynthesis during the day to store energy._ " The Pokédex inquired.

The Rowlet slowly opened its eyes, with the first thing it saw was Emerald. The baby Pokémon looked around at its new surrounding, and Emerald set it down on the ground to which it immediately ran back behind Emerald's foot. Emerald nudged the little Pokemon towards Rick and the other Pokémon, whom embraced it with warm hands and warmer smiles.

 _So much happened that day. Sorano met another Pokémon; Rick found a place to call home, and a new Plate. But the biggest thing? A life was brought into the world in Rowlet. What will the Grass Quill Pokémon do, and what will become of it? Find out more, as the story continues._

 **Well that a wrap on this chapter. I might get some flack for having a Shiny Pokémon, and a powerful one like Dragonite, not to mention bringing in a baby Pokémon. I felt like the story wouldn't make any sense if Sorano were to be the only Pokémon to be sent to Fiore, so I thought to do that with the other 12 types. I'm not including any of the five plates that Rick had started with or the Normal type.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	10. Life and 'Romance' Begins

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 10: Life and 'Romance' Begins

 **Hey Guys, William Sloan here, and here's too another chapter. This chapter will focus more on Rick, Emerald, and Rowlet. There probably won't be much fighting going on, so if you want to stop reading now, I won't stop you.**

…

…

…

… **Still here? Then buckle up for the story.**

 **To Recap: When the guild started to fight, Rick had just come in through the door and revealed that he spend some of his reward money on a home catalog and a violin, the latter confusing Lucy, Cana, and Erza. It was revealed that Rick wasn't too bad on the violin, playing the calming song Oracion, a song he picked up in the Sinnoh region. When the song calmed the fighting, Rick took the opportunity to pick out two houses to go and check out. After meeting with his new landlord Paige, Rick and his Pokémon took the day to clean the house up a little. Rick began to sense a Plate nearby, which a Gorian managed to get, revealing it to be the Meadow Plate. It took the combined forces of Rick, Flashfire, Alexander, Swampy, Muku, Sorano, and the newly revealed Emerald, a Shiny Dragonite, to send the Gorian packing, which got Rick the Meadow Plate. After fixing up the back of Rick's house with Grassy Terrain and Swampy's Rain Dance, Natsu and Happy came by after hearing an explosion, which got them to see Emerald. Natsu ate a Tamato Berry (one of the Berry seeds Rick had planted earlier) and Emerald found a Pokémon Egg, which was thought to be the reason as to why the Gorian was there in the first place. Without any warning, the Egg hatched, bringing a new baby Rowlet into the world.**

It was the day after Rick had obtained the Meadow Plate. He, alongside Emerald and the baby Rowlet, were in the Guild Hall. Rick had told the story of how he got the Meadow Plate, and about Emerald not being an actual Dragon.

"So, you another Plate?" Lucy asked.

"Yep." Rick said, cracking a small smile, "The Plate of Nature. The Meadow Plate."

"Which was when Emerald found the Egg that had Rowlet." Erza said, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"So where is the little guy?" Natsu asked.

"At home sleeping." Rick replied, "Rowlet are nocturnal Pokémon, so I don't think that Rowlet will be seen much. And it's a girl, Natsu."

"Still, don't you think that we should get to see her?" Gray asked, shirtless as usual.

"I wouldn't be one to hold your breath, Fullbuster." Rick said, showing off a little cockiness. "Rowlet's Grass and Flying Type, so they aren't ones for cold weather."

"You don't say, huh?" Lucy said. She was actually fascinated by Pokémon, as they held so many different similarities to Celestial Spirits than you would imagine. She was still confused by all the knowledge behind what a Trainer was in about. She might ask later on, but who's to say?

 **With Emerald**

The Dragon Pokémon had his hands full on his own. With a baby Pokémon, he didn't have a chance to help out a lot unlike the rest of the Pokémon. He was busying with feeding and what not, but it didn't last for long. Before _anyone_ knew it, the Rowlet, which Emerald named Skyfall, wanted to learn how to battle.

Emerald was extremely hesitant on letting Skyfall do this, but she was persistent with it. Their first step was learning to attack. Emerald started with Skyfall using him as a practice dummy. Skyfall began with a simple **Tackle** , letting loose a full body impact. It didn't hurt much, but it did push Emerald back just a little.

" **Leafage!** " Skyfall began flapping her wings with a great force of energy, which caused a tornado of glowing green leaves to envelop Emerald. Emerald wasn't even fazed by the attack, as even on its own, Leafage was gonna do much damage against a Flying-type like Emerald, let alone it being used by a toddler Pokémon. Skyfall fell to the ground, and was caught by Emerald. It was clear that the Grass Quill was doing better with each training session, but Emerald's paternal instinct wasn't one to give in.

"I think that's enough for today." Emerald said quietly. He placed Skyfall in one of the trees that were created due to the Meadow Plate; the one that Skyfall was in wasn't far from a window where Emerald slept. It was more like a way to be near his 'child' when they were sleeping if anything else. Emerald cared for Skyfall, even though they weren't relatives in any way.

The door opened, revealing it to be Rick. The Multitype Mage walked into the house and immediately took a seat in the living room. He was, for lack of a better word, exhausted. He had been taking jobs to help with the cost of seed and whatnot. The jobs were manageable, but the problem came at the expense of working with Natsu. Rick wasn't all to keen on working with him, but Natsu is a powerful wizard, but the word 'self-control' wasn't in the Salamander's vocab. The last job entailed stopping an underground gambling ring, which was home to some extremely powerful people, so Natsu seemed like a perfect shoe-in.

"Do I need to ask?" Emerald asked, to which he got a groan through a pillow. "That bad, huh?"

"You wouldn't know the half of it." Rick said, lifting his head up. "Natsu almost destroyed an entire building from our job."

"Did he?"

"No." Rick said, "Thankfully, Sorano came along with us. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have gotten a reward." When he mentioned Sorano, he instantly remembered something.

"You okay?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rick said, "I just remembered that Sorano learned a new move on the last job."

That peaked Emerald's curiosity a little. "So, what move?" The pseudo-legendary asked.

"I think the better question would be if you're ready to find out." Rick said.

Emerald got the hint his Trainer was dropping. He wanted to battle, but he was tired out from the training session he had with Skyfall. "I don't know. I just got done with Skyfall and…"

"Skyfall?" Rick asked. It took a minute to process the information, and then it clicked. He grinned a little, knowing very well. "So you finally named her?"

"Yep." Emerald said, "We actually just got done some light training before you got home."

"Really now?" Rick said, showing genuine curiosity. "What moves?"

"If I remember, they were Tackle and Leafage." Emerald said. It took a minute to get the conversation back on track, "So, about Sorano?"

"Oh, right." Rick had completely forgotten about it. The two of them walked into the East Forest and they stopped in a wide-open area. It was charred and broken up due to Rick's Pokémon training there. The Gorians weren't much of a problem. If anything, they attacked first, which caused the Pokémon to fight back. The Gorians didn't want to end up like their friend, so they didn't bother them. Rick was on one side while Emerald was on the other. Up in a treetop, Skyfall watched on.

"Go get 'em, Emerald." Skyfall cheered on. Skyfall didn't really see Emerald as a mother nor a father, but rather an older sibling.

"Okay, Sorano. Training time!" Rick proclaimed. He tossed the Poké Ball in the air. When it opened, Sorano came crashing down. Her eyes were showing fierce competition, which were returned in Emerald's eyes.

" **Flamethrower!** " Emerald started off by breathing a huge stream of fire at Sorano.

"Dodge it, Sorano." Rick ordered. Sorano jumped back and to the side to avoid the attack. " **Night Slash!** "

"Right." Sorano, without warning, charged for Emerald, her claws glowing purple. Sorano raked her claws in an X formation, to which Emerald blocked with his hands alone.

"A simple Night Slash won't do well if it doesn't do anything." Emerald said, trying to give some advice. He looked up to notice Skyfall was watching the battle, taking mental notes as it progressed. Rick noticed it too and was happy that Skyfall was taking such a keen interest in battling.

"Let's continue." Rick said, trying to get the battle back on track. He swiped his hands in a slashing formation, " **Night Slash!** "

Sorano took off like a rocket, swiping and raking her claws, trying to get a hit on Emerald. The Dragon Pokémon was dodging the attacks, but he was showing signs of slowing down. This allowed Sorano to get the upper hand and she got a successful hit on Emerald, sending him flying into some trees.

"Emerald!" Skyfall yelled.

"I'm okay, kid." Emerald said, digging himself out of the rubble. He didn't look angry in the slightest, but rather happy. He knew that Rick wasn't one to _willingly_ harm his Pokémon. If he had the choice to, Emerald knew that Rick would sacrifice himself to save them. "I think it's time to crank up the juice." Emerald soon took off faster than Sorano ever did. Before the Disaster Pokémon could react, she was struck multiple times before Emerald let up.

"An ExtremeSpeed?" Sorano questioned. "Who would've guessed?"

" **Dragon Rush!** " Emerald dashed straight into Sorano, sending her into the air.

"Sorano!" Rick yelled out, trying to get her attention.

"Let me guess…" Sorano yelled out.

Before Rick could say, Emerald started to collect and flew straight for Sorano.

" **Dragon Rush!** "

"Alright, Sorano. Time to show Emerald what we can do." Rick said. " **Iron Tail!** "

Sorano began to channel energy into her tail, which transformed into a tail made of pure iron. Sorano repositioned herself and swung her tail, connecting with the Dragon Rush, sending shockwaves throughout the entire area, which ended in a small explosion. After shielding himself from getting dust in his eyes, Rick looked on to see Sorano and Emerald both on the earthly ground, unconscious.

"Looks like a tie." Rick said, "Not a pretty result, but satisfactory." He pulled out Sorano's and Emerald's Poké Balls and enlarged them. "Take a good rest you two." With that said, Rick returned Sorano and Emerald to their Poké Balls. Rick looked on to see Skyfall looking at Emerald's Poké Ball with blatant curiosity.

"Where's Emerald?"

"He's just resting up, Skyfall." Rick didn't want to make Skyfall worried, but a thought entered his head. He pulled out a Poké Ball and enlarged it.

"What's going on?" Skyfall asked.

"Do you want to have a Poké Ball?" Rick asked.

Skyfall didn't know what to say. She never saw a wild Pokémon being caught before so, she didn't know what she had to do or what to say. Before she could answer, Rick tapped the ball to her head, sending her inside, and effectively catching her. After sending a Poké Ball away, he let her out and then sent Skyfall's empty Poké Ball away, allowing her to stay with her adoptive family.

The next day, Rick decided to have a little training for Skyfall. Seeing how he didn't have any Pokémon who could attack Skyfall and not defeat her in one attack, Rick sent out Muku.

"Alright, Skyfall. You get the first attack." Rick said.

"Alright, then. **Tackle!** " Skyfall made a full body hit on Muku, sending him back a bit. " **Leafage!** " Skyfall began spinning in the air, which in turn created a cyclone of wind and glowing green leaves. Muku was caught in the windstorm. He was sent flying and he landed on his back.

"I think my spines are stuck." Muku said after trying to free himself. Rick had to pull Muku out and turn him around. "Thank you."

"No problem." Rick said. "Wanna take a break?"

"That sounds heavenly. Thank you." Muku said, to which he began rolling towards a table that had refreshments on it.

"Alexander's up next." Rick called out.

"Understood." Alexander took his position and Skyfall began her attack.

" **Tackle!** "

The attack made contact, but it didn't do anything. Alexander brought his claw back and it glowed a blue color, signaling Crush Claw. The attack made contact, which sent Skyfall into the ground, knocked out.

"You couldn't have eased up on the attack?" Rick asked, sort of in a scolding sort of way. "Remember Skyfall's still young." Alexander looked the other way, his face showing not a single shred of worry.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Rick sighed looked back at Skyfall, who was waking up, but she was a little sore from the attack. He picked up Skyfall and took her inside, presumably to treat her wounds.

Alexander began to walk away, when Emerald walked in front of him. His eyes weren't the most inviting and his voice was just as much. "Why?"

"'Why' what?" Alexander asked.

"Why did you use your full strength on a Pokémon who's just started to battle? Don't you know anything about self-control?" Emerald snapped. All the question did was bring an old memory back. One that he wished stayed forgotten.

 _It was a normal day for the people working in the Alola region. They were busy getting their crops and completing the Island Challenge. One of the islands, however, housed a single building. In fact, the entire island wasn't an island at all. It was the Aether Foundation. Inside the Aether Foundation building, on the lowest floor, alarms were going off. A Trainer was being chased by a group of Aether Foundation workers. In the Trainer's arms was a Pokémon that looked like it was wearing a gladiator helmet that had Arceus's fence stuck to it. Its fur around its neck was gray, and its front legs were a green that went up to about three-fourths of the way. The Trainer took a sharp turn and hid behind some crates. The members ran right past him, and when he thought the coast was clear, he made a break for the elevator._

" _Come on. Please work." The trainer said, trying his absolute best to get the mystery Pokémon to safety. He tried to work the elevator, but was soon surrounded by some members._

" _Hand over the Beast Killer, if you know what's best for you." One of the members threatened, his Alolan Muk, which was a multicolored pile of sludge with crystal jutting out of it, was readying a Gunk Shot._

" _I won't let you bring harm to it." The Trainer said, revealing it to be Rick. "Every Pokémon deserves a right to live its life how it wants." He gripped a Poké Ball tightly in his fit of anger. "I won't let you take away the one thing everything deserves!" He shouted, which made the Pokémon in his arms open its eyes slowly. He tossed the Poké Ball into the air, which in turn caused all of the Pokémon Rick had to appear in front of him. Swampy, Flashfire, who was still a Lampent and Emerald, who was still a pink Dragonair with a greenish jewel instead of a blue one, were in battle stances. Muku was perched on Swampy's head. "Emerald,_ _ **Ice Beam!**_ _"_

" _Choke on this!" Emerald exclaimed. He launched the beam at the Muk, who had launched Gunk Shot. The two attacks collided and caused an explosion._

' _They…what are they?' The injured Pokémon asked. He blacked out for a moment, and the next thing he knew, Rick and the other Pokémon, alongside Type: Null, were outside covered in scratches and bruises. The Trainer was working on treating Swampy when he noticed Type: Null waking up. When Null tried to get up, Rick stopped him._

" _You shouldn't be moving." Rick said, rather bluntly. He eased Null back to the ground and when to his bag, "You need to rest."_

'Why? Why did you save me? _' Rick turned to face Type Null, carrying some medical supplies._

" _Because." Rick said, kneeling over to treat the wounds, "You don't deserve that kind of life. I meant what I said before. That Pokémon, whether man-made or not, deserve the right to choose where they want to live, and how they want to." After treating his wounds and giving him some Oran Berries, Rick got up._

" _If I were you, I would get out of here as soon as you can." Rick began walking away, to which Type: Null began to hobble towards Rick, who turned around, feeling an impending urge to do so. When he fully turned around, all he could see was a once empty Poké Ball shaking and clicking, signaling a new member in the family. He opened the Poké Ball, revealing the bandage-covered Type: Null. Rick was shocked to say the least, as he never asked Type: Null if he even wanted to come along._

'If you're wondering why, it's simple. _' Type Null explained, '_ You said it yourself. Even I have the right to choose where I want to live. And I chose you. I hope that's- _'_

 _He never finished his sentence as Rick gave Type: Null one monster of a Bewear hug. Rick looked down to look Type: Null in the eyes. "I don't mind at all." He gave Type: Null another hug, but this one was gentler._

" _Welcome to the family."_

Rick was inside, being finished with Skyfall's injuries. It was mostly exhaustion, but she'd pull through. He wasn't worried for her safety in the slightest. He dozed off for a second, and noticed that Alexander was in the room.

"Hey Alexander." Rick said, "What's up?"

The Synthetic Pokémon looked at Rick and asked one question. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Rick asked again.

"Just wondering 'bout something, I guess." He looked away to face the setting sky. The captivating, and magical, blend of orange and other colors would make a great canvas for a piece of art. Rick was picking up on what Alexander was talking about.

"It's about the Aether Foundation, isn't it?" Rick asked.

"Yes and no." Alexander said, which confused Rick. Why would he talk about the day they met if it didn't involve the Aether Foundation? The answer came to Rick, whom of which gasped in his mind.

"What did you want to talk about?" Rick asked, trying to get the info out of his friend.

"It's about something that both you and Emerald said." Alexander said, "About self-control?"

Rick sighed a little, knowing again what he was talking about. "I know what they called you, but is that what you really are? Are you really a Beast Killer, or are you something much more? You need to look beyond all of that, and _that's_ who you are. You're a member of this team, and we treat others with more respect than you could ever believe. Don't forget that, okay?"

"Right. Thank you." Alexander said, clearing his head of any doubt.

"It's no problem." Rick said. He got up and stretched a little. "How about you help me get dinner ready."

"Sure." Alexander said.

They spent the next few hours getting the food cooked. Rick took care of getting the food laid out and Alexander took care of slicing it. Rick had some extra veggies on hand so he thought that they could be used. Unknown to him, however, a certain Card Mage was walking back to Fairy Hills after taking a job. She heard a little bit of the conversation that the two had, and something about it was making her head spin with many different emotions.

' _What is it with that kid?'_ Cana asked herself. _'I can't get a read on him, not to mention his personality's all over the place.'_ She noticed that Rick looked out the nearby window and noticed that she was standing there. He even noticed a small blush forming, and so did she. She began to walk away, but before getting to far, Rick stopped her.

"Hey, wait!" Rick said, getting Cana to stop. "I just got dinner done." He noticed the small blush she had, which made Rick blush. "Do you want to come in and eat?"

"What's brought this up?" Cana asked.

"Well, Alexander helped me make dinner, and I thought that you would like to get something to eat." Rick replied, letting out a small smile.

At that moment, a raindrop landed square on Rick's nose, making him twitch it a little. Next thing either one of them knew, they were caught in the middle of a downpour. They quickly made their way inside, to which they were greeted by Sorano and Swampy, whom gave the pair towels.

"Thanks, guys." Rick took a look outside, noting that the rain was picking up steam fast. "I don't think that it'll let up anytime soon." He sighed. He turned to face Cana, who was still drying off. "Well, I don't think you have a way around my offer."

"Yeah, I guess not." Cana said. She sat down in the dining room, trying to see if there was any kind of alcoholic beverage she could find. She knew that Rick didn't drink, but that didn't mean that any of his Pokémon did, right? She stumbled across a 6-pack of bottled beer, but what came next shocked her. There was a note attached to it, the note saying "For Cana."

' _Why would he…_ ' Cana thought to herself, but quickly took the thought off her mind when Rick walked in. He noticed the brand of beer in her hand.

"I take it you found it." Rick said. "I was thinking of asking you if you ever wanted to see the inside, so I took the liberty of purchasing it beforehand." He quickly had to think up a lie, but he didn't think Cana would buy it.

"Right." Cana said, taking a quick drink from the bottle.

"Hey, lovebirds." Alexander said, trying to get their attention. "Dinner's ready."

The little lovebirds comment gave both Rick and Cana a blush, and they both looked away, hoping that the other didn't notice.

"Coming." Rick replied. He turned to face Cana, who was either still blushing or the booze was getting to her faster than normal. "You coming too?"

"Yeah." Cana replied.

The two made their way to the table, where the meal of the night was ready. With the extra berries they had, not to mention the veggies, Rick made a nice Veggie Berry stew, complete with the right amount of sweet and spicy, courtesy of the Tamato Berry and a Rawst and Mago Berry. Alexander took it upon himself to cook up some tender steaks, which were well received by Emerald and Sorano and Skyfall. They all enjoyed the meal, to a certain extent. They weren't one to pig out of meals. Afterwards, they all pitched in on cleaning the table and the dishes. Rick decided to take a shower and what have you. Cana hoped in soon after, but the storm didn't let up.

"Thanks for the dinner." Cana said, "My compliments to the chefs."

"It's nothing." Rick said. "It was all in good manners. You helped me with the Sliverstraw job, so I thought this might be a way to repay you."

Cana wasn't falling for it, of course. Their job with the Oración Seis was over three weeks ago. There couldn't be any real reason to want to repay her so late after the job. Something didn't seem right about this, but she didn't want to think too deep into it.

"Well, thanks for the meal and the shower." Cana said.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked.

"Fairy Hills." Cana said. "It's the girls dormitory."

"You can't go out in this weather." Rick said. "You'll catch a cold."

"You have a better idea?" Cana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I have a guest room you could sleep in for the night." Rick replied. "It's down the hall, the second door on the right. If you need to, the bathroom's right next door."

Cana looked out to see the storm wasn't letting up. She sighed a little, knowing that she had to accept defeat this time. "Alright, then. Good night." She walked to the guest room and closed the door. Emerald, Muku, Alexander, Flashfire, and Skyfall were already asleep, completing their tasks.

"Sleep tight." Rick replied. After a small silence, he began his trek towards his room. "I'm gonna turn in too." He yawned a little before opening the door. "Come to bed when you're done."

"Right." Sorano and Swampy said. To which, Rick closed his door and when to sleep.

After another silence, Sorano broke the mold. "You didn't need to do that."

"Pardon?"

"You didn't need to have Cana come in from the Rain Dance."

"I did no such thing."

"Swampy."

After a quiet moment, Swampy confessed. "Well…"

 _It was right after Rick went outside to catch up with Cana. Swampy snuck out after him and noticed the conversation that they were having. Swampy launched a Rain Dance into the air and immediately went back inside._

"…ya got me." The Mud Fish admitted.

"Why?" Sorano asked. "Why did you do that?"

"Because." Swampy turned to face Sorano. "I know that they're perfect for each other."

"What makes you say that?"

"Cana knows about Rick's difficult past." The comment made Sorano give Swampy a questionable look. "It's not something that we like to talk about. It makes Rick out to be the person that no one wants to be with."

"What's so bad about his past?" Sorano asked, "Was he abused? Parents died at a young age?"

"Neither." Swampy said. "He doesn't know his parents to begin with."

Sorano was shocked. "What? He doesn't know his own birth parents?"

Swampy nodded, "My family found him when he was an infant. We took care of him and we helped him. I lost contact with him when other humans found him. When he was able to, he started his journey and he went back to where we lived and he asked me if I wanted to come with him." He turned to face Rick's bedroom door and he smiled, "It's a decision I haven't regretted to this day."

Sorano was lost in her thoughts. What she heard wasn't anything she would have thought. It was certainly a lot to process, let alone know. To be alone in the world and not have anyone you could trust was something that she didn't want to go through. "Rick's lucky to have met up with us, isn't he?"

"I guess so." Swampy said, looking a little tired. The two Pokémon finished cleaning and immediately went to bed, letting them sleep to the new day.

 _When a day ends, happiness can happen. Rick and Cana shared a dinner with Rick's Pokémon, Sorano learned Iron Tail, and Alexander learned to trust himself. What will be a store for Alexander? What's in store for Rick and Cana? Find out, as the story continues._

 **Well, I guess that's a wrap on that. I went over the chapters I've made so far and I noticed that there weren't a whole lot of moments between Rick and Cana, so I thought to add them in near the end.**

 **For those who are wondering, Sorano's Iron Tail attack is replacing Psycho Cut. I don't see any use for the Psychic-type attack in the future, not to mention Iron Tail is one of my favorite Steel-Type attacks.**

 **I gave Rick's backstory a little light shed, but I might expand on it more if I decide to do an Alola arc or maybe an original region arc. I don't know, I'm not good at planning ahead.**

 **I hope that you enjoyed and I'll get to you sooner or later.**


	11. Goldeneye Double Sorano 7

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 11: Goldeneye Double Sorano 7

 **Hey guys, its William Sloan here and I'm welcoming you back to another chapter of A Fairy's Heart. I hope you enjoyed the little 'moment' between Rick and Cana in the last chapter.**

 **I hope that the previous chapter was satisfying enough. I've been having technical difficulties with getting the chapters uploaded, so they've been coming slower than I would want them to. I had also rewritten the last chapter a little to make it the right time for the big reveal. That won't be till the Phantom Lord arc, so bare with it.**

 **I've decided to do away with the reviews before the chapters. I'll still be reading them, though, so keep them coming. It really helps.**

 **To Recap: Emerald took care of Skyfall and she began her training and Rick had Sorano spare with Emerald, revealing that Sorano learned Iron Tail. With the training ending in a draw, Alexander fought with Skyfall, injuring the Grass Quill, which made Alexander think of a certain codename: Beast Killer. Rick dismissed the problem and assured that Alexander had the right to choose where he wanted to live his life. Rick noticed Cana outside and invited her in when it started to rain, unknowingly caused by Swampy's Rain Dance.**

In the inky void of space, problems were coming up left and right. They varied from stars exploding to entire galaxies becoming unstable. The only expections were Rick's home, Earthland, and some other worlds.

Dialga and Palkia were rewatching what had transpired during Rick's time in Earthland. From him getting the Dread and Meadow Plates, to finding Sorano and Skyfall, they were relatively pleased.

"He's grown, hasn't he?" Dialga asked.

"Yes. He has." Palkia said, "And you seemed to have calmed down, haven't you Dialga?"

Dialga looked away with _some_ embarrassment on his face, "I could've handled our last meeting better, I'll admit. We can't deny that with the seven Plates, he's helping to keep the universe intact." He said, trying to get the topic back on track.

Palkia looked back to face Arceus, who wasn't looking so good. "I still can't believe how they managed to keep the Plates out of Arceus."

"What's got me is how he managed caused it. And how _he_ got out." Dialga said.

Palkia got the full inquiry Dialga was saying. How _he_ was able to escape and even how he was able to get the attackers were beyond anything they could have guessed. Even Uxie didn't have the answers.

"How are we with the other Pokémon?" Palkia said, "and the other Plates?"

"Rick's still has a long way to go." Dialga said, "Just two more, and the universe will remain intact."

While Dialga wasn't wrong, he also knew that even with two more Plates, the universe would only remain on a hinge.

The day started out as normal as it could get. Gray and Natsu started another fight, to which Erza ended. Rick was at the bar, doing what he normally does. He had a notebook and his regular drink, and Swampy was with the other Pokémon. Sorano fought Erza, much to everyone's surprise. The Disaster Pokémon's Iron Tail and Night Slash attack, coupled with either a Swords Dance or Double Team decoy, really pushed Erza to her limit. The match went without a winner, but they both earned some valuable experience from it.

"Hey Rick." Natsu said, draping an arm around him. "What's up?"

"I'm thinking of some battle combinations." Rick said.

"Battle combinations?" Natsu said questioningly.

"Yeah." Rick said, "I'm thinking about combining two Pokémon attacks into one." He pulled out another notebook and opened it. "I already have one for Alexander and Emerald." He began flipping the pages, showing what he meant. "It's starts off with Alexander launching Draco Meteor, and Emerald grabbed the enemy and carries them high into the air. Emerald throws the enemy down straight into the path of Draco Meteor and begins using Dragon Rush. The end result would be that Emerald's Dragon Rush would hit the Draco Meteor right when its about to burst, which would deal a heavy amount of damage to the opponent. I'm thinking of calling it Meteor Dragon's Exalting Rush." He looked up and noticed that Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Erza were looking over with Natsu. "What so you think?"

"A little bit of overkill, don't you think?" Lucy asked.

"Looks effective on paper, but what are the odds someone would fall for it?" Gray noted.

"It works best when you catch the opponent off guard." Rick said, "You want a demonstration?"

Natsu was about as pale as a Shiny Mega Gengar, knowing already that it would involve a type of transportation.

"I'll take that as a no." Rick said.

"He can't take riding on a train, let alone a ride in the sky." Sorano said, "People have their own weaknesses, mind you."

"I guess you're right." Rick said. A thought poked its way into Rick's head. He turned to face Natsu, "Something's bugging me."

"What's up?"

"From what I've been able to piece together, you can't handle any type of transportation. But from what Lucy told about your little excursion to Mount Hakobe, you never complained when Happy carried you."

Natsu's face turned into one that looked like someone just insulted him to is face, "That's because Happy isn't a mode of transportation."

"Right, and I'm a meatball sub." Rick retorted, "If I had Flashfire use Psychic on you, you're saying that because she isn't a mode of transportation, you won't get sick?" 

"Absolutely."

"Willing to bet on that?"

"Any time."

"500,000 Jewel says that your motion sickness will kick in."

"Sounds fine to me." Natsu said, "But I get a rematch with you if I win."

"God, you're still hung up on the fact that you lost?" Rick whined. He looked Natsu in the face, knowing very well that he wouldn't let it go. "Fine, I accept." He pulled out Flashfire's Poké Ball and unleashed the Luring Pokémon, "I take it you know what you need to do?"

"I think so." Flashfire's eyes began glowing blue and out of nowhere Natsu was being tossed around like a ragdoll. It wasn't even a minute before someone opened the door and walked in. The one and only thing that got Rick's attention was the fact that the person wasn't a person.

It was a frog. A literal walking, air-breathing frog.

Everyone in the Guild Hall was getting antsy, as Rick was looking around.

"What's the meaning of this?" Makarov said, "The last trial already happened."

"Calm down, sir." The frog said, "I'm not here for you. I'm here for them." The frog pointed a finger towards Rick and Sorano, to which Rick pointed a finger at himself, "Me?"

"Yes you." The frog said, "The Council would like to have a word with the two of you."

"What would the charges be?" Rick asked.

"There aren't any." The frog answered, which gave a multitude of people a sense of relief.

"Alright, then." Rick said, getting up. "Let's go."

"Rick." Rick turned to face Sorano, "I don't like the feeling I'm getting about this."

"I don't either." Rick said, "But I don't think we have much choice." The three walked out of the Guild Hall, with a certain group looking on with some distasted.

After riding in a carriage for what seemed to be forever and a half, they finally reached Era, the Magic Council building. It seemed grand, given the fact that it's supposedly where the Magic Council did their business. Size wise, it was relatively large and it could easily pass as a church. In the halls, Rick and Sorano were being escorted by the frog lady and they stopped at the double doors.

"Here we are. Right this way, sir and ma'am." The pair walked in to a large room, similar to a courtroom, which raised flags for both Rick and Sorano, more with the former.

"This court is in session." The frog person said.

"Wait a minute." Rick said, showing signs that he wasn't pleased. "I thought you said that there weren't any charges being pressed."

"There aren't any." Yajima said. He was rather short and in Rick's personal opinion, he looked like an old-timey lightbulb, but he didn't say it out loud. "We called the two of you here to discuss some things."

"Some things?" Sorano asked with some inquiry.

"Correct." A man said. He had blue, somewhat spiky hair and he wore a long white long coat, similar to Rick's, except his was zipped up and the collar was longer around the neck. The main feature were the bizarre markings around his eye. "About job you partook in."

"The Sliverstraw job?" Rick asked.

"But more importantly, Seigrain." An older man said, his voice slightly louder. He was way older compared to the other members, but looked _slightly_ younger than Yajima. He had gray hair and a lengthy beard, which was the most prominent feature, besides the bat on top of his head. "The creatures that helped you, and the one next to one." He pulled up a visual image, showing the Draco Meteor and Inferno combination. The next image was a blurry one, but Rick was able to make it out. With no mistake, that was Sorano.

"Who are you?" The man asked demandingly. "And what are these creatures?"

Rick felt like he was in a literal bind. He couldn't say who he was, for the reason that he thought that they would think he was a lunatic. He had to come up with something, but he didn't know what to say. An idea quickly came to mind, but he didn't know if it would work.

"Well." The older man said, "We're waiting."

"Have some patience, Master Org.," A lady said. She looked around Rick's age and had long, black hair, and possibly pale skin.

"Ultear." The man, revealed to be Org, said with distaste.

"If you really want to know, I'll tell you." Rick said, clearing his throat. "My name is Richard Thyst. You see, I never had an actual human family. For all my life, for as long as I can remember, wild animals raised me. They raised me well, and they taught me how to survive out in the wild. When I was found, I was brought to a foster home, but I never did fit in. I learned some English from the kind people that I warmed up to. About 6 years ago, I left to find my actual birth parents, to find out why they abandoned me." He tried not to shed a tear, and continued his story. "About a month ago, I joined Fairy Tail for that same reason. About a few weeks ago, I did in fact take part in the Sliverstraw job, just trying to earn some money to get by." He motioned his hand to Sorano, "That's when I met Sorano. The two of us, along with some of Sorano's friends, we brought down two members of the Dark Guild Oración Seis, Racer and Angel. That would bring us to right now." Rick purposely left out the eye problem for Sorano's sake.

"So, you're saying that you and your friend over there were responsible for apprehending the two convicts?" Ultear asked.

"Wait, convicts?" Sorano asked.

"Yes." Org stated, "They broke out not long after being detained."

"Why didn't you stop them?!" Sorano snapped, which got her staves pointed at her neck.

"Watch that mouth of yours!" Org said. That little tiff almost made Rick want to give the Magic Council a piece of his mind, but he didn't explore that option, as he had stopped Sorano.

"But why was the Oración Seis even in Sliverstraw?" Yajima asked.

"I think I might be able to tell you that in exchange for something." Rick said.

"An exchange?" Org asked.

"Right." Rick replied, "But first let me ask this: Does the name Nirvana mean anything?"

That got the Magic Council freaked out a little. They were looking like Wimpods that saw a School Form Wishiwashi. It was probably an overstatement, but he got his answer.

"I thought it was just a old story." Belno said, "But I don't know anything about it."

"What is the demand you seek?" Org said.

"It's not much actually." Rick said, "If anything, I was hoping for an slightly better answer, but I make do with it." He looked at Org. "Is that all?"

Org looked at Rick with eyes that would easily make someone wet themself, but ultimately sighed, "If you have nothing else to say about the matter, then yes. You're free to go."

"Thank you." Rick said, bowing in a way to show courtesy. He really didn't want the Council on his back all the time, but it was a great pleasure that he got out of there without exposing himself. Rick and Sorano were walking in the hallway, passing the frog employees along the way.

"Well, I'm glad that's out of the way." Rick said.

"Yeah." Sorano muttered. She couldn't help but wonder about Seigrain. She felt something off about him, but she couldn't put her paw on it. ' _What's up with that Seigrain? Something isn't sitting right with me. I need to figure this out before a disaster strikes._ '

"Excuse me." A voice said. Rick and Sorano, who was pulled out of her thoughts because of it, turned around to face the person speaking to them. It was Yajima.

"Oh, Mr. Yajima" Rick said. "What's the problem?"

"No problem." Yajima said. He turned to face Sorano, "I'm sorry about what happened back there. You should try to keep out of trouble."

"Right." Sorano said, turning her head away.

"Actually, the reason I'm here pertains to the two of you." The Council Member said, which got their attention. "It about your demand. I can help if it's okay."

"Well, there is one way." Rick said, "You wouldn't happen to know where I could find someone to replace an eye, would you?" he asked

"Why would you? Yajima asked.

"It's for her, actually." Rick said, referring to Sorano, to Yajima's shock. To him, she looked well healthwise. Rick pulled back the fur over the bad eye and Yajima's face was one of appalled people.

"I see." Yajima said, rubbing Sorano's fur, "The Oración Seis did this?"

"Yeah, that's my idea, at least." Rick said, "That's why Sorano has such a hatred for them in the first place. You see, Sorano has the ability to predict when a disaster will strike. She sensed when the Oración Seis attacked the town and then, from my understanding, that happened."

"I see." Yajima said, "To be the one dragged into that. I couldn't even imagine what you went through."

"It's fine, sir." Sorano said, "While I agree with what the Oración Seis did is something I can never forget, it's never healthy to dwell in the past forever. Living beings often stumble and sway in life, but it's a natural thing. Just like natural disasters, I can't change when it happens, but I can at least save another life."

"Wiser words were never spoken." Yajima said, which Sorano took rather well. "Her name is Porlyusica."

"Who?" Rick asked.

"She's a healer and an old friend of both mine and Makarov." Yajima explained, "If there's anyone who can fix your friends eye, it would be her. But, I would be careful."

"Why's that?" Rick asked.

"She isn't one for being friendly towards other people." Yajima said, "If you tell her that I recommended you, she might just help."

"Thanks Mr. Yajima." Rick said, before running off. Not long after he ran back, completely forgetting to ask the most obvious question.

"Where does she live?" The plate wielder asked.

"In the East Forest, I think." The council member said.

"Got it. Thank you." Rick ran off again for the East Forest.

"Say hello to Makarov for me!" Yajima yelled.

"Got it!" Rick yelled back, since he was almost already out of earshot.

' _That kid's a Fairy Tail wizard alright._ ' Yajima thought with a sweatdrop, knowing very well that he could cause some damage. Seigrain looked out a window as Rick and Sorano were heading for the East Forest, this time as a walking pace because Rick had exhausted himself before making it to the main door. When Rick had almost collapsed, Sorano had to carry him to the East Forest. Stamina wasn't his strongsuit.

' _What interesting creatures._ ' Seigrain thought to himself, ' _I wonder what power you have in store for me, Richard Thyst._ '

After reaching the East Forest, Rick, who had recovered some the running inside the Council Building, was walking in the forest trying to find where Porlyusica would be living. He forgot to ask where, so he had to look around. Sorano pitched in with the search, but to no avail. Rick was currently in his Sky Plate form, trying to get a look in the air.

"Any luck?" Rick asked.

"No." Sorano shook her head. "I can't find her scent either."

"You can't find her scent because you don't have anything with her scent on it to sniff." Rick said. He wasn't far off either, because they both knew that Yajima wouldn't have anything on him that would have her scent. He noticed that the sun was going down, so he made his descend and landed.

"We better make shelter for the night." Rick said. "By the time we get back, the sun would be up."

"Agreed." Sorano said. She suddenly felt the fur on her neck stand. Rick had a feeling as to what was happening.

"Lead the way." Rick said. Sorano made a dash eastward and Rick followed.

After a good five minutes, Rick and Sorano stopped and hid in the shrubs. They took a peek and noticed that they were near a dirt road. They saw an old lady walking sown the road, carrying groceries She had pink hair that was kept in place with hairpins. She had on red clothing that resembled a robe. What got Rick and Sorano's attention was that they saw three men coming up from behind and in front of her. The men were burly and one had a sword sheathed away. The other two had Magic Guns strapped to their backs.

"What jerks!" Rick swore under his breath.

"Ganging up on an elderly lady is deplorable." Sorano spoke with distaste.

They noticed that the men were talking to the elderly lady. They couldn't make out the words, but Sorano took action when she noticed one of the henchmen drawing his weapon. Rick didn't even notice until he saw Sorano making a break for them.

"Dang it, Sorano." Rick said quietly. He snuck closer until he could get a better listen.

"What the hell is that thing?" one of the lackeys said.

"Who cares?" The boss ordered, "Shoot it!"

Before he could, Sorano summoned Swords Dance, making the illusionary blades spin, having them act as a shield. When the lackey pulled the trigger, the bullet bounced off the blades and embedded itself in a tree.

"My turn." Sorano said. Her tail turned into steel and she made a break for the henchman. " **Iron Tail.** " She swung her tail at the henchman, striking him and sending him into a tree.

The other henchman tried running, but he received a punch in the gut, courtesy of Rick's Shadow Punch. He appeared from the henchman's shadow, his face showing that he wasn't in a good mood.

"If I may ask, why?" Rick asked. "Why would you think of trying to rob an innocent elderly lady."

"I don't have to answer to you." The leader said, "You better leave before you get hurt, boy."

"I'm starting to think you're trying to insult me when you said 'boy'." Rick said. He had to remember that his skin was a little brown, so he had to be ready for the chance that someone was gonna say something racist. He didn't think that people were 'rasict' so to speak, but he wanted to cover all bases. "And besides, that ship sailed." He looked at Sorano, who had gotten into a battle stance. "And as much as I want to pound your face into pudding, I think I'll leave that to my friend over here." He said, pointing a thumb to Sorano, "Have fun."

"With pleasure." Sorano's claw glowed a purple color, signaling Night Slash. The robber responded by drawing his sword, which looked like Keldeo's Resolute Form's horn mixed with an Absol's. The blade was a red-orange with a notch taken from the middle. He swung the blade at Sorano, both sides being sent back, dust sent everywhere from the attack.

Taking full advantage of the dust, Sorano executed Double Team, sending the clones to surround him. Rick noticed that and smiled a little. He ran towards the lady. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" The lady said unpleasantly. Rick didn't like the amount of kindness he was getting, but he had bigger fish to fry. Taking note of the fight between Sorano and the leader of the group, Rick helped her up.

"We better find somewhere to hide." Rick said. "Can you walk?"

"I told you I'm fine!" The old lady snapped back.

Back to the fight at hand, Sorano readied another Night Slash, but the swordsman was one step ahead. Swinging the sword in hand, Sorano barely had enough time to dodge, but the sword actually cut the fur in front of the Dark-type's bad eye, revealing it for the group to see.

' _What happened to that thing's eye?_ ' Porlyusica thought. She looked at Rick, who wasn't fazed by it.

"I think it's time we wrapped this up." Rick said, "Sorano, **Iron Tail!** "

Sorano swung her tail at the man, knocking him out and sending him flying somewhere but there. Sorano almost fell to the ground, but picked herself up at the last moment. "You okay?" The lady's response was a slap to the head. A hard slap.

"What was that for?" Rick asked.

"That's what your friend gets for being reckless." The lady retorted. "She lucky that eye hasn't gotten infected yet." She began walking into the forest before turning around. "Well, do you want that to get treated or not?"

"Elderly female." Sorano said.

"Doesn't like people." Rick stated. He looked at the lady. "You wouldn't happen to know a man by the name of Yajima, would you?"

The lady looked a little shocked, but she didn't show it. "How do you know?"

"We were with the Magic Council earlier today." Sorano spoke up. "We're actually members of the Fairy Tail Guild."

"Well, I am." Rick corrected.

"I never would have thought that people would be dumb enough to choose to be a part of Makarov's guild." She muttered to herself, which Sorano heard, but didn't act upon.

Rick and Sorano looked at each other for a moment before realization set in.

They were talking to Porlyusica.

"Well, are you coming or not?" The healer said impatiently, "I haven't got all night."

"Right." Rick said, getting his head back to reality. "We're coming."

The Pokémon and Trainer were walking behind Porlyusica, and eventually found their way to her home. Her house looked like it was made into a tree, which made Rick think of the Lavarre City Pokémon Gym. They walked inside and noticed that it was similar to that of a hospital room, complete with a bed and medical supplies. There was a lack of anything pictures, but Rick didn't mind. He decided to make some dinner and they decided to stay the night, much to the healer's chagrin.

The next day, Porlyusica began the procedure and began working on Sorano's eye. Rick didn't want to leave his Pokémon's side, but Porlyusica didn't give him that option. She kicked him out, and Rick just stayed outside. Sorano stayed for a week, to which Rick didn't mind. He wanted to get Sorano's eye fixed since after the Sliverthorn job. But with the whole tiff with Laxus and with Skyfall hatching, he didn't have a lot of time to do so.

Rick was at home, doing some mediation with one of his old Pokémon. It was human-ish with purple-ish or lavender colored skin. On the top of its head was a small bulb like protrusion. The body was slender, but not busty. The legs stood out the most as they were red, but they weren't swollen. If anything, they looked like baggy yoga pants. There was a leg weight around the left leg.

Their minds were as clear as crystal.

"When in darkness, everything is okay." The Pokémon said in a calming manner, "Listen to the breeze in the trees and relax."

Rick was trying to listen to the instructions given to him by the Pokémon, but he couldn't bring himself into clear tranquility. He had Sorano on the mind, which was something that his meditation partner caught on to.

"You okay?"

Rick looked stressed, and he wasn't gonna deny it. "I don't know, Medicham."

Medicham looked to a tree's leaves swaying in the breeze. "It's about this Absol." The Mediate Pokémon looked back to face Rick, "Sorano, is it not?"

Rick was baffled to say the least. He never disclosed Sorano's name, much less revealed her to the rest of the Pokémon he caught from the different regions back home. He knew clearly that Medicham had used **Mind Reader** , which also gave Medicham the ability to look into a person's memories. The Fighting and Psychic type also knew about the destroyed eye, for lack of a better word. Medicham also knew abut what Rick's objective was, which she agreed with.

"You never cease to amaze." Rick muttered. He sighed a little, "I can't lie about it. I'm worried for Sorano."

"And you want to go and check on her, right?" Medicham questioned.

"Meh, more or less." Rick answered.

Medicham got up from her meditation position and stretched out her legs, "Well, I'm ready to go."

Rick looked at Medicham with a look, one that can't be easily explained, "You really want to meet her?"

"Seeing how the opportunity is presenting itself, I don't see why not." Medicham answered calmly.

Rick and Medicham took their leave and left for the East Forest. They were walking along a trail when a herd of Gorians blocked their path.

"Have we met before?" Rick asked.

"We've got a bone to pick with you." A Gorian said.

"We heard what you did to the leader, and we won't stand for it." Another one

"You mean the Gorian that was on my property?" Rick added for a rebuttal. "The Gorian that had the Meadow Plate

"I don't think that they'll listen to reason, Rick." Medicham said, getting into a fighting stance. "Say the word, and I'll enter the fray."

"If you want to." Rick said under his breath, "Medicham, **Mind Reader** then **Drain Punch**."

Medicham's usually black eyes began glowing a greenish blue, then she appeared right in front of a Gorian's face, and delivered a fierce punch, which looked like a mini Giga Impact, to the face. The Gorian was sent hurdling back and crashed into a tree. Medicham glowed green, signaling the energy recovery.

" **Psycho Cut!** " Medicham delivered a devastating axe kick to a Gorian, which send a pink crescent of energy to another, knocking them both out.

"You okay, Medicham?" Rick asked with concern.

"I'm not even breaking a sweat, Rick." Medicham said, "I would like to step it up, though."

Rick knew precisely what Medicham was talking about, but he didn't want to overuse it. He had already used it with Angel during the Sliverthorn job, and again to get Natsu and Gray to stop bickering, to which Rick thought back on and agreed with what he was currently thinking. He didn't want to use Mega Evolution unless it was absolutely necessary, like with Angel.

"I don't think we'll need that." Rick said, "But how about I join the fray?"

"By all means." Medicham agreed.

Rick shifted into the Fist Plate, and began an assault on some Gorians. He used a flurry of Fighting type attacks, including **Double Kick, Rolling Kick, Sky Uppercut, Hammer Arm, Karate Chop, Low Sweep,** and **Mach Punch, and Focus Punch** , to which Medicham had to provide protection so that Rick could use it. After onslaught, the Gorians ran off, leaving the two catching their breaths and relaxing.

"That was hectic." Rick wheezed. He used Recover, and he glowed a bright yellow-green. His fatigue just melted away.

"Yet, completely worth it." Medicham said, "I've been wanting a workout for a while. While meditation has its perks, some hand to hand combat doesn't hurt either."

"Ready to keep going." Rick asked.

"Yeah."

With that, the pair made their way to Porlyusica's home.

After a while, they were in front of the house and Rick (who had lost a game of Lycanroc, Paper, Scisor) knocked on the door. Porlyusica only grunted when she opened the door, letting the pair inside.

"Well isn't she just a ray of Sunny Day." Medicham whispered.

"Give her a break, Medicham." Rick said quietly so that the elderly healer doesn't overhear them.

They made their way inside where they saw Sorano, sleeping on a bed, with bandages on the left side of her face. The fur that covered the damage to the left eye grew back, which kind of alarmed Rick, but he didn't mind it.

"So how is she?" Rick asked.

"Like I said before, she's lucky that the eye didn't become infected." Porlyusica stated.

"Can the bandages come off?" Medicham asked.

"I was about to do that when you knocked on the door." The cranky healer said, swinging a broom at them. While Medicham used Detect to evade the attack, Rick wasn't so lucky as he got a broom handle to the face.

Sorano slowly opened her uncovered and looked around, seeing that Rick was there.

"Rick." Sorano said, her voice sounding hoarse. "You're here."

"Well of course I'm here." Rick said, "You're my Pokémon, so I'm gonna check in on you."

"And your friend?" Sorano asked, referring to Medicham.

"This is Medicham." Rick explained, "She was one of the Pokémon I caught while in the Hoenn Region." He turned to Medicham, "Medicham, this is Sorano."

"A pleasure to meet you." Medicham said, extending her hand.

Sorano looked a little hesitant, for good reasons. She was always ostracized for things she didn't do, so making friends aren't exactly Sorano's hallmark.

"Well, do you want to see the eye or not?" Porlyusica asked impatiently.

' _Patience isn't her virtue, is it?'_ Rick asked himself. He got head back to the task at hand. "Yeah, let's get those bandages off."

Rick walked in front of Sorano and began taking off the bandages. They were curling on the floor with every passing second. When the bandages were finally off, all that was left was to open the eye.

Rick parted the fur covering the left eye and Sorano opened it, leaving Medicham and Rick in a state of shock, but it also left Rick with a great feeling of happiness.. But something wasn't right…

"Is that suppose to be that color?" Rick asked.

"I don't get it. I mixed the right ingredients." The healer said.

"It unique, I'd say." Medicham said.

"What?" Sorano asked, "What's wrong?"

Rick received a hand mirror from Porlyusica and showed Sorano what was 'wrong'. Instead of a red eye like a normal Absol would have, the left eye was more a yellow-ish, almost like the color of gold mixed with Platinum.

Sorano was shocked to notice that her left eye was different. To think it would be another way of being different would be putting it mildly. But she didn't mind it. In fact, tears were welling up in both eyes.

Rick was shocked to see this side of Sorano. Usually she was a quiet one who didn't really show any emotions. Was it the new eye, or something more?

"I think she likes it." Rick said. "I know you don't like human interaction, but I have to have thank you."

"The same goes for me as well." Sorano said, getting up from the bed.

Porlyusica just huffed and turned away. "Don't bother thanking me. I was just doing my job as a healer. I would recommend keeping some fur in front as so the light doesn't damage it. You should be fine with any magic that entails visual tricks, but don't get too reckless." She sternly explained.

The three made their way out and began their walk home, unaware for what they would face in the future.

 _With it all said and done, Rick and Sorano make their way home, along with a 'new' friend in Medicham for Sorano, and a new artificial eye for her as well. With a sense of justice relived, only the future will tell, as the story continues._

 **And that's it. I would like to point out that Rick has also been to the other regions, not just Alola and Kalos. So Rick had received Medicham in the Hoenn Region. I'll have more for you as the story goes on.**

 **With Sorano's artificial eye, I had remembered that Rick's irises were blue and pink, which resembled Dialga and Palkia, but I didn't have a way to show where Giratina would play a role in terms of this, so I made Sorano's eye a yellowish in memory of Pokémon Platinum, which coincides with Rick's eyes being that of the other two Generation 4 games.**

 **I wanted to make the title as parodic as I possibly could, so I thought up a James Bond reference.**

 **You'll see more Medicham in the story, but I don't want to overuse Mega Evolution, but I might have her go up against Gajeel or maybe have her learn a new move against Juvia or Aria. I'll have to think on that.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll get the next chapter up soon.**


	12. A Stone of Mega Proportions

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 12: A Stone of Mega Proportions

 **Hey guys, William Sloan here. And welcome to the next chapter in a Fairy's Heart. I hope you enjoyed and I hope you liked my choice of Pokémon in Medicham.**

* * *

 **To Recap: Rick and Sorano were brought in front of the Magic Council and they met some people that they could trust, and some that were mysterious. After talking to fellow Council member Yajima, Rick and Sorano left in search of an old friend of both Yajima and Makarov; a healer by the name of Porlyusica. After finding her, Rick left Sorano with her and went home. A week past, and Rick, alongside an old Pokémon friend Medicham, fought off a hoard of Gorians, who were wanting payback for their 'falling' friend. Medicham and Rick fended off the hoard and made their way to Porlyusica's. Rick and Medicham saw Sorano's new eye, which had turned a golden color due to unknown reasons. Sorano was happy to be able to see out of both eyes again, and the group made their way back home.**

* * *

After their return, Rick and Medicham were sitting at the bar with Cana, who was doing her usual thing. Medicham actually decided to become a member of Fairy Tail, much to Rick's disbelief. Medicham got her emblem earlier that day, which was black on her left palm.

"So, you caught Medicham in the Hoenn region?" Cana asked.

"Well, kinda?" Rick said, "Actually…"

He never finished as Natsu was flung towards Rick, who wasn't expecting it and was hit in the head by an airborne Salamander. Rick was gripping the back of his head in pain, as Natsu was unconscious. Rick had turned to face the culprit.

"What was that for?" Rick yelled.

"He started it. I was just allowing through." The culprit, not surprisingly revealed to be Gray, said in defense.

"You're in public, put some clothes on." Medicham said, looking away.

"Ah, crap. Again?!" Gray yelled in embarrassment, to which Rick laughed.

"That's sad." Rick said in between laughs, "You can't even keep your clothes on for a minute." Gray turned his head away in embarrassment and walked away.

"So." Cana said, trying to get the conversation changed, "What other Pokémon did you have in the Hoenn region."

"Well." Rick said, pulling out his Pokédex. "They weren't the most powerful, but…"

The first Pokémon looked like a four-legged iron spider with an "X" on its face. " _Metagross, the Iron Leg Pokémon, and the evolved form of Metang. Metagross is said to have the intelligence of a supercomputer. It eats its prey by sitting on it and eating it with the mouth on its underside._ "

"That's gross." Cana replied.

Rick ignored her comment and went on to Medicham's entry. " _Medicham, the Meditate Pokémon, and the evolved form of Meditite. By increasing the intensity of its meditation, it enhanced its psychic abilities."_

"And what do you do for meditation anyway?" Cana asked Medicham.

"I just did some isolated training in the mountains." Medicham explained, "I sometimes ate only one berry a day."

"Only one berry?" Natsu yelled, startling Rick.

"Jesus, Natsu, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Rick said.

"What are you guys talking about anyway?" Natsu asked.

"I think the better question is that why Gray called you 'a pathetic excuse of a Dragon Slayer who couldn't even beat Lucy'." Rick lied, trying to get Natsu away from them.

And judging by Natsu's expression, Rick got what he was expecting. "HE SAID WHAT!?" He got right in front of Gray's face, which _quickly_ , even on Natsu's terms, caused a brawl to break out.

"You are devious." Cana smirked.

"Yeah, I may have got overboard on that." Rick admitted, "You wanna come with me on a job? Medicham and I need to make some rent up fast."

"I think that sounds heavenly." Medicham said.

"Sure beats being around here, I'll tell you that much." Cana admitted. While she loved the Guild Hall and everything, the one problem was the constant fighting that would start.

"I'll go pick the job." Medicham got up from her seat and made her way to the request board, dodging random mugs and Magic Spells. She scoured the Request Board for a job and she found one that sounds simple enough. She tore it off and showed it too Mira, who signed them up.

* * *

Rick, Cana, and Medicham made their way to a town by the name of Bouldlin. Appearently, they've been having problems with a group of wizard who took the town hostage. The job paid a cool 600,000 Jewel. Rick and Cana were sitting in a carriage, and Medicham was doing some meditation on top of the carriage.

"So, do we have any info on the wizards who took the town hostage?" Rick asked.

"I think the person who sent the request might have some knowledge on the matter." Medicham said from on top of the carriage.

"That would make sense." Rick said, "I'd want to go in, Guns magic blazing, but I don't want to cause any damages that could've been prevented."

"We would have it best if we snuck our way into town." Medicham said, "Like a Noctowl, snatching a field mouse in the silence of night."

"That might actually work." Cana replied. A recurring thought made her turn her head back to Rick. "Hey Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what you were showing me? Before we left?" Rick's face was showing signs of confusion, so Cana had to go deeper, "You were showing me something?"

Still nothing.

Cana started to get just a _little_ angry, and Rick finally caught on. "Oh, now I remember." Rick pulled out his Pokédex and began combing through it, "If I remember correctly, I was on…him."

The Pokémon in question was…just a floating face. The teeth appeared in four vertical white rows and it was covered in an ice-like armor, except for some black spots on its body. Two horns jutted from the top of his head in a diagonal way.

" _Glalie, the Face Pokémon, and an evolved form of Snorunt. Rumors say that when a lost hiker lost his life, his soul bonded to a chunk of ice. This was the rumored birth of the first Glalie._ "

"Wait, _an_ evolved form?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, Glalie isn't the only Pokémon Snorunt evolves into." Rick said, moving on to the next Pokémon.

The next Pokémon wasn't too bad in appearance. In fact Cana was thrown for a loop until the Pokédex identified. It may have looked like a simple stuffed animal, but in reality, it was…

" _Banette, the Marionette Pokémon, and the evolved form of Shuppet. Banette was originally a doll that became a Pokémon when its owner discarded it. Some Banette would go as far as to seek retribution."_

Medicham had come in to the carriage and overheard the last part. ' _To seek retribution._ '

What does that mean? I'll leave that to you.

Rick had turned to the next Pokémon, which was a floating shell with something white over its head resembling a halo. " _Shedinja, the Shed Pokémon, and an evolved form of Nincada. Shedinja is actually a floating shell of a Ninjask. It doesn't even move, let alone breath. Shedinja is a Bug and Ghost type, and is well known for its Ability, Wonder Guard and its terrible defenses._ "

Cana almost, again lost her appetite, but wondered something. "What's a Ninjask?"

All Rick did was pull up Ninjask's page.

" _Ninjask, the Ninja Pokémon, and an evolved form of Nincada. Ninjask is known as one of the fastest Bug-type, and as such, is known for attacking at blinding speeds._ "

"So, when you got Ninjask, Shedinja came as a bonus?" Cana asked.

"You can say that." Rick said, "Personally, Shedinja has come through, so I still kept it, but the Pokémon I showed you aren't all the ones I caught there."

The carriage soon stopped.

"We have reached our destination." Rick said, mimicking a GPS voice. He opened the carriage door, being the gentleman and letting Cana out first, Medicham next, and then Rick.

* * *

The threesome made their way to the town's outskirts, looking out to see what the town had to offer. It looked like a mining town, and according to Mira, the town is known for their import of gemstones. Rick had always had an eye for gemstones ever since he could remember, hence the amethyst around his neck.

"It's quiet," Rick said.

"Yeah, too quiet." Cana said, taking a slip from the flask.

"You keep that on hand?" Rick asked.

"Do you keep a rock around your neck?" Cana retorted.

Rick rolled his eyes and looked to face Medicham, "Any ideas as to how we're getting to the rendezvous point?"

Medicham handed Rick a map of the town, presumably before they left. Rick opened the map, revealing a series of arrows leading to an alley behind a gem shop.

"Alright then." Rick said, "Lead the way, Medicham."

The Meditate Pokémon led the way through the alleyways. They could have easily walked in the empty streets, but Rick didn't want to take his chances.

After reaching the rendezvous point, they found themselves behind a gem shop, called "The Fault Line". The alleyway was by no means clean, but it wasn't dirty either.

"So, where this so called 'informant'?" Cana asked.

"Patience is a virtue." Medicham said, "One that shouldn't be wasted."

Rick sat next to Medicham, cleaning off the amethyst as he usually does in his free time. He kept having problems about the problem at hand. What would the wizards have to gain for such a problem? Why were they even doing this in the first place? Rick's head was swarming around like an angry Beedrill. He couldn't wrap his head around this in the first place, but he was immediately pulled from his thoughts when he felt something inside of him shake. He knew this feeling all to well. He put two and two together and he got his answer.

A Plate was here.

' _Oh isn't this perfect._ ' Rick thought to himself, ' _Of all times, why now?'_

"You okay?" Medicham asked. Rick had to compose himself quickly so that neither one would be the wiser.

"I'm okay." He lied, "Just thinking about the job at hand."

Cana looked on with a small worried look on her face. She could drive a Magic Mobile through Rick's lie.

"What's up?" Cana said, getting to the point, to which Rick sighed. He didn't want to pull Cana into the secondary part of this job, even though he just found out. It didn't look like he had any choice.

"I think a Plate's here."

This made Medicham and Cana jump a little. To think that a Plate would be here was shocking, seeing how Rick had obtained the Dread and Meadow Plates in two months time.

"Which one?"

"Well, I'm just guessing, but seeing how we're in a town known for mining, I'd put Jewel on the Earth Plate." Rick said.

"Well, you go find the Earth Plate." Medicham said. "Cana and I will try to find the informant."

"You sure you two can handle it?" Rick asked.

"Go." Cana said, "We got it."

Rick wasn't sure, but if Cana said they could handle it, he wasn't one to talk her out of it. "Okay. Keep each other safe." It was all he said before running off.

Rick made his way down the streets. He was feeling a sense of déjà vu, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He didn't feel any 'bad' wizards in the area. And he meant Balam Alliance bad, not some low-level petty thief. He noticed people peeking from windows and hiding behind different items. It was feeling like the Sliverstraw job, but again, he didn't feel anything like back then.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A wizard?

A mystery voice appeared behind Rick, which revealed it not to be one, but three people. One was scruffy looking with a brown leather jacket and denim pants. The other two looked eerily similar, except one had red hair and the other was blue. Other than that, they both had on the same outfit as the scruff.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say you're the wizards responsible for _this_?" Rick asked, using 'this' for the town being a practical ghost town.

"Listen here, bud." The leader started.

"Okay, you got my undivided attention." Rick said, cutting him off. He sat on the ground in a cross-legged position.

It was needless to say that the leader was getting annoyed. "Are you trying to get him angry?" one of the lackeys said.

"Maybe." Rick responded. "But that's all in what you figure out."

The leader started to shake with anger, which was followed suit with small tremors. His Magic Power swelled, but not enough to match what Rick had to deal with Racer.

" **Earth Sizma!** " The ground underneath Rick exploded, which sent Rick flying, but he barely regained his stance before the other two joined in.

" **Sky Backlash!** "

" **Plant Magic: Draconica"**

Rick felt both a sharp wind and a plant that looked oddly shaped like a Dragonair ram right into him.

"For three people, I'll admit one thing." Rick said, "I've felt harder hits." He pulled out Poké Balls and enlarged them. "I think I better even the odds." He tossed them in the air, "Emerald, Alexander, battle time!"

The Pokémon appeared and Emerald and Alexander let out their own roars and/or growls. What tipped his opponents off was Emerald.

"A Dragon?!"

"No Way!"

The leader was shaking too, but he got his facts in line. "Hey, what are you doing!? We can take them."

"Right!" the two cleared their minds and charged into battle.

* * *

 **With Cana and Medicham**

The pair was busy walking through the alleyways, trying their best to find their informant. They made it to a dead end in an alleyway and they were looking.

"A dead end." Medicham said.

"So where's the informant?" Cana said.

"So we meet again." A mystery voice said. Cana and Medicham turned around and they saw two people standing in front of them, wearing cloaks that covered their bodies and a majority of their faces from view. Medicham got into the Golden Rooster Stance and was ready to fight if need be, but what the mystery person said caught her attention.

"Have we met before?" Cana asked, suspiciously.

"I'm sure that we have." One of them said. They both took off their cloaks and Cana was caught off guard as to who one of them was. It was an old friend, wearing beige jacket over her cyan shirt, her blonde hair waving in the wind. The other person was new to the both of them, but Cana thought he looked familiar. He had on a royal blue long coat with indigo pants, reaching down to his boots, which were a midnight blue. "It's been a while, hasn't it Cana?"

Cana was flabbergasted at the sight in front of them, "Abra?!"

Since she didn't know either one, Medicham was still on guard. "You know her?"

"Yeah." Cana explained, "She was the former mayor of Sliverstraw's daughter. Her father passed away from the disasters caused by two members of a Dark Guild known as the Oración Seis. They brought Sorano into all of it, to which Rick wasn't keen on. He and his other Pokémon managed to defeat the duo and they were arrested. Rick caught Sorano soon afterwards and the rest is history."

"So, you're the informant?" Medicham asked.

"Yes and no." Abra said, which confused the pair. "In truth, the reason we're here is because I need to talk to Rick."

"Why do you need to see Rick?" Cana asked.

"Well." Abra started, but a mystery voice finished.

"It's because of me." The entity revealed itself from the shadows, and what it was shocked and slightly scared Cana and Medicham.

"No way." Medicham said in disbelief.

"What is that thing?" Cana said with the same amount of disbelief.

* * *

 **With Rick**

Rick was having a challenge with facing off against the leader of the group, revealed his name to be Grava. Grava unleashed another Earth Sizma, to which Rick countered with a Leafage attack. The Meadow Plate user fell back a cushion of roots, created by yours truly.

"C'mon!" Grava conjured up balls of mud and shot it at Rick. He bobbed and weaved in the onslaught, but what got he attention was that the mud balls exploded on contact.

' _Wait. Was that?_ ' Rick knew what the attack was, but he didn't know how someone like him managed to…unless.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Grava tackled him. Rick almost crashed through a fine china shop, but he managed to get his feet on the ground before he made contact with the window.

"That…was close." Rick said to himself, "I was almost a Tauros in a china shop." He turned to face Grava. ' _How could someone like him manage to absorb something of that caliber?_ '

* * *

 **With Alexander**

The Synthetic Pokémon had his hands full with the Plant Magic user, who name was Root.

Alexander had just slashed another Draconia with Multi-Attack. He got back on solid ground and began his assault again.

"This is getting nowhere. **RKS System: Flying**." Alexander's horns changed from their usual grayish white color to a dark blue, as well as the fin membrane and the white of his eyes.

"You think a Requip will stop me? You're dead wrong." Root exclaimed.

"Coming from a guy with a girl's name?" Alexander questioned.

"You leave my name out of this!" The plant magic raised both hands into the air, which caused a tremor. " **Magic Root: Ultimate Frenzy!** "

When he finished, a multitude of roots came jutting out of the ground, similar to a Frenzy Plant mixed with Never-Ending Nightmare. The roots enclosed Alexander, which caused an explosion.

"That…audi…take care…of him." Root said in deep breaths. It was safe to bet that the last spell was the most powerful, yet the most exhausting, one he had in his arsenal. The dust cleared, revealing that Alexander had taken the attack, and at that had little to no scratches on him.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Alexander said, revealing to have changed to the RKS: Dragon form. The horns, membrane, and eyes are a lighter blue than the Flying form. "'Cause if that's it, I'm sadly disappointed."

"How are you alive?" Root asked in between breaths. "That was second strongest attack."

"Simple." Alexander stated. "My Ability is called the RKS System. With it, I'm able to freely change my type. With the RKS: Flying or RKS: Dragon, coupled with the fact that Plant Magic is similar to Grass type attacks, your attack's power was simply reduced in strength."

"I have absolutely no idea what the hell you were saying, but I won't stand here and let some thing take me out!" Root was getting, for lack of a better work, pissed. " **Magical Combination: Draconia Plant: Devastating Frenzy!** "

The Dragonair shaped plants began sprouting like wildfire, all of them advancing towards Alexander. But instead of dodging the onslaught, Alexander actually cracked a smile.

"I'll take that challenge." Alexander fired a familiar ball of energy into the air, to which it busted into a thousand little balls of energy. As they were falling, Alexander's eyes shone a different color and Alexander call forth buzz saw like saucers. When they made contact, the spheres merged with the saucers. The end result was…

" **Move Combination: Air Slash and Draco Meteor: Air Dragon's Meteor Impact!** "

The orange Air Slashes made contact with the plant roots. When they did, the roots were shredded like paper in a shredder. When they made contact with the Mage in question, the result was…oh how can I put this delicately…

Explosive.

With Cana, Abra, Archie, and Medicham, the group was trying to locate Rick when they heard the explosion.

"What was that?" Archie asked.

"I don't know, but the power behind it was staggering." Abra said.

"Was that Rick?" Cana asked.

"It seemed like a Draco Meteor mixed with an Air Slash attack." Medicham explained.

"So he got the Plate for the Dragon type?" Sorano asked.

"I don't think so." Medicham said, "We better go find out…"

She was cut off by another explosion, which sent another guy flying towards him, whom landed at Medicham's feet.

"And you are?" Medicham asked.

"I wouldn't bother." Alexander came around the corner. He got an eye of Abra and Archie.

"Hey, it's Alexander." Abra said in shock.

"You've met before during the celebration, didn't you?" Archie asked.

Abra's face was one of thinking and forgetfulness. When the pieces finally pieced together, she screamed in shock. It was ear piercing and one that could easily resemble a Whismur.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I forgot! I'm such an idiot!"

While Abra was sorting out her problems, Alexander took the opportunity to take a breather. Medicham caught on and began to take the little time they had to get some meditation in.

"So, what are you guys doing here in the first place?" Cana asked, taking a sip of her flask. (I'm keeping in the story mind you.) "I can get why you're here, Archie. But, isn't Abra suppose to be, you know, mayoring Sliverstraw?"

"Well, Abra vacated the Mayor position." Archie explained. "She didn't want to be the one to run the town, so she left. I came along with and we've made our way here, learning just a little Magic along the way. When we found out about the problem, Abra knew that we would be a match for them, so she sent the job request, hoping that Rick would answer, seeing how he helped with the town's Oración Seis issue."

"Hey, I helped." Cana retorted. Very little, albeit, but she still helped.

"Eh, you're not wrong." A voice appeared from the shadows, revealing itself to be Sorano.

"How'd you get out?" Medicham asked. "Last time I checked, you were recall to your Poké Ball before the carriage arrived.

"I let myself out." Sorano explained. "While it is rare, Pokémon have been known to come out of their Poké Balls. While some consider it to be a sign of poor training, others consider it to be that the Pokémon in question sensed danger and chose to intervene on the Trainer's behalf or on their own accord."

"And I take it that you performed the latter?" Medicham.

"Yeah. I did." Sorano took notice of Archie and Abra, the latter still having her little meltdown. "Did I miss something?"

"Other than Abra's sense of memory, no." Archie explained, "So, how are you doing, Sorano?"

"Better, I guess." Sorano said, "I learned Iron Tail and I got a new eye."

"Really?" Abra said, over her little forgetfulness spat. She parted the fur from the eye and saw it, in all its golden beauty. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"It's not that special." Sorano said, looking away. The next thing she heard was the snipping of scissor and the feel of a brush on the left side of her forehead. She pulled away and noticed something in a group of glass shards. The length of fur covering her new eye had been sniped away. Gone.

"I feel like you're trying to hide it." Abra simply said. "You don't want anyone you don't trust see your eye because you think people will look at you differently." She was met with silence, so she continued. "Different people treat people differently, but it's up to you to process it and go on from there."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is that your eye makes you unique. It makes you 'you'." Abra explained.

"Wait a minute." Cana interjected. "Where's Rick?"

Sorano took a moment to mull it over, but Medicham beat her to the punch as she was already on the move, with Sorano on foot.

* * *

 **With Rick**

"ACHOO!" Rick took a minute of recovery that came with the umtimely luck of sneezing in his opponent's face. His opponent backed off and Rick came in like a wrecking ball, in the form of Double Edge. He sent Grava flying back, and Grava wasn't showing signs of letting up. In fact, he was getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Tell me something Grava." Rick said, "Doesn't it hurt on the inside?"

"What hurts?" Grava asked.

"We both know what you have inside of you. It's something that shouldn't even be possible, but somehow you managed to pull it off." Rick closed his eyes for a minute to check on where the Earth Plate was. He found it all right, but he also found something else. "How did someone like you manage to get the Earth Plate?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you." Grava's smile turned devilishly dark and he revealed something. The Earth Plate was circling around him before disappearing. "How about this? If you manage to beat me, you'll get your 'Plate'."

"And if I lose?" Rick asked, not knowing if he'd like the bet at hand.

"I want your pets." Grava explained. "They might serve me a greater purpose. Heck, I might use the Dragon to make a nice pair of…" He never got to finish his explanation, as he felt a sudden pressure drop, which made him feel uneasy.

"Let me see if you understand the gravity of your little wager." Rick said in between gritted teeth, "You're saying that you want to treat my Pokémon, my friends, my _family_ like they're your personal tools, you'll get no mercy from me." Grava began to feel something forcing its way out of him. Rick began to walk towards him, his face showing not showing a single atom of mercy. "Pokémon aren't just tools, you know. They have feeling and they have lives just like you and I. The reason why I'm on this journey is to keep everything I hold dear to me alive. If I lose to you, I might as well have failed. Arceus chose _me_ of all people to carry out this job. Those Plates you hold are something of dire importance that I need. Rick's body started to glow and Grava felt something tear him apart. Rick changed to the Splash Plate and began charging up a powerful blast of water, his anger actually heating up the water. "So that's why I cannot and will not lose to you. Time to take you down, Grava!"

"Like that will ever happen!" Grava began charging up and summoned a giant Magic Seal. "Take this, **Titanic Rage!** "

Grava summoned forth a spell similar to Precipice Blades. The stone were jutting up at an alarming rate, their tips showing blood red.

" **MYTHICIAL LEGENDARY** **ARTS: STEAM ERUPTION!"**

The stones were shown to be no match for the high-pressure blast of water. The Steam Eruption barreled it way towards Grava, who was struck with the raging blast. He was on the ground, eye void of pupils, and when the dust cleared, the Earth Plate was in front of him.

Rick was still steamed at the end of the bargin he was given. Give up any of his Pokémon? Not on his life! Give away family? Not even! They were his family, and you don't sell or even give away family.

"You and I will never see eye to eye." Rick bent down to pick up the Plate and it was absorbed into him. "I need a vacation after this." He groaned, finally letting go of the deal. He won, so he didn't have to worry.

He felt a feeling go down his spine, as if someone was watching him. He turned left and right, looking in all directions, but found nothing.

"I wonder how Emerald's handing himself." Rick said to no one in particular.

However, there was someone watching him.

Or rather…some _thing_.

* * *

 **With Cana and co.**

Cana's group made their way to Rick's location, trying their best to make up for lost time.

"C'mon people, time to get the lead out." Cana said, almost in a bossy way. She was behind Medicham and Sorano. ' _You better be alive when I get there._ '

Medicham looked back to face Cana, "You okay? You look like you're about to throttle someone in the next minute."

"I'm fine." Cana said, "Let's keep going."

While Medicham may have been fooled, both Abra and Sorano knew from the start.

"She really does care." Abra whispered.

"I know." Sorano said back, quietly so that Cana would hear them. Sorano may be a Pokémon with a sharpened sixth sense, but even she could figure it out.

"Know what?" Archie asked, getting stifled laughs from Abra, who wasn't about to spill the beans. "Know what?!"

Cana kept her eyes focused on the task at hand, and she noticed an explosion. With the of impending danger for a certain someone fresh in her mind, Cana picked up the pace and ran past Medicham and Sorano.

"Now she _really_ looks like she wants to throttle someone." Sorano said.

"And right now, I'm glad it's not me." Medicham said, feeling sorry for the poor sap she was gonna run into.

* * *

 **With Emerald**

The Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon had his hands with the Sky Mage, appropriately named Sky. It sounds unoriginal, but it works.

"A Flying Type against a Air Magic user." Emerald said, "I like my odds."

"So, you're a Dragon, huh?" Sky smirked, "I'll be more than happy to unzip your skin and wear it and a coat."

"Unzip this! PHBBT!" Emerald raspberried, which got Sky worked up.

"Why you… **Sky Backlash!** " Sky carried forth high-speed winds that Emerald used to propel himself into the air, which Sky followed suit.

"Is that the best you've got?" Emerald asked. " **Ice Beam!** " The Dragon Pokémon launched the beam of freezing energy at the Sky Mage.

"I can ask you the same thing." Sky summoned a Magic Seal and from it came a rush of blazing hot winds, similar to Heat Wave. The wind came into contact with the Ice Beam, effectively melting it.

Emerald was officially puzzled, until the answer came to him. "So, you're able to change the air temperature?"

"Not quite." Sky smirked again, "That was my **Air Fire** spell. I can quickly heat up the air around me and send it towards my enemies."

' _So it was like a Heat Wave._ ' Emerald thought, ' _How am I gonna be able to beat him without Ice Beam. I know he'll just melt it too._ '

"That's not all I know." Sky yelled in the windstorm he conjured up. "I also trained under Aria of the Element 4."

"Aria?" Emerald asked. He didn't know much about any Arias, other than the Kalos Queen Aria, but that was something else entirely. "Element 4?"

"Phantom Lord's group of S-Class wizards." Sky explained.

' _That means whoever these Element 4 wizards are, they're on par with that Erza chick._ ' Emerald thought. ' _This means trouble._ '

"Try this on for size." Sky summoned tornados that enclosed Emerald. " **Tornado Alley!** "

"No thank you." Emerald said. He appeared in front of Sky, delivering a Dragon Rush to the wizard's stomach.

"Time to see how training's paid off." Sky exclaimed. " **Airspace: Zetsu!** "

Emerald didn't see anything, but rather felt an explosion of compressed air hit him from out of nowhere. The attack almost sent Emerald plummeting to the ground. The Sky Mage attacked with Sky Backlash again, this time sending Emerald into the ground, breaking apart the concrete and brick road.

"This is getting pathetic." Sky said, as Emerald was getting off of the ground and back into the air. "For a Dragon, you're not putting up much of a fight."

"And for a wizard, you're running your mouth more than you should be." Emerald said.

"Emerald!" Rick's voice sounded from the ground. "What did I miss?"

"Not much." Emerald said, "But how did you find me?"

"You mean beside the devastating impact that just happened?" Rick rhetorically asked.

"Fair enough." Emerald admitted.

"Want some help?" Rick asked.

"That would be nice." Emerald accepted.

"Okay." Rick spread his arms in opposite directions. "Emerald, **Flamethrower!** "

"How's this for 'Air Fire'?" Emerald unleashed a torrent of fire from his mouth.

" **Subzero Hurricane!** " A blast of, well, subzero wind rushed towards Emerald, who didn't take the attack well. Emerald fell to ground hard.

"Emerald!" Rick ran over to him, "You okay?"

"So, it seems that your friend can't handle the cold." Sky analyzed. "How about some exposure therapy. **Subzero Hurricane!** " The attack repeated again, sending Emerald back.

"Knock it off!" Rick yelled. "Can't you see that Emerald can't go on?!"

"Ever heard of the phrase 'All's fair in love and war'?"

"I've heard of it, all right." Rick said back, "But that doesn't give you the right to beat up a Pokémon who's already down!"

Hiding from a distance, a Pokémon looked on. It was relatively medium height, with a pig snout and two small tusks for a face. Some of its brown fur was draped over its eyes.

' _So it was true. If what they said is true then…_ '

"Say goodbye to your friend. **Subzero-"**

" **Inferno!** " Rick changed into the Flame Plate and stewed…well, an inferno…of blue fire.

' _So, it is true…_ " the mystery Pokémon thought.

"Okay then, let's try this." Sky conjured up another Magic Seal, but this one bombarded Rick with winds and water. " **Sea Breeze!** "

"So, you have other element-related air spells." Rick said, "This makes things difficult."

" **Airspace: Zetsu!** " Rick felt compressed air pelt him in an unrelenting bombardment. It pushed Rick back and he landed near where the mystery Pokémon was. Sky began pelting Rick with the same spell over and over again.

"This is getting annoying." Rick muttered in the mayhem. His eyes glowed blue and the Airspace: Zetsu disappeared.

"That won't save you." Sky said with great confidence. " **Airspace: Zetsu!** "

Unlike last time, however, nothing happened. Not even a little wisp of wind.

"What the hell?! Why can't I use Airspace: Zetsu?!" Sky was getting angry, which made the wind pick up again.

"You can thank **Disable** for that, bud." Rick said, "Now you can't use Airspace: Zetsu for a while."

"You can't to that! That's cheating!"

"All's fair in love and war." Rick said, "I believe you told me that."

Sky was madder than he was before. "Don't be using my words against me!" He summoned a large Magic Circle and Rick felt a sudden shift in air pressure.

' _What's going on? Is he using a powerful spell?_ '

"Say goodbye!" Sky exclaimed, " **Superstorm Delta!** " A grand beam concisting of high-speed winds, rain, and lightning came rushing towards Rick. Rick couldn't move, and he thought all hope was lost.

Yeah. He thought.

"STOP!" An icy breeze of wind countered the spell, causing massive explosions that cause the eye of Cana and the others.

* * *

"What was that?!" Archie exclaimed in the aftermath.

All Cana and Sorano did was pick up their pace and ran. Medicham and the rest followed suit.

* * *

Back with Rick and Emerald, the former was using Protect to shield Emerald from the explosion.

"Was that an Icy Wind?" Rick questioned. In the unveil, his answer came, in the form of a Pokémon. "Is that…?" Rick pulled out his Pokédex and his answer came again.

" _Piloswine, the Swine Pokémon, and the Evolved form of Swinub. Because the long hairs blur its vision, it has been known to charge haphazardly. It relies on its other senses instead. Its tusks are made of ice, which thicken in the snow and are used to gather food, even mushrooms and truffles that are buried under thick, frozen ground."_

"What is that thing? A pig?" Sky exclaimed.

All the Piloswine did was blow steam out of its nose, signaling that its ready to fight.

"No matter." Sky said, getting his act somewhat together. " **Sky Backlash!** "

Rick snapped back to the task at hand, noticing Piloswine was in front of him. ' _Damnit, I can't move. That Steam Eruption's starting to take its toll.'_ A thought came to his mind, but he didn't think that it would work. "Piloswine, dodge it!"

To both his and Sky's shock, Piloswine obeyed, jumping to the left, missing the Sky Backlash.

"What's next?" Piloswine asked.

"I don't know." Rick said back, "But I don't think that any Ground type attacks you have will work on him."

After mulling over what little options he had, Piloswine had a faint glimmer of an idea.

" **Air Fire!** " The current of heated air washed over Piloswine, making it slide back.

"Eat this!" Piloswine yelled, " **Smack Down!** " An orange ball of energy was launched towards Sky, which upon contact, made the Sky wizard fall straight down to Earthland, making the ground break on impact.

"That was actually clever." Rick said, "Using Smack Down might just give Piloswine an edge. But I wonder just what else the Ground/Ice type has in store."

Piloswine roared a little and charged straight towards Sky, the tusks enlarging. The Swine Pokémon jabbed at him for a while, with the last one sending him back. Piloswine exhaled a cool breeze, effectively freezing the Sky Mage.

"A Fury Attack into Powder Snow?" Rick looked impressed, but it faded when Piloswine collapsed. "Piloswine! Speak to me!" He managed to run to Piloswine, his strength refulled slightly due to the 'relaxing'.

Piloswine groaned a little, feeling at ease with Rick near him. It felt weird, but he didn't mind. In fact, he felt soothed. ' _This feels nice. I don't know why, but it does. Maybe this was the Trainer I was told about. Wait…'_ He looked up, and saw a blurred purple around Rick's neck. He thought back a little and it clicked.

* * *

 _It was about 4 months ago, back in Kalos. He was in the Frost Cavern. Rick was just exploring a little after a hard journey. Simply put, he was having his 'me' time. Rick had Swampy, Muku, Flashfire, Alexander, Emerald, and Medicham out, having a simple lunch in an ice cave. Medicham_

" _This is nice, isn't it?" Rick asked, "It's no five-star resort, but it'll nice."_

"Beats walking in the heat." _Swampy said._

"And I'm a Fire-type." _Flashfire commented._

" _I know that, but…" Rick said, but was cut off by a snarl and a scream._

"What was that? _"_ _Medicham said in shock, as the scream made her lose her balance, falling off a stalactite._

" _I don't know, but let's go and find out." Rick said, returning everyone, bar Medicham and Swampy, the latter jumping onto Rick's shoulder._

 _They found themselves where they thought the scream had originated. Due to the possibility that the scream could have easily bounced off the ice, they had to use Swampy's natural radar. After a while, they found themselves near two Pokémon of different sizes. One looked part a polar bear with icicles around its mouth, kinda resembling a beard, or frozen drool. The other Pokémon was obviously smaller, and it was brown with black marking going down its backside. It had a pink snout and its eyes were closed. Rick pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it towards the two Pokémon._

" _Beartic, the Freezing Pokémon. It freezes its breath to create fangs and claws made of ice to fight with. They prefer cold northern areas as their habitats."_

" _Makes sense, seeing how it's the Freezing Pokémon." Rick pointed the Pokédex to the other Pokémon._

" _Swinub, the Pig Pokémon. A Swinub's nose is particularly good for sniffing out food from under frozen earth. Rumors said that A Swinub even found a hot spring."_

 _The Beartic looked like it was ready to strike and the Swinub looked terrified._

"That's the last time you'll do that. _" The Beartic's left claw began glowing white. He was about to bring it down until…_

" _Medicham,_ _ **Drain Punch!**_ _" Rick ordered. Medicham delivered the Fighting-type attack first, slugging the Ice-type across the face. Rick, Swampy and Medicham got in front of Swinub. "You wanna tell me why you're attacking Swinub?"_

"That little brat ate all the food I gathered!" _The Beartic yelled._

" _And you think that attacking out of nowhere is solve any of this?" Rick asked, which shocked the Beartic and the Swinub. "I get it, Swinub ate your food. But that doesn't give you the right to attack Swinub" He turned to face Swinub, "And this doesn't give you the right to take other Pokémon's food."_

 _After that little debacle, Swinub and Beartic made amends, Rick found himself at the cavern's entrance with Swinub._

" _You know, Swinub. You seem like a good Pokémon." Rick said, causing Swinub to look up at Rick. "If you want, you can come along. But I also noticed something else. You have friends and family here that you can depend on. You don't have to stay with me, but…" he noticed Swinub walking away, and he turned away._

" _We'll meet again, Swinub." Rick said to his new friend, "Count on it."_

* * *

"It really is you." Piloswine said, completely unaware of the fact that Rick had healed his wounds. "I thought I would remember that gem from somewhere."

"I'm sorry?" Rick said.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Piloswine said. That was all Rick needed to be able to piece the puzzle together.

"Sweet mother of Scent, it really is you!" Rick said, excited to see an old friend.

Before they could catch up, Cana and the others caught up.

"Hey, you're okay." Sorano said.

"Hey guys." Rick said, "Wait, Sorano when did you get out of your Poké Ball?"

"That doesn't matter." Sorano said, looking away, and then back at Piloswine, "Who's the Piloswine?"

"Let me guess…" Cana said, because at this moment, seeing a Pokémon was commonplace.

"I would have to agree." Rick said, "If I'm thinking what _you're_ thinking, then _you're_ thinking about two things: Booze and that Piloswine's the Pokémon sent here to protect the Earth Plate."

"Wait, what?!" Cana replied in shock. Rick wasn't entirely wrong, but seeing a Pokémon like Piloswine was a shock.

"So Pokémon do come in all shapes and sizes." Abra said when a thought to her, "Hey, Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"There's someone I want you to see." Abra said. She turned around to a corner, "Don' be shy."

A small creature slowly came out from the shadows, and it was one that cause Rick off guard. The creature was covered by a beige cloth with black, swirls for eyes on its head, but it also had two small eyes on its torso. The head also came with two red circles on its cheeks and it had black on the tips of its ears. It came with a wooden stick, presumably for a tail.

"H-Hello." The creature said in a creepy, yet timid voice.

"H-Hi." Rick said, just a little disturbed by the creature. ' _Please no, Please no, Please no._ ' Rick slowly pulled out his Pokédex.

" _Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokémon. Mimikyu is a Ghost and Fairy type Pokémon. Its original body is unknown. A researcher who once dared to look under its cloth met had been said to have met his untimely death. They've been said to don an old Pikachu doll from 20 years ago as a way to get closer to people and other Pokémon._ "

"So, you see why I wanted to talk with you about it?" Abra asked.

"I'm getting the picture." Rick said…behind Piloswine.

' _What's up with him? He can handle Flashfire just fine, but…_ ' Cana thought back to when Rick first joined the guild.

" _Something about a demon flute." Flashfire cut straight to the point. The word 'demon' sent a shiver up and down Rick's spine. Something that Cana saw right away._

" _What's up with him?" Cana whispered._

" _He can't stand anything ghostly or otherworldly." Flashfire whispered back, "He only get that fear out of the way, while in battle. It even took him a while to get used to me."_

" _Then why did you cut to the point? Ever heard of beating 'round the bush? And why did he even pick the Ghost type plate to begin with" Cana whispered/soft shouted back._

' _Could Mimikyu been behind that?_ ' Cana thought to herself, ' _It would make sense, seeing how Rick's handling this._ '

"So let's go get the reward money." Rick said, trying to change the topic.

* * *

After Rick and Cana got the reward money, which was slightly smaller as a part of the town was destroyed by the group of wizards, Rick decided to stop by a gem shop before leaving. He walked inside and noticed the décor. It was a light brown with display cases filled with different gemstones, all of which polished and smoothed.

"Hello." The shopkeeper said, "Welcome to the Fault Line."

"Thanks." Rick replied, "I'm thinking of picking up a gemstone."

"Well we're known for having a wide variety of stone to choose from." The shopkeeper noticed the amethyst hanging around Rick's neck. "I see that you're a gem collector, right?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I've always had it." Rick said.

"It's truly beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Have you collected all of these yourself?" Medicham asked.

"No, 'fraid not." The shopkeeper said, "Most of them came from out of town. Some of them did come from the quarry in town."

Medicham was busying browsing by where the garnets were when a round stone caught her eye. The stone looked like it had the color palette of a Medicham, and it sparkled in the light.

"Oh, it seems your friend over there found the one she likes." The shopkeeper and Rick made their way towards Medicham.

"A Medichamite?" Rick said with surprise.

"How much for it?" Medicham asked.

"It's not much." The shopkeeper said, "Because no one wanted it, I've been reducing the price, but still no one wanted it."

"How much?" Medicham asked again.

"100,000 Jewel." The shopkeeper said, to which Medicham slammed down the money on the table.

"I'll take it." Medicham said.

After that, Rick bought a small peridot gem for the same amount. The two made their way outside and Rick outfitted Medicham's leg weight with the Mega Stone.

While Medicham was showing off her Mega Stone, Rick and Piloswine were busying catching up. Apparently, after Rick left, Piloswine began using his nose to find his own food, even stumbling across a hot spring. After evolving, Piloswine suddenly found himself in Fiore the next morning.

"I see." Rick said. After a long silence, Rick broke the mold, "You know Piloswine. My offer's still standing."

"What offer?"

"You remember back at the front of the Frost Cavern? I had asked you if you wanted to come along, but you ran off?" Rick said, looking at Piloswine. "If I may ask you something? Why did you run off before?"

"I don't know" Piloswine answered. "Maybe I didn't feel like I was worth it."

"Oh, Piloswine." Rick brought Piloswine in for a hug, which earned him a Piloswine on his stomach, licking his face like a puppy. "You know that I don't care about 'worth' and all that crap. All I care about is if the Pokémon in question wants to come along. Now my question is if you want to?"

* * *

 _With another job done and a Plate and a Mega Stone obtained, another door is closed. With nowhere to go and an offer on the table, what lays to store for Piloswine?_

* * *

 **And that's a wrap on chapter 12. I know that Rick has been obtaining Plates way to fast, but I'm trying to figure that out.**

 **In terms of Piloswine and Medicham, as well as Mimikyu, I have plans in place for them, so that's something comforting.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**

 **I also worked on one little tip: What would happen if someone other than Rick would happen to absorb one of the Plates. The end result was what got me the inspiration for Grava. I also felt like I made Sky the main villain in this chapter, mainly because of the amount of fighting I had typed, but I also wanted to give the Piloswine the time of day, which gave me the plan for having him know Smack Down.**

 **Speaking of Piloswine, the evolution family is one of my favorites to play as in Explorers of Sky. In fact most of Piloswine's moveset came from the Piloswine I used in Explorers of Sky, with the obvious exception of Smack Down. In terms of Personality, I have plans to model Piloswine after Dawn's, but without the disobedience.**

 **I'll have the Phantom Lord arc set up soon.**

 **Until then, see you in the funny papers :P**


	13. Land Before Piloswine

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 13: Land Before Piloswine

 **Hey guys, William Sloan here. Well, I've been coming throught the reviews, and I've noticed that some people are really happy with what I've done, so I'm thankful for that.**

 **Please keep the good reviews coming, but please let me remind you that I have problems handling criticism.**

 **And while I'm at it, I don't own Pokémon or Fairy Tail. They're owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Hiro Mashima, and Nintendo.**

 **I've decided to overthrow the decision I made before, so…**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: I'm glad that you like the idea of a golden eye for Sorano. Unfortunately, your logic isn't sound. Swampy and Sorano don't share an egg group, so they can't be lovers. I like where your getting at, but before you make a thought like that, please make sure that you get your Egg Groups right. Maybe her and Piloswine, though, *** **Snicker***

 **Otaku shoujo: While I'm glad you also like the eye, I couldn't understand a bit of what you were saying. My apologizes for not speaking whatever kind of dialect you're speaking. I'm not trying to be mean, but I couldn't understand your tongue. But on the terms of Medicham and Rick, that will come at a different time.**

 **Batthan the Dark Knight: You're not entirely wrong, my good friend.**

* * *

 **To Recap: After Rick, Cana, and Medicham met up at the Guild Hall, Rick decided to show what other Pokémon Rick caught in Hoenn behind Medicham. After that, they took a job to rid the town of wizards causing trouble. Rick had dispatched Alexander and Emerald to take care of two of the wizards, while he took care of the leader of the group, Grava, who had somehow got the Earth Plate. After handling him and getting the Earth Plate, Rick decided to play support with Emerald, who was having trouble handling his opponent, Sky. But Rick was having problems with Sky as well, as he was exhausted after his battle with Grava. But before Sky could finish them off, a Piloswine stepped in and defeated Sky. Revealing that the Piloswine was a Swinub that Rick had helped, Rick decided to pay a local gem shop a visit, which ended with Medicham getting a new Mega Stone, while Piloswine was given a ultimatum.**

* * *

Rick and Piloswine were still with each other, and the while Medicham showed off her new Mega Stone.

"So, what your answer?" Rick asked.

"Well, I guess joining with you sounds like an adventure, but still…" Piloswine wasn't entirely sure.

"Well, think about Sorano." Rick said, "She was in the same boat as you, being asked to join and what not."

"Why _did_ she join?" Piloswine asked.

"I don't know." Rick said, "In all honesty, I helped her clear her name because of what the Oración Seis did, but she didn't have to join. Was it the Absolite? Was it something else? I may never know the answer, but what I do know is that it was her decision, and this is yours." Piloswine gave Rick a confused look,

"Sorry, I guess I rambled on a little." Rick apologized.

"Actually, you helped me make my decision." Piloswine said, "I'll come along."

"Really?!" Rick said, getting a little excited.

"Yup." Piloswine said. His tusks glowed white and he tried jabbing Rick and them, but Sorano grabbed Rick at the last minute. "Let's go! C'mon!"

Rick pieced the puzzle together and he noticed what Piloswine wanted.

"It's like what you did, Sorano." Rick commented.

"So, you want me to battle?" Sorano asked.

"Na, I can handle this, but I think the we should have an audience for this." Rick said.

* * *

Back in Magnolia and parting with Abra, Archie, and Mimikyu, word got around fast. Apparently, people have been giving Rick a nickname around Fiore.

"The Beast Tamer, huh?" Rick questioned.

"Well, it makes sense." Piloswine said, stuffing his face with food, courtesy of Mira. "Considering you catch Pokémon and use them for good."

"That does make sense." Rick said.

"Well, when's the fight?" Natsu asked.

"Tomorrow." Rick said, "Keep in mind, we just got back from a job."

"Well, let's just make sure that the two of you don't destroy the town." Makarov said, "I don't want a report from the Council again."

"Yes, mom." Rick said in a teasing way. Of course, he held a lot of respect towards the Master, but that couldn't mean that he couldn't joke around.

"I'd listen to him if I were you." Erza warned.

"I understand completely, Erza." Rick said, "But that doesn't mean I can't poke fun."

"So, what kind of attacks can Piloswine use?" Lucy asked.

"From what I saw, I saw Powder Snow, Icy Wind, Smack Down, and Fury Attack." Rick said, "Two Ice-type attacks, a Rock-type attack, and a Normal-type attack."

"Really?" Happy said. "Is Piloswine a Rock-type?"

"Actually, my little cat friend." Rick said, "Piloswine is an Ice and Ground type."

"Ground?" Gray asked, "Like Earth Magic?"

"Sort of." Rick said, "Just because Piloswine is a Ice/Ground type doesn't mean that it has to know a Ground type move." He looked exhausted.

"Hey, you okay?" Cana asked.

"Well, I'm exhausted." Rick said bluntly.

"The town's got a bathhouse." Cana said. "It might come in handy."

"I might just take you up on that offer." Rick said.

"Bathhouses are manly enough, all right." Elfman said.

"Thanks for the tip, Elfman." Rick said.

"Hey, can you play that song again?" Happy said.

"You mean Oracion?" Rick said.

"Yeah, that one."

"Well I would, but I don't have my violin on hand." Rick said. "I've got an idea." He closed his eyes and changed to the Meadow Plate. He formed a single leaf blade in his hand. He took a deep breath and attempted to play the soothing song. He looked around and noticed that people and Pokémon alike looked soothed, including Piloswine. When the song was finished, he took his leave and walked out the door.

He made his way to the town's bathhouse and after a solid 10 minute, he walked out, and he felt refreshed.

"God. That felt amazing." Rick said, "I feel like a Pokémon fresh from the Pokémon Center." Rick changed into his clothes and made his way home, eventually making his way to the front door. What struck him as odd was the fact that the scent of food was coming inside the house. He opened the door and it was revealed that Medicham and Piloswine were behind the counter.

"Oh, Rick." Medicham said.

"Hey, welcome back." Piloswine said.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Piloswine wanted to make dinner, so I agreed to help." Medicham said. "Piloswine gathered some ingredients from the East Forest, and I'm cooking.

Rick agreed to the situation completely. Piloswine wanted to be of some help, so he used his food finding skills to get the ingredients, while Medicham cooked the ingredients. From some edible mushrooms to some berries from the field outside, the end result was a healthy stew consisting of Oran, Tomato, and Pecha berries to even out the Tomato berry.

Piloswine was one of the first to finish his food, or rather thirds. He noticed that Emerald was looking at his food. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emerald grumbled.

"You sure?" Skyfall asked.

"I said I'm fine!" Emerald yelled, which caught them off guard. "I need some fresh air."

When Emerald left the room, it was clearly obvious that he wasn't okay.

"That's not normal." Muku said.

"You're telling me?" Alexander said, "I know I was the last Pokémon Rick caught in the Alola region, but even I've never seen that side of Emerald."

"I think that Sky guy might be to blame." Piloswine said. "With my good hearing, I could tell. That Sky guy said something about someone named Aria. Something about the Element 4."

"Wait, the Element 4?" Sorano said.

"You've heard of them, Sorano?" Rick asked.

"Before you came to Sliverstraw, I heard some people talking about a Guild by the name of Phantom Lord. Apparently, they've been going at it for the title of top guild with Fairy Tail for a while. Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord haven't been on the greatest terms either."

"Are they like a Dark Guild or something?" Swampy asked.

"No. I'm fairly that they're a Legal Guild, just like Fairy Tail." Sorano explained.

"So what else do you know about Sky, Piloswine?" Rick asked.

"Not much else." Piloswine said, "He said that he was a student of Aria's, which means that Aria could have taught him his Air Spells."

"I still can't believe that a pseudo-legendary like Emerald couldn't hold a Litwick to him, yet Piloswine handled him easily." Flashfire said.

"We have to keep in mind that Sky kept using that Subzero Hurricane spell." Rick said, "To a Dragon and Flying type, that's really powerful stuff. I'm certain that that would translate as an Ice-type attack."

* * *

 **With Emerald**

The Dragon Pokémon was in the forest, still angry about what had happened. He was using all of his attacks on multiple targets and the occasional Gorian. After a bit, Emerald was breathing heavily due to the constant use of attacks.

' _Why? Why couldn't I beat him?_ ' Emerald thought to himself. ' _I'm a Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon, yet a Piloswine beat him?_ '

"Hey." Piloswine's voice broke past Emerald's thoughts. "You okay?"

"What, did Rick sent you?" Emerald said in pity.

"If that was the case, I think he would have sent Sorano or Medicham." Piloswine said, which made Emerald sulk. "C'mon. Talk to me."

It took a while, but Emerald finally started, "Why is it that you could beat that Sky guy while I could get a finger on him."

"That's a question I can't answer." Piloswine said, "But you played a bigger role than you'll letting on."

"How so?"

"Think of it like this: If you didn't hang in there for as long as you, Rick probably wouldn't have made it in time." Piloswine said.

"And that's suppose to make me feel better?"

"He's not wrong, though." Rick said, catching up to them. "Remember what happened with Glacia and Mega Glalie? This exact same thing happened then too."

 _Rick and Emerald were up again Glacia and Mega Glalie, the Mega Pokémon already taking out Muku and Swampy. They were visiting and they though to challenge the Hoenn League just for fun before heading out. Swampy and Muku had already fallen to Sydney and Phoebe._

" _Mega Glalie,_ _ **Blizzard.**_ _" Glacia commanded._

" _Emerald, intercept with_ _ **Flamethrower!**_ _" Rick ordered._

"Choke on this, Freeze-Face! _" Emerald unleashed a torrent of flames at the Mega Pokémon, whom countered by exhaling a large blizzard, which not only nullified the Fire-type attack, but also sent Emerald flying back._

" _Emerald!" Rick yelled in the storm._

"I'm okay. _" Emerald said. "_ **Flamethrower!** _"_

 _History repeated itself over and over again, with Mega Glalie striking Emerald with Blizzard after Blizzard._

" _You have to withstand the freezing weather if you wish to beat us." Glacia said, "Mega Glalie,_ _ **Hidden Power!**_ _"_

" _Emerald, dodge it and use_ _ **Dragon Rush!**_ _"_

 _Emerald dodged the white ball of energy and delved into Mega Glalie. The Mega Pokémon was sent back before regaining its composure._

" _That's it Emerald!" Rick shouted, "Let's show them the fire we hold." Rick began doing synchronized poses with Emerald, which was them using their hands to form the opening mouth of a dragon. "With the bonds we share, let's our power roar like a mighty Dragon-type._ _ **Z-Move: Devastating Drake!**_ _"_

"It's game over for you! _" Emerald's body became cloaked in energy similar to a Dragon Rush, except that it came with a thin, spiny body and wings. It collided with Mega Glalie. The Pokémon shined a multitude of lights, revealing a normal Glalie, knocked out._

The memory played over and over in the dragon's head.

"Even after all that, you still managed to beat the Mega Glalie, Emerald." Rick said, "You held on, showing great defenses and even greater power. Just like a true Pseudo-Legendary."

"Thanks, Rick." Emerald said.

"No, problem." Rick said, "C'mon, let's head back."

"You guys go on, I'll catch up later." Emerald said

With that said, Rick and Piloswine made their way back home. Rick opened the door, revealing Muku and Flashfire doing the dishes and Medicham drinking some green tea.

"So, how's Emerald?" Skyfall asked.

"Doing better." Rick said sitting on the couch. "I think he still needs some alone time."

"Fair enough." Medicham said, "Even a kind-hearted Pokémon need personal space."

"Right." Skyfall said, looking out the window. Skyfall didn't know much about this, seeing how he was hatched not long ago. He looked up to Emerald as a father figure. He didn't want to see Emerald upset, but worrying over it wasn't healthy.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Rick and Piloswine were in front of the Guild Hall, and much like Rick's fight with Natsu, people were surrounding them. People weren't betting, seeing how it wasn't a fight between Guild Members.

"So, we'll see Rick catching a Pokémon, huh?" Lucy said. "I wonder how he's gonna do it?"

"If it's like what he did like Sorano, he'll use a Pokémon, but if it's one with a type disadvantage is still in the air."

"You ready, Piloswine?" Rick said, "Don't think I'll be holding back."

"I'd be insulted." Piloswine retorted.

' _Let's see, Piloswine knows Ice, Rock, and Normal type attacks, so…_ ' Rick pulled out a Poké Ball, and enlarged it. "Medicham, battle time!"

The Poké Ball opened, revealing Medicham, who was in a meditation pose.

"So, it's Medicham?" Erza asked, to which Muku showed her Medicham's Pokédex page and then Piloswine. "Is it because it's a close quarters fight?"

"Could be." Swampy said.

"I'll go first." Piloswine's tusk started to glow white and they grew in size. " **Fury Attack!** "

" **Detect!** " Medicham's eyes glowed a light green and she began to dodge nimbly.

"Woah!" Levy gasped.

"Medicham dodged every jab!" Jet said in astonishment.

"That was Detect." Muku said, "When used, the Pokémon will dodge every attack."

"Isn't that a little overpowered?" Droy asked.

"Not really." Muku said, "With every successful use, it gets harder and harder to use Detect. Once it fails, the clock restarts, meaning that once Detect fails, she can successfully use it again."

"So it works with a downside so the battle's even."

"I want to fight now!" Natsu said, getting really fired up.

"Not now." Happy said, "I want to see this play out."

Back to the battle, Piloswine stopped using Fury Attack and Medicham stopped using Detect.

" **Icy Wind!** " Piloswine took a deep breath and let out a deep breath of cold wind. Medicham was hit by it, but didn't seem too fazed by it.

"Medicham, **Drain Punch!** " Medicham's fist started to glow green and she made a charge for Piloswine. Piloswine dodged the attack and went on the offensive with Fury Attack. Unlike last time, however, Medicham was hit.

"You okay?" Rick asked.

I'm fine." Medicham said, "But I think that Icy Wind's starting to take effect."

"What effect?" Natsu asked.

"When Icy Wind is used, the Pokémon attacked becomes slower." Muku said.

"Which would put Piloswine at an advantage." Erza stated. "That's clever thinking."

"C'mon Medicham!" Natsu yelled, "Show that overgrown dinner no mercy!"

"Who're you calling 'overgrown dinner'?" Piloswine argued back, which gave Medicham an opportunity. Using what time she had, she struck Piloswine with a Drain Punch, sending the Swine Pokémon into Natsu, and healing herself in the process.

"Don't take your mind off the battle, Piloswine." Medicham said, "Block out any and all distractions."

"Medicham, **Psycho Cut!** "

" **Powder Snow!** "

The two attacks collided, which caused an explosion that sent a chill down both Pokémon and human spines.

"God, that's cold." Cana said. In defense, all she had on top was a blue bra.

"I've felt colder." Gray said.

"Get some clothes on, why don't you." Sorano chided.

"Oh Come On!" Gray scrambled to find his clothes.

" **Fury Attack!** "

" **Drain Punch!** "

Piloswine and Medicham were in the heat of the moment, trading back-to-back attacks, with neither side having the upper hand.

Piloswine and Medicham were exhausted.

"For a Pokémon who hasn't fully evolved, you don't pull punches." Medicham praised.

"I can say the same for you as well." Piloswine said, "I really want to see your full power, just like I'm showing you."

"Are you sure?" Rick asked, still technically part of the fight.

"Show me." Piloswine said.

Rick was hesitant with this. Sure if it was someone of Natsu's or Angel's caliber, he'd have no problem going to such a length, But against a wild Pokémon wasn't something that Rick wanted to do.

"Alright, then." Rick gave in, "You ready, Medicham?"

"If he wants it, he can have it." Medicham agreed.

Rick revealed his Mega Ring, and the stone inside began shining a multitude of colors. The Medichamite began shining the same colored ray as they began to merge.

"To go beyond bonds; A new power is born." Rick said, "Let's go! **Execute: Mega Evolution!** "

Medicham began shining much more vibrantly, revealing a slight change. Medicham now sported a headpiece resembling a turban, of which had a yellow stone in the center. The turban has five white extensions, three of which are connected to the turban and the other two are on both sides of her head. Mega Medicham also has a gold band on both of her wrists with more on her waist, which go over both legs. The lowest waistbands also sport blue teardrop-like decorations. Medicham also has four ghost-like arms around her. A shockwave soon rocked the area.

"Whoa." Piloswine gasped.

" _That's_ Mega Medicham?" Lucy asked.

"I thought that Sorano was the only one." Cana said in shock.

"Oh, you couldn't be more farther from the truth." Rick said. "Medicham may not be on Sorano's level when it comes to Mega Evolution, but it still helps. Mega Medicham, use **Drain Punch**."

Mega Medicham's ghost arms began glowing green as they made their way towards Piloswine. The Swine Pokémon dodged the first three, but the last one got him, sending him flying into the air and landing in the ground, unmoving.

"Now you see why I didn't want to use Mega Evolution." Rick said, pulling out an empty Poké Ball. "Let's go Poké Ball!"

The Poké Ball landed on Piloswine's side, causing him to be sucked inside.

"So, that's how a Trainer would catch a Pokémon." Natsu said.

The Poké Ball moved around a few times, but to everyone's shock, the Poké Ball busted open, revealing Piloswine was still standing, albeit barely.

"So close." Lucy said.

"So, Piloswine still has some fight left." Rick said under his breath. ' _I don't want to continue, but I don't think that Piloswine would want anymore. What should I do? What_ _can_ _I do?_ '

An idea came to mind in Rick's head. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a unique Poké Ball. Instead of the regular red and white Poké Ball, this Poké Ball was Pink all over with a white outline in the shape of a heart etched into the ball. While a normal Poké Ball was a white with a black line separating the top and bottom and the button, this one had a light blue line and the button was a lavender color.

"Please work." Rick said to himself. "Heal Ball, let's go!"

The Heal Ball rammed into Piloswine's face, which caused it to open. Piloswine was sucked into the Heal Ball and it began to shake. What was different was that the Heal Ball clicked shut, signaling another capture completed. Rick picked up the Heal Ball and held it up high.

"So the Pokémon isn't caught until the ball clicks shut." Erza noted.

"That was so cool." Natsu said in excitement. "I want to fight her next."

"Didn't you see Piloswine get creamed by Mega Medicham?" Gray said, butting heads with Natsu, "Learn some self control, ya pyro."

"I have more self-control than you've got, Popsicle." Natsu said back.

"Shut it." Rick said, bashing their heads together. "I get it. You can't stand each other, but that doesn't mean you can't get along for the rest of the day?" He let out a breath of air to relax himself before tossing Piloswine's Heal Ball in the air. "Come on out, Piloswine."

The Heal Ball opened, revealing to a much-shocked Fairy Tail guild, a fully restored Piloswine.

"How the hell is that possible?" Natsu asked in shock, "We saw Piloswine get creamed. There's no way he should be able to stand after that!"

"That's because I used a Heal Ball." Rick explained, "When you use a Heal Ball, it completely heals the Pokémon it's been used on. But it only works if you have 5 or less Pokémon on hand."

"But I thought that Trainers could only have six Pokémon?" Cana asked, "So why didn't Piloswine's Heal Ball lock up like Sorano's did?"

"That's because I put a Poké Ball into storage before the fight, so that on the off chance that something like this was to happen, I could heal Piloswine." Rick explained. "I didn't know how bad the injuries would be, and I just so happened to have a Heal Ball on hand."

"But would Piloswine be in fighting shape?" Natsu asked.

"I think so." Rick said, kneeling down to Piloswine, "How about it, ready for another fight, Tundro?"

"Tundro?" Piloswine questioned.

"I thought of it." Rick said, "I gave Sorano her nickname and Emerald gave Skyfall hers," He pointed a thumb towards Skyfall, "so I thought that I could do the same for you. I would have named you Tundra if you were a girl, but…"

"Hmm." Piloswine thought over the name. It seemed fitting, considering that Piloswine are Ice-types, but the name sounded…nice, but Piloswine had a better idea. "I'm thinking Quake."

"Quake?" Rick asked.

"Well, I am a Ground-type, after all." Piloswine argued.

Rick didn't want to get into a fight with his new family member, so he had to come up with a middle ground fast. "How about…Tundrake. Think about it, it has Tundro and Quake, and it fits both types.

"That makes sense. Okay then Tundrake it is." The Swine Pokémon said in approval.

"So, about the fight?" Natsu asked.

Rick and Tundrake looked at each other and Rick shrugged his shoulder, "If Tundrake wants to."

"I don't see why not." Tundrake said, "I can go another round."

* * *

After a brief intermission, Tundrake and Natsu took their own sides. Unlike last time, people were betting, and even Rick took out some money on Tundrake. 500 Jewel.

"Didn't take you for a betting man." Cana replied.

"I'm not usually." Rick said, "But that doesn't mean I can't have any fun."

Cana didn't know what to say. His put enough trust in Pokémon, as she saw with Sorano, but she never ever saw Rick actually bet on a Pokémon. ' _Just what does Rick see?_ '

Natsu was getting fired up and Tundrake was getting ready. The suspense was so thick a Scyther could Cut it. The air swayed trees and fur alike, even a Tumble-Muku passed the fighting area. (If you don't know the reference, go to and type in RWBY Chibi Episode 5. I'd highly recommend watching the series.)

"Don't think I ever hold back." Natsu said.

"I didn't plan on it." Tundrake said back.

"You two know the drill." Rick said, acting as the referee. "One-on-One, no time limit, battle over when one side can't continue." He raised his left hand in the air, "Both sides ready?"

Natsu and Tundrake nodded in agreement.

"Alright, then." Rick brought his arm down, "Battle begin!"

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** " Natsu started out by letting loose his signature attack. The attack engulfed Piloswine.

"Natsu got the first hit." Happy said in excitement.

"True, but I don't think that it did much damage." Sorano said. True enough, once the attack ended, Piloswine didn't have a lot of scratches, let alone any signs of taking damage.

"Well, I'm for one surprised." Rick commented, "Tundrake has the Ability Thick Fat. A Hidden Ability."

"Hidden Ability?" Muku said.

"Some Pokémon, like Swampy or Tundrake, are said to have a rare Ability, called their Hidden Ability. Some Abilities are exclusive to Pokémon as their Hidden Ability." Rick explained.

"But what's Thick Fat?" Gray asked.

"Pokémon with the Ability Thick Fat take half the damage they normally would against Fire or Ice type attacks, which in this case…"

Sorano finished, "Would give Tundrake the advantage."

"My turn." Tundrake's tusks turned white and grew, " **Fury Attack!** "

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** "

Fist and Tusks collided with every strike, sending both sides back.

"Alright. Finally seeing some wheels turning." Tundrake charged towards Natsu which sent the Dragon Slayer flying. "Let's bring him back to Earthland. **Smack Down!** " Tundrake sent a ball of orange energy at Natsu, which sent him crashing towards the ground at an alarming rate. When the dust cleared Natsu was slowly getting up and he looked a little green.

' _Wait. Is he getting motion sick?_ ' Tundrake thought. He didn't know much about Fiore, much less Dragon Slayers, so the motion sickness stuck out. A small grin formed on Rick's face.

"What?" Cana asked Rick.

"I think Tundrake's got this match won."

"And what makes you say that?" Gray asked, probably because he put money on Natsu.

"Think about it. Tundrake hasn't taken a lot of damage, and a combination of Smack Down and Natsu's motion sickness make for a killing combo. Let's see if Natsu can pull a trick from out of his sleeve.

"His coat's sleeveless." Happy stated.

"That was a joke." Rick sighed.

"I think you mean 'figure of speech'." Happy stated again.

"Do you want me to shave your fur off?" Rick question, pulling out a pair of scissors and a motorized hair trimmer from out of nowhere, turning on the trimmer for added effect. "'Cause I'll do it. Tell me I won't do it."

Happy was left scared in a corner, which did most of the people watching good to (probably) get some peace and quiet for the fight.

Back to the fight at hand, Natsu got back up and was ready to throw down again.

" **Fire Dragon Roar!** "

" **Icy Wind!** "

The Fire Dragon Roar actually went through the Ice-type attack, hitting the Ice-type.

"I'll admit that actually hurt." Tundrake said, shaking off the soot from his fur. "I'll give you this one chance. Give up."

"Like hell I'm giving up." Natsu retorted, "I already lost to Rick, so I'm not losing today."

"Alright, I tried to warn you." Tundrake began charging up energy, which caused dark clouds to form in the sky. " **Powdered Fury!** "

Tundrake's tusks began to glow white, similar to Fury Attack, but the tusks were soon encased in ice. The attack in itself struck in great power, sending Natsu back, but not putting him down yet.

" **Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!** " Natsu send a fireball at Tundrake, which exploded in his face. It sent the middle evolution Pokémon flying into the crowd.

"Is it over?" Gray asked.

"I don't think so." Rick said, when Tundrake slowly got up. "It'll be a close one, I'll tell you that much."

"You're not too bad for an Ice-type." Natsu said, which was probably spawned by his rivalry with a certain Ice Mage.

"I can say the same for you." Tundrake replied. "How about we finish this."

"Sounds good to me!" Natsu agreed. " **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"**

" **Combination Attack: Furious Smack Down!** " Tundrake's tusks began glowing a bright orange, and the two combatants charged, with fiery determination and a cool demeanor, the two collided with an explosion that sent both sides flying back and the crowd covering their eyes from the explosion.

"W-o-o-o-a-a-h!" Happy was trying to stay on Lucy's shoulder and Muku was flying into the guild hall window, tumbleweed style.

"That's crazy!" Lucy commented.

"Tundrake really had that much power?!" Erza said baffled.

"They're crazy!" Cana said loudly.

When the dust cleared, both sides were in the ground, unmoving.

"Both sides are unable to continue!" Rick declared, "The match is a draw."

"So that's it!" Gray commented. "Who's stronger?"

"That might have to come at a later date." Rick said, "Beside, neither side would have been able to continue if their attack missed. They were equally strong in their own right, which is something we can't take for granted." He walked over to Tundrake, who was slowly getting up. "You okay?"

"I've felt worse." The Swine Pokémon said. "I could go for a meal though."

"Same here." Natsu said from the other side, "I'm starving over here."

After both sides got cleaned up and healed, Natsu and Tundrake were shovling food into their mouths like there would be no tomorrow.

"And here I though Natsu was a pig." Gray said under his breath.

"When it comes down to food, I'm guessing Tundrake think with his stomach first." Rick commented.

"Well, you'll just have to think of way to embrace it, or for a way around it." Swampy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Rick said.

"You said something?" Tundrake asked, with his mouth full.

"It's nothing, go back to your food." Rick said.

Tundrake just shook his head and went back to his meal. "Whatever."

Rick just smiled on as Tundrake was eating, which was noticed by Cana. ' _His attitude's okay, He really cared for his Pokémon, even enough to use this 'Mega Evolution' with Medicham. Are there more Pokémon than just the one's he showed me? Maybe if I asked him…'_

After Tundrake finished, Rick made his way out the door and back home, blissfully unaware of a certain cat taking a job request.

 _A new life with Rick for Tundrake and a new power born for Medicham. What will happen in the near future? Find out, as the story continues._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap!**

 **Before I get questions as to why I named Piloswine Tundrake, it was to combine Tundro and Quake, and that was the end result.**

 **I'll literally be skipping over the Galuna Island arc, and so the next chapter would be filler before the Phantom Lord arc. It'll be an in-story time skip, but not a whole lot would have happened before hand.**

 **The reason why is because I never really watched the arc itself and I don't want to have a useless arc.**

 **Thanks for reading, as usual and I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	14. When Disaster Looms

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 14: When Disaster Looms

 **Hey Guys, William Sloan here, and welcome to another Chapter of A Fairy's Heart. It's about time I got around to doing the Phantom Lord arc, but I still need to lay the groundwork for it, so this is where that chapter will come in.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: No, it's alright. I just didn't know what you were saying, that's all. I'm glad that you like the fact I have a Mudkip in this story. I don't mind that you ship in any way. I didn't think that Mudkip and Fenniken were even in the same Egg Group. Even so, I'm not sure if I'm gonna put anyone from Fenniken's evolutionary line in this story.**

 **Otaku Shoujo: I feel like I should apologize too. I'm a huge anime fan myself, as I like to watch Fairy Tail in my free time, and even then in terms of fanfictions, the ones I like to read would be The Fairy Contender and A Contender's Bonds, both of which were made by Insane Dominator. He or She (I'm not gonna ask) did a great job with Pokémon personalities and with their OC's backstory and personality and the hardships he went through. It something I can't relate to on a personal level, but it's they're both** _ **really**_ **good stories and I would clearly recommend them in a heartbeat. I know what in terms of Swampy x Sorano might be pushing the envelope, but in terms of Swampy's evolution, tell her that I do plan for Swampy to evolve…But I'm not telling when :P**

 **Insane Dominator: I wasn't planning on keeping Tundrake a Piloswine forever. Read the bottom of the chapter for a clearer understanding. The reason why I didn't have plans for Ice Fang is because I usually use a Mamoswine in Explorers of Sky, where it came it handy when it came to the Regigigas boss fight and for any Monster Houses I would come across. Bulldoze and Dig are some good moves, but I'm not sure when those moves could be incorporated. Ice Fang also has a smaller accuaracy, in exchange for power. It kind of like what you did with the team your OC has. They were all equally powerful, so much so that they put Legendary Pokémon in their place. I don't care for how powerful the moves are with Tundrake, just as long as it helps him out.**

 **To Recap: After a successful job, Rick, Cana, and Medicham returned to Magnolia with a new friend in a Piloswine, who was the guardian of the Earth Plate, and an old friend of Rick's. After a day to relax, Emerald was still feeling down about what happened, which caused Rick and Piloswine to step in and help Emerald recall a similar situation. The next day, Medicham and Piloswine fought each other with the entire guild watching, which ended with a new family member in Piloswine, which was named Tundrake, and a revelation in the form of Mega Medicham, who easily dispatched Piloswine. After using a Heal Ball to heal the injured Tundrake, he and Natsu faced off in a battle. While both sides fought hard, the match ended in a draw. Afterwards, while Tundrake and Natsu were eating, Cana came to a decision.**

It was a simple day at the Thyst household, and it was a good week after the capture of Tundrake. Rick took another job and he felt Sorano behind. The Disaster Pokémon was sleeping under a tree while Skyfall was trying to play tag with Medicham, who kept using Detect to avoid contact. Tundrake was also there, and was under the same tree as Sorano, eating a melon.

Skyfall was exhausted nonetheless, and she flew up to her tree branch to relax and restore energy.

"That was tiring." Medicham said. She went over to her area of the backyard, which was made to resemble a koi pond, complete with little koi fish and lily pads.

"You're telling me." Skyfall said tiredly. "Using Detect was a dirty trick, Medicham."

"You never said I couldn't." Medicham defended.

Swampy, Alexander, and Muku were busying tending to the Berry field. Swampy used Rain Dance to water the crops while Alexander and Muku planted the seeds.

"Well, the seeds are planted again." Muku said, wearing a little sun hat.

"I still don't understand why you wear a sun hat." Alexander said.

"Well, why can't I?" Muku questioned.

"Don't Pyukumuku dry out?" Swampy asked.

"I feel fine." Muku said, taking off the sun hat. Muku felt something land on him, which was revealed to be Swampy using Rain Dance. The Sea Cucumber looked at Swampy with a look of slight anger, yet great relief.

"What?" Swampy asked.

"Nothing." Muku said, "Thanks."

"No problem." Swampy said uneasily.

Sorano got up and began walking towards town with a small bag around her neck, which Swampy and Tundrake noticed.

"Hey Sorano, where you going?" Swampy asked.

"Just heading into town." The Disaster Pokémon replied.

When she left, Swampy and Tundrake looked at each other before heading out after her.

 **With Medicham and the others**

After a good half-hour of meditating, Medicham and Alexander were in the middle of training. Alexander was in the RKS Flying Form as a way to challenge Medicham. Muku and Skyfall were watching, and Muku was ready to intervene.

" **Drain Punch!** "

" **Crush Claw!** "

Both sides weren't planning on giving up. With each hit, both sides were showing each other up. Medicham got on one knee while Alexander was panting.

"Not bad." Alexander commented.

"I know." Medicham replied.

"I think that's good for now." Muku said, "Let me help with your wounds."

After fixing up the fighters, Muku was training Skyfall, since Muku was the Pokémon for the job. With the training given to Emerald, Skyfall managed to learn a few new moves.

" **Leaf Blade!** " Skyfall's wings started to glow green and she began her attack. Muku responded by ducking and weaving, barely avoiding the attack. While Muku wasn't one for knowing any other damaging attacks that didn't leave him open to attacks, that didn't mean that Rick didn't teach him to dodge well. Muku grabbed into a tree branch and used it to give him some leverage. Snapping off the branch, Muku swung it down, hitting Skyfall and barely sending him into the ground

"Not bad." Skyfall commented, "You're not bad for a healer Pokémon. **Ominous Wind!** " With a great, big flap of her wings, she sent a chilling wave of dark air down on Muku.

" **Protect!** " Muku conjured up a turquoise shield to shield himself from the attack. "I never thought that a Rowlet could learn Ominous Wind."

"Well, I always kind of knew how to." Rowlet said, "I just never used it before."

' _So it was an Egg move?_ ' Muku questioned in thought. ' _I'll have to be careful about Leaf Blade and Ominous Wind._ ' Muku threw the branch like a javelin, almost hitting the Grass/Flying type starter.

" **Leafage!** " Using the tornado of leaves, Skyfall deflected the branch, leaving it to land somewhere in the East Forest. " **Leaf Blade!** " A single swipe hit Muku, sending the Water-type into the koi pond.

"Not the koi pond." Medicham muttered/quietly whined. "It the one nice thing I have.

A 'hand' came out of the pond, revealing it to be Muku. He slowly got out of the pond; "I think that's good for now." He said in between breaths.

"Yeah." Skyfall agreed, "I'm gonna go fly around for a bit."

"Don't go too far." Muku said.

"You're not my dad." Skyfall said back, to which Muku gave him a dirty look, "Okay, I'll be fine." With that said, the Grass Quill Pokémon flew off towards town.

 **With Sorano**

The Disaster Pokémon made her made into town where she had past the café she and Muku ate at when she got her Mega Pendant, which was still on her neck. She made her way to the guild hall, where it was quiet.

Too quiet.

Sorano walked to the bar area and noticed Mira looked distraught. "Hey Mira, you okay?"

"Not really." The waitress said, her voice

"What's the matter?"

"Natsu took an S-Class job without the Master's okay." Mira explained. "Gray was suppose to go and get him back here, but he never came back."

"And I would suppose that Erza…." Sorano started.

"Left about 10 minutes ago." Sorano turned around to notice Tundrake was behind her, with Swampy on top. "My sniffer is nothing to scoff at. I could even find a hot spring if I wanted to."

"Which job did he take?" Sorano asked.

"The Galuna Island job." Mira replied. Sorano looked shocked at the mere mention.

"Let me guess." Swampy said, "You know it?"

"It's been said to be a cursed island." Sorano explained. "It's gotten so bad that people stopped going."

"So it was a resort of some kind?" Swampy asked.

"Maybe." Sorano furthered. "It's been called many names, most notably 'The Demon Isle'."

"Demon Isle?" Piloswine said in chilling way of scared.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now." Sorano said, "We'll have to wait for Natsu to get back."

" _If_ he does come back." Swampy emphasized.

"Well, what can we do in the meantime?" Tundrake asked. "Rick's out on a job and we've got nothing to do."

"We could join a Guild and do a job." Swampy said.

"What Guild would we join?" Tundrake chided, completely unaware where they were. "Oh."

The Doors opened up revealing another member of the Guild, in the form of a Fighting/Psychic type. "What's going on?"

"Oh, Medicham. Welcome." Mira said.

"A certain pyromaniac took an unauthorized S-Class job." Sorano explained briefly.

"You mean Flashfire?" Medicham asked.

"Close, but we meant Natsu." Swampy said.

"Ah." Medicham said. Keep in mind that even a Psychic type can get facts wrong. (Heh. Get it. Mind? Psychic-type?...No? I'm just like Gray.) "So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Well, we were mulling over our options." Swampy said.

"Swampy over here suggested joining a Guild to get jobs." Tundrake explained.

"To which Tundrake blanked out that we are standing in a Guild Hall right now." Sorano finished, to which the Swine Pokémon in the room looked away in slight embarrassment.

"Well, you guys want to accompany me on a job?" Medicham asked.

"Don't see why not." Swampy said.

"We all live under the same roof." Tundrake supported, "Makes perfect sense."

"I think rent's due soon anyway." Sorano explained to Tundrake, "With Rick and Emerald on a job that leaves Swampy, Medicham, Muku, Skyfall, Flashfire, Alexander, you, and myself."

"Speaking of which." Tundrake said, "Who's gonna watch Skyfall?"

"True." Sorano grimaced, "As much as those two are when it comes to battling, I don't trust them to watch a baby Rowlet. That has disaster written all over."

"Why don't we just take her along?" Swampy suggested, "We can take Muku along with us depending on the job."

"Fair enough." Medicham said, "But we can't take everyone. One, depending on the reward, the money won't split easily and Two, someone has to watch the house while we're gone."

"I think Alexander is still exhausted from the last job, so we'll leave him." Swampy explained. "So what's the job?"

"I'm thinking a lumber moving job." Medicham suggested.

"I don't think that's up Muku's and Skyfall's alley." Swampy said.

"How about an escort job?" Tundrake explained.

"It's possible, actually." Sorano said in approval. "Is there one up there?"

"There's a monster hunting job." Tundrake explained. "It pays well, actually. 800,000 Jewel."

"If it's a monster hunting job, I don't feel comfortable taking Skyfall with us." Sorano said.

"I saw her and Muku doing training earlier after you left." Medicham explained, "It might just be a way to test her."

"Against a Blizzardvern?" Sorano said, "I may not know type matchups, but I know that the Blizzardvern isn't a good match for her.

"If it's a monster hunt, Alexander's gonna want some of the action." Swampy deduced.

"Fine, let's head out." Medicham said.

About 20 minutes later, the ragtag team, consisting of Swampy, Sorano, Medicham, Alexander, Flashfire, Tundrake, Muku, and Skyfall, made their way towards

"Wow." Swampy said to himself, "It's been awhile since I've been here. I think the last time was back when we first here in Fiore."

"It's been that long?" Muku asked.

"I guess so." Alexander said, "So what does the job entail?"

"There a restaurant here that sells exotic meats." Medicham explained, "The client, a Mr. John Baga, wants us to hunt down a Blizzardvern and collect some rumored herbs. Apparently the herbs we need are what the Blizzardvern eats."

"A Blizzardvern?" Muku asked, "They live on snowy mountaintops. I can understand why we need Flashfire, but I don't understand why Skyfall came along."

"She's in her Poké Ball." Medicham reasoned. "And I did say that a monster hunt could be just what she would need."

"And Tundrake?" Muku asked again.

"Never underestimate a Piloswine's nose." Tundrake said.

"Okay then."

They made their way to Exotica 8, the restaurant owned by John, who lived up to his last name. His head looked like a big rutabaga. Flashfire could help but snicker at the biggest feature the guy had.

"So, you're the Fairy Tail wizards that took my job request?" John said.

"Well, I am." Medicham said, showing her black emblem. "They chose to help."

"Very well then." John said.

"So, why do you want a Blizzardvern?" Muku asked.

"Because a Blizzardvern's meat is said to be extremely juicy when cooked. The taste is said to be something else in its entirety."

"So, you want its meat for your menu?" Sorano asked in curiosity.

"Sounds tasty." Tundrake said, salivating at the thought.

"I see you're a food enthusiast." John noticed with extreme delight.

"That's an understatement." Alexander muttered.

"And what purpose would the herbs be for?" Swampy asked.

"I'm glad you asked." John said, "Rumor has it that the herbs can be put into teas and cakes to boost a wizard's power."

"Rumor?"

"No one knows if it's true or not." John admitted.

"Sounds fishy." Swampy said. (Could that be a pun? I'm not sure…)

"I bet it gives you a second head or maybe serious gas." Flashfire thought out loud. "It like they say 'There's poison to every good berry'."

"I think you mean there's no such thing as a free meal." Sorano said.

"I've been saying it wrong?" The Ghost/Fire said in shock.

"Anyway." Medicham said, getting back to the task at hand. "We'll be happy to do this for you."

With that said, they made their way out the door.

 **At Mt. Hakobe**

The snowy blizzard of Mt. Hakobe wasn't enough to sway the Pokémon team, as they had Tundrake busy sniffing the ground in search of a Blizzardvern. Medicham and Sorano were behind him, followed by Alexander, Flashfire, Swampy, Muku, and Skyfall, the last three on top of Tundrake.

"Why is this so cold?" Skyfall asked, "It's the middle of summer!"

"You're wearing a winter hat." Swampy said back. "And a scarf for Arceus's sake. How are _you_ feeling cold?"

"Any luck yet?" Sorano asked.

"No, not yet." Tundrake said.

"Hmm." Sorano couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was gonna happen, but what?

"So, does anyone else feel like these herbs are nothing but phony folk tales?" Flashfire asked.

"This coming from the Pokémon who said that the herbs would give someone bad gas?" Muku said back.

"True, but he specifically said that these herbs are said to boost a wizard's magic power when put in tea or cake." Flashfire noted. "Why those two items specifically? And wouldn't the herbs wilt when we move them to a warmer climate?"

"I'm sure that he has a plan for that." Medicham said. She noticed that Sorano was spaced out, which seemed weird for her. "Hey Sorano? You okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Sorano lied. And Medicham knew that.

"Okay then." Medicham played along.

Tundrake's nose picked up on a scent that wasn't one that he knew. "I think I got something." He took another smell and noticed. "I think it's the herbs!"

"Have you smelled them before?" Swampy asked.

"No, but I'm sure!" Tundrake said before running off, his voice fading off into the distance.

"Am I the only one who saw that coming?" Alexander asked.

"Stop gawking and follow them." Sorano said.

"His brain may not be the greatest, but his nose isn't something to scoff at." Medicham said, and the rest of the group made their way up the mountain. Sorano began to follow, but she sensed something watching her. She looked around, but she didn't see anything.

"Hey, Sorano!" Alexander yelled, which got her attention. "Let's go!"

"Coming!" She yelled back. She made her way up the mountain, when her hunch was right. When she left, two different sets of eyes gleamed.

Sorano, along with the others, caught up to Tundrake and the others, who were found to be fighting a giant Blizzardvern. "What happened?!"

"We don't know." Swampy said, poking his head out of the snow. "We were collecting the herbs and then the Blizzardvern attacked.

Skyfall poked her head out after him, "Tundrake's holding it off now."

The group turned to see that Tundrake was indeed fighting the Blizzardvern, and slowly losing. The Swine Pokémon launched an Icy Wind, but the Blizzardvern deflected it.

"It getting smarter." Tundrake noticed, "Try this on for size. **Smack Down!** " He launched the orange ball at the Blizzardvern, which repeated itself, but was hit and was falling, but it caught itself and when to grab Tundrake.

" **Protect!** " Muku brought up a turquoise shield, blocking the attack and allowing the team to join the fight.

" **Iron Tail!** " Sorano brought down her tail, which sent the Blizzardvern back.

" **Psycho Cut!** "

" **Energy Ball!** "

The two attacks merged, creating an almost atom-like attack. The Blizzardvern deflected that attack back at the two, sending them back.

"Medicham! Flashfire!" Skyfall called out. "Now you've done it."

The Blizzardvern took a deep breath and let out a icy black blast of energy.

" **Leafage!** " Skyfall conjured up a tornado of green blades of grass, but the attack went right through it and blasted Skyfall. The Grass Quill Pokémon landed back down the mountain.

"Skyfall!" Muku called out.

"Watch out!" Swampy called out, tackling Muku out of the way of another attack.

"Thanks." Muku said.

"No problem." Swampy said back.

"Let me try. **RKS System: Ice!** " Alexander's horns, membrane and eyes turned into an icy blue. " **Multi-Attack!** " His claws began glowing a bright blue color and he swiped at the dragon-like monster.

" **Hydro Pump!** " Swampy conjured up a mirror of water and it unleashed a torrent of water. "We have to finish this fast."

"I know." Sorano said, "We have to find Skyfall."

 **With Skyfall**

Skyfall slowly and groggily woke up from the impact. She shook her head and looked around, finding that she was alone.

Or so she thought.

She heard something, and ran behind a stalactite. She slowly peeked her head and saw some burly people wearing protective gear.

' _I don't think those guys are scientist with high IQ's_ ' Skyfall thought, ' _What's behind them?_ ' she took a peek and saw two cages behind them and saw something in them. ' _No way._ '

 **With Medicham and co.**

The rest of the group was having a hard time with the Blizzardvern. They were either in the snow or barely hanging in there.

"How is there something so powerful?" Muku groaned.

"I know." Tundrake agreed.

"We have to hold it off." Swampy said " **Ice Beam!** "

" **Tri Attack!** "

"I'll hold it down." Flashfire said, " **Psychic!** "

A blue outline covered the Blizzardvern, allowing the two attacks to engulf the Blizzardvern.

"We have to hit it with everything we've got." Sorano said. ' _I'm really starting to wish I still knew Psycho Cut._ '

"Right!" The Pokémon were in agreement and they all began charging up an attack.

" **Hydro Pump!** " Swampy.

" **Inferno!** " Flashfire.

" **Helping Hand!** " Muku used the attack on Flashfire.

" **Draco Meteor!** " Alexander.

" **Psycho Cut!** " Medicham.

" **Smack Down!** " Tundrake.

Even without a long-range attack, Sorano had to do something. An idea came to mind. She channeled the energy into her horn, but it was a dark purple rather than the Psycho Cut she knew.

" **Night Slash!** " Sorano used the horn and her past knowledge of Psycho Cut to use her horn for a long range Night Slash. The Dark-type attack merged with the other long-ranged attack to make a beam of light with multiple colors, each one comprised of each Pokémon's attacks. The attacks managed to hit the Blizzardvern.

Or so they thought.

"STOP!" Skyfall yelled, getting in front of them. The dust and snow cleared, revealing Skyfall in front of the Blizzardvern. Most likely, Skyfall used Leafage to block the attack.

"Skyfall!"

"Get out of there!"

"WAIT!" Skyfall yelled, getting their attention, "Look."

Their objections were halted when two small Blizzardverns came running towards the big Blizzardvern.

"Are those?" Swampy asked.

"There's no denying it." Tundrake said, "The scent doesn't lie. Those are baby Blizzardverns."

"But what are they doing?" Flashfire asked.

"Call me crazy, but I think that the Blizzardvern we were fighting were is a mother." Medicham said.

"Right." Skyfall said, "I found these two…" She was interrupted when a net was cast over the Blizzardvern and the infant Blizzardvern. Skyfall managed to get out in the nick of time.

"Skyfall!" Muku exclaimed in shock.

"I'm okay." Skyfall said, "What's going on?"

Sorano turned around and saw two people wearing winter gear.

"About time!" One of them said. "I thought we would have to settle on the pipsqueaks, but now we've got the big haul."

"What are gonna do with the Blizzardvern?" Sorano asked, not at all in a friendly matter.

"What does it look like?" The other hunter said, "We're gonna sell off its hide and cook its meat."

' _Wait. Its meat?_ ' Tundrake thought. ' _No way._ '

"We're wasting time here." One of the hunters said, conjuring a Magic Seal. " **Fire-Make: Arrows!** "

Sorano and the other Pokémon tried to dodge, but the combination attack really took it out of them. Skyfall managed to fly out of the way, and Tundrake managed too. Sorano and the others were hit, and Flashfire's Ability kicked in.

"What the?!" The Fire hunter said in shock.

Flashfire was about to attack, but a barrage of rocks got her, sending her in the snow, fire out and all.

"Flashfire!" Skyfall yelled. "We have to do something."

"Easy for you to say." Tundrake said, "I'm exhausted after fighting that Blizzardvern." He turned to face Skyfall. "Get out of here. I'm not gonna let you risk your life."

"No chance." Skyfall said, determined. "I have to show my fighting sprit too. You're my family, and I'm not gonna let these jerks slow me down!" A glow appeared from Skyfall, shocking everyone in the area.

"No way." Swampy gasped.

"Is she?" Muku asked.

"No doubt." Sorano said.

"Skyfall's evolving." Medicham finished.

Skyfall began to change, with her body growing and her wingspan growing too. A Strand of what seemed to be hair sprouted from her head, like a bang of hair. The light faded, revealing a big change in Skyfall. Her plumage was still mostly white, and her head had dark brown feathers. Her facial disc was still white, and her eyes were closed.

"Big deal!" One of the hunters said, "No change is gonna stop us. **Fire-Make: Arrows!** "

" **Rock-Make: Gaunlets!** " The other hunter's hands literally turned to stone, the knuckles having spikes on the ends.

"You can try, but I won't let you hurt a family! Not mine! AND CERTAINLY NOT THE BLIZZARDVERN'S! **OMINOUS WIND!** " Skyfall flapped her wings, unleashing a ghostly wind, blowing out the fiery arrows, dissipating them in turn.

"I'll show you!" The Rock-Make Hunter said, charging towards Skyfall.

" **Leaf Blade!** " Skyfall summoned an illusionary green blade with one wing and swung it with precise precision, breaking the gauntlets. Another swing sent him flying towards his comrade.

"About time I finish this charade." Skyfall said. She flew into the air, covering herself in a fiery aura-like energy. On her descent, the red aura turned into a blue aura. Skyfall came right down on them, knocking them out and embedding them in the earth. Skyfall flew up from the kicked-in dust, revealing sparks coming from her, signaling recoil damage.

"That was Brave Bird!" Muku said.

"It's that powerful?" Swampy said aloud.

Skyfall landed in front of defeated men and began glowing green, healing herself from the onslaught she delivered, mostly the recoil damage. She waddled over to the Blizzardvern and her offspring. "I apologize on behalf of the rest of us. We didn't know that you had kids." Her eyes began to mist, but not enough to cry. "I may not know what having another one of my species is like, but I know what it's like to be in a family now. I know what my purpose is. I purpose may not be like Tundrake's or Sorano's, but I was born into it. My purpose is to be me. I am myself and I don't want to change who I am, even when I evolve. I may have evolved now, but I am, and will forever be, the Skyfall from before. I hope that this doesn't mean that we have to be enemies forever."

The Blizzardvern looked at Skyfall with a look of wonder, but it looked like it understood. The Blizzardvern flew off with her offspring. "Thank you, Blizzardvern. May we see each other again someday."

Skyfall and the other Pokémon walked over to the knocked out hunters. "Let's get them back to town. We'll let the Rune Knights handle them."

"We better tie them up." Medicham spoke up. "If we leave them, they'll just go back to hunting animals."

Skyfall turned around to notice that the Blizzardvern left something where it stood. She flew over to where the Blizzardvern was and noticed there were scales left. She remembered something about the hunters wanting its hide, which would include the scales. Were they rare? Are they valuable? ' _Well I didn't rip them off. Maybe it's a way to thank us._ ' Skyfall scooped up the scales and some herbs before returning to the team.

After walking back to town, they found they way to Exotica 8. They opened the door and they found John, who noticed they were ragged.

"Ah, welcome back." John said, "I trust that you got me the Blizzardvern I wanted."

"We couldn't." Medicham said, "It turned out that the Blizzardvern had offspring. We could bare the thought of being the ones who separated kids from their mother, but we did get out the herbs you wanted."

"Well, that's a shame." John said in disappointment.

"We're terribly sorry." Skyfall said.

"It's all right." John said. "Of course this means I can't pay you."

"We figured as much." Swampy said, his head hung in defeat.

"Well, we saved a Blizzardvern mother and her offspring." Alexander said, "As much as I would want the reward, I think we did some justice."

"I know." Swampy said in agreement.

"So, what are we gonna do with these herbs?"

After heading home after 'somewhat' completing their job, they decided to take it easy for the rest of the day. Skyfall found herself perched on a tree branch, preening her feathers. Muku and Medicham were in the meditation area, the former relaxing under some shade. Tundrake and Sorano were where they were in the morning. Swampy was relaxing inside while Alexander was doing some training with Flashfire.

" **RKS System: Ghost!** " Alexander's horns, eyes, and the membrane were a purplish-pink. " **Multi-Attack!** " His claw was shaded purple and he slashed at Flashfire, who barely dodged the attack.

" **Shadow Ball!** " Flashfire sent volleys of the Ghost-type move at Alexander, who countered by slashing through them.

"Not bad. **Air Slash!** " Alexander sent the same amount of Air Slashes as there were Shadow Balls, effectively shredding them to bits. "Don't hold back on me."

"Now why would I?" Flashfire questioned. " **Psychic!** " A blue outline enveloped Alexander, which was trying to send the Synthetic Pokémon six feet under.

"Not today." Alexander muttered under the stress, " **RKS System: Dark!** " The aforementioned features were changed to an almost pitch black. With his type changed, Alexander made a dash for Flashfire, no longer under the effects of the Psychic-type attack. " **Multi-Attack!** " This time, the claw was a pure black color and it made contact, sending Flashfire back a good distance.

" **Inferno!** " A large stream of blue fire made its way towards Alexander.

" **Draco Meteor!** " Instead of shooting the ball of energy into the sky, Alexander shot the ball straight towards the Fire-type attack. The two attacks negated each other, which sent dust flying everywhere. The two combatants covered up, but that didn't stop the two from flying back from the shockwaves of the blast.

"That was…something else." Flashfire said.

"You're telling me." Alexander replied. "I think that's enough for now."

 **Later that evening…**

The streets of Magnolia were rather tame, and in said streets a certain Multitype Mage was making his way through, with Emerald following suit.

"Well, _that_ job was a flop." Emerald muttered.

"Only 'cause your Dragon Rush destroyed a good chunk of town." Rick argued.

"Hey, that bandit had it coming to him." Emerald protested.

Their newest job was back in Bouldlin, this time it was to help with a rockslide that had trapped some miners. Rick had used the opportunity to work on his Earth Plate skills and he thought that Emerald could use a workout. In turned out that a robber had caused the rockslide in the first place, which was what Emerald was referring to.

"Let's just head home." Rick said, "I want to get this gem home."

"Did you really need to buy that?" Emerald asked.

"Did _you_ really need to do Dragon Rush a part of the town into dust?" Rick asked back, pulling out a small garnet.

"I'm just saying that bandit had it coming." Emerald said back.

"Whatever." Rick muttered to himself. ' _I hope to Arceus the house is still standing by the time we get back._ '

His worries were scrapped when they made their way to the house and it was like it was almost like it was when he left. Medicham and Muku were where they were earlier, as were everyone else, except for Alexander and Flashfire, the former relaxing under a tree and the latter was inside.

"So, how was you're day?" Rick asked.

"We took a hunting job that we couldn't take the reward for." Flashfire said.

"And why not?" Emerald asked.

"The Blizzardvern, which was the monster we were to hunt, had kids." Flashfire explained. "If it weren't for Skyfall…" her words faded away, but Rick knew exactly what she was gonna say.

"Wait." Rick did a quick headcount, "Where _is_ Skyfall?"

"She's outside with everyone else." Flashfire said, "It's something you would need to see to believe."

Rick was puzzled by what she was getting at. He put his garnet down on the counter and, along with Emerald, made his way outside to where the other Pokémon were. To his surprise, the first Pokémon he sees is Skyfall.

"Did she…?" Rick pulled out his Pokédex and, sure enough, his answer came.

" _Dartrix, the Blade Quill Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rowlet. Dartrix can shoot blade quills with precise precision, even as much as a master archer. By bending the quills, Dartix can alter the trajectory of the quills._ "

"So you evolved?" Rick said in shock.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Skyfall admitted.

"Was it for a good reason?" Rick asked.

"A good reason?" Skyfall asked.

"What I'm getting at is 'What was your drive? What was the reason?'" Rick asked.

' _My reason?_ ' Skyfall thought. To be honest, there wasn't much of a reason. She didn't want to part the Blizzardvern from her kids. She didn't want to see the young Blizzardverns motherless. She didn't want them…She didn't want them to be her.

"You don't need to answer that." Rick said, "All that matters is that you know what it was. I'm happy that you evolved. I really am."

A loud growl cut into their moment, but it was revealed to be Rick's stomach.

"Ha, I guess that's my cue." Rick said, "C'mon, I'll get dinner made."

With that said, Rick, and the rest of the Pokémon made their way inside for the night. Rick whipped up some steamed berries and some small steaks on the side.

In the middle of dinner, a knock was heard on the door.

"I got it." Skyfall flew over to the door and opened it, revealing it to be a Rune Knight. "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm looking for the person that took this job request." The Rune Knight pulled out the same request that Medicham and the other Pokémon took earlier.

"Medicham, it's for you." Skyfall said. The Fighting/Psychic type walked over to the door.

"Is there a problem?" Medicham asked.

"I'm under the assumption that you were the one who turned in these two?" The Rune knight again pulled out a sheet of paper, this one having the faces of the two hunters.

"That would be correct." Medicham said, "They were hunters, trying to hunt down the Blizzardvern. The only reason why we didn't do it was because the Blizzardvern had offspring."

"I'm well aware." The Rune Knight said, "I'm here to deliver this." He pulled out a envelope.

"What's in it?" Skyfall questioned.

"Their bounty." The Rune Knight simply explained. "They were the Maker Hunters. They've been known for hunting animal species to near extinction. As such, a large bounty was placed on their heads."

"It wasn't a problem. Really." Skyfall said. "I just did what any wizard would do."

After the Rune Knight left, Rick and the other Pokémon continued with their meal. Afterwards, they tore open the envelope containing the reward money. Inside of it was…1,200,000 Jewel.

"You're kidding me!" Rick yelled out, scaring away any birds outside.

"They were _that_ bad?" Flashfire questioned.

"Apparently so." Sorano deduced. "My guess is that they wait for someone to hunt a predator, and then the two hunters mop up after the wizards tired it out."

"But who was pulling the strings?" Rick asked. "Hey Tundrake…" He turned around and noticed that Tundrake was gone. "Tundrake's gone."

Swampy did a scan of the house and noticed something else. "Skyfall's gone too. Those two aren't anywhere in the house."

"Where could they have gone too?" Emerald asked.

"My guess…" Was all that Medicham said before rushing out the door. With her gone, everyone else followed suit.

 **With Tundrake and Skyfall**

The restaurant Exotica 8 was busy cleaning up for the night. The lights were off and the chairs were put up on the tables. John, who was the only one left in the building, was busy cleaning off knifes when a noise caught his attention. He turned around to see that a chair had fallen off.

"That's weird." John muttered. "I could have sworn that I had put that chair up."

"You _did_." A voice rang out in the darkness. John turned around…but no one was there.

"Who's there?!" John said. No answer. "Show yourself!"

A single quill shot past him, sticking to the wall. John looked around with a scared expression. He made his way outside, where he was met by Tundrake, who wasn't pleased in the slightest. But you couldn't tell due to the fur covering his eyes.

"You scared me." John admitted, "You were with that Fairy Tail Mage, weren't you?" The only answer he got was Tundrake walking closer. John began walking in the opposite direction, but he was cut off by a Flamethrower. It didn't make contact, but it did leave a scorch mark on the pavement. He turned the other direction, but was cut off by everyone else: Rick, Swampy, Flashfire, etc. "What's going on!"

"What you did…is something I can never forgive." Medicham said.

"I would have to agree with my friend here." Rick said, "I leave him to you."

"Perfect." Tundrake said, closing in.

"What do you want with me?" John asked in a panicked tone.

"What gives you the right to try and kill off endangered species?" Medicham asked in a demanding tone.

"Whatever to you…" John was cut off when Tundrake's Fury Attack _barely_ missed him, and by barely,

I

Mean

 _Barely._

"I wouldn't lie right now." Rick said, "Please note that even though they're with me, even _I'm_ terrified of her. At that moment, Medicham cracked her knuckles, proving her point.

"Why…did you…order the hunters?" Tundrake said, which caught even Rick off guard.

"Wait. _He_ ordered the hunters?" Rick said, "I thought he _was_ one of the hunters!" He hung his head in defeat and passed Swampy a bill. "So much for that."

"Back to the topic at hand." Sorano said, "I don't understand why you would do something like that."

"I'm with Sorano over here." Swampy said, "I don't get it."

"Do you know how much it costs to even get this kind of meat?" John asked, his façade fallen down like a tower of bricks. "It gets to be so much that I can't keep the place running. And with the law passed two years ago…"

"Wait." Tundrake said, "The Magic Council…passed a law…and _you've been exploiting it!?_ "

"What you did is a disgrace." Alexander said, getting to his point. "You don't go around slaughtering innocent animals to make a quick buck."

"We almost died for your sick and twisted pleasure, and for what?" Flashfire asked, her flames burning much more fiercely than before.

"So you could simply send in hunters who hunt _anything_ just to make a quick buck!" Skyfall and Emerald yelled.

"I may be a food lover." Tundrake said, "But I'm also an animal at heart. And I'm not gonna let you hurt another animal again." An orange blob was formed in front of Tundrake. He launched it towards John, who barely managed to avoid the attack

"Wait." Muku stated, staring at the attack, "Was that Smack Down?"

"No." Rick said, "That was Mud Bomb!"

"Way ta go, Tundrake." Muku praised.

"Good for him." Emerald agreed.

"It may be impressive." John said, "But I can't let you get away, now can I?" He pulled out a blade, similar to a giant kitchen knife.

"Well, this got aggravated fast." Rick said, in a surprised tone. "Swampy, **Hydro Pump!** Tundrake, **Icy Wind!** "

Swampy launched a high-pressure blast of water, to which Tundrake froze with his icy breath. The two attacks were blocked with a simple shift of the blade. The two Pokémon were shocked when they found out the attacks didn't even budge him.

"Did you really think that a measly attack like that could stop me?" John asked.

"Maybe not now." Rick said to himself. "Sorano, help them out."

"Gladly." The Disaster Pokémon stepped up to the plate.

"Summon up all of your creatures, they won't stop me." John rushed Sorano, swinging his sword.

"Don't bite off more than you can chew." Sorano said, " **Swords Dance!** " Illusionary swords met John's, who slid back from the attack, while Sorano received an Attack boost. " **Iron Tail!** "

" **Fury Attack!** "

Those two attacks managed to catch John off guard, as the Steel and Normal-type attacks hit their intended marks, making John skid back.

"Let's wrap this up." Rick said. "It's starting to get late."

"Right." Swampy opened his mouth, which a large torrent of water appeared, " **Hydro Pump!** "

" **Mud Bomb!** "

" **Ice Beam!** "

The three attacks doused and froze the business owner, which left him on the ground, eyes a pure white.

"That might have been a bit much." Rick said. "I think that Hydro Pump and Ice Beam would have done better."

"Maybe." Tundrake said, "But I _really_ needed that."

"Maybe." Rick said, turning his attention to the knocked out business owner. "Let's just go home."

With that said and done, everyone turned in for the night. While everyone was asleep, Sorano awoke with a sudden jolt.

' _Something's not right._ ' Sorano thought to herself. ' _I need to check it out. Now._ '

"Something wrong?" Sorano turned to see Rick's somewhat worried face, "You look like you saw a Ghost-type."

"I'm not sure." Sorano explained, "But I feel like something bad's about to happen."

"That's all I needed to hear." Rick slowly slid his feet out from under Swampy, who moaned a little.

"Hmm…Rick? Is that you?" Swampy asked in mid-sleep.

"Shh…" Rick said, "I'll be back in a bit. I need to check something out."

"I'll go too." Swampy said, shaking himself up, "You might need all the help you can get."

"Sure, why not." Rick said. Knowing Swampy, he would want to help in any way. He was a lot like Rick, which was something he could take great pride in any day of the week.

The streets were far quieter than you would imagine, and all that was heard were the footsteps of Rick and Sorano. The threesome made their way through the empty streets.

"Any luck?" Rick asked both of them.

"No." Sorano said.

"I've got nothing." Swampy said.

Rick sighed in slight disappointment. "It's okay. Let me try." He closed his eye and changed into the Meadow Plate.

"The Meadow Plate?" Sorano asked.

"I get it." Swampy said. "The Meadow Plate is responsible for life of living things, including humans and Pokémon. If I'm thinking what you're thinking, you're planning to use the Meadow Plate to find where the person is."

"It's a long shot, but I'm willing to get it a shot." Rick said, "What do we got to lose?"

Rick unleashed a faint energy into the earth, kind of like echolocation. When the waves came back, Rick's eyes gave it away.

"I don't feel anything." Rick said, "Whatever it was, it's probably gone by now. Let's head home."

Rick and Swampy began to walk back and Sorano began to follow, but a sense sent bristles down her back. ' _What is it? Why can't I shake this feeling of impending calamity?_ '

"Sorano, let's go!" Rick yelled out.

"R-Right. Coming." Sorano caught up with Rick and Swampy. 

"You okay?" Swampy asked.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Unlike Swampy, Rick wasn't one to be fooled. But, he also knew that worrying about it wouldn't do any good. The three made their way back home, all the while two people were watching from the rooftops. One of them was way too familiar and the other one was wearing extremely baggy clothing and a green top hat, with his defining feature being that he was wearing a blindfold.

"So, that's the one you lost too?" The mystery man said, who then began to cry for some reason. "It's so sad~"

"Yes. That's them, Master Aria." The other wizard was revealed to be the air wizard, Sky. "I'm sorry that I failed."

"Don't be, my young Sky." Aria said, "Their day of reckoning will come sooner than they think."

"Is he in position?" Sky asked.

"From my understanding, yes." Aria said. With that said, Aria teleported them away.

The next morning, while Rick was walking into town with Sorano and Swampy, he ran into Team Natsu.

"So, let me see if I'm getting this right here. First off…" Rick's fist glowed a white color and he delivered a strong Mega Punch to the Dragon Slayer's face. "That was for taking an S-Class request without any clearance."

"I knew he would have it coming to him." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"So, to the topic at hand." Rick said, "Natsu and Happy took an S-Class request to prove themselves, which ended with them on Galuna Island. Gray found a frozen demon named Deliora, who was the same one his master sealed away, and then his childhood rival Lyon and his 'friends', I'm gonna assume, were trying to unseal Deliora just so Lyon could beat it and prove that he was stronger than their master. Lyon manged to unsealed the demon, but it was already dead. And now, Natsu and Happy took the job, and because Gray and Lucy tagged along, the

"Yes, that would entail everything." Erza said.

"Except the part where I got a new Zodiac Key, but whatever." Lucy grumbled.

"Okay, then." Rick said, "Now here's what I've got to say about that. I can easily understand why you did it, Natsu, but you already knew that you could possibly get kicked out of the guild. That was dumb, even for you."

"Laxus started it." Natsu retorted, "Going around and saying that he was the strongest really burned me up."

"So why are you trying to measure yourself up to someone like him?" Rick asked, "You can't seem to stand Laxus because of what of the nonsense he spews. Between you and him, you're the stronger one hands down."

"You really mean that?" Natsu asked.

"Laxus could easily send him sprawling with one hit." Gray said, "How could Natsu even hold a candle to him?"

"You trying to start a fight?" Natsu glared at him.

"Knock it off, both of you." Rick said, bashing their skulls together. "What I was getting at was the fact that unlike Laxus, Natsu cares for his guildmates. If one was in trouble, he could help them, without a passing glance. He treats the Guild like I treat my Pokémon: like a family. We both stand up for those who can't fight themselves, and we help them get stronger."

"Wow, I never thought of it like that." Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy agreed, nibbling on a fish.

"When you put like that, I would have to agree." Erza said.

While they were walking past, people were looking at them with looks of sadness and worry.

"Are they from Fairy Tail?"

"I feel bad for them."

' _What's with them?_ ' Rick thought. His thought was answer when Sorano started a mad sprint for the Guild Hall, to which everyone else followed suit. Nothing could have prepared them for what would happen next.

 _All's done in a day's work, which was filled with surprises. Skyfall evolved into a Dartrix, learning Brave Bird and a healing move in the process. With a Blizzardvern saved, a possible mad man's plans scrapped, Rick and the other Pokémon are faced with a bad omen right in front of them. Find out what it is, as the story continues._

 **And That's a wrap on the self titled "Filler Arc". The Phantom Lord arc will be up next, so keep an eye out for that.**

 **I felt like that Skyfall was a great idea for evolution right now, as I thought that like all the off screen training she was getting with Emerald, I thought that it would play out well in the long run.**

 **I almost had the idea to have Tundrake evolve this chapter as well, but I ultimately decided against it in favor of learning a Ground-type attack. Mud Bomb was the right choice in my opinion because since I usually play the Mystery Dungeon series, I don't like using moves like Earthquake, as they also damage my teammates as well. I'm sorry if I stepped on anyone's toes because of it, it's just a personal opinion.**

 **I brought back Sky for this arc for the simple reason that would help out a Pokémon in the big scheme of things.**

 **I wouldn't expect Rick getting any Plates or new Pokémon during this because I had already included the Dread, Meadow, and Earth Plates. I'm gonna lean back on that and instead focus on a certain aspect of the Plates.**

 **Please keep reading and I'll get the Phantom Lord arc rolling soon.**


	15. The Phantom Lord Menace

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 15: The Phantom Lord Menace

 **Hey Guys, William Sloan here, and welcome to the first chapter of the Phantom Lord arc. I hope that you like the little reference I made with the title.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: Okay then, that would make it more different, but I find it simpler when I follow the Egg Groups. I'm glad that you're patient for Swampy's evolution. I've got the perfect setup for it too. Don't worry about Aria, he'll get his dues soon enough.**

 **Otaku Shoujo: I'm glad that you liked what I did, but please keep in mind that the actual anime has covered some more difficult topics as of late, not to mention Pokémon Hunter J back in the Diamond and Pearl series, and I grew up watching that. I was trying to make it more original than anything, so I apologize if I offended you. The Blizzardvern is gonna come in handle later on.**

 **It seems that Skyfall's evolution was well liked, which makes me glad. Although I don't think that people liked Tundrake learning Mud Bomb, which makes a little Aria sad. It's nothing really, but I just thought that a Ground-type move would help.**

 **To Recap: With Rick and Emerald out on a job, Sorano walked to the Guild Hall and found out that Natsu took an S-Class job. Seeing how they couldn't do anything at the moment, Swampy and the other Pokémon took a monster hunting job with Medicham. After finding the monster, a Blizzardvern, Skyfall found out why it was angry, and in the process, evolved into Dartrix, learning Brave Bird and Roost (Might as well tell ya now.). After taking out the two hunters, Skyfall inadvertently collected a bounty of 1,200,000 Jewel. The next morning, Rick and Team Natsu found something that they weren't prepared for.**

And what was the problem?

The Guild Hall was destroyed. Iron pillars were sticking out from every angle possible, and it was barely still standing.

"The Guild Hall…" Lucy said in shock, "It's gone."

"Who would do something like this?" Swampy asked.

"I'm willing to take a guess." Sorano said in great distaste. ' _I knew I felt something before. What I want to know is how they were able to hide for me?_ '

"Our Guild Hall…" Natsu gritted his teeth almost to the point of breaking, and his fists were balled up so tight, they were getting as white as Sorano's fur. "Someone trashed our Guild Hall!"

"That's beyond deplorable." Erza said.

"I know." Rick agreed.

They made their way down to the basement, where the other members were. Their faces were showing no happiness at all. Natsu was still steamed at the fact that the Guild Hall was almost a pile of rubble. Rick found Cana sitting alone at a table, drinking away.

Rick made his way to Cana's table and sat down next to her, with Sorano curled up next to his leg. "Hey."

"Hey." Cana said.

"How are you holding up?" Rick asked.

"I'm doing okay." Cana replied.

Rick sighed a little at the answer. He felt a bit glad that Cana was okay, but he didn't like the sound of her voice. "We have any idea of trashed the Guild Hall?"

Cana looked away at the question, which meant that the problem wasn't good in the slightest. "It was Phantom Lord, wasn't it?"

"How do know about Phantom?" Cana asked.

"Sorano heard some things about them." Rick said.

"Well, when you pay attention, it goes a long way." Sorano explained.

Makarov was busy talking Natsu out of going over to Phantom Lord and practically burning it to the ground (I really wouldn't put it past him).

"All I'm saying is that we can't take this laying down!" Natsu argued.

"And I told you we aren't having this conversation." Makarov said, drinking out of his mug for the umpteenth time that morning. "We were lucky that there were no injuries."

"If that's true, then that just shows that these Phantom Lord jerks have as much courage as a Wimpod." Rick said. He could be considered lucky that he, Sorano, and Swampy left before then. They could have probably stopped it, but since he didn't feel anything different, he didn't see any reason to stay.

"I don't care!" Natsu yelled, punching a hole in the nearest wall. "We can't let them trash the place and let them get away with it!"

"That's enough, Natsu!" Makarov yelled. He swung a fist at Natsu, but it was way off target, as Rick was hit in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Rick yelped, "And I was hit because?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Makarov didn't answer when he got up and left the area, presumably to pee. You would if you downed mug after mug of booze in one morning.

"So, why aren't we going after Phantom Lord?" Rick asked.

"It forbidden for Guilds to attack each other." Cana said, taking another drink from her booze, "Apparently, guilds were attacking each other over the smallest insults."

"It sounded like they just needed to grow a pair." Rick muttered, "I can easily understand if something of this magnitude happened, but that's stupid, even for someone like me."

Cana chuckled at the comment, "You're preaching to the choir, Rick."

"So, what's gonna happen now?" Sorano asked.

"What's going on?" Rick asked.

"Think about it. If Phantom Lord members attacked the Guild Hall, then wouldn't it be a safe bet that there would be Phantom Lord members still in town?" Sorano indulged, "Worst case, they found out where most of us lived by now."

"So, what's the plan then?" Cana asked.

"Strength in numbers." Sorano stated. "Everyone in the Guild could stay with one another, so that in case Phantom does strike again, we might just have the advantage."

"Makes sense." Rick said. "You could stay with us for the night, Cana."

Cana was about to ask a question, but Rick answered her before she could finish.

"Gotcha covered." Rick said, which left Cana confused.

 **Later that day…**

True to the Multitype Mage's word, people from the Fairy Tail Guild began grouping up for the night. Natsu, Gray, and Erza stayed with Lucy, the last one just because she didn't feel right with having Natsu and Gray around Lucy alone. Ya can't blame her for it either. Cana accepted the offer and in turn she found out what Rick meant.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Cana asked.

"Just wait." Rick said.

When they got back to Rick's, the 'owner' opened a room that he used for storage purposes, (mostly the Pokémon he caught on his journeys), but there was a rather large container that caused Cana's eye. Rick pulled it out and it was revealed to be the fanciest wine he could get his hands on.

"No words." Cana replied, a single tear rolling down her cheek, "No words can describe how happy I am." She was about to crack open a bottle when a thought past her head. ' _I thought that Rick said he doesn't drink. So why would he… unless._ ' Her cheeks flustered a red that could rival Erza's hair. ' _This guy's not bad._ '

"Just try not to make a mess with it." Rick said calmly.

Later on, Rick made a simple meal, nothing too extravagant. A simple soup made of Oran and Sitrus Berries, as well as a dish of tiny sponge cakes with Roseli Berry tips used for decoration. The Pokémon ate along with the two humans and rick gave them the more juicier parts of the Roseli Berries added into their food.

"I have to admit, the soup's amazing." Cana praised. "You really taste the broth. And don't get me started on the veggies."

"You can have more if you want." Rick said, "I can always make more."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Cana said, to which Rick poured her some more and handed her back her bowl. She went back to eating before she remembered something. Something important. "Hey Rick?"

"Hm? What's up?" Rick asked.

"I'll be meaning to ask you something for awhile." Cana began.

"Yeah?" Rick asked. He was wondering where this conversation was heading and he wasn't sure about the next question. "What is it?"

"You know how we've been going on job together?" Cana asked.

She wasn't too far off, but on the last two jobs, Rick had Cana handle the minor work. He wasn't sure why, though. Did he not want her to get hurt? Did he do it out of love? These types of unanswered kept ringing in his head. It didn't bother him much, but he couldn't deny that Cana was an amazing lady. She wasn't as crazy as Erza, but she wasn't as 'whiney' as Lucy. She was more laidback and carefree, but something that she said on the first day they met still lingered in his head.

" _Well, this guild knows how to make someone feel welcome, doesn't it?" Rick said to himself._

" _That's the Fairy Tail charm, kid." Cana interjected. Rick looked up with sight curiosity._

" _How do you mean?" he asked._

" _The people here, they've had something bad happen to them at one point. I would know." Cana said, staring into her liquor._

' _What's Cana's bad memory? I never really thought about it, but she did say that everyone in Fairy Tail has a bad memory about something. Yet, I never asked her about her's. Maybe now's not the best time._

"Hey, Rick." Cana said, snapping him out of his trance, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rick said, getting the topic back to Cana's question, "Yeah, I remember. The Sliverstraw and Bouldlin jobs, right?" The bigger way to remember those jobs would be that those were the jobs Rick met Sorano and Tundrake, not to mention getting the Dread and Earth Plates, and well as somehow getting the Absolite.

"Yeah, those are it." Cana said.

"Cana, if you're trying to ask me something, you know you can just ask." Rick said, trying to get to the point.

"I was wondering if…you wanted to form a team with me." Cana asked.

"A team? Like Natsu and Lucy?" Rick asked.

"That sums it up nicely." Cana answered. She seemed nervous about this, but Rick would be too if he asked. It seemed like it would benefit both of them in terms of experience, despite the pay cuts. They did work the two jobs together, so it wouldn't make sense if they kept going like this and not call themselves a team.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Rick said, agreeing to the fact.

At that moment, Medicham, who was meditating, came in. "Hello, Cana."

"Hey." Cana said back.

"What's going on now?" Medicham asked.

"Nothing, really." Rick said, "We just formed a team is all."

"A team?" Medicham repeated.

"Yeah." Rick said, a thought coming to mind. He whispered something in Cana's ear, to which she nodded. Rick turned back to Medicham. "We've discussed our options for teammates, and we've decided to ask you, Medicham, if you want to join our team?"

Medicham had a questioning look on her face, which would be a natural response. She technically was already on a team. Rick's. But as a Fairy Tail wizard, Rick held a fair point. It would help with bigger jobs. "Sounds reasonable. I accept your offer."

"Great." Rick said with some joy. "Want something to eat?"

"Sure. What's for dinner?"

"Veggie Soup with Sponge Cakes on the side." Rick explained.

Medicham took a bowl and quietly enjoy a bowl, with Rick and Cana enjoy each other's company. Swampy and Sorano looked onward from another part of the room.

"Those two…" Swampy quietly said.

"Yeah." Sorano said in agreement. "They seem perfect for each other, don't you think?"

"That I can agree with." Swampy said. "Hey, Sorano. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you help me train?" Swampy asked, "I don't want to feel like I'm falling behind."

Sorano was a little shocked by the request. Personally, she didn't see Swampy as the type of mon who would feel like that.

"Sure." Sorano said.

The two found themselves outside behind the house, both of them in battle stances. After a small silence, Swampy started it off.

" **Ice Beam!** " Swampy launched a beam of freezing energy at Sorano, who simply dodged the attack, but Swampy was already in front of her, Take Down engaged. The Water-type Pokémon barreled into Sorano sending her back a bit.

"Not bad." Sorano complimented. "You caught me off guard."

"Thanks." Swampy said, feeling the recoil of the Normal-type attack. "Let's keep going. **Hydro Pump!** "

" **Double Team!** "

Before Swampy could execute Hydro Pump, Sorano created copies of herself and surrounded the Starter Pokémon. Swampy began looking around for the real one, but was bombarded with full-on body tackles and Night Slashes when his back was turned.

Swampy took a gamble and began to use Hydro Pump in a circle, trying to weed out Sorano. The high power attack went after her, effectively eliminating the fakes and hitting Sorano, who barely got her footing back before Swampy came in with a Take Down, sending Sorano back again.

"Let's finish this! **Night Slash!** " Sorano began her counterattack, her claws glowing a purplish color.

" **Take Down!** " Swampy was covered in a golden aura and he barreled towards Sorano. The two attacks collided, which caused a small shock wave, which sent dust and dirt everywhere. The two fighters were panting and were covered with small scrapes and bruises.

"You're improving." Sorano said, panting. "I could guess you're not far from evolving."

"You really mean that?" Swampy said in astonishment.

"Of course, it when you want to is what matters." Rick said, unbeknownst to either Pokémon.

"Rick." Sorano said.

"I didn't sense you there." Swampy said with shock.

"You know me better than that, Swampy." Rick said, "I don't care about Pokémon evolving to become stronger. Evolution is proof that a Pokémon's bonds with their Trainer is there, because without it, there's no way that they could prevail against us. Do you know why?"

Swampy gave Rick a look of determination. "Because we show our bonds."

"To the absolute limit." Sorano also said.

"You're damn right we do." Rick agreed, "But mostly because I care for you, and you care for me." A small grin grew on his face, "C'mon, let's get you guys fixed up and then let's get to bed. We'll need our strength if we're to help rebuild the Guild Hall.

"Right." Swampy said, "We're coming."

As the two made their way in, a small breeze sent a chill down Sorano's spine, which never means anything good. She looked around to see what it was or where it is, but she had no luck.

' _I don't understand. Why can't I figure out what it is? It's just like last night, back in town._ '

"Hey, Sorano." Rick said, breaking her out of her thought. "Come in inside."

"Coming." Sorano said.

After the two were fixed up, Cana found her on the couch, passed out. Rick walked by, just getting out of the shower, dried and ready for bed. He looked at Cana's figure and found himself blushing a little.

' _Get it together Rick. You're losing yourself._ ' He mentally said to himself, ' _You're her teammate. Even then, you've got bigger fish to fry._ ' He took another look at her new teammates who was tossing and turning on the couch, ' _But that doesn't mean that she doesn't look cute when she's asleep._ '

He turned away to go to his room but stopped before making it to the end of the couch. He sighed and turned around and picked up Cana, who was too drunk to even notice, and he carried her to the guest room. Flashfire (who happened to be with him) followed suit and she used Psychic to move the covers. Rick placed Cana down on the other bed, and he personally covered her in the sheets.

The two walked out of the room and Rick closed the door, smiling ever so slightly. "She really is amazing." The Plate wielder said, loud enough for Flashfire to hear. Rick walked into his room and closed the door, most likely retiring for the night.

Flashfire took her leave from the area and went into the living room, found her little hook dangling from a fireproof chain (which she used for a bed), closed her eyes, and fell asleep. ' _She doesn't even realize how lucky she really is._ ' That was the last thing she thought before falling asleep.

 **Later that night**

It couldn't be later than midnight. The moon and the stars were shining as bright as they could, and in the Thyst household, Sorano's eyes opened abruptly, noticing that something was about to happen. Something big. She slowly made her way past her sleeping family, almost tripping on Rick's leg, making him groan a little before going back to sleep.

' _That was close._ ' Sorano mentally sighed. She opened the door and made an immediate book for Magnolia.

When the sound of her paws became silent, two figures in the house opened their eyes before following suit.

In the streets of Magnolia, three figures were walking in the alleyways of town, the three being Team Shadow Gear.

"You sure you should be walking here and not at the girls dorm?" Jet asked.

"I'm fine guys. I'm not gonna split up our team at a time like this." Levy assured, which made the two boys…possibly swoon? I'm not really sure.

"I'll protect you Levy." Droy said.

"No, I'll protect her." Jet said, butting heads with Droy.

"No, I will."

"No, _I_ will."

Unknown to any of them, a silent entity crept up behind them and before Levy could turn around, iron columns got Jet and Droy, sending them dragging into the ground.

"Jet! Droy!" Levy screamed in shock. She turned around to see their attacker. He was a tall man, and his hair was as black as the night sky. He had piercings all over his head, including where his eyebrows would be.

"It's sad, really." The man said in a scary and menacing tone. "Fairies that stand tall, and yet they fall like flies."

"Who are you?" Levy asked the mysterious man.

"Oh, no one special." The man said in a joking matter, yet also in yet another menacing way. "Just the one who destroyed your precious Guild Hall. Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, at your service."

"Wait. You're with Phantom Lord." Levy quickly deduced. She was really in a pickle. If someone like Erza or Natsu were here, then that would be a different story, but since that neither of them were there, she was, or lack of a better word, screwed.

Gajeel didn't waste time with summoning another iron column to ram Levy into. The Solid Script Mage cowered at the bar, but a scraping sound was heard instead of a body. Levy slowly opened her eyes to see that the bar was stopped. She gasped at her savior.

"Sorano!"

The Disaster Pokémon twisted her body, forcing the iron column back at Gajeel. She heard every word the Dragon Slayer said, and she was shocked that there was another Dragon Slayer besides Natsu.

"So you're the person responsible for destroying the Guild Hall?" Sorano questioned.

"What are you suppose to be?" Gajeel questioned back.

"The one who's sending you back to which you came." Sorano said. She dashed towards Gajeel, her claw glowing. " **Night Slash!** " She raked her claw across Gajeel's face, but what shocked her was that Gajeel didn't even have scratch marks on his face. "What the hell?"

"They don't call me Black Steel for nothing." Gajeel sneered. "Let's put you out of your misery. **Iron Dragon Club!** "

Gajeel sent another long column at the Dark-type, which used Night Slash again, but it ended like the last time, with it doing nothing. Sorano was struck by the column and went flying back before catching herself.

' _This isn't good. Iron Tail won't do much good, seeing hoe he would probably eat my tail like an appetizer. I shouldn't have gone alone. I can't believe myself._ '

"Say goodnight fairy." Gajeel said. " **Iron Dragon-** "

A torrent of water sprayed Gajeel with amazing force, sending him back. Before he could react, two ball of black energy exploded in front of him, which sent him back before.

"Who's the wise guy?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

"Technically, it's 'wise mon'." One of the voices said.

"Even then, you're about to discover the new…" a cloud covering the moon pasted, revealing the culprits to be Flashfire and Swampy, "…in 2."

"Flashfire? Swampy?" Sorano asked.

"You okay, Sorano?" Flashfire asked.

"I've been better." Sorano explained. "Those two, however…"

Flashfire looked over to Team Shadow Gear and saw two of their members flattened. The Ghost/Fire type went over to the two of them. They didn't seem like they were dead, which made her feel a little better. "At least they're still breathing."

"I can change that." Gajeel said, morphing his left arm into a column of iron. What caught the Dragon Slayer off was that the iron was stopped without his opponent even touching him. "What the hell?"

"You'll need to get up earlier that now to catch me off guard, ingothead." Flashfire said, the front of her mouth beginning to form a small ball of fire. " **Flamethrower!** "

The standard Fire-type attack went flying towards Gajeel. He never made an attempt to dodge the attack, but this fire made him feel…numb. ' _What's with this fire? I can't feel my arms.'_

"Swampy, Sorano, now!" Flashfire said.

"Got it." Swampy said, "Let's put this freak on ice. **Ice Beam!** "

Gajeel, who was still reeling from the Flamethrower, was now frozen solid from the Ice Beam. A Dragoncicle. Great now I'm hungry!

"Time for some payback." Sorano said, her tail turning into iron, " **Iron Tail!** "

With a giant swing, Sorano not only shattered the ice incasing Gajeel, but also sent him flying into a couple of buildings, sending dust everywhere, to which Sorano used to her advantage.

" **Double Team!** "

Copies of Sorano surrounded Gajeel, who was slowly getting up. He looked around him and noticed that he was surrounded.

"Let's see where you really are." Gajeel smirked. " **Iron Dragon Roar!** "

He used the attack in a turning matter, sending the attack all around him. When the attack cleared, Sorano wasn't there at all. ' _Where'd it go?_ '

" **Shadow Ball!** " Flashfire sent volleys of the Ghost-type attack at the Dragon Slayer, each one exploding on contact, sending him back a few step as well.

Sorano was revealed on be on a rooftop, charging up a Swords Dance. Watching over the battle as it ensued, she made her move. Jumping off the rooftop she was on, she advanced towards the Dragon Slayer.

" **Night Slash!** "

The Dark-type slashed Gajeel in the chest, which unlike last time, actually hurt the Iron Dragon Slayer, sending him flying back.

' _That's it!_ ' Sorano thought to herself.

" **Take Down!** " Using his unnatural strength, Swampy barreled towards Gajeel, who only smirked. When the attack made contact, a loud BONG! sound could be heard. Gajeel used the opportunity to smack the Water type away.

Back at the Thyst household, Cana was having the best dream she could have, which probably involved booze in some way. The door opened loudly, waking up Cana.

"What the hell?!" Cana yelled. She turned to face the door, which revealed Rick with a worried look on his face. "What wrong?"

"I can't find Swamp, Flashfire, or Sorano anywhere! They're gone!" Rick yelled back in worry.

An explosion was heard in the distance, more notably, Magnolia.

"That came from town." Cana stated.

"Let's go!" Rick said, which Cana nodded at.

Back at the fight at hand, Swampy and the others had their hands, or paws in his and Sorano's case, with keeping Jet and Droy safe.

"This guy won't give up." Swampy noted, using Hydro Pump to redirect an iron column.

"We need to wrap this up fast." Flashfire said, "If those two don't get medical help soon…"

"We won't let that happen." Sorano said before Flashfire could finish. "Let's hit him with everything we've got."

"Got it!" the two Pokémon agreed.

" **Inferno!** "

" **Hydro Pump!** "

" **Night Slash: Long Range!** "

The three attacks combined, resulting in another explosion, sending both sides back.

"Did we get him?" Swampy asked.

In the dust of the explosion, Sorano felt something stirring. "Get down!"

Before Swampy could ask, an iron column made its way towards Levy. The Water type saw that and did something that he was gonna regret later.

' _This is gonna hurt._ ' Swampy, using Take Down, pushed Levy out of the way, but ended with him taking the brunt of the attack.

"Swampy!" Levy cried out.

The Water-type landed on the ground next to Jet. He slowly got up, but ended up falling back down to the ground.

"That's one down." Gajeel sneered. He brought back his hand but a sudden thunderbolt struck him and he collapsed, most likely due to fight he had gone through and that he was technically made of iron, which made him like a magnet.

"What the?" Flashfire asked.

"Flashfire! Sorano!" Rick yelled out, catching up to them.

"Stay back!" Sorano yelled out.

"Why?" Cana asked, catching up to Rick. An iron column got the two of them in the guts, sending them back a good foot or two.

"That's why." Gajeel chuckled. He looked down to see Cana's emblem. "Well, well. Looks like we've got a fairy." His arm changed into an iron column with the Phantom Lord emblem. "Looks like I've got another toy I can play around with."

"You pig!" Cana said, appalled.

Before Gajeel could have his fun, a kick to the head sent him staggering, and then a punch to the face sent him back again, but not before a knee to the abdomen sent him flying. "What was that?"

"That was for hurting Cana." Rick said, changing from the Fist Plate to the Earth Plate. His long coat was a muddy brown and his pants were a sandy color. His shoes were white with brown lines coursing through them like fault lines. His amethyst changed in color, becoming more of a purplish/white. "And this is for trying to mess with Fairy Tail! **High Horsepower!** "

Rick's body glowed golden, much like when Swampy uses Take Down. He dashed towards Gajeel, delivering a punch to his face. Unlike last time, however, this punch had more, well, horsepower behind it. The punch actually sent Gajeel flying into a couple of buildings.

While the Dragon Slayer was down, Rick tended to the injured. "Muku, help out!"

The Sea Cucumber Pokémon appeared from his Poké Ball groggily. "What did I miss?" he yawned.

"Besides the fact that we have people injured, nothing." Rick said sarcastically.

"What?" The Sea Cucumber turned around and saw what had happened. "Dear God." HE hoped over to the injured and did a quick lookover.

"How are they?" Cana asked.

"Luckily, it could have been worse." Muku stated. He noticed another figure slowly getting back up. "Swampy."

"Wait, what?" Rick said, looking back at his partner. "SWAMPY!" He dashed towards the Pokémon and picked him up, holding him in his arms.

"Rick?" Swampy asked, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." He answered, a tear rolling down his face, "Yeah. It's me."

"I'm sorry." Swampy said, "I tried to protect Levy. If I didn't, then Gajeel would've…"

"Just shut up." Rick said, cutting him off. "Just get some rest. Please."

After a long silence, Swampy finally gave him his answer.

"No."

The answer baffled Rick and Cana, not to mention Flashfire, Sorano, and Levy.

"What?"

"I said 'No'." Swampy said, squirming out of Rick's hands. "If we're beating him, we're doing it together. Whether you like it or not."

Cana was shocked at the resolve behind Swampy's motives. "That's some guts."

"I know." Levy said in agreement.

"He doesn't want to let Rick down." Muku explained while treating Jet and Droy's wounds. "Swampy helped to start this fight, and he wants to finish it."

"It's Tauros-headed." Sorano said in protest, "But I can't change that kid's mind even if I wanted to."

"It seems like you forgot about me." Gajeel said, ramming another iron column into Rick. The sounds of metal clinking against the stone of the town as he walked.

Cana's eyes opened in shock, "Rick!"

"Uhh. Did someone get the number of that bus?" Rick asked, rubbing his head. Another iron column struck Rick sending _him_ into a building. He looked back at Gajeel, and personally, he wasn't ready for what had happened to his adversary. Gajeel's skin was replaced by dull gray scales that could easily make for a suit of armor.

"What the hell?" Cana gasped in shock.

"His skin…" Flashfire trailed off.

"It's armor?" Swampy asked.

"This isn't good. I can tell." Sorano said.

"We have to do something." Cana said. She threw some cards at Gajeel, which exploded on contact, " **Explosive Flame!** "

"Smart thinking." Flashfire said, " **Flamethrower!** "

The two attack made their marks, but Gajeel only smirked, which caught both attackers off guard. Before the two could react, two iron columns made their way towards the two. Cana was hit, while Flashfire's column seemed to faze through her.

"Bring all the firepower you've got. It won't help with my Iron Dragon Scales." The Dragon Slayer said. "These bad boys are fire-resistant. Melting them won't be easy."

"These things are never easy." Flashfire muttered.

"Now it's my turn." Gajeel said, prepping a Magic Seal. " **Iron Dragon's Hard Fist!** "

"Not on my watch, dragon breath." Sorano said, "Take this! **Iron Tail!** "

The two technical Steel-type attacks collided, creating a frenzy of sparks as both sides were trying to overpower each other. Eventually, both sides backed off.

"I'll admit, you're not bad." Gajeel said.

"Flattery isn't getting you anywhere, Redfox." Sorano blatantly said.

While Gajeel was handling Sorano, Rick took time to recover from the sneak attack. " **Recover!** " Rick began glowing green as his injuries, and possible concussion, were fading away. He changed into the Meadow Plate Mode and began sending out rings of green energy. The surrounding area became encased in a green barrier. " **Grassy Terrain!** "

"What's his plan?" Gajeel said.

" **Wind Edge!** " Cana pulled out two tarot cards in one of her hands, using the other one to position the attack right at Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer was temporarily lifted into the air before the spell wore off, revealing that he didn't have as much as a scratch on him. "What the?!"

"That actually tickled a little." Gajeel said. "Now it's my turn. **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!** " Multiple iron columns appeared from a Magic Seal. Cana closed her eyes and braced for impact, and she heard the metal columns bashing against something. Slowly opening her eyes, Muku was shown to be in front of her, Protect in effect.

"Thanks." Cana said.

"No problem." Muku said, "Let me help. **Helping Hand!** "

Cana found a surge of power rushing through her. It didn't harm her, but it felt nice. " **Summoned Lightning!** " The cards Heaven, Reverse Death, and Mountain, formed a lightning bolt, larger than normal due to the Helping Hand. Gajeel felt a tingling sensation, due to his metal skin.

Back to Rick and Swampy, the former was in the middle of healing Swampy. " **Signature Art: Floral Healing!** " A ring of pink and pink energy was shot towards Swampy. The attack sent a wave of healing power over him, healing the injuries sustained due to Gajeel's attack and the recoil damage of Take Down. He got back up and got into a battle stance, with a green whip ready in his hand. "Let's get into the fight."

With Gajeel and Cana, the latter was just hit by an Iron Dragon's Club, sending her sprawling on the ground. Gajeel walked up to her and smirk a smile that meant that he wasn't playing around. "Let's put you out of your misery." He raised his arm, about to send another column, when he felt a force pulling his arm back. He turned around, revealing it to be Rick and Swampy, the former using Vine Whip. "What the-?"

"Cana, now!" Rick said.

"Got it!" The Card Mage sent volleys of the same card at Gajeel, each one having illustrations of a sun on it. The cards looked like bullets of fire. " **Sun's Strength!** " The cards hit Gajeel, which exploded on contact, sending him into Rick's Needle Arm.

"Don't forget about me!" Flashfire said, catching Gajeel off guard. " **Shadow Ball!** " The dark ball also exploded on contact, sending Gajeel into the air. " **Psychic!** " A blue outline enveloped Gajeel, making him immobile.

"I can't move." Gajeel stated, trying to move his arm to try and impale the Luring Pokémon. "What the hell?"

"If he's a Dragon Slayer…I wonder." Flashfire said.

"What is she doing?" Cana asked.

"Knowing her…" Rick said, "She's gonna have some fun."

If as on cue, Flashfire began shaking Gajeel up and down, side to side, in circles, etc. Gajeel could barely be seen. This puzzled Cana, until it clicked. ' _Wait, Natsu's a Dragon Slayer, too. If Natsu has motion sickness, would that mean that Gajeel would too? Did Flashfire know this?_ '

"I've had my fun." Flashfire said, "Let's end this!" With one final toss in the air, Gajeel came speeding back down to Earthland, unable to move due to the shaking that Flashfire delivered. Once Gajeel got right in front of Flashfire's 'face', she began her assault. " **Inferno!** "

The blast of super hot fire almost melted Gajeel's iron skin right off his body. The Dragon Slayer yelled in pain as the Fire-type wasn't letting up her attack.

' _What's Flashfire doing?_ ' Rick thought. He tried to think of why through a logical standpoint, until he understood. ' _Of course. It's just like heating a frying pan. The metal expands due to the heat and putting it in water right after using it causes it to warp, which makes it weaker. If she keeps that up, then… Flashfire, you clever lamp._ ' He turned to face Sorano, holding up the Mega Ring "Sorano, get ready." He turned to Cana and then to Swampy, "I'll need all the water power you can muster. I've got a plan."

"Got it." Cana said.

"Leave it to us." Swampy assured.

Rick changed to the Earth Plate rather than the Flame or Splash Plate, even though Fire types have an advantage over Steel-types. "Sorano, ready?"

"Ready."

Rick held the Mega Ring up high, touching it and letting forth a flurry of energy. "To go beyond power, and save those with a new light. **Execute, Mega Evolution!** "

Sorano's formed began to change, from the horn and the placement of fur, to the little things, like the patch of skin on her forehead. Her 'wings' became apparent and the light faded, shockwaves coursing throughout the area.

"Swampy, **Hydro Pump!** " Rick ordered.

" **Prayer's Fountain!** " Cana slammed a card on the ground, which sent hordes of water in all directions.

"Careful!" Muku yelled, "I read that the water from Prayer's Fountain is suppose to be dangerous."

"Thanks for the heads up!" Rick yelled back, "Sorano, **Double Team!** "

"Got it." The Mega Evolved Dark-type conjured multiple copies of herself, which got in front and behind Gajeel.

The water quickly made its way towards Gajeel. Upon contact, the steel was sizzling due to the constant exposure to Flashfire's Inferno.

"Rinse and repeat." Flashfire said, spewing another round of fire at Gajeel, which was followed up by another cycle of water, which was continued with Cana's Sun Strength card. This continued for another couple of minutes before it ended. Gajeel collapsed to one knee and was taking deep breaths in, trying to regain his composure.

"I'm…getting…sick and tired… of…" Gajeel was cut off when he heard and felt something cracking, which was revealed to be that he's skin was peeling and cracking. "No…"

"Now!" Rick said, conjuring a bow. He pulled the string back, creating a yellow-ish/green arrow.

" **Iron Tail!** " The copies of Sorano charged towards Gajeel, their tails ready to swing.

Taking a break from healing, Muku decided to help, " **Helping Hand: Flashfire!** "

" **Shadow Ball!** " Flashfire sent the biggest Shadow Ball she could, which was amplified due to another Helping Hand.

" **Hydro Pump!** " Swampy sent the Hydro Pump to help power up the already powered-up Shadow Ball.

" **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " Cana swung her cards, creating a bolt of lighting.

Finally charging up enough power, Rick sent his arrow into the air, causing it to break apart into thousands upon thousands of tiny arrows. " **Signature Legendary Arts: Thousand Arrows!** "

The Steel, Ghost, Water, technical Electric, and Ground type attacks, all combined into one big attack on Sorano's tail, comprised of metallic gray, dark purple, blue, and yellow energy. With one swing, Sorano sent Gajeel hurling into the air, where he was met with a volley of arrows, with caused a huge explosion that sent dust and debris flying everywhere.

" **Protect!** " Muku raised a turquoise shield, blocking the debris from getting into Jet and Droy's wounds. When the dust cleared, Gajeel was down to a knee, his skin returned to normal, bruised and burnt, due to the Fire-type attacks Flashfire dished out. His clothes were also soaked due to the water needed, but it didn't seem to bother him.

Rick, Cana, and the other Pokémon, bar Muku, got into battle stances, ready for another round if need be.

"He wants another round?" Rick asked.

"He doesn't know when to quit." Swampy said shocked.

Gajeel slowly got to his feet, and he faltered slightly. "Ugh. Don't think this is the last time you'll see me. Next will be different." With that said, Gajeel retreated back to Phantom Lord, and the Grassy Terrain ended.

"Get back here!" Rick yelled, about ready to give chase.

"Let him go." Cana said, "That pig got what he deserved."

"Gajeel isn't wrong." Sorano said, returning to normal, "He will be back."

"And we'll be ready." Swampy said with determination.

"Ain't that the truth?" Flashfire agreed.

"Hey, guys!" Natsu's voice rang out loudly, as usual. With him was Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy.

"Natsu? What are you guys doing out?" Rick asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Lucy said.

"What happened?" Gray asked. "You're hurt."

"Not as bad as them." Muku said, in front of Jet and Droy.

"What happened?" Erza demanded.

"Easy, Scarlet." Sorano interjected. "Black Steel got to them. I held them off until Rick and the others got here." She looked down at the injured Mages.

Natsu balled up his fists in great anger, his face showing unrelenting, furious anger. "Phantom Lord just crossed the line!"

"I agree, but we can't go against the Master's will." Sorano said bitterly. "Hopefully this will change his mind."

"Let's get them some more medical attention." Muku said, tiredly. "I've done all I can at the moment."

"We'll take them to Mira's." Erza said. Natsu carried Jet while Gray took care of Droy. "You head back home and get some rest. Take care."

"Yeah. You too." Rick said. Team Natsu took their leave, leaving Rick and Cana alone with Rick's Pokémon. "Let's head home. I'm bushed."

"I agree." Swampy said, perched on Rick's shoulder.

 _One day, things changed. A Guild Hall left in ruins, and a fight to remember against the fiend who trashed it in the first place. With a rematch all the more certain, what lies in store for our hero and for Sorano? The answer to come, as the story continues._

 **That's a wrap for the beginning of the Phantom Lord Arc. The big fights are coming later, and in reality, I had originally had the plan to name this arc Phantump Lord, but I scrapped that idea when I realized I had already picked the Pokémon for the Meadow Plate.**

 **I put more thought into this chapter mostly because of the fact that in all the jobs I put Rick and Cana in, Cana never used any Magic, so think of this as a long overdue battle for her, and what better way than to have her assist in fighting Gajeel.**

 **I had also originally had Sorano end up battered and beaten alongside Team Shadow Gear, but then I realized that if Sorano could handle battling Angel while injured, then she could very well handle Gajeel.**

 **I got the idea for having Rick and Cana becoming a team from reading The Herald of the Fairies, which is another OCxCana story, so I have to give credit to Dracoknight545. The team name will be revealed at the end of the Phantom Lord arc, so please hold on.**

 **While coming up with this arc, I realized something. I can't really do the Tower of Heaven arc after this, mostly because that's where Erza would get her time to shine. If anyone has an idea for the next arc, please feel free to leave me a PM stating your idea, and I'll give full credit to the one I pick.**

 **I have plans to launch a new story, but the concept seems a little too early. I guess you could say it's more of a 'what if?' story if anything else.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll have the fight chapters up soon.**


	16. All's Fair in Battles and War

A Fairy's Heart Chapter 16: All's Fair In Battles And Wars

 **Hey Guys, William Sloan here, and this is the next chapter in the Phantom Lord arc.**

 **6/13/17: OK, I _slightly_ changed up the chapter a little. Hope you don't mind.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it. Personally, I thought of having Sorano end up battered and beaten, like what happened to Team Shadow Gear in the anime, but I didn't know how to really capture that feeling of anger for Rick. Sorano's two damaging attacks were ones that wouldn't really do a lot of damage, since in the games Steel-types have a higher Defense stat. I thought that Flashfire and Swampy could help level the playing field a bit. Cana never got any action in either job, so I thought that it would be justice for her to be included.**

 **Otaku Shoujo: I can say the same thing in the last review here as well.**

 **Insane Dominator: You're not far off actually. I do have plans to have Swampy evolve somewhere in the story, but I won't say where. I can't spoil this kind of fun. In terms of Swampy moveset upon evolving, I've got it mostly planned out.**

 **Charlie Mercury: That's not a bad idea, but I'm not sure how to incorporate that without him being back in the Pokémon world. And besides, I might just have some filler chapters in its place and then I'll do the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. I might do an original arc for that.**

 **To Recap: After seeing the Fairy Tail Guild Hall in shambles, Natsu was furious when Master Makarov had no plans to retaliate. After the little meltdown, Cana asked Rick if he wanted to form a team with her, to which he agreed. Rick then thought back to when Cana said that everyone in Fairy Tail had a bad memory, which made Rick think about what hers was. Medicham then joined at both Mages requests. Swampy and Sorano had a sparring match; Sorano said that Swampy might be close to evolving much to the Water-type's happiness. Rick, who was watching, said that he didn't care about evolution, saying that it's proof that a bond exists between Trainer and Pokémon. After everyone went to bed, Sorano awoke and left for town to protect Levy and the rest of Team Shadow Gear from the Iron Dragon Slayer, who was the one that destroyed the Guild Hall. After a small fight, Swampy and Flashfire showed up to help out, and then Rick and Cana showed up after that. With Muku treating Jet and Droy, Rick, Cana, Swampy, Sorano, and Flashfire took on Gajeel, which turned to Rick Mega Evolving Sorano. With Sorano's Iron Tail mixed with Shadow Ball, Hydro Pump, Thunderbolt's Fate, and Thousand Arrows. They managed to send Gajeel packing.**

* * *

At Magnolia Hospital, Rick, Cana, Emerald, and Medicham were waiting in the waiting room, alongside Team Natsu. Natsu and Emerald were rather pissed that someone of Fairy Tail was hurt, and Emerald was looked like he was about to thrash someone into the next millennium.

Porlysucia came out of the door, with Muku hopping off her shoulder.

"How's Jet and Droy?" Erza asked.

"They'll be fine." She said, turning to face Rick "If it weren't for the aid your friend gave, I'm not sure how bad it would have been."

"That's great to hear." Rick said. He looked at Muku, "How's everyone else?"

""They'll be fine." Muku said, "A good few hours of rest and they'll be in fighting shape."

"Well, that's good to hear." Rick said again. He really meant it too. Seeing a Pokémon injured is something that he won't stand for, even if Hell froze over.

Porlyusica merely huffed and walked out the door. Rick and Team Natsu piled into the room. They Levy sitting in a chair near her team and Rick and Cana walked over to his team, who were resting by themselves.

"Hey, guys." Rick said, breaking the ice.

"You're here." Sorano said. "To think that I'm back in a hospital room."

"Is that supposed to be irony?" Rick asked.

"You guys look better." Cana said, looking down at her bandaged stomach. "I guess I should be lucky."

"Maybe." Swampy said, "But an injury does come with a memory and how to avoid it. It's all how you look at it."

Flashfire laughed a little, "Sounds a little clichéd, don't you think?"

"Not really." Swampy said.

"Either way, I'm glad that you guys are feeling better." Rick said. He pulled out Sorano and Flashfire's Poké Balls, "I might need you for later. Return for now."

"As you wish." Sorano said before she was returned.

"We'll be ready." Flashfire said before she was met with the same fate. Rick picked Swampy up and put him up to his shoulder.

A loud slam of a door caught the attention of every conscious person in the room. Master Makarov came walking in, his face showing fierce anger with no remorse.

"Master…" Lucy murmured.

"He looks _pissed_." Rick added.

"I'd be too if I were him." Swampy whispered to Rick.

"I can stand having our Guild Hall in shambles. I can handle having it obliterated thousands of times over. But I will never stand having my children battered and beaten without striking back!" His grip intensified so much on his cane (maybe?) that it snapped in half. "If Jose want battle, we'll give him war!"

That got Natsu riled up, for sure. Rick was just as inspired from the speech himself, and he wanted payback for the injured.

' _If Gajeel is in Phantom Lord, then I have to get ready for anything_.' Rick thought to himself. He looked over to Cana, who still had her stomach area wrapped up, _'That Redfox is gonna pay.'_

Makarov was still steamed about what had happened. "Pack up! We depart immediately!"

With that said, most of the people in the hospital room piled out the door, with the only ones left being Rick, Cana, Levy, and Emerald.

"We're going to?" Emerald asked.

"I would assume so." Swampy said.

"Emerald?" Rick said in a low growl, which got his attention, "Fly back home and get Medicham. She's a Fairy Tail Mage, and I know that she won't still for this."

"No need." Medicham said in the doorway. "I heard the entire thing. We're doing this, and Phantom Lord will pay."

"Good." Rick's face was one that would send anyone scurrying. He walked out of the room, leaving Cana stunned.

' _What was that? I've never seen him like that since his fight with Natsu.'_ Cana walked out of the room and caught up to Rick.

* * *

 **Oak Town**

Oak Town, which was located in the northeast corner of Fiore, and its main feature for Fairy Tail?

It's home to a big branch of Phantom Lord.

The people inside were busying enjoying their latest hunt and three people were walking out the door.

"Gajeel can't have all the fun, now can he?"

"Besides, we could pluck more of those Fairy wings than he could anyway."

Once they made it to the door, a large fiery explosion caught everyone inside off guard. When the smoke cleared, the culprits turned out to be Natsu and Flashfire, the latter using Psychic to maximize the distance the Phantom Lord members would have flown.

And let's just say that neither one were in a happy mood.

"FAIRY TAIL'S COME CALLING!"

And the hell just broke loose.

* * *

 **With Muku and Lucy**

The Sea Cucumber Pokémon was with Lucy in the infirmary. Since his specialty was support moves going into battle wasn't the brightest move. Even Rick, who was still angry, could see that.

Muku just gone done checking up on their vitals, as that was the most he could do at the moment.

"Well, they're stable at least." Muku sighed. He turned at see that Levy wasn't feeling any better about what had transpired. Could you blame her, though? She watched her team get battered and beaten, only to be saved by Rick and Cana, not to mention Flashfire, Sorano, and Swampy. She couldn't even bring herself to help Muku.

"You feeling alright?" Muku asked.

"I'm fine." Levy said, which Muku obviously wasn't buying. It wasn't long until Muku got her to crack. "It just…I feel like this whole thing is my fault."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know. I feel like I could have done more. I feel like I could have helped protect them."

"But you didn't." Muku said, "But that's okay."

"No it isn't!" Levy snapped, "I left my team to get hurt, and I didn't do a thing about it. I froze up, okay."

"And that's okay." Muku assured. "Freezing up like that is a natural reaction, both for people and Pokémon. I would know."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Muku said, "I've always been the type of Pokémon who would cower and hide. I've never really stood up for myself. Even to this day, I still rely on Rick and the other Pokémon, because I can't fight on my own. The only damaging attack I know is Bide, but the risk of that attack leaves me open to attacks." The Water-type looked out a window and continued. "I've only won a few battle on my own, but I'm okay with it." He looked back at Levy, who was still looking down, "You may not have protected your team then, but you're looking after them now. That's what matters."

A silence passed before Levy said anything. "You're right. I shouldn't be sitting here feeling sorry for myself."

"Atta girl." Muku said, "Jet and Droy should be fine for a while. If you could, could you please fetch some food? I'll keep an eye on them for you."

"I'll get it." Lucy volunteered. With that said, the Celestial Mage left the room.

"I'll come with." Muku said, hoping onto her shoulder as she left the room.

"I wonder how Rick and the others are handling it." Levy asked herself.

* * *

 **With Rick**

"ACHOO!" Rick sneezed, almost making himself get hit by a Phantom Lord Mage's Fire Spell.

" **Hydro Pump**!" Swampy's torrent of water extinguished the fire, which left him open.

" **Thunderbolt's Fate**!" Cana's cards shocked a large group of wizards, including the one that would have had Rick's number. "You okay?"

"I've been better." Rick admitted, "We might need some more help." He pulled out four Poké Balls and one Heal Ball, enlarging all of them, "Flashfire, Sorano, Emerald, Tundrake, Alexander, battle time!"

The Pokémon all appeared in different areas and they began their strikes.

Tundrake's area was crawling with Phantom Lord Mages, all of whom were taken aback.

"What the hell?"

"A pig just appeared out of thin air!"

"It's just one! We can take it!"

They all grouped up on Tundrake, whom only smiled.

"And like that, the chips fall into place." Tundrake muttered, taking in a deep breath. " **Powder Snow**!" The Ice-type attack swamped the entire area, either damaging the opposing side or freezing them solid. All the ones who weren't frozen continued onwards, slowed down. "You're still going?" His tusks grew and glowed white, signaling Fury Attack. Tundrake barreled into the enemy, sending them back with one strike each. "I'll admit my Powder Snow attack isn't all that powerful, but it covers a wide range in one shot."

Laki almost was hit by some Fire Magic, which was soon absorbed and/or eaten by both Flashfire and Natsu.

"Who ready to play with Fire?!" Natsu yelled out.

"I am!" Flashfire answered, spinning as a blue cyclone began to form. Natsu took a heaping breath of air. The Phantom Lord Mages were getting rather antsy.

"Those two just ate fire?!"

"Don't tell me that they're like that?"

" **Fire Dragon Roar!"**

" **Inferno!"**

The two raging firestorms combined, resulting in an explosion of fire and blue fire.

"This is getting fun." Flashfire commented. " **Shadow Ball**!"

" **Fire Dragon Wing Attack**!"

Natsu's attack actually connected with the Shadow Ball, resulting ropes of fire connected with Shadow Balls used like beads. The resulting attack caused an explosion of red and black smoke.

"Rinse and repeat, Flashfire!" Natsu called out. " **Fire Dragon Wing Attack**!"

" **Energy Ball**!"

The attack ended like the last one, except for the smoke being a lighter color.

"Let's keep it up." Flashfire and Natsu delved deeper into the fray.

Medicham took on her own fight with Sorano by her side. Needless to say, the two female Pokémon had it covered.

" **Psycho Cut!"**

" **Night Slash!"**

The Psychic-type attack was diced into smalled pieces, which actually did more good, as they hit more people.

"You're not too shabby for a meditator." Sorano commented before striking down a member with Iron Tail.

"I can say the same for you." Medicham said, socking another member with a Drain Punch followed up with a knee to the face. "Let's keep up the pressure!"

"You read my mind!" Sorano said "Grab on!" Medicham did as she was told and Sorano used Double Team, making copies of both of them. The copies made their move.

" **Iron Tail**!"

" **Drain Punch**!"

Each strike brought down one Phantom Lord Mage at a time, but with the copies helping out, they managed to cut through in little time.

Alexander was working with Erza, who had requipped into her Black Wing armor, which consisted of black metal, and the biggest feature was the wings, which were black with a flesh-colored membrane. Alexander was in his RKS: Flying Form.

" **Multi-Attack**!" Alexander's claw was a sky blue color, which sent an opposing Mage back.

"Where can I find Gajeel and the Element 4?! Tell me!" Erza demanded. A Mage almost got her if it weren't for Alexander's Crush Claw, blocking the attack and giving Erza time to react.

"Moon Flash!" Erza slashed her sword in a cross-like way. The energy attack exploded a little bit away.

"Not bad, Scarlet." Alexander admitted. A red energy core began to form in his stomach area. Alexander shot the attack into the air. "Draco Meteor!"

"Draco Meteor?" Erza questioned. The attack burst open, sending smaller meteors to rain down, exploding on contact.

"Does that answer your question?" Alexander asked.

"A little." Erza said, "I'm impressed that you can change your type with such speed."

"Less chit-chat, more combat." Alexander said, readying a Tri-Attack, which shot fire, lighting, and ice energy.

"Agreed." Erza said, letting out a battle cry before diving back into the fight.

Emerald had his hands full with a horde of Phantom Lord Mages. "This is getting boring fast. Time to pick up the pace. **Move Combination: Dragon's Extreme Rush**!" The Pseudo-Legendary rushed through the group of wizards, causing a light blue explosion in his wake.

Rick was nearby, working on his Flame Plate Mode. Using Fire Punch and Blaze Kick, he was smoking the competition. "Let's change things up!" He brought his arm up and a whip appeared in his hand, similar to Vine Whip, except this one was a fiery red. And on fire. " **Signature Art: Fire Lash**!" The signature attack sent people flying, and by the time he was finished, he found himself back-to-back with Emerald. "Having fun?"

"A little." Emerald admitted.

"Just wait until we find Aria, then we'll give him a piece of our mind." Rick assured, "Emerald, **Flamethrower**!"

Emerald let loose torrents of fire from his mouth, frying most of the wizards. "Dang it, I missed!"

"I got it." Rick said, slamming his fist to the ground. Columns of fire began sprouting up and it circled the remaining wizards that were standing. " **Fire Pledge**!" The attack ceased, leaving them scorched. "Let's pick up the pace a little."

Cana and Swampy were dealing with their own problems, which entailed Phantom Lord Mages surrounding them.

" **Rain Dance**!" Swampy shot a blue ball of energy into the sky, which caused it to rain inside and get the Phantom Lord Mages wet.

"Thanks." Cana said. " **Summoned Lightning**!" The Cards were thrown, shocking the opposing side more because they were soaked.

"Don't mention it." Swampy said.

Gajeel was watching from the upper rafters, looking down on the Fairy Tail Mages fighting for their Guild. _'So the Beast Tamer and his little girlfriend are down there. This is the perfect time to get revenge. Just have to wait this out.'_

Makarov just got done throwing some other members around like ragdolls, still seething from seeing his 'children' hurt. "JOSE! WHERE ARE YOU!?" He roared in anger. He threw one into the air, who then shot straight down due to Tundrake's Smack Down. He walked up the staircase, knocking away the Phantom Lord Mages blocking his way. "Erza! Rick! I'll handle the upper floor. Keep them occupied."

"Understood." Erza said.

"Give 'em hell, Master." Rick said, sending a Mage reeling with a Quick Attack, and then a Fire Punch.

"When I find him, there will be hell to pay." Makarov muttered, blasting open a shut door before continuing.

* * *

 **With Lucy**

The Celestial Mage was walking through the streets of Magnolia, carrying a paper bag full of food items, such as bread and milk.

"I hope that they like this food." Lucy said, noting the amount of Jewel she put into this. "I still can't believe they left us behind."

"Well, Levy needed some help with her team." Muku reasoned, "That and my moveset is more support than anything. I would have just gotten in the way."

Out of nowhere, a raindrop landed right on the tip of Lucy's nose and on Muku's body. The rain quickly picked up.

"I don't get it." Lucy said, "It's raining, yet the sun's still out."

"This isn't normal rain, Lucy." Muku said, "We better get back to Levy soon."

"Right." Lucy quickly picked up her pace, but stopped when she saw a lady walking in the rain. She had blue hair that ended with curls on both sides of her head. She wore a blue overcoat that was seemingly wrapped around her body. Her coat also came with a teru teru bōzu doll attached, keeping the coat on her person. Her face was expressionless and pale.

"Who's that?" Muku asked.

"Never seen her before." Lucy admitted.

"Drip, drip, drop." The lady said quietly. " So tell me, what kind of woman are you two?" She asked.

"The normal kind." Lucy answered.

"I'm a guy." Muku said, "May I ask what's with the rain? Not that I'm bothered by it, but I'm curious."

The mysterious lady looked a little shocked at the revelation. 'He's…not bothered?' She unfolded her umbrella, which was light pink with hot pink hearts. "I must be leaving. It was a pleasure to meet you." She said as she began to walk away.

"Take the rain with ya!" Lucy yelled back. She and Muku began to walk back, but they stopped when a voice repeating the same sentence over and over. "Non, non, non!"

"You hear that?" Muku asked, starting to feel a little freaked out.

"Yeah." Lucy said. "Whatever it is, it's close."

The ground more or less morphed and reshaped itself, revealing a slim man wearing a dark orange suit and a monocle linked to a small gold chain. His hair was longish and spiky with its dark green color and his moustache was the same color.

"Bonjour, monsieur and mademoiselle." The man said, his voice clearly having a thick French accent.

Lucy was baffled while Muku was flat out freaked. "Another freak?!"

The man swayed his body in the breeze and he spoke. "You mustn't be so shy, Juvia. We have to say focus to the task we have." The man moved his monocle around his eye. "I believe we have our cible."

"It would appear so." Juvia said blankly.

Muku eyes shot open in fear. 'I don't believe this. If I remember correctly, that word's French for target. This isn't good.'

"Oh, it appears I haven't introduced myself." The stick of a man said, "My name is Sol of the Element 4. But you can call me Monsieur Sol of the Earth." He motioned towards Juvia. "And she is Juvia of the Sea."

"I know that name." Muku said.

"You're with Phantom!" Lucy finished.

Before Sol and Juvia could do anything, a ghastly gust of wind forced everyone to cover up, with Muku expanding Protect to cover them entirely. When the gust cleared, a light green line stretch across Sol, causing an explosion, to which was followed up by a quick kick to the gut to Juvia that sent her flying back a bit. When the attacker stopped, Lucy and Muku were glad to see who it was.

"Skyfall!" Lucy said in relief.

"Where'd you come from?" Muku asked.

"I was getting some flying in when I saw a rain cloud formed in the center of town, and it was smaller and closer to the ground than it should have been, so I came to check it out. Personally, I'm glad I did." Skyfall explained.

"You better get out of here." Muku said. "Besides, Skyfall has the clear advantage."

Lucy wanted to argue, but Muku did have a valid point, and it wasn't the food. "Be careful, Skyfall."

"I'll try my best." Skyfall said, "I don't think I can make a promise."

"I'll help too." Muku said, jumping off Lucy's shoulder.

With a somewhat lightened load and Protect worn off, Lucy turned around and made a break, leaving the Grass/Flying type and Water type at the mercy of the two Element Four members.

"Our cible got away." Sol said in disappointment.

"No matter." Juvia said, "We'll dispatch these two and we'll go after the heir."

"Heir?" Skyfall asked.

"Do they mean Lucy?" Muku asked.

"Juvia, ¡espèce d'idiot!" Sol exclaimed. "They weren't supposed to know that!"

Juvia noticed her mistake, but before she could say anything, Skyfall made her strike.

" **Leaf Blade**!" Her wing glowed a bright green color and she horizontally slashed Juvia, which confused and slightly scared her.

"How was that possible!?" Juvia said in shock, "My Water Body negates any physical attack!"

"That may be true, Miss Juvia." Skyfall said, "But my Leaf Blade attack uses energy to form the blade. So in a sense, it's both physical and special."

"What?" Juvia was confused, to which Sol was busy handling Muku.

" **Sable Dance**!" A whirlwind of sand attacked Muku, to which the he merely withstood the attack.

'I can't keep this up forever.' Muku thought. _'How can I defend myself? Bide's way too risky, and I don't know Recover to bring my health back up. Bit it looks like I don't have much choice.'_

When Sable Dance dissipated, Muku didn't look like he had a scratch on him, which was a discovery for Sol. "You've got some durability, my little friend. Let's see how long you can withstand. **Roche Concerto!"** A barrage of rocks appeared from the ground, bombarding Muku. After the attack ended, Muku was seen covered in a red aura.

Back to Skyfall's fight, the Blade Quill Pokémon was busy dodging the Water Mages constant attacks.

"Water Slicer!" Juvia sent a wave of sharp blades at Skyfall, which she countered by sending a volley of her quills. To the Grass-type's dismay, the quills were cut to shreds.

"What?!"

"Under enough pressure, water can slash through stone." Juvia explained, "Underestimate it and you'll be in a great pain."

' _This will be close_.' Skyfall though. Before she could react, Juvia had encased Skyfall in a Water Dome. 'What the?!'

"Don't bother trying to escape." Juvia said, "My Water Dome is escape-proof."

' _You want to bet on that_?' Skyfall thought. _'I hope this works.'_ Skyfall's body was covered in a blue aura-like energy, Skyfall charged for the barrier. To her amazement and Juvia's shock, Skyfall actually broke through the Water Dome.

"I don't believe it." Juvia said in disbelief.

Skyfall landed, releasing sparks due to the recoil. "That Brave Bird attack can really take it out of a Pokémon. **Roost**!" Skyfall's body began to glow a greenish hue, signaling a health replenish. With her little legs and talons not being able to help her run, she had to resort to long range attacks. " **Ominous Wind**!"

" **Water Slicer**!"

The two attacks clashed, causing a tempest of high-pressure water and winds to splatter and rattle every window in the surrounding area. Skyfall's wings were all healed from Roost, allowing her to take to the skies once again.

"I see your weakness now." Juvia said, catching Skyfall off guard.

' _Please not an Ice Spell. Please not an Ice Spell. Please not an Ice Spell.'_ Skyfall quickly thought.

"When you restore your power, it leaves you grounded." Juvia deduced, which Skyfall sighed in relief on the inside. "Which leaves you open to attacks. **Water Slicer**!"

" **Leaf Blade**!"

Each blade of water was sliced by the Grass-type move, causing the Spell to fly in several direction. Skyfall changed tactics by flinging quills, but Juvia's Water Slicer kept, well, slicing. The attack made contact with Skyfall, causing the Grass/Flying-type to reel back in pain, with the rain boosting the power of the Spell. Skyfall landed on the ground, down but certainly not out.

"I'll admit, I never thought that I would be on the run." Skyfall said, grunting as the damage was getting to her, "But, no matter what, I won't let you fiends lay a hand on Lucy." A green aura swept over Skyfall. "She's a Fairy Tail wizard, and we don't turn back on one of our own. **Leaf Blade!** "

Unlike the last Leaf Blade, this blade grew far longer than normal. Skyfall lunged towards Juvia, and the strike actually sent her reeling in more pain than before.

' _I don't understand. How did she get more powerful?_ ' Juvia didn't want to be defeated, and she suddenly felt a wave of anger sweep over her. Her body became scalding hot water, and she lunged towards Skyfall. " **S** **ierra!** "

" **Move Combination: Soaring Foliage!** " Skyfall executed Leaf Blade, but with a little twist as she also used Brave Bird, which left her in a blazing blue aura-like energy, except her wings, which were a bright green-blue, due to the Brave Bird. Skyfall evaded Sierra, which faded away, giving her the opportunity to strike, causing an explosion that sent her hurling towards Sol.

* * *

 **With Muku**

It was fair to say that Muku and Sol's battle was lop-sided. Sol unleashed a barrage of attacks, which caused Muku considerable damage.

"Looks like you're at the end of you rope." Sol taunted. "Allow me to put you out of-" He was cut off when Juvia was rammed into his side, causing him to break away from his battle for a quick second. "Juvia?!"

And that was all the time Muku needed. With all of his remaining energy, Muku unleashed his counter-attack. " **Bide!** " The white beam of energy caused Sol's attention.

"No you don't!" Sol exclaimed. " **Platre Sonata!** " Sol created a large clenched fist and hurled it at the Normal-type attack as a defensive matter, but the Bide attack ripped right through it.

"Non! Non! NON!"Sol yelled in great pain and agony as the attack blasted them. Juvia also screamed, but she didn't say anything as she was out cold. As the dust cleared, Muku and Skyfall were on opposing sides, panting as the fight took a lot out of them.

"You okay?" Muku asked.

"I've been better." Skyfall gasped. Her body began glowing a greenish glow again, her body recovering from the battle. "I'm glad that I know Roost." She tried to spread her wings, but she felt a burning sensation. She looked at her right wing and saw a burn mark. ' _It must have happened during my fight with Juvia._ '

"You're hurt." Muku said, using his remaining energy to hop over towards Skyfall. "Hold on. I'll have you fixed up in a jiff. **Purify!** " Muku ejected his hand organ, which began glowing a golden color. The burn mark began fading away, and Skyfall felt like the pain was being drained from her body. When the burn was gone, Muku's body began glowing green, like Skyfall. The scratches on Muku's body were gone, save for a few.

"You're healed?" Skyfall said in amazement and bewilderment. "But how?"

"I use Purify to treat any status conditions my target has. In exchange for curing it, my health replenishes." Muku explained.

A low moan made the pair turn around. Sol was slowly getting up, carrying an unconscious Juvia over an arm.

"I forgot about them." Skyfall muttered.

"Are we gonna have to fight them again?" Muku asked.

Sol grunted as he was steadying himself. "You've gotten lucky, but note this: Phantom Lord won't take this lying down." He began to fade away into the ground when he said something. "How's your master doing? I wonder."

Muku was distraught and confused at what Sol said. Did he mean Rick or Makarov? It was something that Muku didn't know, and that scared him. "We have to go...now."

"Understood." Skyfall picked up Muku with her talons and began taking flight. "Where to?"

"I don't know." Muku said, "I never caught where the guild was going." The Sea Cucumber Pokémon sighed, "Let's just go back to the Guild Hall. I think Lucy made it there by now. We'll regroup with everyone there."

"Right." Skyfall flew in the direction of Fairy Tail. "I do hope Rick's okay."

* * *

 **At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall basement**

The guild just made their way back, and their faces were not ones of happy victory, but more melancholy. Skyfall and Muku had made their way back by the time they got there, and Muku was helping to treat injuries.

"I don't understand." Natsu grumbled. "We could have taken them down easily."

"I know." Flashfire agreed. "This sucks."

"I don't understand how I didn't see it coming." Sorano said, looking down at the floor. "I could have done something."

"There's nothing you could've done, Sorano." Erza said, trying to offer comfort. "None of us saw it coming."

"They caught us off guard." Gray admitted, "It won't happen again."

"A wizard that can drain another's Magic Power." Rick said in disbelief, "I never would have guessed it."

"I'm sorry, guys." Lucy said, turning everyone's attention to her, "I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

"That's just a downside to being rich." Elfman said. He was about to continue, but Alexander cut him off.

"If you say something about being a real man, I swear to Arceus I'll be the one who gonna hurt ya!" Alexander snapped, causing Elfman to clam up.

"You don't have to place the blame on yourself." Rick said. "But still, I can't believe that you're an heir. I guess that would make sense, seeing how two members of the Element Four wanted you."

"What I'm wondering is why you hid that from us?" Swampy asked.

"I wasn't trying to hide anything." Lucy said, "But it's not like I can say something like that in a normal conversation. I've been gone a year and he never cared before. So why now?!" She was crying a little. "Maybe I should just go back."

"Hmmm...nope." Rick said, bringing Lucy out of her wallowing.

"No?" Lucy asked.

"Nope." Rick repeated. "I'm sure I can speak for everyone here when I say that I don't see you playing the part of the princess."

"I'm with Rick on this." Natsu said. "After seeing what you could do, when it came to beating that jerk Everlue, not to mention back on Galuna Island, I could never see you like that. Laughing with us here in this Guild Hall, and going on all those adventures even though you freak out most of the time. You're not some high and mighty princess, but Lucy of Fairy Tail."

Rick continued on from what Natsu was saying, "You said it yourself, your dad ever cared that you left before, so why would you go back when that's just giving up on what you want to do with your life?"

Lucy just broke down crying, which somehow made a thought pop up in the back of Rick's head, "Hey, does anyone know where Cana's at?"

Gray pointed over near the bar. Cana and Mira were busying trying to contact Mystogan and Laxus. With Master Makarov down, Fairy Tail needs all the help they can get. Rick walked over to Cana, but was struck when Cana threw the cards in the air in a fit of rage.

"Ow!" Cana looked back and saw that Rick had a hand over one of his eyes. "You feeling alright?"

"Rick!" Cana didn't notice he was behind her. She felt bad, but Rick didn't seem to mind.

"I'll be fine." he reassured. "Any luck?"

"Ugh, no." Cana said "I'm not getting any read on his location."

"Well, you tried at least." Rick said. He looked over to Mira, who was busying talking to someone over a communication lacrima. "And she's doing?"

"She's trying to reach Laxus." Cana said.

The mere mention of his name struck a nerve with Rick. He didn't know why exactly, but he thought that it might have to do back when they first met. Acting all high and mighty and saying that he was the strongest, yet he had an anger issue that made Natsu and Erza look like model citizens. Maybe it was the fact that he had call Sorano a 'pet'.

"I'm failing to see how this is my problem." Laxus said, "You're big girls, you can handle yourselves."

"And I'm failing to see how this isn't." Rick retorted. "This guild's like a family. You shouldn't be asking for favors when another guild member is in trouble. Those Phantom freaks just tried to take Lucy."

"Lucy? Who's that?" Laxus rhetorically asked. "Oh wait, is she the blonde newbie? I'll tell you what, if you two and the blonde can 'entertain', I'll help. Deal?"

"You're such a pig!" Cana said in great disgust.

"Quit playing dumb!" Rick said, clearing not in the mood for any games.

"You better watch your mouth, buddy." Laxus said, "You're the ones who are asking for help."

Cana chimed in, "Your grandfather's injured, ya freaking lamppost."

"The old toad had what was coming to him." Laxus merely said, "If he's wise, he'll hand the guild over to me." He began laughing before Rick grabbed ahold of the lacrima, and his face and tone of voice wasn't one of joy.

"Either help OR LEAVE!" Rick yelled in last part and hurled the lacrima across the room, shattering it into thousands of pieces.

"You feeling okay?" Mira asked.

"I'm fine." Rick said through clenched teeth. "I can't believe that someone from Fairy Tail could be so...so...cruel." He turned around, calmed down a bit, but he was still a little peeved. "We've handled problems without Mr. Hotshot before, and we can do it now." Rick was showing great determination and anger.

' _He's really getting amped.'_ Cana thought. She remembered back to Sliverstraw with the Oracion Seis and how Rick pratically saved the town and Sorano. He showed the same amount of determination as now, and it was clear to Cana. Rick's motivation comes from others and sticking up for them.

"I'm gonna fight too." Mira said. She began to walk away, but Cana blocked her off.

"You can't." Cana said, "Not after what happened to Lisanna." Mira looked Cana in the eye while the Card Mage continued. "You may have been a powerful S-Class Wizard, but right now, you'd just get hurt."

Mira was about to voice a rebuttal when they felt the basement shaking.

"What the?" Cana said in a startled fashion.

"Is it an earthquake?" Mira asked.

"I think it's coming from outside." Rick and the other guild members ran outside, the only thing left behind was a leather pouch with keys sticking out.

Everyone had finally made their way outside, and the cause made everyone freeze.

"What is that?" Natsu asked.

"It can't be..." Emerald, alongside the other Pokémon, were looking on as a building was advancing towards them. The building looked like it was pulled from the ground. It was supported by six legs made of metal. "A mobile building?"

"No way..." Swampy trailed off.

"How's that even possible?" Happy asked.

"I don't like where this is heading." Sorano said uneasily.

"You're not the only one." Muku agreed.

"Is it Phantom?" Loke questioned.

"No doubt about it." Alexander agreed, which only fueled the fear going down the Guild's collective spines.

"They're going this far?" Rick asked.

"I never would have thought they would have." Erza said. She had wrapped a towel around her body, as she had just gotten out of the shower. "At least not until now."

"That's freaking crazy!" Flashfire screamed.

"Now what?" Medicham asked.

"How do we fight it?" Wakaba shouted his question.

The building stopped and fell into the water, letting the building settle in. Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master, was sitting on chair, possibly a throne. His attire was simple in the terms of a madman. It consisted of a long blue coat that was closed on his right side with a belt around his waist and another going around his right shoulder. The coat was decorated with wide golden stripes. A medallion was attached to the collar of the coat, signaling his status as a Wizard Saint.

"The Magic-Focusing Cannon Jupiter. Engage." Jose ordered in an eerily calm manner. He was in a room with four separate wizards, all of whom were wearing (what I'm assuming is) lavanderish colored cloths that covered their entire bodies and they were also wearing masks that adorned the Phantom Lord emblem. They were casting their Magic to charge what appeared to be charging up a giant Lacrima.

Back on the outside, the front of the building opened up, revealing a large cannon barrel. When it stopped, the total length of the cannon would put a Steelix to shame. The cannon began charging up its power, and a black ball of energy began swelling up in front of the cannon.

"Kill them!" Jose ordered.

A chill went down Sorano's spine. This wasn't gonna be good, and she wasn't the only one.

"Get out of here! NOW!" Sorano and Erza said it at the exact moment. Erza made a dash closer to the cannon and she glowed, which Sorano questioned.

"Did she requip?" Cana asked

"What the hell are you doing?" Sorano yelled out.

Erza did in fact requip, but Alexander noticed her armor was different. It was a dark blue armor, consisting of a blue chest plate and a lighter blue belt around the waist. There were three spikes lining the top of the chest plate, which gave way to a white neck brace that was split down the center. The shoulders were sectioned with a large spike that divided each section. The bottom of the chest plate had a double-layered metal skirt with small spike lining the bottom. The legs were covered in sectioned armor that matched.

"Protecting the Guild Hall." Erza proclaimed.

"That's her Adamantine Armor!" Happy identified.

"Her what?" Alexander yelled.

"It's her strongest armor in terms of defensive power." Bisca explained. "But is she trying to block the shot?"

"I think we'll getting out answer soon enough." Alexander said.

' _No we won't._ ' Sorano thought. ' _At least not the one you want._ ' She turned to Rick, and Rick seemingly got the idea. He only nodded at the Disaster Pokémon.

"STAY BACK!" Erza yelled out.

A loud boom sounded, which meant it was time to put Sorano's plan into action.

"NOW!" Rick and Sorano made a dash for Erza's location. Putting some power into it, both Rick and Sorano pulled Erza away. Swampy and the other Pokémon knew what they were doing and they stood by Rick's sides.

"What are you doing?!" Erza yelled at Rick.

"Protecting Fairy Tail!" Rick yelled back.

"Are they trying to kill themselves?" Happy yelled.

"Don't do it!" Cana tried to stop them, but she was being held back by Elfman and Mac

"NOW!" Rick changed into the Splash Plate and charged up an orb of water in front of his mouth. " **Hydro Cannon!** "

" **Hydro Pump!** " Swampy unleashed a torrent of water.

" **Helping Hand!** " Muku used the attack on Flashfire, causing her to be encased in golden aura.

" **Inferno!** " Said Ghost/Fire type conjured a larger stream of blue fire, due to Helping Hand.

" **Flamethrower!** " Emerald unleashed an orange-red stream of fire.

" **Psycho Cut!** " Medicham sent pink crescents of energy.

" **Mud Bomb!** " Tundrake coughed out a ball of mud.

" **Ominous Wind!** " Skyfall flapped her wings, sending gale force winds of ghastly energy.

" **Iron Tail!** " Instead of swinging her metallic tail at the cannon shot, Sorano channeled the energy into a shock wave similar to Psycho Cut, except that it was a metallic gray.

" **Tri-Attack!** " Alexander shot three balls of energy consisting of fire, ice, and lightning.

The group of attacks merged with the Hyrdo Cannon, causing it to be powered up and it expanded to about the size of the Jupiter Cannon's blast. The two blasts collided, causing both attacks to cancel each other out, which in turn caused them to collapse and explode, causing dirt and shockwave to ravage the water and land between the two buildings. Everyone had to cover up, but due to using an attack that requires time to recharge, Rick was sent flying back from the shockwave.

"Watch out!" Cana broke out of Elfman and Macao's grasp and ran towards Rick. Using whatever strength she could muster, she took the biggest leap she could ever hope to take and grabbed Rick, using her body to take the impact. "You okay?"

"Ugh." Rick groaned as the recharge time frame ended. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying onto of Cana, her arms wrapped around his waist. "My hero." he said jokingly. He was still so exhausted that he didn't even notice the red on Cana's cheeks. "I'll be fine. It was my first time using a move like that."

"Here." Sorano pulled out an Oran Berry and gave it to Rick. "I was planning on saving it for later, but you need it more than I would."

"Thanks." Rick took a bite of the Oran Berry, slightly enjoying the flavor and juiciness. He felt energized enough to use Recover, which in this case, gave him some more stamina. He got up and stretched himself out. "I needed that."

A voice rung in the air in the direction of the Phantom Lord guild. The voice wasn't calm or assuring. " **So you managed to block the Jupiter Cannon? I have to admit I'm impressed.** "

"I've said this to people before, and I'll say it again." Rick said, "Flattery gets you nowhere."

"Preach!" Flashfire said out of nowhere.

" **So it seems I'm in the presence of The Beast Tamer: Richard Ame Thyst.** " That threw Rick for a never told anyone his full name, except Cana, but he didn't pay much attention to it." **I take it you know who I am?"**

"Not entirely, but if I was a guessing guy..." Rick started, to which Flashfire muttered 'And you are', "I would say you're Phantom Lord's Guild Master. But what I want to know is what _you_ know about me?"

" **Hmph, you're smart for a Fairy Tail wizard.** " The voice said, clearly unamused. " **Yes, I am Jose Porla, Phantom Lord's Guild Master. And to answer your question, I know that you defeated Angel and Racer of the Oracion Seis. You tamed two creatures that appeared suddenly in the towns of Sliverstraw and Boudlin, not to mention the creatures you already have.** **Not to mention your little pet dragon couldn't handle a simple grunt."**

Sorano and Emerald kept their cools, despite Emerald wanting to pound Jose into the ground. Rick wanted to give Jose a broken nose, but he needed to keep his cool. "So I take it that Sky and the others were members of Phantom Lord?"

" **Yes and No, my dear Richard.** " Jose said, " **When I heard that those three were responsible for nearly defeating a mysterious wizard from Fairy Tail, I put in a good word and managed to have them avoid jail time in exchange for joining Phantom Lord.** "

' _So they could get payback for us beating them._ ' Alexander thought in distaste.

' _So he learned his Airspace Magic before he joined?_ ' Emerald thought.

"So back to the topic." Rick said, "Just why are you here?"

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked." Jose said. "Just release Ms. Lucy Heartfilia to us and we won't need to do anything drastic."

Imagine the amount of backlash the man got. People were booing and yelling at the insane deal Jose got.

"Like hell we'd do that!" Bisca snapped.

"We'd never give one of our own up to the likes of you!" Medicham agreed.

Lucy was tearing up at the fact in front of her: No one, not even the Pokèmon, were gonna give her up.

"We'll never give her up!" Sorano barked.

"I'd rather be cooked and eaten than give her up!" Muku said, a little quieter than the others.

"She's one of us, Jose!" Alexander yelled. "You never, _ever_ , turn your back on someone."

"You'll have to kill us first!" Erza yelled.

"PREACH!" Flashfire yelled.

"You can give up on asking because our answer is staying as it is!" Natsu yelled. "She's staying put and that's it!"

"There's something I've learned about this guild, Jose! We care for each other and we defend each other." Rick pulled up his jacket and revealed his amethyst colored emblem, making it clear to Jose. "This emblem isn't just that. It's the sigil of what we truly are: a family. And a family doesn't turn their back on their own!"

Swampy nodded and wiped away a tear. ' _His belief stands stronger than before._ ' A big smile grew on the Mud Fish's face, as well as Cana's. ' _There's the Rick I've come to know._ '

Jose was growing unnerved by the second. "That's it! Prepare the Jupiter Cannon! You've got fifteen minutes to consider the folly of your actions!" With that, his voice faded away, leaving Fairy Tail in a state of what to do next.

"No way." Elfman muttered.

"Now what?" Cana asked.

"They're firing again?" Loke asked in shock.

"So that means we've got fifteen minutes to bust the cannon up." Rick deduced. He planned out a quick strategy. "Okay, Natsu and Flashfire will try and destroy the cannon. Elfman, Gray, Cana and myself will storm the place."

"I'm going to." Emerald said, "I've got a score to settle with Sky."

"And I'm sure that Root guy's gonna want a piece of me." Alexander said.

"Okay then." Rick said. "Erza, can you and the rest of Fairy Tail keep the Guild Hall safe? I doubt Jose's gonna hold off on attacking while the cannon's charging."

"No problem." Erza nodded in agreement.

"Wait, what about me?" Lucy asked.

"We need to keep you hidden." Rick said, "Since they want you, you're be their first priority."

"But I want to fight!" Lucy yelled. "I want to fight for Fairy Tail!"

"Lucy." Rick began, "To you remember what I said to Jose? About this?" He pointed to Lucy's pink emblem.

"Yeah." Lucy nodded, "You said that it's a sigil of a family."

"And that a family doesn't turn their back on their own." Rick finished. "We aren't turning our backs on own own, but we're trying to _protect_ our own."

"Okay." Lucy said. "I'll go."

"We better get going then." Mira said, grabbing Lucy's arm. The pair and Reedus took off.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" The cat grabbed Natsu and the pair of Natsu, Happy, and Flashfire made their way towards the cannon.

Rick pulled out two Poke Ball, recalling Sorano and Tundrake. "Medicham, I want you and Skyfall to help out. Muku, I want you to support Erza."

"Right!" The Pokemon agreed.

"Alright, let's go!" Rick yelled. With Swampy perched on his shoulder, the assault team made their strike.

 _The Phantom Lord guild can try, but they will fail. But with Master Makarov on bed rest, yet a victory against Sol and Juvia, can the Fairy Tail guild keep Lucy safe? Find out as the story continues._

* * *

 **That's it for right now. Sorry for the little hiatus, but I needed to get my computer reimaged.**

 **I've also graduated so I'm happy, but I've also got a job, so updates should be kept at a normal pace.**

 **I thought that since Skyfall and Muku didn't participate in the Guild fight, I thought that it would be a good replacement. I'll be a little faithful to the actual anime, but I'm trying for some originality.**

 **I didn't really give Muku's fight a lot of coverage, mainly because there wasn't a lot I could do. I hope that was okay.**

 **I apolgize if I offended anyone with my use of French, but I don't know anyone who speaks French, so I just used an online translator. I tested it out before using it, and it seemed like it was legit.**

 **You can probably piece together some of the fights for the next chapter, so I won't say them all. Thanks for reading and have fun with reading the next few chapters.**

 **I won't lie, I was planning on saving Purify for the Oracion Seis arc, but I got to thinking that it might have come in handy for this fight.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll be waiting for your reviews.**


	17. Omake 1: When Friends First Met

A Fairy's Heart Omake 1: When Friends First Met

 **Hey guys, this is William Sloan and this is a new thing I'm trying here. I've always wanted to incorporate the Fairy Tail Omake's into my story, A Fairy's Heart, but at the current moment, I am on the Phantom Lord arc, and the first actual Omake includes Wendy and Carla, and those two aren't introduced until the Oracion Seis arc. So I decided to write a fully original Omake.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

It was a simple day in the Fiore wilderness, as the tree leaves and branches were swaying in the breeze. The animals were enjoying themselves, but something was in store for a certain girl and her friend. The girl sported a cyan jacket over a slightly darker shade of cyan shirt. Her gray pants went down to her calves and her blonde hair waved in the breeze, but her eyes were a blood red. She couldn't be any older than 16.

"I wonder how much further it is 'till the next town." the girl asked.

"I don't know, but we should be there by nightfall." her friend said, holding a map. He was no older than 14 and he had emerald green eyes. He wore a light blue shirt underneath a royal blue long coat that was zipped up. The back reached down to about the thighs and he wore indigo pants and midnight blue boots.

"You sure about that, Archie?" the girl groaned.

"Fairly certain, Abra." Archie sighed. "So why are we doing this?"

"Because, dummy." Abra said, "If Sorano was sent here to protect the Plate, there should be more. I want to help Rick out." Her eyes showed a look of fiery determination, and her aura was the same. "But, what I don't get is why you tagged along?"

Archie looked up to see the skies, puffy white clouds floating across the sky. "It's about the Oracion Seis and that Nirvana they were looking for. If a Dark Guild of that caliber wants something, then it has to be dangerous."

"So that's why you wanted to learn Magic." Abra said, getting the big picture. "I'm actually glad for that. I guess I'm not the only one." Her hands were cloaked in a cyan aura that quickly changed color to red and then to green to a crimson red.

"Hey, wait up!" a small voice rang out. A small creature caught up to them, and it was kinda cute. It was cloaked in a tore up rag and it had markings on the head, giving it the appearance of a face, albeit poorly drawn. The actual face was on a torso of the little thing, and all it was two small black eyes. The ears were long and black on the tips and the creature carried a small wooden stick that could have passed for a tail.

"Sorry, Mimikyu." Abra said, picking up the Disguise Pokémon and holding her in the new wizard's arms. Mimikyu seemed to have lowered her guard and nudged Abra back.

"You two seem lucky to have met each other." Archie said.

"I guess you're right." Abra said. Mimikyu seemed like a timid Pokémon, but Abra was like Mimikyu's rock, so to speak. It was kinda like symbiosis, with Mimikyu finding the food, while Abra provided protection. It became flip-flopped at times, but the matter was that those two had some sort of hidden bond.

Mimikyu looked up to the sky and around the forest, seeing little dragonflies flit about and little dandelions petals floating about. The majestic humming of the forest made the Ghost/Fairy-type Pokémon happy all over. The small rumble of her stomach snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'm hungry." she groaned.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Archie said, "I could go for some lunch."

"Sure, I'm game." Abra said, turning her backpack around. She pulled out a small sheet and began to spread it out. "I'll handle getting ready."

"I'll handle the water." Archie said.

"I'll go find some fruit." Mimikyu said. The Disguise Pokémon took off into the brush.

"Hmph." Archie said, not at all in the sense of jealously, but in the sense of confrimation.

"What?" Abra asked.

"Nothin'." Archie said, "It's just like I said, the two of you are a match made."

Abra smiled a bit at the comment. He wasn't wrong in the slightest. To think that someone like Abra met someone like Mimikyu is astonishing, but it's also a truth.

"It's the kind of thing that makes me wonder where the two of you met." Archie said in a hinting manner.

"Well..." Abra looked away to the sky, thinking back to the day they met.

* * *

(Flashback: Sliverstraw 2 weeks ago)

It was about the time that Rick and Cana left Sliverstraw, after what the Oracion Seis left behind. The causalities left behind left a bad taste in the girl's mouth. She was skimming over old reports of the destruction that Angel and Racer left behind. To think that two wizards could have caused so much trouble made her glad that she knew a guild that wouldn't stand for this. The town was getting better and people were getting back on their feet.

"I still can't believe that a guild in the Baram Alliance caused this much problems, but I shouldn't be suprised." Abra muttered. She placed the stacks of papers off the side of the desk. "Maybe a walk might help." She walked out off the room and left for wherever the wind would take her.

After five minutes, Abra found herself in the woods outside of town. The air was more peaceful, and animals were starting to return to their homes. She sat underneath a tree in the shade and was just taking it in.

"Well this was nice idea." Abra said to herself. The sound of the woods was a tad unusual. To the normal person, they wouldn't really think to much of it, but with the people living in Sliverstraw, they've become a tad paranoid. They had every right to be so, but it was nice to just take in the wilderness without having to worry about something fallen over you or the ground giving away.

After a good hour or so, Abra found herself waking up from a good nap. "Well, that felt refreshing." She slowly got up and stretched herself out. She looked up to the sky and noticed the sun was about to set. "Man, I must've been out longer than I thought. I better-" She cut herself short when the brush nearby began shaking, revealing a huge Gorian. The bulky creature roared out and Abra stepped back in fear and found herself going over the edge of a chasm. She screamed as she fell and she passed out.

 **The next morning…**

Abra woke up groggily, completely clueless as to where she was. "Ugh...what happened?" She tried getting up, but a searing pain in her leg made her fall back on to the ground. She looked at her ankle, noting that her foot was pointing in a slightly different direction. "Oh good God!" She threw up at the mere look, because who wouldn't? She looked around her as her surroundings were surprisingly similar, as trees and bushes were all over the place.

' _I'm guessing these chasms were created a while ago._ ' Abra thought. ' _But I'm alone and my ankle's busted. I don't know Magic and that Gorian could be lurking nearby. I'm screwed._ ' She found a thick stick about her own height near her. She grabbed it and slowly, but surely got herself standing. She shifted weight over to her good leg. "I better get out of here."

After a short walking session, Abra found herself on a slabbed rock, her stomach growling. "I knew I should've brought a lunch." She admitted. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. ' _Great, now I'm gonna die hungry and alone. There were so many things I never got to do, and now I'll never be able to repay Sorano._ '

She was pulled from her wallowing when the brush nearby began to rustle. Immediately, Abra grabbed her walking stick and she was holding it out. If it was the Gorian again, at least she would be going down fighting. She swung her stick in the brush, and she hit something, making it fly into the rocky wall. The creature hit the wall and slumped down to the ground. Abra slowly made her way towards the creature and saw that the head was in an awkward angel.

Abra immediately feared the worse, but the creature actually began to stir, which made Abra freak out more, fearing what danger she would find herself in.

"Ow, my head." the voice was squeaky and high-pitched. The creature looked up at Abra and it screamed, making a dash behind a rock. Slowly, but surely, the creature poked it 'head' out from behind the rock. Abra looked at it with a mix of fear and curiosity.

"What?" the creature asked, "What is it?"

"Uhh...your head's...uh." Abra made a gesture that made the creature understand.

"Oh, hold on." The creature reared its body and the head snapped back into place, almost as if nothing happened, which made Abra scream, which made the creature scream.

"Why'd you scream?" Abra asked.

"Because you screamed." the creature said, "I'm sorry, but I scare easily." the creature began to sob as tears were welling up, but they were on the torso rather than the head.

Abra felt guilty, but she didn't know what to do. She never met a creature as strange as this one before. She slowly made her way to the creature and found herself, looking at it at eye level. She slowly picked up the creature and she held it in her arms. "If anyone should be sorry, it would be me. I thought that a Gorian was down here, and so I was trying to defend myself. I didn't mean to, and I apologize."

The creature slowly stopped sobbing and it looked up at Abra, knowing that the words she spoke were sincere. "Okay, I accept your apology." A thought soon popped up. "I never did ask your name. What is it?"

"It's Abra." Abra said, "Abra Psiber. What's yours?"

The creature looked at her with a look that seemed creepy, but it was the warmest look you could ever get. "Well, my name isn't really a name, but it's who I am."

"Okay, I'm confused." Abra admitted, a questionable sprouting on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the truth is..." The creature swallowed in fear and it took a deep breath. "I'm a Pokémon."

This made Abra's face go from one of questions to a face a shock, her eyes a comical wide white. "You're a Pokémon!?"

"Yes." The creature said, "I'm a Mimikyu." Mimikyu's attention soon when to the fact that Abra seemed to have known about the existence of Pokémon, "Wait, you know what Pokémon are?"

Abra nodded in agreement. "Yeah. To be honest, I ready have an experience with Pokémon." She closed her eyes and looked back at the crazy time she had with Rick and his Pokémon, not to mention how Flashfire and Sorano battled. "It wasn't that long ago, but I remember what my friend said about them. He said that they were mysterious creatures that held their own qualities that made them unique. Ones that live in the seas to ones that roams the skies." She looked back to Mimikyu, "To be honest, I always wanted to know what it was like."

"What?" Mimikyu asked.

"I always wanted to know what it was like to have a Pokémon, like my friend Rick. To be a part of a family like that, but I know that I could never have those kinds of bonds. The kind that could never be severed." Abra's stomach growled, bringing her back to the fact that she was starving.

Mimikyu began to feel bad, but an idea came to mind. She began to walk walk down the craggy path. She turned around to face Abra, "Are you coming?"

Abra slowly got up, using her stick as a crutch. "I'm coming."

The pair found themselves at the face of a cave. Nothing fancy, but Mimikyu did find it. "Well, this is it. My little home."

"Wow, it's certainly...unique." Abra said, picking her words carefully. She noticed a small campfire was set up, which had a small slab of meat cooking on it.

"Hold on." Mimikyu's eyes began glowing a light blue color as did the meat. The meat was flipped over onto the other side, allowing it to cook. She turned to a smaller fire that had different berries cooking slowly kebab-style. Taking one off the fire, she handed it to Abra. "Here."

Taking the kebab, Abra thanked Mimikyu and she began eating the appetizer. The taste was equally sweet, yet sour, but the flavor didn't clash. "It's delicious. Thank you. Where'd you learn to cook?

Mimikyu took the complient with a smiling face, "Thank you. Honestly, I just learn from the humans that would pass through my home. Other times I just learned for myself." She looked at the slab of meat and checked it. "Meat's ready." A clawed 'hand appeared out of under the cloth and Mimikyu slashed at the meat, cutting it in half.

"Woah." Abra said in awe, "What was that?"

"That's **Shadow Claw**." Mimikyu explained. " And the other attack was **Psychic**."

"They seem handy to have." Abra complimented.

"Oh, you're just trying to butter me up." Mimikyu said, hiding her blush under her cloth.

"No, I'm serious." Abra said, "I really do think that you're an amazing Pokémon to be around."

The two prepared to get ready for some sleep, and the two drifted off.

The sun slowly rose in the horizion, and Abra slowly stirred awake. She checked her leg to see if it was still injured. Surprisingly it wasn't, so it must've been just a strain.

"Hey, Mimikyu." Abra said, making the Ghost/Fairy Tail turn around.

"Abra, you're awake." Mimikyu said in light shock.

"Why wouldn't I been?" Abra asked.

"Sorry, I was trying to say that you're leg's better." Mimikyu corrected.

"Yeah, it must've been just a strain." Abra said.

"Well, let's go." Mimikyu said, grabbing her tail-shaped stick.

"Where're you going?" Abra asked.

"I'm coming with you, dummy." Mimikyu said.

"Why?" Abra asked.

"Because you're fun. You know a bit about what Pokémon truly are and it touched my heart." Mimikyu said, "So, let's go."

"Okay, then." Abra said, "Let's go."

 **2 hours later…**

After hours of grueling rock climbing, Abra and Mimikyu managed to get back up and out of the chasm. The pair found themselves resting up against a tree log after their challenge.

"That...was...hectic." Mimikyu panted.

"You're telling me." Abra panted in agreement. "I thought it would take us hours to get back up here."

"Well, I helped." Mimikyu said.

"I know." Abra said, "Thank you. You really are a good friend."

"You're welcome." Mimikyu said, but she was shocked, "Wait, did you say…I was a good friend?"

"Yeah." Abra said, "You took me in and you saved me. What you did is something I'm not sure I would be able to repay. So I want to say thank you."

Mimikyu felt the biggest feeling you could ever get, and it wasn't love, but she didn't know what it was. Usually, people weren't huge fans of Mimikyus and the ones that were fans were those creepy people and Hex Manics. Abra didn't fit those categories, which made Mimikyu just break down in tears. Abra just held the Mimiyku in her arms, not caring for the tears that were shed.

A monsterous roar broke apart their happy moment, and Abra knew very well what it was, or rather who. The same Gorian found her again, and it let out a roar, banging on its chest.

Mimikyu and Abra shrieked and their eyes were a comical white, and they were running.

"What is that?!" Mimikyu shrieked.

"A Gorian." Abra answered. She tripped and fell, with Mimikyu stopping.

"Abra, you okay?" Mimikyu asked.

"I'll be fine, you get going." Abra assured.

"No, I'm not leaving you here." Mimikyu said.

"Mimikyu, get out of here. I'll be fine." Abra said.

"No!" Mimikyu shouted, getting in front of Abra, "You don't leave your friends behind. A good friend doesn't do that!"

Abra was gonna say something, but the Gorian caught up, and it swung at Abra.

"A good friend fights for them when they can't!" Mimikyu's clawed hand showed and she launched herself at the Gorian. " **Shadow Claw!** "

She raked the Gorian across the face and that caused the Gorian to reel back in pain. The Gorian swung his fist at Mimikyu, causing the little Pokémon to fly back into a tree.

"Mimikyu!" Abra yelled. The Gorian cut her off from Mimikyu and it repeatedly struck Mimikyu, causing Mimikyu to yelp in pain. "Stop! Knock it off!"

The Gorian wasn't listening and Mimikyu was getting hurt. ' _No...Not again...I won't allow it. I can't!_ ' She slowly got back to her feet, and she felt...empowered, like she was charging up power. She felt like she was letting Mimikyu down, when she did so much for Abra. Taking her in, feeding her, even coming with her back without any reason. She called Mimikyu a good friend, and she meant it when she said it. Abra was cloaked in a cyan colored aura, and she was livid. "I WON'T LET YOU DOWN! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID FOR ME!" She charged straight for the Gorian, the cyan aura becoming pure energy that enveloped her. The Gorian was about bring down a giant fist, but Abra grabbed Mimikyu and she ricocheted off a tree trunk, dropping Mimikyu as she kept bouncing off the trees and striking the Gorian.

Mimikyu slowly stirred and she saw Abra defending her. ' _Woah. What happened?_ ' She never saw Abra like that before, but then again they only met a day ago.

The Gorian grabbed Abra, stoping her assualt temporarily, but it howled in pain as Abra was now cloaked in a red aura, and let out a small explosion, getting the Gorian sent flying, but it left Abra unharmed. The Gorain regained its footing and it lunged for Abra, but an out-of-nowhere Shadow Ball sent the Gorian flying.

Abra's aura faded, but she still had some energy. She turned to see Mimikyu standing, but her head was slumped. "Mimikyu, you're okay?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to protect each other." Mimikyu said. "That's what friends do for each other."

Abra was shocked that Mimikyu was willing to fight, considering what happened the last time. But she knew that Mimikyu was right. You don't leave your friends to fight you're battles, but you fight with them, and for them if they can't fight themselves.

"Okay, then." Abra said. "Let's fight this thing together." She shot forwards, cloaked with cyan colored energy, while Mimikyu sent Shadow Balls for Abra to bounce off of, using Psychic to keep them in place. The Gorian tried swinging at Abra, but instead set off a Shadow Ball, causing a chain reaction.

"Abra! Over here!" Mimikyu yelled. Abra knew she had a plan and she trusted Mimikyu. Abra redirceted herself to Mimikyu, and Mimikyu channeled energy into her wooden tail, causing it to glow a pale green color. " **Wood Hammer!** "

Mimikyu hit Abra as hard as she could with her wooden tail, causing Abra to hurrel towards the Gorian causing an explosion of cyan colored smoke. The smoke cleared revealing the Gorian was unconscious, the eyes void white.

"We did it!" Abra weakly cheered. She turned to Mimikyu, but her cheer vanished she she saw what was in front of Mimikyu. Mimikyu's tail was destroyed, broken in two.

Mimikyu was heart broken, as she had that tail for as long as she could remember. Abra walked up to Mimikyu, but she didn't know what to do or what to say. "Mimikyu..."

"I'm okay." Mimikyu turned around and Abra saw a happy face and tears welling up. "I had a feeling it would have happened, but I didn't want to be right about it. But I knew that it was the only way to beat the Gorian." She turned around to face Abra, "I'm just glad that you're okay."

"So I am." Abra said. "But I have a question. How are you still alive? I mean...your neck's broken.

"I'm fine." Mimikyu assured. "My Ability is called Disguise. An ability is a power that Pokémon have. My Ability is actually unique to my kind. I can take the first attack that I'm hit with at the cost of my head falling over. That's why I look like this now."

"Oh." Abra said. She turned around to see the Gorian disappearing, but the person that she saw shocked her. "Archie?" She ran over to him, and she bent over to check on him, but she felt dizzy, and the last thing she saw was Mimikyu before blacking out.

 **Some time later…**

Abra slowly stirred awake one morning. The sound of a monotonous beeping and the blinding lights made her head hurt. She slowly got up and looked around as she was in a hospital room.

"What happened?" Abra asked, her head pounding.

"You're in the hospital." The doctor said, "You're friend brought you in." The doctor gestured to Mimikyu, who was still sleeping, but Abra noticed that she didn't have her tail. "You're lucky that your friend brought you in. You have minor fractures, but they weren't life-threatening. But, your leg was close to breaking, so we took the liberty to put a cast on you." Abra looked down and noticed the cast around her foot. "It's not broken, but I do want you to stay off it for a while."

"Okay." Abra said.

"Also, there's something I should tell you." A female doctor said. "Appearently, you have Magic running in your system that wasn't there before. I've only read about it, but I certainly never would've thought that I would see it in someone today."

"What is it?" Abra asked. "The name, I mean."

"Apparently, it's called Wisp Magic." The doctor said, "It allows the user to use the energy of an ancient race of beings called Wisps. They went extinct hundreds of years ago, so it was considered Lost Magic."

"Wow. Wisp Magic." Abra was amazed, but another thought pushed its way into her head. "Wait, what about Archie?" She asked.

"He was taken over by a Gorian." The doctor said. "Other than his injuries, he'll make a full recovery."

"That's great to hear." Abra said, "Ya hear that, Mimikyu?"

"Yeah, I'm glad." Mimikyu said, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. And Abra knew exactly what it was.

Abra reached into her bag and pulled out a notebook, a pencil, and some money. "Hey, Mimikyu? Could you do me a favor and get me some ice cream from the store in town?"

"Sure, I'll be right back." Mimikyu took the scrap of paper and the money and she was out of the room.

When the doctor knew Mimikyu was gone, she had to ask. "If I may ask, why'd you ask for that when we have ice cream down in the cafeteria?"

Abra reached into her bag and pulled out a small whittling knife and a section of wood. "Because I need time to do something. Could you actually bring me some spoons and a bucket?

 **20 minutes later**

Mimikyu ran out of the market place carrying a bag that had contained a bag of vanilla ice cream. Trying not to let the ice cream melt, Mimikyu made it back to the hospital, and she made it to the floor that Abra was on.

She made it to Abra room and she was reading a copy of Sorcerer's Weekly when Mimikyu got back. "I'm back." Mimikyu said, getting the Wisp Mage's attenion.

"Oh, hey Mimikyu." Abra had a sweet smile on her face. "Did you get the ice cream?"

"Yeah." Mimikyu gave her the bag that had the ice cream in it. "Sorry, I didn't which one you wanted, so I just grabbed vanilla. It may also be a little melty."

"Just the way I prefer." Abra opened the container and pulled out a spoon. Taking a little portion of the ice cream, Abra shoved it into her mouth, allowing the cold flavor swim down the back of her throat. "Oh. I've got something I wanted you to have."

"A present?" Mimikyu asked. "For me?"

Abra put her ice cream down and she pulled out a small white box and she gave it to her friend. "I hope you like it."

Mimikyu opened the box and she was indeed taken aback by the gift. It was a new tail, made just like the last one.

"I hope you like it. It was simple to make, but I needed time to-" Mimikyu dove right into Abra's arms, and Abra knew what this meant.

"I love it." Mimikyu sobbed. "Thank you."

"No problem." Abra said. "Want to finish this ice cream with me?"

"That sound great, thank you!" Mimikyu said, wiping her tears away. She grabbed one of the spoons and the rest was history.

* * *

(Present Day)

"So, let me get something straight." Archie said. "The two of you had ice cream without me?"

"Yeah. You were in another room." Abra said, "But, what did you think about the story?"

"It was amazing, I'll admit." Archie said. "But all that talk about ice cream's making me hungry."

"Yeah, I know." Abra said, "Where's Mimikyu?"

As if on cue, a loud scream ripped through the forest, making the pair get up.

"You heard that too?" Archie asked.

"Mimikyu!" Abra ran off in the direction of the scream.

The two wizards found themselves in a forest clearing and what Abra saw made her think back. Mimikyu was getting beaten by another Gorian, and her stick was lodged in a tree branch, meaning she could use Wood Hammer.

The Gorian brought down his giant fist, but a flash of cyan blasted in between and it ricocheted up into the tree, allowing Abra to grab her friend's gift.

Abra landed back where Archie was, and he was surprised by the power behind Abra's resolve. "You okay, Mimikyu?"

"I've felt worse." Mimikyu admitted, grabbing her tail out of Abra's hands. "Thanks for grabbing it for me."

"Hey. What are friends for?" Abra asked. Mimikyu felt better on the inside, because of what they went through.

"Ok, I appreciate that you two are having a moment, but can we put that on hold for _a few minutes?!_ " Archie screeched the last part, as the Gorian was advancing fast. Archie brought his hands together and created a sword made of compressed water. Putting every muscle into the swing, Archie swung the sword, but the Gorian merely brushed the sword to the side and struck Archie in the stomach.

"Archie!" Abra yelled.

"I got him! **Psychic!** " Mimikyu's actual eyes glowed a light blue color, enveloping Archie. The force behind the Psychic slowed Archie down and he was set onto the ground.

"Thanks." Archie said, getting up and back to his feet. " **Water-Make: Knuckles!** " He brought his hands down and spikes made of water appeared in between his fingers. He struck the Gorian across the face, causing a tooth to fly out.

"Let us help!" Mimikyu said, " **Shadow Ball!** " Mimikyu sent out five Shadow Balls and then switched to Psychic, keeping the balls in place.

Abra knew what she had planned, so she charged her magic. " **Cyan Laser!** " Using her Magic Power, she dove straight towards one of the Shadow Balls and bounced off it, until she socked the Gorian in the stomach.

" **Red Burst!** " Abra cloaked herself in red aura, causing an explosion that sent the Gorian flying back. "Mimikyu, use **Shadow Claw!** "

Mimikyu complied and revealed her clawed hand. She threw her stick into the air and leaped at the Gorian, but this time a dust cloud formed as Mimikyu went wild, slashing, bashing, and when the stick came back down, Mimikyu used it to strike the Gorian down into the ground.

"What was that?" Abra asked.

"I don't know, but if I were to guess, I think I just learned Play Rough." Mimikyu got a little giddy. "I guess Shadow Ball's out."

"Meaning?" Abra asked.

"I no longer know Shadow Ball." Mimikyu said. "I can try something else in its place. Like Psychic."

"Maybe." Abra noticed the hand-weaved grass basket that contained some apples. "Ooo, lunch." She reached for an apple and bit into it, allowing the juice to trickle down her mouth. "C'mon, let's take these back to the sheet and let's get our food on."

She turned around, but a hand grabbed her leg, causing her to trip and fall. She turned her head to see that the Gorian had grabbed her leg. Slowly getting up, the Gorian hoisted Abra up into the air by her leg.

"Let me go!" Abra yelled, trying to grab the Gorian in some way, but she failed.

"Not a chance, girlie!" The Gorian said smugly. "I'm gonna have some fun with you."

"Let her go, pervert!" Mimikyu yelled to no avail.

"You gonna make something of it, pipsqueak!?" The Gorian asked before laughing in a mocking manner.

"I said. Let...Her...GO!" Mimikyu lunged for the Gorian, tail charged. " **WOOD HAMMER!** " With a mighty swing, Mimikyu struck the Gorian in the face, sending him flying to only God knows where.

Abra was released from the Gorian's grasp and she landed on something, which was soon revealed to be Mimikyu when she got up.

"Oh my god, Mimikyu!" Abra quickly got off her friend and held the Pokémon in her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Ugh, did someone did the number on that bus?" Mimikyu asked in a dazed manner.

"Mimikyu, speak to me!" Abra said, shaking her friend.

Mimikyu snapped out of her daze and jumped out of Abra's grasp. She snapped her head back into place and she looked up. "Hey, you okay?"

Abra looked relieved that her friend was okay. "I'm fine."

The pair turned around to see that the Gorian was gone, as part of the dust cloud that was hightailing it out of their general area.

"At leasts the Gorian's gone." Archie said.

"Yeah." Abra embraced Mimikyu in her arms and Mimikyu returned the favor.

 _Iron sharpens Iron_

 _And Pokémon sharpens Trainer._

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. My first omake for A Fairy's Heart. I'm feeling certain that people would have been thinking when Rick and Swampy first met, but no. I thought that getting some backstory for Abra and Mimikyu would do some justice instead. The Ice Cream part was on the account that I was a little hungry while writing. It happens to the best of us, I'll admit.**

 **This also gives introduction to Abra's and Archie's forms of Magic. A small fact about me is that I always used to play Sonic Colors on the Wii, and it was that game that gave me the inspiration for Abra's Wisp Magic, if the history behind _that_ wasn't ample evidence.**

 **Archie's Water-Make Magic was a little difficult to create because of the amount of creativity that would go behind it.**

 **I was listening to a lot of English anime covers while making this omake, so they were a lot of help with making this.**

 **I hope that you liked this chapter and I'll get back to the Phantom Lord arc in the next chapter.**


	18. Pure Will Of Fire

**A Fairy's Heart Chapter 17: Pure Will of Fire**

 **Hey guys, welcome to the newest chapter. Some, if not most of, the fights will start this chapter. I hope you enjoy.**

 **I'll be looking at reviews for both chapter 16 and Omake 1.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Insane Dominator: It seemed like you didn't really like Chapter 16 all that well. I was trying to score points on the originality scale and I wanted to get the other Pokemon involved, mostly Skyfall and Muku, some time to shine as they weren't fighting in Oak Town. I'm also trying to sort out some other things with my story, as I'm finding myself thinking far too ahead with my story, and since I just graduated, I'm not finding myself with the brain power to think about where my story would be heading. I'll go by the anime as much as I possibly can, but I want to incorporate some originality into my story. But I did tweak it a little, so I hope their some justice in that. My omake, however, seemed to be well liked, to which I like it that you do. In actuality, I kinda skimmed through it, but I saw that you said that you don't like using moves that have recoil, such as Mimikyu's Wood Hammer (spoiler.), but I like it that you can tolerate it. In terms to Archie getting a Water-type, you hit the nail on the head, but it isn't the Pokemon you think it is.**

 **To Recap: The Guild prepared to go to war against Phantom Lord, leaving Levy, Lucy, and Muku behind. When Lucy and Muku left to get food, they were attacked by Sol and Juvia. Skyfall showed up and she and Muku defeated the pair, causing them to retreat. When Makarov was attacked and defeated, the Guild had to retreat. With Lucy still with Fairy Tail, Jose used the Jupiter Cannon to blow up Fairy Tail. Erza planned on using her Adamantine Armor to block the shot, but Rick and his Pokemon blocked the shot for her. With a small fifteen minute window before the Jupiter Cannon can fire again, Rick put together a small team to storm the building, leaving Natsu and Flashfire to destroy the Cannon, Rick's small team to storm the building, and the rest of Fairy Tail to keep it standing.**

To say it was a peaceful day is a practical pipedream, not with the Fairy Tail guild anyway. Busy with fighting with a Dark Guild can do that to you.

Rick and his team were being lead by Tundrake, who was using his sense of smell to figure out if there were any Phantom Lord grunts in front of them.

"One ahead!" Tundrake yelled out. " **Mud Bomb!** "

" **Ice Make: Saucer!** " Gray shot out a spinning saucer made of ice around the corner. The Ice-Make Spell and the Ground-type attack exploded, and a yelp of pain confirmed Tundrake's prediction.

"Any more up ahead?" Cana asked.

"Not sure." Tundrake admitted. "Now I'm getting something off-smelling." He took another smell, but a root tripped him up. "And I think I found that something." Rick and the others caught up and Rick took a quick look and he immediately took out a Poke Ball, and enlarged it. "So, the Guild Master was telling the truth. He really did bail you guys out."

The person in front of them was Root, clad in a brown windbreaker jacket and green-brown pants. "What of it?"

"Nothing." Rick threw the Poke Ball in his hand. "Just means round two."

"Round two?" Root was perplexed, but his thought were shot through when Alexander appeared. The Synthetic Pokemon looked onwards and he charged forward.

"Round two, **Tri-Attack!** " Alexander's Tri-Attack shot out energies from the Fire, Ice, and Poison Memories, which were some of the weaknesses that a Grass-type would have. The attack exploded, causing dust and smoke to run rampant.

"We'll leave this to Alexander." Rick said. He look over and saw that Tundrake was having problems getting out of his root trap. "Tundrake, you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Everything's just peachy." Tundrake said rhetorically. He kept trying to pull his leg out, but to no avail. "Yeah, I'm stuck."

"Let's just go." Elfman said. "Those two are man enough to handle this."

"I'll leave this battle to Alexander." Rick said, "I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner." He pulled out Tundrake's Heal Ball. "Tundrake, return." The beam of energy traveled towards Tundrake, turning him into energy and bringing him into the Heal Ball.

"No way!" Root said in an unbelievable manner. "My Root Trapper spell's escape-proof."

" **Crush Claw!** " Alexander's claw turned blue and he raked Root across the face and upper-torso. The strength behind it caused the Plant Mage to be sent flying.

"Let's get going." Rick said, "Alexander's got this."

"Are you sure Alexander can do this?" Cana asked.

"Pretty sure." Rick said, "When it comes down to battling, Alexander know his way around. He's adaptable in battle, so I don't doubt he'll come out on top."

"Enough talk." Elfman said. "Like Rick said, Alexander's got this."

"Right." Gray said. Everyone began passing Root, who was embedded into the wall. Root pulled himself out and began his counter attack. " **Plant Magic: Draconia!** " The Dragonair-esqe shaped root charged towards Alexander, who jumped to the left. Alexander turned around to see the plant circle around Alexander to charge again.

" **Multi-Attack!** " Alexander's claw glowed a Caucasian skin tone color and he struck the plant, causing it to split apart. "Let's go!"

 **With Natsu, Happy, and Flashfire**

The threesome were still outside the cannon, probably wasting a good five minutes trying to destroy the cannon. Natsu kept punching it using his Fire Dragon Iron Fist, and Flashfire tried using Shadow Ball.

"Nothing." Happy noted, "Not even a scratch."

"How durable is this thing anyway?" Flashfire asked.

"Don't know, but we need to bash this thing!" Natsu said.

"How about we destroy it from the inside out?" Flashfire suggested.

"From the inside out?" Natsu asked, trying to understand what the Ghost/Fire type was trying to say.

"Right." Flashfire said, "We can go in through the cannon."

The group made their way into the building and they found themselves in a big room that had roomed a giant lacrima surrounded by four different, smaller lacrimas.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked.

"My guess is that this is where the cannon fires." Happy said.

"I always thought that cannons fired cannonballs." Flashfire said.

"They do, but Magic-Focusing cannons don't fire magic bullets." Happy explained. "Instead, they fire condensed blasts of Magic Power."

"Huh. No fooling." Flashfire said in slight amazement. She looked down to the room and she saw a man standing in front of the Lacrima. He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish Karate gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe's sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. He also carries around a simple katana strapped to his left hip.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked.

"He seems weird." Flashfire commented. Happy nodded in agreement.

"I am Totomaru, master of Fire." Totomaru said, "All the fire of this world kneel before me."

"Totomaru?" Flashfire said in a questionable manner before chuckling slightly. "That's a funny name."

Totomaru was taken slightly aback by Flashfire's presence, but he managed to keep his cool. "I'll admit, I never thought I would be fighting a floating chandelier."

"It's pronounced 'Chandelure', buddy." The Luring Pokemon said. "Besides, I go by the name Flashfire."

"So, you're one of Richard Thyst's Beasts?" The Element 4 wizard assumed.

The term 'beast' really struck a nerve with Flashfire. She, along with the other Pokemon that Rick had befriended and caught over the years, were always treated with the same amount of respect. She didn't let that little fact deter her, though. "You've got your analogy confused, Toto." She said bluntly. "Natsu! We've got a lacrima to shatter."

"On it!" Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames and he broke out in a dash for Totomaru. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** "

Totomaru didn't move a muscle. All he did was focus his eyes on Natsu and out of nowhere, Natsu clocked himself in the face.

"Natsu, why'd ya hit yourself?" Happy asked.

"I didn't." Natsu said, "My fist just moved on its own."

"A likely story." Flashfire said, "But I'm not convinced."

"I'll show you, buddy!" Natsu's fist ignited and he tried to hit Totomaru, but he was met with the same fate as he punched himself in the face, causing him to fly into the wall.

"I already told you I have control over all fire!" Totomaru said, " **Blue Fire!** " Totomaru unleashed a wave of blue fire that exploded on contact, or so Totomaru thought.

Through the smoke, Natsu was seen eating the fire. "WOO! That went down cold!" Natsu yelled.

"So, different fires taste different?" Flashfire asked herself. "Huh. I didn't know that."

Totomaru was slightly taken aback, but he wasn't that surprised. "So, it seems I'm in the presence of Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer. Natsu Dragneel."

"You must be one of those what-cha-mu-called five guys, aren't ya?"

"For the love of fish , Natsu, it's the Element 4!" Happy berated. "How did you get the number part wrong?"

"Try my flame on for size." Flashfire created two balls of fire and she sent them towards Totomaru. Totomaru simply twitched his eyes and the fire balls were sent to opposing sides, clearly avoiding the S-Class wizard. "This is getting boring." An idea popped into the Ghost-type's mind, and when she gets an idea, it's usually a prank idea, but this time, her plan was for good. "Eat my great balls of FIRE!"She launched another ball of fire at Totomaru.

"It's no use. I said all fire bows to me!" Totomaru yelled the last part as he was redirecting the fireball away from him. Which was what Flashfire was planning.

" **Psychic!** " Her eyes glowed a light blue, which was directed towards the fireball, pushing it towards Totomaru.

"I don't believe it!" Totomaru yelled, "You're using Pyrokinesis to sent it back towards me! It's not possible! I HAVE ALL CONTROL OVER FIRE!"

"There's something that you miss, Totomaru." Flashfire said, "And that's a conviction towards your fire."

"A conviction?" Totomaru repeated.

"You lack a drive." Flashfire explained. "You can't properly use your fire unless there's a reason behind it."

The clock was ticking up on the ceiling. " **Five minutes until Jupiter fires.** "

"Natsu! Flashfire!" Happy yelled, "You have to hurry!"

"I'm trying!" Natsu yelled back. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!"** Natsu shot out a torrent of fire, but the fire was redirected towards Flashfire, causing an explosion.

"You thought you could trick me, did you?" Totomaru asked. "I told you I have complete control-"

An Inferno attack threw Totomaru off as Flashfire was shown to be completely unscathed. "We get it. That whole complete control over fire means jack if there's no conviction behind your magic!" She shouted the last part, catching Totomaru off guard.

"How's that possible?!" Totomaru yelled. "That fire hit you dead on!"

"My ability is called Flash Fire." The Ghost/Fire-Type explained. "Any fire strengthens my own. You're at a disadvantage.

"Ugh, fine. I'll just have to beat you without fire!" Totomaru unclipped his katana from his waist.

"Ooo, I'm _so_ scared." Flashfire sarcastically said. " **Psychic.** " With a single flick of her 'arm', Flashfire sent the katana out of Totomaru's hand and it became lodged in the giant Lacrima.

 **With Alexander**

The Synthetic Pokemon had his claws full with an old foe. Both sides were exhausted, but they still had some fight left in them.

" **Root Tantrum!** " Root slammed both hands to the ground, causing roots to sprout like wildfire, except this time the roots were flailing wildly, causing Alexander to be hit continually.

' _I can't sense what root's swinging_ _next._ _They're just swinging crazy!_ ' " **Tri-Attack!** " Alexander shot three blasts of energy, burning, freezing, and shocking the roots to a crisp.

"I'll admit you're clever." Root smirked, "But that doesn't mean that I'm gonna fall and quit now! **Draconia!** " The Dragonair root barreled towards Alexander at breakneck speeds, causing the Synthetic Pokemon to get the root rammed through him, causing him to gag and falter.

"Damn you!" Alexander grumbled, charging back into the fight.

 **With Rick, Gray, Elfman, Cana, and Tundrake**

The group made great time with Tundrake's sense of hearing and smell, not to mention Gray's use of Ice-Make Magic and Elfman's Beast Arm. They came across a hallway, but it went in two separate directions.

"Great, now we've got no clue where to go." Cana said, throwing her hands into the air.

"Not quite, Cana." Tundrake took a deep breathe in to get a sense of where to go next. Down one hallway was a smell that seemed familiar and the other hallway had a smell that _was_ familiar. "Natsu's to the left."

"I'm taking the left." Gray said almost immediately. "I'm not letting that pyro show me up."

"Okay, then. Elfman, you go with him." Rick said, "Cana, Tundrake, and I will take the right." He gave Flashfire's Poke Ball to Gray. "Return Flashfire to this when you find them."

"Okay." Gray said. "Let's go, Elfman."

"I'm getting pumped! Taking the left is super manly!" Elfman said, making Rick question his mental status.

"Rrright." Rick slowly said. "C'mon, let's get going."

"About time we teach these Phantom pigs how Fairy Tail rolls." Cana said.

"Mmm, rolls." Tundrake sighed, thinking dinner rolls. Drool was slowly pooling around his front paws.

"Okay, that's just disturbing." Rick said, stepping over the pool of drool. He lightly slapped Tundrake in the side, snapping the Swine Pokemon out of his food-fueled fantasy.

"Tundrake's kinda like Natsu." Cana said.

"Yeah, except Natsu doesn't shed." Rick said before turning back to Cana. "Dragon Slayers don't shed, do they?"

"No, I don't think so." Cana face-plammed at the question.

"Okay, just checking." Rick said, causing Tundrake to roll his eyes under the fur that covered his eyes.

' _And they called me the crazy one._ '

 **With Natsu, Happy, and Flashfire**

" **Three minutes until Jupiter fires.** "

"Hurry!" Happy was trying to pull Natsu and Flashfire away from Totomaru, but to no avail as Natsu jerked away. "I can't just let this guy destroy Fairy Tail." His cheeks puffed up, but what was getting Flashfire was that she sensed no fire.

' _What's he planning?_ ' Flashfire thought, until it clicked. Her face cracked a small smile.

" **Fire Dragon's...** "

"I told you it's no use!" Totomaru yelled. He prepped himself to redirect Natsu's fire, except that it wasn't fire, but rather…

"Spit!" Natsu literally sent small volleys of his saliva at Totomaru. "HAHA! Got you good!"

"Natsu! This isn't the time for jokes!" Happy said, desperately trying to get his friend's head back in the game. "Flashfire, help me out he-" He stopped himself when he saw Flashfire having a laughing fit next to Natsu. "This isn't the time to be funny! The Jupiter Cannon's gonna fire soon!"

"Loosen up a little, Happy!" Flashfire said, "You have to admit that was a little funny." She spun herself, charging up power. 'I hope this works.' The fire in her 'hands' began to turn a bright blue-white color. " **Inferno** **!"**

The colored fire was hurled towards Totomaru with amazing speed, but Totomaru sensed the flames and hurled it towards Natsu. Since the Dragon Slayer was caught off guard by the Inferno, an explosion sent him flying back a little.

Flashfire got up in Totomaru's face, clearly unhappy about her fire being used to hurt her teammate. "That was a low blow, Toto." she growled.

"But a face full of spit isn't?" Totomaru remarked.

" **60 seconds until Jupiter fires.** "

Natsu slowly got up from the attack and Happy was trying to pull Natsu away. "C'mon, Natsu! We're running out of time!"

"Let go!" Natsu ripped his head away from his friend and he swung an unlit fist at Totomaru, who simply jumped out of the way.

If Totomaru had his katana, he would have pulled it out in a heartbeat, but since Flashfire had gotten in stuck in the lacrima, he had to resort to using his fists. "So, you want to fight fisticuffs?" Totomaru asked. "That's fine by me!" In a blur, Totomaru appeared in front of Natsu and he slugged him in the face, causing the Dragon Slayer to falter. Natsu tried to jump back to regroup, but Totomaru followed him and Natsu had to block another punch. Natsu jumped into the air and delivered a kick to Totomaru, causing the S-Class to falter.

Totomaru looked up at the lacrima and saw that his katana was stuck. "You think you're all that, don't you?" Totomaru asked Flashfire. "A little sword like that won't shatter a lacrima of that grand of a scale."

"One: Keep in mind that you're sword less." Flashfire said. "Two: You've got two, technically three, fighter against you..."

"And Three: That katana may not be able to destroy the lacrima, but it does mean you're sword less." Natsu's fists flared up again, "Meaning we've got the upper hand." He swung at Totomaru, who simply dodged the attacks.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat myself." Totomaru's fingertips casted a small Magic Circle, causing Natsu to hit himself with his own hands, but this time Natsu exerted more power, causing the fire to glow and slightly burn Totomaru.

' _How'd he do that? He somehow managed to expand the range of his firepower so that it would get him._ ' Flashfire was slightly amazed.

" **20 seconds until Jupiter fires.** "

"We're dead meat! It's gonna fire again!" Happy was beginning to break down.

Natsu's fist were exerting fire as well as Flashfire's, except this time the fires were swirling in their hands. The two were yelling as they were concentrating their firepower and the two fires were merging together into a large purple fire.

"So, you're planning on blasting me?" Totomaru asked in a smug manner. "No matter. I'll just block your shot from here!"

"That's where you're wrong buddy!" Natsu yelled.

"There's one thing that always trumps the manipulation of fire!" Flashfire said.

' _I don't believe it! Those two are blocking my controls!_ ' Totoamaru was panicking slightly. ' _How'd the hell they managed to pull that off in the middle of a fight is beyond me!_ '

"AND THAT'S THE WILL THAT WE OWN OVER IT!" The two yelled. The two put all their remaining power into the throw, causing the fire to slightly miss Totomaru.

"HA! Your attacks mean nothing if they don't connect!" Totomaru said.

"Who ever said you were the target?" Flashfire asked.

Before Totomaru could piece it together, the wide blast of fire was actually forcing Totomaru's katana go dig itself deeper and deeper into the lacrima until it exploded.

"Alright, we did it!" Flashfire yelled in excitement.

"Yeah we did!" Natsu and Flashfire shared a high-five and Flashfire began laughing a little.

"I don't understand." Totomaru asked. "How was it that you over came my Pyrokinesis?"

"Simple." Flashfire said, "It's what I've been trying to say. You can't fully control fire if you don't have a motive, a reason that drives you to surpass your limits. Your fire didn't have any heart or any motive behind it. That's what makes our fire trump you."

Happy had an epiphany after hearing what Flashfire said. ' _Now I understand. They needed time to work around Totomaru's fire control. They would have been able to do so otherwise. Now I feel bad for trying to rush them like I did._ '

The Guild members outside were busy handling invaders, more notably Jose's Shades.

"I don't understand." Muku said, using Helping Hand to power up Macao's Fire Spell. "These things keep popping up."

"Don't give in now!" Erza said, reequipped into her Flame Empress Armor. She swung her sword at a group of Shades, causing them to fade away. "We can't let these scoundrels destroy the Guild Hall!"

"Understood." Skyfall said. Using her Leaf Blade, Skyfall was swinging her wings dual-wielding style. Hacking up the Shades and using Ominous Wind to cover a more widespread area.

"We can't let Fairy Tail fall!" Medicham was using Psycho Cut alongside Skyfall's Leaf Blade. A Shade crept up behind Medicham but a blast from Bisca's Magic Shotgun made the abomination explode. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Bisca said, "Pokemon or not, you're still as much of a member as the rest of us." She pulled out a pair of Machine guns and pointed them in the direction of a horde of Shades. " **Bullet Storm!** " Bisca pulled the trigger, causing a wide-spread attack, green Magic Seals lighting up the area.

 **With Jose**

The Master of Phantom Lord got up from his throne. He wasn't happy per se, but it wasn't a mood that would make a person curl up into the fetal position and beg for their mother. Granted his Jupiter Cannon was destroyed, but his shades could still get the job done.

"I never thought I would have to resort to this Fairy Tail, but you pushed my hand!" Jose screamed, "AWAKEN THE GIANT! **"**

 **With Alexander**

" **Crush Claw!** " Alexander's claw glowed a bright color, slicing through the root with relative ease. He slashed Root across the chest, causing him to be sent flying back. A light blue aura enveloped Root, signaling a Defense drop. Root tried to get up close and swung at Alexander, but the Normal-type dodged the attempted punch. Root tried to repeat the process, but this time Alexander went in for the arm and clamped down on Root's arm. No attack, just a simple bite.

"Get off of me, damnit!" Root tried prying Alexander's mouth open, which only caused him to clamp down harder.

' _He'll have to try harder than that if he wants to get me to open._ ' Alexander thought. With a turn of his head, Alexander sent Root flying back, tearing off a part of his clothes

Root slowly got up and felt around the area where Alexander bit down, getting angry. "I'm getting real sick and tired of this." He muttered.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one." Alexander said sarcastically. "Let's go!"

 **With Rick, Cana, and Tundrake**

The pair was running down a hallway, mowing down any and all Phantom Lord members that even tried to get in their way.

After a while, Rick noticed that the temperature had been dropping slightly as they progressed. "Guys, I don't think we're alone here."

"Yeah. I can tell." Tundrake said, getting uneasy.

"Where did you guys live? The Arctic?" Cana asked, trying to point out the obvious. "It's colder than Hell here!"

"So, you came? Can't say I'm flattered, but I was hoping for your dragon friend." A voice said, catching their attention. "But I'll settle for the pig that froze me to begin with."

The threesome looked ahead of them and saw that their newest obstacle was Sky, and it was needless to say that he wasn't entirely pleased.

"Sky." Rick said bitterly.

"Been a while, hasn't it Rick?" Sky said.

"You two know each other?" Cana said.

"You can say that." Sky said, "You could call me the one that almost put your dragon friend on ice."

"We met in Bouldin." Tundrake said. "If I hadn't taken his Superstorm Delta Spell, I don't think that Rick and Emerald would be here to tell the story."

"Speaking of which." Rick said, pulling out a Poke Ball. "I think another reunion is in order." He threw the Poke Ball into the air. "Emerald, battle time!"

The energy of the Poke Ball spilled out, revealing the Dragon Pokemon. He roared into the air, causing small shockwaves to flare throughout the area. He looked at Sky and he smirked. "Looks like we meet again, Sky."

Sky smirked as well, "Looks like it, dragon. I'll still get my dragon skin coat yet."

Emerald wasn't deterred in the slightest. "And I told you what to unzip. PHBT! He rasp-berried again, causing Rick to chuckle. "You want some of this, Tundrake?"

This shocked Tundrake a little, but of course on a superficial level due to his Ground-type. "You sure?"

"Of course." Emerald said, "You were the first one to talk to me after dinner that night, and usually when that happens, Rick and the others usually leave me alone for the rest of the night. But you cared enough to talk to me and that helped. So, do you want to or not?"

The little gesture almost made Tundrake shed a tear, but he knew there was a time and place for everything, and this wasn't the time nor the place. "Sure." Tundrake ran up to Emerald, getting into a battle stance, as did Emerald.

"This is a joke, right?" Sky said, "Do you really think that a giant beast and a hairy beast that probably sleeps in its own shit will stop me?"

"Okay, that only happened once." Tundrake retorted.

"And even so, I put my trust in them." Rick said, disregarding what Sky was saying. "So, yeah, that answers your question. Emerald, **Flamethrower!** Tundrake, use **Smack Down!** "

The two Pokemon complied with their Trainer, shooting a blazing hot stream and an orange ball of energy at Sky. The two attacks made contact, causing the Mage to scream in pain as smoke blinded his view.

"C'mon, let's-" Rick was cut off when he felt the ground shaking slightly, and he knew that this wasn't natural. "What's going on?"

A blast of wind blew away the smoke, revealing Sky to have sustained minor injuries. "Looks like the Master's going overboard." He smirked, which meant that something was happening. Something bad.

 **With Natsu and Flashfire**

The Guild Hall was changing, almost morphing. The four castle were shifting and Natsu...well….

"Get up!" Happy and Flashfire were trying to get Natsu up, but their attempts weren't working.

"It's no use." Flashfire said, "He's down." She was scrambling to figure out a solution, but so far she was getting nothing. She didn't admit this, but she kinda sees herself in Natsu, but she didn't know what. They both used Fire-based attacks, but that was the obvious part. ' _I won't-no. I can't let Fairy Tail down. I can't let Natsu down! I WON'T LET HIM DOWN!'_ The fire around Flashfire was circling her in a feverish manner, and there was no chance in Hell that Totomaru could ever come close to controlling her fire.

"What the hell?" If Totomaru was getting antsy earlier when they destroyed the lacrima, then this was a whole new level. "Where did this fire come from?!"

"This fire shows who and what I am." Tears of fire was starting to drop, but they were added to the spinning funnel. "A luring flame? No. An aimless soul? No. This fire shows that Fairy Tail is my home and the people here are my family. Natsu. Lucy. Erza. Cana. Medicham. Rick. They're my family." The fire was starting to heat up and it turned a lighter blue. "AND I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM! NOT FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE AND AS LONG AS THIS FIRE BURNS! **INFERNO!** " The blast of fire was enough to send Totomaru flying into the sky, a trail of smoke indicating where he was.

Gray and Elfman could feel the heat coming from up ahead, but they were surprised that it wasn't Natsu's doing, but they also saw that the Jupiter Cannon was demolished…and that Natsu was on the ground, motion sick.

"Geez, Natsu you're embarrassing." Gray said.

"If you were a real man, the gaint should be motion sick of _you_." Elfman said.

Natsu was slowly getting up as his stomach was settling. "Well, the building must be done shaking, cuz I feel better."

"Well, the two of ya did manage to destroy the cannon, so you did do some good." Gray admitted.

"Thanks, Gray." Flashfire said, pulling Natsu up to his feet. "I think we make a good team, you and me."

"You think so?" Natsu asked.

"Ahem." Happy said, pulling their minds back to Earthland. "So, what do you guys think caused the building to shake?"

"Don't know." Flashfire admitted. "I'll go check." She made her way outside due to the hole she made while blasting Totomaru to, well somewhere, she didn't really care. What she saw was a giant made out of the Phantom Lord Building, and it seemed to be casting a creating a large magic circle. "Uh, guys? I think that this thing's casting a spell."

"We're doomed." Happy said, jumping to the conclusion.

"Not necessarily." Flashfire said, "All we need to do figure out what it is and how to stop it?"

"So, you're saying that you have no clue what it is?" Gray asked.

"So sure. Ask the Pokemon." Flashfire said back. "Just because I said it was casting a Spell doesn't mean that I know which one."

"I never said that you did." Gray growled, "Give me a break here!"

"Enough!" Elfman yelled, "Real men don't argue with each other. They figure out what to do and crush it."

A small silence was created before Flashfire butted in. "That's exactly what I said." She deadpanned. She saw that Gray had her Poke Ball. "Gimme!" She snatched the Poke Ball out of his hands and put it into Natsu's.

"Why'd ya do that?!" Gray yelled.

"Because I trust him." Flashfire said. "Let's try to figure this out before the town's destroyed."

 **With Medicham and the Fairy Tail Guild**

The wizards saw what was happening, and it saw easy to say that it wasn't a good sign.

"Abyss Break?" Medicham asked Erza, all while using Psycho Cut, causing a Shade to explode. Erza was clad in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"Yes." Erza said. "It's a dangerous forbidden Spell. And judging by the size of it, I would say that it's strong enough to destroy the entire town."

"I've read about it, but it didn't say much." Muku said, using Helping Hand to strengthen Erza's Blumenblatt, causing a whole area of Shades to vanish. "It supposedly uses the elements of Air, Fire, Water, and Earth, but that's all I know." An idea rung in the little Water-type's head, or rather, frontal part. "I think the Element 4 might be behind this."

"What makes you so sure?" Erza asked.

"I remember seeing that Sol and Juvia used Earth and Water Magic, respectively." Muku explained, to which Medicham caught onto.

"And I do recall hearing that Sky character was trained by Sol, and that Sky used his Airspace Spell, which would mean Aria uses Air Magic." Medicham finished.

"It seems like a long shot." Erza admitted. She looked up to the giant as it was a quarter of the way finished with the outer circle. "Let's just hope that the others know that."

 **With Emerald and Tundrake**

The two Pokemon felt the vibrations settle down, but Emerald had to catch Tundrake and Position him back on the ground, but catching him wasn't the hard part, but rather holding him.

After getting Tundrake on the ground, Emerald got back into a battling mind, as did Tundrake. "Thanks." Tundrake said.

"Thank me when Sky's sky high." Emerald said.

" **Sky Backlash!** " Sky kept a cool head and sent a harsh breeze towards Emerald, who countered by using Extreme Speed. The Air Mage didn't have a prayer as the Pseudo-Legendary rammed into Sky.

" **Fury Attack!** " Tundrake's tusks grew out as he lunged towards Sky. Emerald got out of the way as Tundrake repeatedly jabbed Sky, sending him into a wall.

"You two must be having a blast right now." Sky said rhetorically, digging himself out using his, or rather Aria's, Airspace Magic. "Well, I hate to break it to ya, but your fun ends here. **Subzero Hurricane!** " His casted a Magic Circle, sending a wave of below-zero wind at the pair. "Remember this, dragon?!"

"Oh, I remember this." Emerald smirked. "But unlike last time, I'm not gonna let pride cloud my mind. This time, I will beat you." The inside of Emerald's mouth began flaring up. " **Flamethrower!** "

The breeze of cold air was actually heated up by Emerald's Flamethrower, enveloping Sky in a fiery blast and causing him to falter.

" **Ice Beam!** " Emerald let loose a beam of pure freezing energy at the Air Mage. Sky managed to dodge to the left, causing a section of the wall to become frozen over.

"You breath Ice too?!" Sky yelled. "What kind of Dragon are you?!"

"What's wrong?" Emerald asked in a sarcastically caring way. "You can't handle the cold? How 'bout some exposure therapy." He charged up another Ice Beam while Tundrake used Powder Snow. The end result was a blizzard-like flurry that made Sky just a little uneasy.

" **Air Fire!** " Sky wiped his hand in an arc in front of him, causing the Ice Beam and Powder Snow to dissipate and create fog, allowing everyone to hide in it. "Breathing Ice won't scare me. Hell, come at me with all you've got! I'll still have the upper hand!"

"This is why I hate people like you." Emerald simply said. "You think that you'll always have the upper hand so you don't train and you don't take up advise." With a single flap of his tiny wings, Emerald blew away the fog in the surrounding area. "Unlike you, I've been training non-stop, and at first it was to be able to settle a score, but now it's to protect them." He pointed a claw at Tundrake as an example. "They're a family that always loves their kin. I was the kind of Pokemon that stuck out like a sore thumb. I was always told that Pokemon Trainers only caught us Shiny Pokemon because of our rarity, and not because they wanted to be friendly. I always thought that, too. That was, until that day..."

 _It was a peaceful day in the Alola region, and it was Rick, Swampy, Flashfire, Muku, just relaxing by a current, enjoying a small lunch. Swampy and Muku were more by the shoreline, while Rick and Flashfire were busying collecting some berries, and defeating the occasional Crabrawler, which was why Flashfire went with Rick._

"This is great, isn't it Muku?" _Swampy asked, taking in the peacefulness of the area._

"Yeah, I know what you mean." _Muku replied, "_ It's no beach, I'll admit, but there's always a certain quality that a beach can't provide."

 _The Sea Cucumber Pokemon wasn't entirely wrong either. Rick had known that this current may be off the beaten path, but it was well worth it though. No other trainer to disturb them, food growing all around them, but there was the occasional Pokemon they would have to worry about, but with Rick's knowledge of Pokemon, they didn't need to worry about it._

 _A scream caught their attention as they saw a flailing tail being swept away. The two Water-types saw it ans Rick did too as he and Flashfire, who was still a Lampent, just got back._

" _Hey guys, what's up?" Rick asked. He saw a tail flailing like crazy in the water, but upon closer inspection, the head popped up, and what the creature was was a serpent-like Pokemon with a pink body with a white underbelly._ It has white, three-pronged fins on the sides of its head and a white bump on its forehead. _Above its large, round, white snout are oval, purple eyes. "_ _Is that a Dratini?" He was wowed at the Pokemon in front of him, but he realized that the Dratini was about to go over a waterfall. "SWEET MOTHER OF SCENT! HANG ON DRATINI!" He jumped right into the water and he swam towards Dratini. "I've got you!" Rick grabbed Dratini, which didn't help the Dragon-types case as he was still squirming._

"Don't hurt me!" _The Dratini screamed, trying to squirm out of Rick's hold, but he yelped in pain._

" _I'm not gonna hurt you." Rick said in a gentle manner, slightly calming Dratini. "But you shouldn't be trying to swim when you're hurt."_

 _The group of Pokemon gasped in slight shock, but then again they shouldn't've doubted Rick when it boils down to Rick and Pokemon._

"But how'd you should? _" Dratini asked._

" _Well for starters, I don't think a young Dratini like yourself should be flailing around. And the wound on your tail was a clear giveaway." Rick explained._

"Wait, a wound? _" Muku looked at_ _Dratini's tail and saw that the tail was a little red around a wound. "_ I got just the thing. Hold on, I got just the thing."

 _While Muku was digging out some medical supplies out of Rick's bag, Rick snuck his hand into his bag and pulled out his Pokedex. The screen opened up and the Dratini on the Pokedex was almost the same, except for the pink on the actual Dratini was blue on the one in the Pokedex. "Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Dratini was once thought to be a myth, until an underwater colony of them were discovered. Because very few people have seen a Dratini, they have been called the Mirage Pokemon."_

" _Wow. A Dratini." Rick said in wonder, but a thought kept bugging him. 'Okay, I am lost. The Pokedex shows that Dratini are blue, yet this one's pink.' "Hey, Dratini? If I may ask, why are you pink?"_

 _Dratini gulped at the question, "_ Well, it's because I'm what you humans call a Shiny Pokemon _." He almost cowered after answering._

 _But Rick didn't know what to say except, "And?" He raised an eyebrow._

 _Dratini looked shocked, "_ You're saying you don't know what a Shiny Pokemon is? _'_

" _No, I know what they are, but do you think I cared about that?" Rick asked, leaving Dratini shocked again. "I only cared that you were hurt. The way I see it is that you're just another Pokemon who stands out from the rest of the crowd. I don't care about how rare you are. I never do and I didn't care with them." He pointed over to his makeshift family, to which Flashfire waved and Rick waved back. "You see, they don't care about our difference, but rather we've embraced it." He turned back to face Dratini. "That's what matters in a family." He got up and was holding Dratini. "Let's go guys! We've got a waterfall base to get to."_

 _And you should know where this lead to._

Emerald was grinning to himself, "He actually cared for me for me, not because of my rarity, but he still cares for me like he would for the other Pokemon. That's why I fight with him. That's what a family does for each other." He got into a fighting position and Tundrake did the same. "That's what I have to teach you!"

 _The Jupiter Cannon's destoryed, but now the group has another problem with Phantom Lord, as they're trying to destroy the entire town with an Abyss Break. Can our hero figure out how it works before the giant finishes? Find out as the story continues._

 **That's a wrap on the chapter. I hope that its to your liking, but I don't know about how I truly did.**

 **Another problem is that I've got no clue what to do after the Phantom Lord arc, because since this isn't an OCxErza story, it wouldn't make sense if I did the Tower of Heaven Arc. So I have to ask for some help with this. If you please could, send me an PM detailing any and all ideas for a replacement arc. I really didn't want to do this, but I have no clue as to what to do next.**

 **I did Emerald's backstory this chapter and I've got plans to finish the fight with Alexander and Root with Elfman's fight with Sol in the next chapter. Possibly.**

 **Please wait for the next chapter.**


	19. Calling to the Beast Inside

**A Fairy's Heart Chapter 18: Calling to the Beast Inside**

 **Hey guys, William Sloan here, with another Chapter of A Fairy's Heart. I again apologize about the last chapter. I had gotten a move mixed up with Flashfire and Natsu's fight with Totomaru and FanFiction was being a turd with me, so while I wait on it to stop being a turd, I just decided to get ahead with my story, so yeah.**

 **I completely forgot to mention this, but in case you weren't aware, Skyfall's Ability is Overgrow. I completely forgot to mention that back in Chapter 16.**

 **EDIT: 7/19: I'm sorry again, but I've had a long shift around Fourth of July week and I've been taking time to recharge. Coupled with the fact that I've had problems with this chapter in terms of placement and whatnot, and a doubt of Writer's Block and a game called RWBY: Grimm Eclipse, I hope to have this done soon. I'm not giving up on this, believe me on that.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Insane Dominator: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **To Recap: While the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild was busy handling Jose's Shades, Rick, Cana, Gray, Elfman, Natsu, Happy, and Flashfire were busy storming Phantom Lord. Natsu, Happy, and Flashfire were busy destroying a giant Lacrima when they encountered Totomaru, one of the Element 4. Natsu and Flashfire managed to destroy the Lacrima, and Flashfire sent Totomaru flying while Natsu was down. While fighting the Shades, Muku deduced that the Element 4 are what are powering the giant due to Erza's explanation and due to fighting Juvia and Sol and hearing that Sky was trained by Sol, who happens to be apart of the Element 4. Currently, Emerald and Tundrake are fighting Sky, while Alexander is fighting Root.**

* * *

The battlefield changed during the last few minutes, due to the giant. Now, Alexander and Root are currently fighting on the walls. Surprisingly, Alexander's weight of over 200 pounds was supported by the wall.

" **Tri-Attack!** "

" **Draconia!** "

The three spheres of energy were cancelled out and Alexander resorted to use Multi-Attack, slicing up the root. The smoke of the Tri-Attack cleared, showing that Alexander was dangerously close to the Plant Mage, requipped with the Fire Memory.

" **RKS: Fire! Multi-Attack!** " The front claws of Alexander were a blazing red and he got Root across the chest, a fiery feeling streaking across Root's chest, the human screaming in pain. " **Crush Claw!** " His claws changed from the fiery red to a cool blue color, causing Root pain, as well as a Defense drop.

"I'm not done yet." Root panted, "Not even close! **Root Tantrum!** " He slammed his hands together, causing a Magic Seal to appear out of thin air and root were flying at a rapid pace, causing Alexander to be bombarded by spiked roots. Back to back, lashes after lashes. Thankfully, the RKS System was still set to Fire, halving the damage he was taking. But that didn't mean that Root was gonna slow down. In fact he seemed to have ramped up the onslaught.

' _Crap, this guy's running my last bit of strength. But what to do? Dodging isn't much of an option, since these roots are...wait a minute. I got it._ ' Alexander hatched a plan, but he needed to act fast.

* * *

 **With Medicham and Mirajane**

The barmiad was hiding out behind the Guild Hall disguised as Lucy, but she was still wearing her regular dress.

"So how long do we have before the Abyss Break is cast?" "Lucy" asked.

"I would say ten minutes at the most." Medicham said with uncertainty. This was her guild too, and underneath her calm exterior was a Pokémon who was willing to fight till the end. "Rick, Gray, Natsu, Elfman, I think Cana went with them..." She began to rattle off until Mira got her back on the right track.

"Wait, repeat what you just said." Mira said.

"What, Cana?" Medicham asked.

"Before her." Mira corrected.

"Oh, Elfman?" Medicham asked.

"Yes, Elfman!" Mira said.

"Don't worry, Mira." Medicham comforted. "I saw him fight during the raid earlier. He was one of our best fighters."

"But those were grunts." Mira said worriedly. "I don't know how he'll handle fighting someone from the Element 4."

"Mira, I don't understand." Medicham said, "We're talking about Elfman. You know, the one who always says that he's a man."

Mira looked away before she continued. "It's not something that we feel comfortable talking about."

"I understand." Medicham said. "But, we both know Elfman. He's a fighter, like Sorano and Alexander. We can count on him. Because in a way, he's trying to move on."

Mira smiled at the words of wisdom that Medicham was saying. It got her thinking about what was best for the Guild. If Elfman was helping out, she could to.

"Okay." Mira walked out of the Guild Hall and began walking towards the giant. ' _If Elfman is trying to move on, then I have to start moving on too._

Erza and Muku noticed that 'Lucy' was walking towards the giant, but Erza immediately knew.

"Is that...Lucy?" Muku asked, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. "When this is over I'm getting something to eat, 'cuz I must be hallucinating."

"No." Erza said "That's Mirajane."

"What's she doing?" Bisca asked.

"Don't do it!" Skyfall yelled.

"It's me you want!" 'Lucy' yelled. "I'll surrender if you promise to stop!"

Jose looked on at the fight, but he wasn't raised by idiots. "Begone, you imposter."

This left Mira and the rest of Fairy Tail very uneasy. ' _How'd he know?_ '

Jose started to laugh. "That was a nice transformation, young girl, but I knew that Ms. Lucy Heartfilia wasn't there." He sneered.

Erza looked down in shame, thankfully there weren't any Shades around her. "Damnit." She grumbled.

"Now what?" Skyfall asked, narrowly dodging the Shades.

"We do what we do best." Medicham said. "We fight!"

Skyfall looked at Medicham with a look of shock, yet it changed to a look of determination. "Right! **Leaf Blade!** " Her bladed wings went straight towards a group of Shades, ultimately destroying them.

" **Psycho Cut!** " Medicham let loose a flurry of Psycho Cuts, disassembling a large group of Shades. "There's something that we do well" She said, turning towards Mirajane. "And that's not giving up."

Unbeknownst to anyone, after Medicham said that, a Magic Seal appeared underneath Mira, sending her into the Giant's fingers.

"Mira!" Erza tried to reach Mira, but she was too late. She was angry at Jose and herself. "Damn. I was too careless. I should have been able to protect her. I need one of you to hit me for my penance."

"LATER!" Medicham and Skyfall yelled.

* * *

 **With Elfman**

The Beast-Soul Mage was running through the halls of the Phantom Lord Giant, trying to figure out where the power source was.

"I have to protect Fairy Tail, even if I die." Elfman said to no one, "BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT A REAL MAN WOULD DO!" He inadvertently stepped on a tile and an eye opened wide and the ground gave way/ morphed as Sol appeared, his face all the more creepy.

"Salut." He simply said.

"So, it's one of the Element Four." Elfman quietly mumbled. He tore off his jacket, revealing a red tank-top.

"My name is Sol, but you can call me Monsieur Sol." Sol said, waving around like a plastic bag in the wind.

"I never asked, and even then I don't care!" Elfman raised his right arm into the air. " **Beast Arm: Black Bull!** "

Sol immediately noticed Elfman's problem and he exploited it. "What this? Only your right arm is transformed?" He asked in a taunting manner. "So, the rumors are true."

Elfman was getting ticked off at the words Sol was saying. "You better shut the hell up before I make you!" He punched the ground with such force that Sol had to jump out and out of the way, but the Element 4 Mage had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"You had a younger sister, didn't you?" Sol asked. Elfman got unnerved (or maybe angry? I can't tell.) by the mere mention. Sol managed to use this to his advantage. " **Sable Dance!** " Sol summoned a gust of sand and Elfman couldn't see Sol sneak up behind him. " **Roche Concerto!** " He raised both of his hands and a barrage of rocks began pelting the Beast-Soul Mage.

Elfman managed to jump away from the rocky barrage, but he found Sol wrapped around his right arm.

"Salut." Sol said calmly.

"Get off me, Man Sewer Sol." Elfman said, trying to pry Sol off his Black Bull arm.

"It's Monsieur Sol!" Sol corrected. He unwrapped himself and he kicked Elfman away.

' _This guy's tougher than he would look.'_ Elfman thought, jumping back into the fray.

* * *

 **With Emerald and Tundrake**

The two Pokémon dodged another Sky Backlash and Tundrake fired off Powder Snow as Emerald appeared behind Sky.

" **Ice Beam!** " Emerald shot the Ice-type attack into Sky back, causing him to scream as the force propeled towards the Powder Snow, causing more damage as Tundrake's attack changed into Fury Attack, sending Sky back towards Emerald. " **Flamethrower!** " The stream of fire melted the ice that almost encased Sky, propeling him towards Tundrake again, who countered with Smack Down, sending Sky plummeting through the window that happened to be there.

"You think that did it?" Tundrake asked.

Emerald's eyes narrowed, "No. Not even close. The real battle's just beginning."

* * *

 **With Rick and Cana**

The two Mages were traversing through the halls of the Phantom Giant, but instead of Tundrake leading the way, it was Swampy.

"You think the coast is clear?" Rick asked.

"Not sure." Swampy said with uncertainty. "Sorry, but with the fights going on here, I can't tell up from down."

"It's OK." Rick said, offering some comfort. "You're trying your best. I'll admit, while Tundrake has the clear advantage when it all boils down to sensing someone, but you've got something that Tundrake doesn't."

"My sight?" Swampy asked.

"No, but you're close." Rick said, "You've got guts to stand up to people and Pokémon twice your size."

Swampy was about to say something, but he sensed something, and it was Grava.

"So, it's you again?" Grava said with annoyance.

"I couldn't have picked those words better myself." Rick said.

"I take it he's another guy from our last job?" Cana asked.

"I think you might know the answer to that." Rick said.

"He looks tough." Swampy said nervously.

"I know." He changed into the Earth Plate. "But that doesn't mean that I'll just lie here and do nothing. **Bone Club!** " He formed a club made of energy and he charged towards Grava. The Earth Mage only smirked and he flicked his wrist, blocking the Bone Club.

"You've have to try better than that, boy!" Grava reeled back and planted a fist squarely in Rick's face, sending him crashing into a wall, or floor, whatever.

"Rick!" Swampy and Cana ran up to Rick and Cana pulled out a card.

" **Heavenly Touch!** " Cana slammed the card on Rick, causing him to glow a light blue. Rick felt the pain in his face leak out of him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Rick said. He felt Swampy brush up against him, trying to comfort Rick. "I've felt worse. But I have to admit that I didn't think you could get that strong in such little time.

"There's a lot you have to learn before you even get close to Master Jose." Grava sneered.

"Looks like we got no other option here." Rick said, readying another Bone Club. "Get ready you two."

"Right." Swampy said, "I'll start us off! **Rain Dance!** " Swampy shot an orb of energy into the air, causing it to rain inside the room.

Thinking back to the raid, Cana pulled out some cards and flung them at Grava. " **Summoned Lighting!** " The thunderbolt struck the Earth Mage, but it appeared to have done nothing. "What?!"

"I understand it now." Rick said, causing Cana and Swampy to look at Rick.

"What?" Swampy asked.

"Grava's Earth Magic would make him a Ground-type." Rick explained.

"So?" Cana asked.

A voice went off in Swampy's head. "He saying that electricity doesn't have any effect on him. But if that's the case... **Hydro Pump!** " Putting his idea into action, Swampy summoned a mirror of water and blasted Grava with a pressurized wave of water.

"Not bad." Grava's voice rung out from above Swampy, "But not good enough! **Earth Sizma!** "

"Not today, Grava!" Rick changed into the Splash Plate, knowing exactly what Swampy had in mind. " **Bubble!** " He launched the weak Water-type attack as Cana readied some cards.

" **Prayer's Fountain!** " She slammed the card down as high-pressured torrents of water, strengthened by the Rain Dance, advanced as Grava was busy swiping away at the Bubble attack. The attack seemed to have slammed into Grava hard, but he managed to erect a barrier out of stone, blocking the attack as a whole.

"You've got spunk, girly." Grava said, eyeing Cana. "It see just how long it can last."

"Back off, buddy!" Rick yelled, catching the Earth Mage's attention long enough for Rick to hit him across the face with a Crabhammer. "Swampy, use **Ice Beam!** "

"Got it!" Swampy shot a subzero beam of energy at the soaked Earth Mage, but he managed to erect another barrier to block the attack.

" **Earth Bomber!** " Grava summoned a Magic Seal, causing blobs of mud to shoot at Swampy and Cana. The Card Mage sent forth another Summoned Lighting Spell, but the attack went right through it, causing Cana and Swampy to get hit and scream in pain.

"Swampy! Cana!" Rick turned around and Grava took advantage of the distraction and he used his Titanic Rage Spell, hitting Rick and causing a big explosion. Rick landed by Cana and grunted in pain.

"I don't understand." Cana said, "Why didn't my Summoned Lighting Spell work? I used the right cards."

"I don't know." Rick said, slowing getting up. He helped Cana up and Swampy got back up too, showing that he wasn't backing down.

"But we can't just stand here and do nothing!" Swampy charged towards Grava, his body immersed in a golden aura. " **Take Down!** "

The Mud Fish showed his strength by slamming into Grava's gut, causing him to falter and gag. Rick changed into his Meadow Plate form and used Bullet Seed when Swampy got out of harm's way, causing Grava to be bombarded with small seeds, which caused small explosions on impact. Cana used her Sun Strength Spell, sending small bullets of fire at the Earth Mage.

"Did that do it?" Cana asked.

"I hope so." Swampy said, panting as the Take Down's recoil was taking effect.

Rick looked on as the dust cleared, and he was shocked to see that Grava looked okay, save for a torn up shirt and pants legs, some small bruises caused by the Bullet Seed, and the singed parts that came with Cana's Sun Strength.

"No way." Rick gasped.

"But how?!" Swampy said in disbelief.

"I don't understand!" Cana yelled.

Rick looked curiously at Grava, but he remembered that since in Pokémon terms, Grava was immune to Cana's Summoned Lighting.

So he had to change that.

"Cana, Swampy, come here." Rick motioned them over. He whispered into their ears his plan. "Everyone understand?" His answer came at Cana and Swampy's nodding.

"Alright then." Rick pulled out a Poke Ball and enlarged it.

"Oh no you don't!" Grava yelled. " **Earth Bomber!** " He sent volleys of the Spell at Rick's group. An explosion and a dust cloud occurred after that, but it was revealed that the Poke Ball Rick enlarged was Sorano, the Pokémon in question using her Iron Tail to block the attack. "What the?!"

"Now! **Soak!** " Rick summoned a ring above the Earth Mage which opened to show that Water had drenched him to the skin.

Changing onto the Meadow Plate Form, Rick sent energy into the ground, signaling a Grassy Terrain and causing flowers to bloom all over. The flowers' petals began shining a light green color and they detached themselves from the flowers and they spun around in a cyclone.

" **Petal Blizzard!** " Rick sent the blizzard towards Grava.

" **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " Cana threw her cards towards the Petal Blizzard and actually covered the petals in lightning. The attack shocked Grava (pun intended) and an explosion rocked the area. Rick subconsciously grabbed Cana and held her tight, covering her from the violent winds caused by the attacks. Cana wanted to pull away from him, but another part of her didn't mind. His touch felt soothing in a way. The dust cleared to see Grava was on ground, fried, but knocked out.

"Alright!" Swampy cheered. "We did it!" He turned to see that Rick and Cana were still embracing the other. "Woah…"

Cana opened her eyes and she saw that she was looking at Rick, her face as red as a Tamato Berry. "Uh, Rick?"

"Hm?" Rick opened his eyes and he turned to see that everything had settled down and that Grava was unconscious. He then looked back to face Cana's flustered face and he immediately let Cana go, his face growing red as well.

"So..." Swampy said, cutting into the somewhat touching moment. "What now?"

"Right." Rick cleared his throat, and he changed out of his Meadow Plate Form. "We still haven't figured out how still bucket's powered, so we could figure that out."

"Then, let's get the lead out!" Cana said, "We haven't got all day!"

"Right." Rick pulled out Swapmy's Poke Ball. "You did great, Swampy. I might need you later, so get some rest." With that said, the Mud Fish Pokémon was returned and the group continued their trek.

* * *

 **With Emerald and Tundrake**

The combatants took a moment to pause as the explosion rocked the area, causing Sky and Tundrake to falter, with Emerald using his wings to lift himself in the air a little bit to avoid the aftershock and he struck Sky with another Ice Beam, sending the Air Mage back due to the force generated.

" **Fury Attack!** " Tundrake's tusks glowed a bright white and he closed in on Sky, sending him flying back, repeating what had happened earlier in the fight.

"ENOUGH!" The air around Sky was beginning to circle around him and the wind was picking up. "I'M NOT LOSING TO A HAIRY BEAST AND THAT DRAGON AGAIN!" His smile became a twisted one as he was making a hand sign and the wind was picking up more speed.

"What's going on!" Tundrake yelled due to the high winds.

"I don't know!" Emerald responded, "He wasn't this bad the last time we met!"

"This is Zero." Sky said, "Otherwise known as the Airspace of Death. Better say your prayers, 'cuz in the end, I WIN!"

All Emerald did was smirk, but not in a cocky way. "What's so funny?!" Sky yelled

"You want to know something, Sky?" Emerald said, "You remind myself of what I was like when I first evolved into the Dragonite you see in front of you. Heck, I still see part of the old me even when you're not there. The reason why you're losing here and now is because that you didn't train yourself for a rematch, or for the occasion that one would come up." Emerald balled up his fist and he swore he felt a cool sensation from his hand. "I still remember that day clearly, but I also remember the time I spent training." He remembered the times he had Rick and Tundrake battle him in their little training spot. All the blood, sweat, and tears that went into each and every battle rung like a bell clear as day. "They helped me become the 'mon that in front of you, and I owe this to them!" He lunged towards Sky, releasing the energy in his hand and it cloaked his hands in solid ice. "THIS ISN'T JUST FOR ME!" One fist rammed into Sky's stomach, freezing his lower half. "THIS IS FOR ALL OF THEM!" The other hand made contact with Sky's face, effectively freezing the upper half of their opponent and dissipating Zero, winning Emerald's team the win.

Tundrake walked over to the Pseudo-Legendary and he wasn't gonna lie, he was a little on edge. "Emerald?" Tundrake said, trying to get Emerald's attention. "You okay?"

Emerald's breathing seemed to have stopped, but when Emerald looked down to Tundrake, the Swine Pokémon felt a wave of relief wash over him. Just because he couldn't see all too well didn't mean that he couldn't sense Emerald. "I'm fine, but what just happened? Did I use Ice Punch?"

"I think so." Tundrake said, smiling. "Congrats."

"Thanks." Emerald said. He was happy with himself for learning another Ice-type attack. He guessed Ice Beam was the attack that was forgotten, but he wasn't too upset with it. All that meant was that he had another close-quarters attack at his disposal "How about we catch up to Rick?"

"Sure, just let me rest for a little bit." Tundrake said before zoning out.

"Why?! You didn't do as much as I did!?" Emerald berated, but Tundrake was already dead to the world. Emerald rolled his eyes and he picked up the heavy Ground/Ice type. "Alright, buddy. Let's go find our Trainer."

* * *

 **With Alexander**

The Mon'ster among Pokémon jumped back, avoiding what would have been a barrage of roots. His claws began glowing blue again, signaling Crush Claw was being used. He lunged towards Root, but he was smart and he put up a thorny barrier, not only blocking the attack, but also damaging the Normal-type Pokémon, similar to a Spiky Shield if you may.

"Clever little bastard." Alexander quietly muttered. He landed on the ground and he took a deep breath, unlike what he would usually do. "Let's go!"

"You took the words out of my mouth. **Root Tantrum!** " Root slammed down and root appeared out of a Magic Seal, but Alexander managed to dodge every single one of them. "How did you-?"

"Oh, it's simple, really." Alexander said. "When the roots appeared, I had originally thought that they appeared and struck at a random pattern. But what I came to realize is that there is no such thing as completely random when it comes down to puzzles. They're all pre-determined and as such, take time to completely decipher. All I needed was time." Root was shocked that someone, or in his case, something, managed to decode his spell. "And now its time to finish this!"

"Same here! **Magical Combination: Draconia Plant – Ultimate Frenzy!** " Root's Magic reached an all-time high as the roots raced towards like before.

" **Draco Meteor!** " Alexander shot a ball of energy high into the air. The ball exploded, sending the shrapnel downwards at a fast rate, exploding the roots on contact. Alexander raced towards Root, his claws glowing a white color, " **Multi-Attack!** " He lunged towards Root as the last meteor exploded, on top of Root, and the slash from Alexander did the rest of the work, as it sent Root flying through multiple walls. Alexander raced after Root to find him with Elfman and Sol, but what caught Alexander off guard was Elfman's appearance and Mira being squished between two fingers.

Elfman was a hulking beast with crimson colored fur and green abs, his horns protruding upwards like a Mega Houndoom. He amazingly (and thankfully) still had his pants and they were tattered around the tops of the shins and he had 'talons' on his feet. HIs hair was more of a mane and his face and neck were a green. He let out a demonic roar and Alexander could feel the power coming from Elfman. This guy wasn't fooling around and so Alexander simply stayed out of the way. Even though his inner instincts were telling him to run wild, he knew better than to impede on a personal quarrel.

Sol looked at he took a tour of Pokémon tower in Lavander Town, and he quickly tried to make up an excuse, which was something around the lines of not trying to hurt him and that he was trying to help with the trauma that happened with Elfman and Mira's sister, but Alexander knew that was nothing more than a steaming pile of Tauros crap, and Elfman did as well as he swatted his giant hand at Sol. The Element 4 Mage tried to counter with a Platre Sonata, but Elfman wasn't even fazed as he punched Sol into the ground repeatedly, even pushing his Sol's soul back into the Mage's body. He grabbed Sol by one hand and was about to end it when…

"ELFMAN!" Mira screamed, which got Elfman's attention. The Beast Elfman ran towards his sister leaving Sol on the ground, maybe near death. Alexander got closer and took a sniff of Sol. He was still breathing, which slightly pleased Alexander. The old Alexander probably would have finished Sol off right then and there, but thanks to Rick and the other Pokémon, he managed to kick that instinct to the curb and he became a powerful member of Rick's team due to it. Elfman began to shrink in size and he was closer to Mira.

"Elfman, I'm worried about you." Mira said, slightly scared. "Please tell me you're in control. Please."

As if to answer her question, Elfman pried the fingers open and he hugged Mira tight, as if she was about to die. "I'm sorry, Mira." Elfman's voice was a bit deeped since his Beast-Soul was still in effect. "I know I promised that I wouldn't perform another Full-Body Take Over again, but this was the only way I could protect Fairy Tail, and to protect you."

"What happened in the past wasn't your fault. The Beast took _you_ over. You were trying to do what you did now: protecting both me and Lisanna." Mira was ecstatic that Elfman didn't go crazy like they said.

"But I failed horribly." Elfman said, his voice back to normal, since his transformation wore off. He looked down due to the shame he was feeling.

"So what?" Alexander's voice rang out, bringing their attention to the man-made Pokémon. "Just because something bad happened in the past didn't exactly mean that history would repeat itself."

"You don't know what I went through, though!" Elfman yelled.

"I THINK I DO!" Alexander yelled louder. Mira could have sworn that she saw a tear roll down his face, but his voice didn't deter. "I know what it's like to lose control, and I didn't want to battle again, but Rick reached out to me."

 _It wasn't long after Rick had caught the Type: Null we would know as Alexander. However, now wasn't the greatest time._

 _All around the Type: Null was a Mudkip, a Lampent, a pink Dragonair, and a Pyukumuku. Rick was trying his best to get Alexander under control, but so far that was better said than done._

" _Knock it off, Alexander!" Rick yelled. He wasn't one to 'order' a Pokémon around, but had didn't have must of a choice now. "You're not an animal. We've been over this!"_

 _All Rick got for a response was an X-Scissor attack from the Type: Null which Rick barely avoid. Alexander roared so loudly it caused the nearby wild Pokémon to run in fear. The helmet on Alexander shone a metallic gray, revealing it to be encased in iron. He barrled towards Rick, Iron Head in effect, when Rick jumped out of the way. Alexander didn't cease and he crashed into a pile of rock, turning it into a pile of rubble._

' _He's gonna kill himself at this rate!' Rick thought to himself. He had just caught Alexander and he didn't want to bring harm to a friend. A plan formed in his head. 'I'm only gonna get one shot at this. Let's make this work!' He turned to Flashfire and Swampy. "Flashfire, **Flamethrower!** Swampy, use **Scald!** "_

 _The two Pokémon obeyed their Trainer and Swampy spewed a gusher of boiling water towards The Normal-type Pokémon as Flashfire spewed fire. The two attacks made contact, and one of them had caused Alexander to erupt in flames, signaling that he had been burned._

" _Muku! **Helping Hand** on Emerald! Emerald, **Dragon Tail!** "_

 _The Shiny Dragonair's lower body began glowing a light blue and a gold color as the Helping Hand attack strengthened the Dragon-type attack. Getting behind Alexander, Dragonair twirled his body as Alexander was sent spinning in the air._

" _Muku, use **Soak!** "_

 _Muku sent a small ball of water towards Alexander, as he was descending. The ball splashed Alexander, causing him to glow blue for a quick moment._

" _Time for the final touch." Rick said bitterly, knowing that this didn't have to happen, but Alexander pushed his hand. "Flashfire, use **Hex!** "_

 _As Alexander landed, he felt a sharp, blistering pain shoot everywhere in his body, all caused by a floating eye conjured up by Flashfire. Alexander slowly opened his eyes, but instead of another blistering attack, a soothing sound rang out into the air, in coming from Oracion being played by Rick. Alexander felt calmer, which in turn made him realize what had happened, including him almost slashing Rick's stomach area. He felt something wet run down his face, and it wasn't until it hit the ground that he realized that he was crying. When the song stopped, Rick pulled Alexander close and he began treating his wounds, and after that he would treat the others._

"It's something I'm glad I didn't do and I always looked back on it whenever I had an urge, but in the end, I'm glad." Alexander looked up the sky and he resumed. "Just because you lost control, which in turn made you lose someone, it doesn't mean that you can just stop cold." He looked to Elfman and Mira. "It means you live for the people you care for, and to protect them until you draw your last breath. _That's_ what it means to be in control of the beast inside, and that seems like what a Fairy Tail wizard is suppose to do."

Mira and Elfman were shocked from the little speech that Alexander gave. They honestly didn't think that Alexander had the knowledge of that big of a sad moment. Was it from his past? Was it from Rick's? Thy may not know the answer now, but maybe in the future. The barmaid turned to see that the Giant was casting the Abyss Break slower than it was before.

"Mira, what's wrong?" Elfman asked.

"The giant." Was all that Mira said. Alexander took a moment to realize what Mira was saying.

"It looks like it's running on an old dial-up internet system." Alexander said.

"What?" Elfman muttered, not understanding a bit of what Alexander said.

"It's exactly what Mira said." Alexander reworded. "The Giant's casting the Spell slowly. Apparently much slower than it's suppose to."

"The four elements: Water, Fire, Earth, and Air." Mira looked like she had an epiphany. She turned to Elfman. "The Element Four. How many are left?"

Elfman and Alexander looked at each other, but Alexander broke the quick silence. "Don't look at me. I've been busy handling that guy." He pointed his head over to the unconscious Root.

Elfman took a small moment to process the information he was asked about. He thought he saw Flashfire sent Totomaru packing with Inferno, and he did pummel Sol possibly into a coma. So…

"I think two." Elfman said, holding up two fingers.

"Congrats." Alexander said sarcastically. "You took a whole 20 seconds to figure that out." The two were about to butt heads when Mira broke them up.

"That's just it." Mira said, causing Elfman and Alexander to look at the elder Strauss sibling. "The Abyss Break Spell must be powered by the Element Four." When she said that, Muku ending up sneezing, which they could hear from the giant. "What was that?"

"Never mind that." Alexander said. "Who else is left?"

"Let's see." Elfman said. "Your Pokémon friend sent Totomaru flying when I got there..."

"And you probably put that Sol guy into a coma..." Alexander continued.

"Juvia of the Great Sea and Aria of the Wind." Mira finished. "I just hope that whoever runs into Aria takes care."

"Speaking of the Element 4, where's Fullbuster?" Alexander asked. "And what exactly did you do with Lucy anyway?"

* * *

 _With another Element 4 member defeated, as well as Emerald and Alexander settling an old score with old foes, what exactly does Fairy Tail have in mind? Find out as the story continues._

 **And with that is Chapter 18. I know that your gonna say "It's about time." But in my defense, I've been preoccupied with things. You should know the drill by know, and I'll have the next chapter up. Hopefully faster this time.**

 **Take care.**


	20. Fighting In The Rain

**A Fairy's Heart Chapter 19: Fighting In The Rain**

 **Hey guys, girls, and misc. others, this is William Sloan, and I welcome you to the next chapter of A Fairy's Heart. I have plans to make this chapter just Gray and Juvia's fight, but I'm entirely sure if I'll stray. I'll admit, multitasking isn't my strongest point, but I'm not giving up on this story.**

 **I noticed that none of you notices that Emerald had learned Ice Punch. The reason behind it was that, upon closer inspection, I realized that Emerald's moveset was almost similar to that of Iris's Dragonite, except for Emerald's Extreme Speed replacing Iris's Dragonite's Thunder Punch. That's the main reason why I did that, so on the off chance people were wondering.**

 **Sit back and enjoy the show.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Insane Dominator: I really don't care for the fact that you hate it when people Shiny hunt. While I'll admit I've done it in the past, the only Pokemon I ever got out of it were two level 25 Female Shiny Skrelp. I've only had a select few Shiny Pokemon, and they were ones that I caught only with sheer luck on my side, excluding the Red Gyrados for obvious reasons. I had only had plans for Emerald being the only Shiny for Rick, but it's my story and I can write how I see fit. You don't have to read this story if you hate Emerald so much.**

 **Water Titan: I'm glad you like my story. If you ever remember what you were spacing, please send me a PM.**

 **Otaku friend: I was meaning to getting to that, actually.**

 **Otaku shojo: If I can be honest, I got the part with Tundrake while I was watching Dreamwork's Dragons: Rider of Berk. I think it was the Big Freeze episode, and let's be honest, Tundrake and a yak are kinda similar when you think about it.**

 **To Recap: Mira ended up getting captured by Jose after she tried to give up 'Lucy', which was just Mira in disguise. Meanwhile, Elfman fights Sol, Rick's team of Cana, Swampy and himself squared off with Grava, Alexander took on Root, and Tundrake and Emerald's group fought off Sky, with Emerald learning Ice Punch in the process. Elfman defeated Sol by using his Full-Body Take Over, which he swore he wouldn't use again after killing his sister while on a rampage. Alexander defeated Root and witnessed Elfman breaking down and sulking, which made Alexander look back on himself back when he was a Type: Null. Mira figured out it was the Element 4 that was running the Giant, meaning that they're halfway there.**

* * *

Natsu, Happy and Flashfire were running down a hallway to somewhere, trying to figure out how the Giant was running.

"Hey, I just got an idea." Natsu said.

"Oh, boy." Flashfire sighed.

"What is it?" Happy asked, ignoring the Ghost/Fire-type.

"I bet if we beat Jose, it'll put an end to the madness." Natsu's 'idea' made Happy and Flashfire fall back (like an anime fall), but they managed to catch up, and Happy's face didn't show any aggression in the terms of wanting to rip his friend's head off, but rather anger at the plan as a whole.

"Natsu, are you out of your mind?!" Happy yelled.

"Probably." Flashfire muttered.

"That guy's as strong if not stronger as the Master. There's no way you can beat him." Happy scolded.

"Well, the Master's down, so we have no choice." Flashfire said, causing Happy to get a sad look on his face.

"Flashfire, you dummy!" Happy yelled, causing both Natsu and Flashfire to look at the flying cat.

"What did I do?" Flashfire asked.

"I was trying to forget about it, but now you made me remember!" Happy's little fit of anger soon turned to him sulking in the air. "Now how are we gonna beat Jose?" His worrying was met with a hand rubbing his head.

"Don't worry about it." Natsu said, bringing Happy's hopes back up. Flashfire looked at what was in front of her and she was happy for Natsu.

' _I'm glad for them.'_ Flashfire thought, ' _There seems to be something about that guy that I can't put my flame on. Maybe it's his_ _determination? I don't know.'_

The group continued on their trek, but a fast gust of wind swept Natsu out of under his own feet (not in the romantic way, but still.) Natsu landed on his rear and Flashfire was pushed back a little due to her floating.

"You guys okay?" Flashfire asked.

"We're fine." Happy said.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

If as to answer his question, the gust of wind seemed to have began circling inside the room, in one spot. Flashfire thought that this was odd seeing how the room wasn't big enough to have its own wind pattern.

"Who are you?" The dual-type asked.

"I'm impressed." The wind said, which Flashfire immediately figured that it wasn't a real gust of wind. I mean, she knew from the start, but that didn't mean she could have been wrong. "I didn't think today I would be dragon hunting." The wind dispersed, revealing a possibly husky fellow wearing baggy green clothing with a white blindfold covering his eyes. "I am Aria of the Element 4."

"So you're the one who trained Sky?" Flashfire asked.

"That is also correct, but I'm curious as to how you know his name?" Aria questioned.

"I've got a friend who has a score to settle with him." Flashfire answered. "But how will your power compare to his?"

"You got to be careful, you two." Happy warned. "This guy's a lot tougher than Erigor."

Natsu got into a more defensive stance than Flashfire, but that was more from experience than anything, since Flashfire never faced Erigor before since she and Rick had their hands full with two members of the Oracion Seis. But since Sorano gave a vague description of each of their power, she knew she had to give it her all.

* * *

 **With Rick and co.**

The three were continuing their little excursion in the Phantom Lord Building, and just outside the window, Rick and Swampy noticed that clouds were forming around the Giant.

"What's that?" Rick asked.

"They look like rain clouds." Swampy said, looking out the window on top of Rick's shoulder.

"I got that, Einstein!" Rick barked back, "What I'm trying to figure out is how it's just raining around the giant?"

"You think it's the Element 4?" Cana asked.

"If it is I hope Flashfire will be okay." Rick said with slight worry.

"Why? She can handle herself, can't she?" Cana asked.

"That's not the point." Rick said slightly coldly, which caught Cana off guard. "If Flashfire happens to get into a fight with that water lady who tried to kidnap Lucy during the raid, I fear Flashfire might fall."

"How's that?" Cana asked.

Rick took a deep breath, allowing himself to regain his composure. "Let me ask you something. What happens when water meets fire?"

Cana was puzzled by the question. Even she knew that when water gets dumped onto a fire, the fire goes out. What did that have to do with...oh. "You're afraid that Flashfire might fight Juvia of the Great Sea?" Rick nodded his head in a sense of confirmation, which made Cana snicker a little, before erupting into full-scale laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked, being taken aback by Cana's laughter, but yet he felt a sense of joy from it. He couldn't explain it.

"You're getting worked up about something that may or may not happen." Cana said, making Rick look by outside. Cana placed a hand on Rick's shoulder, which made him feel calm. "I know I'm not a Trainer like you, but what I do know is that your Pokemon are fighters, just like you. She'll be fine. You forget that Natsu's with her." The Card Mage sweatdropped at the idea of those two together, but then again, from what she knew about Flashfire's Ability and Natsu, she couldn't deny that those two are a pair that you don't want to fight against.

"Yeah, you're right." Rick said. He took some deep breaths before he managed to calm down. "Thanks, Cana." He turned around again, his mind cleared of worries. ' _I think she'd be an excellent Trainer._ '

* * *

 **With Gray**

The Ice-Make Mage had just pulled himself out of the building and the rain was just starting to fall. Of course, the rain caught him off guard a little due to the fact that it was a clear day prior to the Phantom raid.

On the other hand, he was face-to-face with Juvia, so yeah.

Juvia was still holding onto her pink umbrella, but she still had some cuts from her last fight with Skyfall and technically Muku, but Skyfall did most of the heavy lifting.

"So you're one of the Element 4?" Gray asked, to which he got no response. "Keep in mind, I won't go easy on you because you're a chick."

The two kept at a staring contest for what seemed to be the longest time, that is until Juvia suddenly started to blush and she began to walk away.

"Well, I give up. You win. Goodbye." Juvia said, _much_ to Gray's shock and slight anger.

"Where you going?! Get back here and fight me!" Gray protested. While Gray didn't know that the Element 4 were the power source, that didn't mean that he didn't think that the Element 4 might try something underhanded, like what Sol did.

Juvia kept a hand to her rapidly beating heart and she felt like she was about to faint. She heard Gray running behind her, and she summoned forth her Water Lock, inadvertently revealing that Gray's abdominal area was heavily bandaged from his fights on Galuna Island.

"Oh no, what have I done?! He's injured!" Juvia was freaking out like she used her Water Lock spell on her own relative. While she was thinking about releasing Gray, he manged to do it for her by freezing the Water Lock Spell, causing it to shatter, which left Juvia secretly enamored.

"I'll admit, you almost had me with that sneak attack." Gray said, clutching his injured stomach area. "You're playing dirty."

Somehow, that made Juvia's heart skip a beat (Much to my own confusion.) and Gray subconsciously took his shirt off, which made Juvia freak out, saying something about 'things moving to fast' and stuff of that sort.

"I really don't want to fight a girl, but if I have to, I will." Gray said. "Stand down, or else I'm gonna have to hurt ya." When Juvia didn't answer due to her currently being love-stricken, Gray placed his hands together, ready to use an Ice-Make spell.

" **Ice-Make: Lance!** " An icy-blue Magic Circle appeared in front of Gray, which sent dozens of sharp-pointed javelins towards Juvia. Gray thought that he had an opportune shot, but what caught him off guard was that the lances went right through Juvia, water rippling where the lances made contact. The Spell made Juvia look like Swiss Cheese, but she didn't scream out in pain for a second.

"My body is made entirely of Water." Juvia said. "Surprised?"

"What?!" Gray looked on in deep shock.

' _I can't forget that my love's also my enemy._ ' Juvia thought in another love-stricken state. ' _Why must we be on opposite sides of this war?_ ' "It seems like this is farewell, my beloved." A Magic Seal appeared in front of Juvia. " **Water Slicer!** " Juvia sent three waves of high-pressure blasts of water at Gray, who barely managed to evade them. The Water Slicer, living up to its name, sliced apart a tip of the Giant, making Gray turn his back on Juvia to see for himself. "With enough force, water can easily rip steel apart. You would be wise not to underestimate its power." Oddly enough, Skyfall sneezed a little, mostly as if she was having a sense of déjà vu. (I'm certain that if you're hearing something you think you've heard counts, right?)

Gray got into another battle stance and he fired a crescent of Ice Magic. " **Ice-Make: Battle Axe!** " Unfortunately, the Ice-Make Spell failed to inflict any damage to Juvia, as her Water Body was rippling where the Spell made contact.

"Can't you see you're wasting your time?" Juvia taunted. "Your attacks have no effect on my Water Body. Not a bit, drip drip drop."

Gray was nearly at his wits end with Juvia. His Ice-Make Spells were having no effect on her, and he needed to figure out where the giant's power supply is. Just what's her deal anyway?

"All I seek is Ms. Lucy Heartfilia." Juvia said, as if she was answering Gray's thought. "Turn her over to us and I'll ask Master Jose to cease the attack."

"You're crazy, lady!" Gray said, "Lucy's apart of Fairy Tail. I'd rather die than let you take her."

The notion made Juvia gasped in fear and drop her umbrella. ' _He'd rather give his life. Give his life. Give his life. Lucy's my rival, Lucy's my rival! Lucy's my rival! HE LOVES HER!' "WHY MUST LIFE BE SO CRUEL?!"_ The look on the Water Mage's face made Gray a little worried.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray asked, but his answer came with a weird look on Juvia's face when she brought her head back up.

"She's not worthy of my prince." Juvia muttered. Steam began to erupt out of her clothes and her facial expressionless face was angrier than a Primeape. "LUCY HEARTFILIA CANNOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!"

Gray's face, however, just showed massive confusion as he had no clue what Juvia was saying. (I think he wasn't the only one.)

" **WATER BEAM!** " In her anger-fueled rage, Juvia shot a scalding hot flow of water. As a defensive measure, Gray erected a shield of Ice-Make Magic, but it held up for a short period as the boiling hot water was melting the ice. The Water Beam eventually broke through the shield and Gray was struck by the water.

' _So hot!'_ Gray was glad he didn't say that out loud because there was a chance that Juvia wouldn't be happy. "What's your deal with Lucy?!" He probably shouldn't have said that as Juvia shot another steaming Water Beam at the Maker Magic Mage.

" **Ice-Make:-** " Gray didn't get a chance to finish as the Water Beam was advancing faster than Gray could keep up with. Gray jumped to avoid the Water Spell and he almost fell off.

"Man, that was close." Gray said, looking over the side of the wall.

"Ever since the day I was born, the rain followed me." Juvia explained, "It gives me strength. And it makes me invincible." She stopped in her tracks and she summoned a swirling ball of scalding water, and the water itself had an angry face on it. "Prepare to be scalded by my jealous rage!" The ball of water burst and it sent a torrent of water at Gray.

"What are you jealous of?!" Gray asked, all the while avoiding the blasts of water. The water spiraled upwards and it came crashing down on Gray.

" **Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray created a shield, but it wasn't providing the best defense as the hot water was causing the shield to melt. ' _Man, this water's boiling! I can't keep this up for long!_ ' A thought popped into his head, so he needed to act fast.

"Like I told you, I'm at my most powerful in the rain." Juvia pointed out. "You'll never be able to defeat me."

The shield was completely melted and steam surrounded the area, blinding Juvia from Gray. When the smoke cleared, it showed a busted window and a missing Gray.

"He used the steam as a smokescreen." Juvia deduced, slightly enamored by Gray's quick thinking. "He's not just handsome, he's actually smart too." A caring look swallowed Juvia's face as her cheeks became a slight pink. "I really am in love."

Gray was running down the hallway, trying to get away from Juvia. "I can't spend anymore time with this crazy lady. I need to figure out how to stop to giant!"

An upper window broke apart as boiling water swallowed Gray up and it spat him back out of the top, where Juvia was waiting. She shot another Water Beam at Gray, but he was ready. He pivoted so that he was facing Juvia as he descended. As he and the Water Beam made contact, he got his hands together and, to Juvia's shock, he began freezing the Water Beam.

"No! It can't be!" Juvia was shocked and frozen, but also...happy? ' _I know I should be angry that he froze my boiling water, but..._ ' Upon closer inspection, when Gray froze Juvia, he also copped a feel, if you catch my drift.

"It's not what you think, I didn't mean to!" Gray defended. "Sorry!" He pulled his hand out and the ice around Juvia faded away. Juvia fell to her knees.

' _Even though I'm his_ _enemy, he released me'_ Juvia blushed again at the Ice-Make Mage. ' _He's such a nice guy!_ '

Gray, however, was still reeling with the fact that he just grabbed a lady's...uh...personal area. "Yeah, let's just start over, okay?"

"No." Juvia said, getting back up on her own two feet. "Honestly, I don't want to hurt you, so there's no point of us fighting."

Gray was confused at the Water Mage's statement. "So, is this your way of saying you can't beat me or what?" he asked.

"You know I'm stronger than Lucy." Juvia said, "If you'd let me, I would protect you."

"Protect me?" Gray repeated. "From what?"

"Well, from anything that might hurt you." Juvia said, and the rain was starting to pick up. "Because I think you're a...you're..." She was starting to fumble on her words..

"Is it me or is the rain getting worse?" he asked, not paying attention to what Juvia was saying.

"OH, THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING!" Juvia screamed to herself, and Gray said the _one_ thing that he would soon regret.

"It won't let up. Man, this rain's so gloomy."

It was at that moment that Gray knew…

He screwed up.

Juvia fell to her knees again, but this time it was out of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked, unaware of what horrors he soon unleashed.

"I thought you were different." Juvia muttered, which grabbed Gray's attention. "But you're just like the rest."

"The rest?" Gray repeated again, not sure what he did wrong or what he said.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!" Juvia screamed, steam was again exploding out of every possibly exit, causing Gray to step back due to the extreme heat.

"What's with you?" Gray asked.

' _I WON'T LET MY FEELING SWAY ME ANY LONGER!'_ Juvia wasn't about to be played with again, so she was bringing her A-Game.

* * *

 **Fairy Tail's Guild Hall**

Back at the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, Muku just barely avoided a Shade before he sensed something amiss at the Giant.

"What the..." Muku sensed a massive torrent of Water, and due to being a Water-type, he had a firm grasp of who was behind it. But how would he get up there at the top?

A thought popped into the Sea Cucumber's head, but he needed to act quickly. "Erza!"

"What is it?" the S-Class wizard asked.

"I need to get up to that rain cloud." Shooting out his hand, he pointed towards where Juvia and Gray were fighting. "Can you throw me up there?"

"Consider it done. **Requip!** " Erza shone a bright light and she was shown an another type of armor. It featured a barbaric appearance and was adorned with numerous fur trimmings around the armor's joints. The armor was complemented with blue ornamental stripes over each piece of armor and golden animal-like ears with a blue stripe across each ear. The breastplate features a medallion similar in shape to a four-leaf clover over the armor's collar and displays a blue ornamented cross over her abdomen area. There were massive pauldrons on both shoulders and they pointed upwards. Grabbing Muku out of her shoulder she aimed at the cloud and she threw Muku with enough force to propel to where Gray was at. "I hope you have a plan, Muku."

* * *

 **With Gray**

Back with Gray and Juvia, the former was being swept by Juvia's onslaught, and what Gray had said made her remember what her life was what before Fairy Tail. She remembered how kids at the orphanage would always talk smack about her behind her back. She fluently remembered one kid had stomped one of her teru teru bozus into the muddy ground, and she remembered how badly she cried while making another one. She even tried to date Bora, but even he didn't like how the rain made the area feel gloomy.

Gray felt like he was about to be cooked, but for some reason the water stopped reaching him. He opened his eyes and he was glad to see Muku using Protect to block the onslaught powered up by the rain. Juvia even saw the small Sea Cucumber Pokemon, and she briefly remembered how Muku wasn't even fazed by Juvia's rain. But her past memories overrode her one good memory and Muku felt the Water Beam increase in terms of pressure.

"Juvia!" The Sea Cucumber Pokemon yelled. "I know what it's like to be the outcast!"

"That's a lie!" Juvia said, making her Water Beam boiling so much more and the pressure increased again. "You can never understand the hell I went through!"

"Yes I can!" Muku snapped back, causing the Protect to fade and Muku took the entire Water Beam himself. The Sea Cucumber screamed as the searing water struck him.

"Muku!" Gray yelled.

"I was always the kind of Pokemon that never really had any friends, and the ones who said they were my friends never kept their words and they left me to gather food and whatnot! I even always had people calling me ugly and a waste of a Pokemon, and even though the people of the Alola region never had a problem with me, it was always the tourists! But Rick saw past what other tourists thought as my shortcomings and he welcomed me with wide open arms and an even wider heart!" A red aura swept over Muku as the Water Beam took its toll on Muku, albeit weak. "But you have to look beyond what you see as good and you need them to prove it to you! Only then will you truly find friends!"

Juvia's Water Beam stopped cold as the resulting stop allowed Muku to take control. Using his hand, he catapulted himself into the air allowing the red aura to converge in front of Muku. "You say Phantom Lord accepted you, but in reality, you've only been used again! Phantom Lord only cares about strong people, but Fairy Tail cares for all its Mages!"

"Muku's right!" Gray said, agreeing with the Water-type. "How can you be proud enough to call yourself a Phantom Lord Mage? You **and** your guild are going down!"

" **Sierra!** " Juvia's anger body turned into boiling hot water as she charged towards Gray, but Gray created a cold enough shield to block Juvia's attack. Gray punched the boiling water in front of him, causing it to freeze over and it not only stopped Juvia in her tracksm but it also caused the rain to turn into hail as it was frozen over.

"He even turned the rain into ice!" Juvia couldn't help but be amazed by how Gray was able to do it. "He's amazing."

" **Ice-Make: Geyser!** " Gray slammed both his hands to the ground as the Magic Seal he created overflowed with Ice as it froze around Juvia.

Finally, Muku was able to unleash his power. " **Bide!** " Using all of the built up damage that Muku took, he blasted Juvia with enough power to completely shatter the Geyser, which ultimately freed her, while also defeating her.

' _I can't believe I lost.'_ Juvia's mind was slowly, but surely grasping the concept that she had lost. ' _And now I'll fall and splatter like a raindrop._ _Farewell.'_

While that may have happened, if a certain Water-type didn't wrap himself around her, and another certain Ice-Make Mage wasn't holding into said Water-type's hand.

Juvia looked at her side and she saw Muku was wrapped around her and looking up she saw Gray holding Muku's hand at the base.

"Keep a good hold on her, Muku!" Gray yelled down.

"Got it." Muku said. His voice sounded strained due to him wrapped around Juvia.

With a few good pulls, Gray managed to get both Juvia and Muku back to where they were fighting.

"Why did you two do that?" Juvia asked.

"Did you really think we were gonna let you plummet like that?" Muku asked.

Juvia was shocked to the fact that someone actually tried to save her, but her thoughts were put on hold because for the first time, she felt something warm touching her skin and the puddles around them were glistening.

"Hey, look." Muku looked up and Gray and Juvia weren't far behind and Juvia actually looked stunned. "The sun came out."

"Wow." Was Juvia could say.

"I take it you never saw it before?" Muku asked, but he received no answer. He didn't need it, though.

"So." Gray turned his head back to face Juvia. "You want to go at it again?"

Juvia, however, got the wrong idea and she had fainted in bliss.

"Hey! You okay?!" Gray tried to get Juvia awake again, but his words didn't faze her. Muku put his hand on Juvia's neck and he found a pulse.

"She's okay." Muku said.

"GRAY!" Mira, Elfman, and Alexander were running over to the Ice-Make Mage and the Status Water-type.

"What's Mira doing here?" Gray asked.

"Phantom had the nerve to take Mira hostage." Alexander informed. He then noticed the Water-type next to Juvia. "Muku? What are you doing here?"

"I felt something wrong so I had Erza throw me up here." Muku explained. "That lady has some throw."

"That's Erza for ya!" Elfman said. "She's a real man."

"But she's...never mind." Muku tried to counter Elfman's argument, but it failed. He sighed at the beast of a man.

"So you defeated another one of the Element 4?" Mira asked.

"Gray did most of the work." Muku admitted.

"But what's with the grin on her face?" Alexander asked.

"Maybe she's having a good dream?" Gray thought.

Muku had a small grin on his face because he knew why Juvia fainted. ' _Maybe I'll keep this to myself._ '

"Either way, we only have one more left to beat." Mira said. "Then the Abyss Break will have no power."

' _So my hypothesis was correct._ ' Muku thought to himself. "So, my question is who?"

"Well, Natsu, Flashfire, Gray, and myself took care of Totomaru." Elfman said. "And on top of that, I handled Sol."

"And then you and Gray defeated Juvia." Mira deduced, which left a somewhat scared look on her face. "That means Aria's left."

"That's bad?" Alexander asked, not liking where the mood was going.

"He's the strongest of the Element 4." Mira said. "And he's probably the one responsible for the Master's condition."

* * *

 **With Lucy**

After Mira had put Lucy to sleep, she had Reedus take Lucy to an abandoned warehouse. It was pretty bare on the inside. Lucy was sitting on a crate while Reedus was painting her.

"So Mira put me to sleep?" Lucy asked, still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"Oui." Reedus said. "Rick and Mira though that you might resist, so it was a safety measure."

"I guess I'm pretty useless without my Keys, huh?" Lucy was pretty worried, but yer there was this aura of depression around her as well. "But I'm not helpless neither."

"You have it wrong." Reedus explained. "We don't think your useless. We only trying to protect one of our own. That's all there is to it."

"But still!" Lucy exclaimed, standing up from her seat, "I'm not gonna sit here and let them fight for me! I have to go back and help!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you." Reedus said blunty. "Mira gave me strict orders to keep you here and I intend to do that."

"But that's not fair!" Lucy interjected. She was about to go on, but a loud banging sound was coming from outside.

"What's trying to get in!?" Lucy asked.

"Just stay back." Reedus got in front of Lucy and he was ready to keep her safe.

* * *

 **On the outskirts of Magnolia**

"Are we almost there?" a somewhat whiny female voice asked. "I'm exhausted. We been walking for hours."

"Well, you're the one who wanted to get here as soon as possible." A male voice said back.

"I know I did." the female said. The wind blew through her wavy blonde hair and her red eyes looked up to the horizon line. "You okay back there?"

"I'll manage, Abra." The male said.

"Not you, Archie. I meant Mimikyu." Abra said.

"I'll be okay." The voice of the Ghost/Fairy Type was coming from the top of her head.

"When did you get up there?" Abra asked.

"A while ago." Mimikyu said quietly.

"I'm surprised that you didn't notice." Archie said, which made Abra look away, which also made her notice a warehouse was shaking slightly.

"You see that?" Abra asked.

"See what?" Mimikyu asked.

"I thought I saw a building shake." Abra said. "I think we better check it out."

"Alright, then. Lead the way then, since you 'saw' it." Archie said, putting emphasis on the word 'saw'.

Abra groaned a little at he friend's joke and they ran towards the carnage.

* * *

 **With Flashfire and Natsu**

The two Fire wielders were having a hard enough time fending off Aria, since most of their power went into fighting Totomaru. Of course Flashfire still had Inferno up her sleeve (meteorically of course), but she knew that it was a gamble to use due to the succession rate of the attack landing.

" **Energy Ball!** " Flashfire summoned forth a light green ball of pure energy and she launched it towards the Wind Mage. Aria turned into a quick moving breeze and he got behind Natsu and Flashfire, which in turn caused the Energy Ball attack to miss Aria. Flashfire turned around only to see Aria launch a counterattack, in the form of his Airspace Zetsu. The compressed spheres imploded near the two, causing both to scream in pain, Natsu more than Flashfire.

"Let's see you try this on for size, buddy!" Natsu puffed his cheeks and his Magic Power flowed. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " The blazing fire went past Flashfire and it went for Aria, but he evaded again by turning into wind and he appeared behind Natsu. The Dragon Slayer turned around and he tried to counter Aria's counter, if that makes any sense. His foot was cloaked in fire, similar to a Blaze Kick.

" **Fire Dragon's Talon!** "

Aria evaded the attack and he appeared farther from his two adversaries.

"I'm impressed your still standing, Salamander." Aria praised. "I'll be the first to admit that you're something else."

"Just shut it!" Natsu charged forward, his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist activated and he was steamed.

Flashfire watched from afar, and both she and Happy both knew that something was amiss. ' _I don't understand. I knew that the Element 4 were something else, but I haven't seen Natsu lose this badly since he lose again Rick and myself.'_ Flashfire thought.

' _What's with this guy?_ ' Happy thought.

"You can tremble before my Airspace Magic." Aria said getting into a stance. Air was beginning to solidify in front of him. "There's nothing you can do!"

"Screw your Airspace Magic!" Natsu hollered, but as if his words triggered it, or rather he was being just himself, he ran face first into what appeared to be an invisible wall. Natsu seemingly bounced off the 'glass' and he skidded back onto his feet, crouched over and he was grabbing onto the floor.

"You can still stand up, Salamander?" Aria asked.

"I can't lose here." Natsu said. "I'm a Fairy Tail Mage, and I'm proud of it! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu's Magic Power flowed throughout the area and the temperature went up slightly. His battle was about to begin.

* * *

 _Battles happened alright. While Gray defeated Juvia with some late-game assistance from Muku, Natsu and Flashfire begin their fight with Aria. At the same time, we finally see Abra, Archie, and Mimikyu again, and Lucy and Reedus may have been found! Will Abra and her friends make it in time, or will Lucy finally fall victim to Phantom Lord? Can the fiery duo of Natsu and Flashfire trump Aria, or will their flames scatter in the wind? Find out more, as the story continues._

* * *

 **That's a wrap on that chapter, I guess. I'm going by the anime a little and I do tend to throw my own originality as much as I can without straying too far from the continuity.**

 **I didn't delve too deep into Natsu and Flashfire's fight with Aria, because I was focusing more on Gray's fight with Juvia.**

 **Before you start going on about why I didn't just have Muku be a part of the raid team, I had just gotten the idea for Muku to be apart of Gray's fight as I did some re-reading of my old chapters, I read about how Muku didn't mind the rain. I figured if I didn't put Muku in now, then I would have people asking about it later. I even gave Muku a little more delve into his backstory, I guess, so that's also something.**

 **I actually had plans for Abra and Archie to reappear AFTER the Phantom Lord Arc, but then I had an idea pop into my head, so I decided to push that ahead a bit.**

 **The Phantom Lord Arc should end in a few chapters, so yeah. Thank You for reading and I'll have the next one up soon. (I hope.)**

 **If I don't update this after October 31st, then Happy Halloween to my American readers.**


	21. Knocking the Wind Out of His Sails

**A Fairy's Heart Chapter 20: Knocking The Winds Out of His Sails**

 **So I'm at my 20th chapter right now, and I'm happy to be doing so. I've got a lot of ideas, and I'll be ready to let them out.**

 _ **To Recap: While the other Fairy Tail members fend off the shades, Natsu, Happy, and Flashfire run into Aria, and Gray manages to defeat Juvia with Muku's help, courtesy of Erza's Giant Armor. While all that goes down, Lucy and Reedus are attacked by an unknown enemy while Abra and Archie arrive in town.**_

* * *

Everyone was hauling butt trying to stop Phantom Lord, and so far Fairy Tail seems to be on the winning edge, despite the fact that Master Makarov was defeated during the raid, and with only one of Fairy Tail's S-Class Wizards fighting, and with Skyfall and Medicham helping as well.

"Hey, is it me or is the giant acting sluggish?" Skyfall asked, avoiding another Shade and striking back with Leaf Blade. Another Shade appeared behind her, but before the ghostly figure could do anything, a fiery streak destroyed it, catered by Erza clad in her Flame Empress armor.

"Yes, it appears so." Erza agreed.

"So Muku was right after all." Medicham used Psycho Cut to destroy more shades before lunging with Drain Punch, effectively helping Medicham, but not by much. "They better hurry. I'm not sure how much longer we can fight."

"We can still fight!" Skyfall yelled from the air. "We're Fairy Tail, dang it! The word 'surrender' doesn't even exist here!" Using Brave Bird, Skyfall crashed through a number of Shades before spark engulfed her, causing recoil damage. "We've come too far to give up how." A green aura swept over the middle stage Pokemon, causing even the Shades to stop momentarily. "WE CAN'T GIVE UP NOW! NOT WHILE THERE'S AIR IN OUR LUNGS!"

"What's this power?" Erza asked.

"Whatever it is, it's staggering!" Laki interjected.

"Overgrow." Medicham said. "When Skyfall's pushed to her limit, she gets a boost of power for her Grass-type attacks."

" **Leaf Blade!** " With Overgrow active, Skyfall's wings grew larger as the power went straight to her wings. With a great swing, dozens of Shades were destroyed by the attack, but one managed to faze through Skyfall. And on top of that, more and more Shades began bombarding the Grass/Flying-type.

"Skyfall!" Medicham screamed.

Skyfall felt like all of her power just came out of her. She couldn't do anything but plummet straight towards the ground.

' _Is this what the Master felt like? Is this where my last stand is?'_ Skyfall didn't want to think of that, but she had a quick thought pop into her head.

 _It was the day before Skyfall evolved into Dartrix, just a little bit after the sun had set for the day, which meant that the small Rowlet was active, which also meant that it was time for some battle training._

 _Both Flying types were in the air and the stage was set._

 _Emerald advanced quickly and he swung his tail, which Skyfall dodged at the last second, but the small Grass-type was still trying to regain her balance in the air._

" _ **Flamethrower!** " Unleasing a massive wave of fire at the Grass-type starter, Emerald wasn't pulling any punches this time, but he was ready to use Ice Beam if he needed to._

 _Using the Fire-type to her advantage, Skyfall used the hot air to gain more altitude._

" _ **Leafage!** " Creating a whirlwind of leaves, Skyfall shot the Grass-type attack at an angle at the Flamethrower, causing ash and burnt leaves to cloud Emerald's sight of Skyfall._

' _Where'd she go?' Emerald felt a sensation and he turned around to get a claw to the face, which made the pseudo-legendary falter._

" _ **Tackle!** " With another claw, Skyfall went straight into Emerald's gut, causing Emerald to suck in some air and falter again, but he managed to regain his composure._

" _I'll admit you're getting good." Emerald chuckled, holding his gut as the Tackle did more than he though, "but I won't hold back this time. **Ice Beam!** " A clear beam of freezing energy came at Skyfall, but even with the x4 weakness, Skyfall had a plan._

 _The Grass-type began spinning like she normally would for Leafage, but instead of throwing it, Skyfall let it keep building up, which allowed for a defensive measure and it actually blocked the Ice-type attack._

Skyfall's eyes shot open as she managed to barely straighten out and ascend higher.

"Skyfall!" Medicham was actually glad to see that Skyfall survived.

"She's still kicking guys!" Wakaba said, and some of the other Guild members were celebrating. To think that even after multiple Shade attacks, she could still stand, let alone fly. She had more durability than anyone else, but she was the holder of the Meadow Plate, which could give some insight. Skyfall began spinning like she was about to use Leafage, but each time she flapped, she sent off bellowing gusts of wind. She kept this up for a while, and it was sucking up the shades like a vacuum, and it was damaging them as well. It was like a Counter Shield, but with Ominous Wind.

"What's she doing?" Erza asked, stopping as the Ominous Counter Shield was bringing in more Shades.

"I get it." Medicham said. "By spinning and using Ominous Wind, she creating a tornado, which is destroying the Shades and bringing them in, allowing her to destroy more of them for us."

Erza was beyond surprised at what the Arrow Quill Pokemon was doing, mostly because she thought that with these Pokemon, the only way they would be able to do such complex attacks were with the help of their Trainer, in this case Rick. But Skyfall was proving her wrong. The Grass-type's skill were something that she was using on her own, not being told what to do at all.

Once the tornado ceased, Skyfall was visibly tired out, but she knew that now wasn't the time to stop. She tried to use the attack again, but she left light-headed suddenly and, to the surprise of everyone, she collasped to the ground.

"Skyfall!" Medicham dodged some incoming Shades and she grabbed Skyfall. "Speak to me!"

"Ugh." Skyfall groaned. "What happened?"

"You collapsed after you used an Ominous Wind as a torando-like Counter Shield." Medicham explained. You took out a large number of Shades with that attack, but it also used up a lot of your strength."

Skyfall was taken aback by what she had heard. To think that she managed something so advanced that her body couldn't handle to keep it up for as long as she did. It scared her, but at the same time, it showed that she was getting stronger, but she needed to take it easy.

"I know that the rest of us are trying hard to keep the Guild Hall safe, but we aren't trying to risk our lives trying something so dangerous." Medicham scolded lightly. "What I'm trying to say is...you can't go off like that. You have to use only as much as your body can bear, but with time, you'll get stronger." She set Skyfall down next to a part of the wall that wasn't destroyed. "Until then, please take it easy."

"I..." Skyfall couldn't understand what Medicham was saying, but she did feel incredibly sore, and even more exhausted. It wasn't like she could much right now anyway. "I understand."

"All right." Medicham turned around and she used Psycho Cut on a Shade that was trying to get her while her back was turned. "Just try to rest right now."

"Just give 'em hell." Skyfall said back.

Medicham smiled back at the small owl. "Okay." With that said, the Mediate Pokemon jumped back into the battle and a renewed spark. It was almost as if she could feel it in her palms right now. With one punch, she knocked a Shades into oblivion, but she also noticed that the Shades was crackling with electricity.

"Electricity?" Medicham looked at her hand and she noticed that the hand with the Fairy Tail Emblem on it was crackling with electricity, but it wasn't hurting.

"Did I just...use Thunder Punch?" Medicham questioned to herself. She noticed that the Shades were advancing. "Well, better to try than to not." She lunged towards the Shades again, her fists sparking up again. " **Thunder Punch!** " Each shot sent more and more Shades away, and to protect the Guild, she was ready to give it her all.

* * *

 **With Porlyusica**

Fairy Tail's resident healer was busying trying to heal Makarov after Aria drained him. Out of nowhere she felt a great surge of power coming from behind her. When she turned around, she saw that the Master's skin was back to its original color, without a single shade of green. She could have sworn his skin was green a minute ago. He was still sleeping, but still, something seemed fishy.

"Maybe it was just my imagination." Porlyusica said to herself. She turned back around and she went back to her work.

* * *

 **With Natsu, Happy, and Flashfire**

The two Fire wielders were busy at the moment with the strongest member of the Element 4: Aria. Natsu and Flashfire each had their fair share of bruises and marks, but Flashfire was in better condition than Natsu was.

"The two of you are still standing." Aria pointed out. "I'm impressed."

"I'm fired up now, buddy." Natsu said.

"Let's see what the big guy's got." Flashfire said.

"Be careful, you two." Happy warned.

" **Airspace: Zetsu!** " Aria sent another bombardment of compressed air at Flashfire and Natsu, but Flashfire managed to set off some Shadow Balls and some of them went off, cancelling out the Zetsu.

"Not bad, big guy. **Inferno!** " Flashfire released the Fire-type Move at Aria, but the Element 4 member used the air currents around him to redirect the Inferno at Flashfire. The attack actually hurt the Ghost/Fire-type, since Flash Fire didn't work on Flashfire's own Fire-type attacks.

"Flashfire!" Natsu puffed his cheeks as he commenced his attack. " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " Aria had managed to dodge the attack by vanishing.

"He's gone again!" Happy pointed out.

Flashfire dispelled the Inferno attack around her, but she couldn't see where Aria was. Out of nowhere, she was bombarded by Aria's Zetsu, which had sent her flying.

"I shall end this with a gift. I shall allow you to join your Master in his suffering." Natsu could hear Aria's voice, but it wasn't until the last minute that Natsu saw Aria behind him. " **Airspace: Metsu!** "

Two large Magic Circles appeared on both sides of Natsu, but he immediately felt the effects draining him. Natsu could already feel the Magic Energy inside of him leaving his body.

"IT'S SO SAD!" Aria cried out. "ANY WIZARD CAUGHT IN MY AIRSPACE WILL BE COMPLETELY DRAINED!"

Natsu wanted to sock the crybaby in the face, but he couldn't even move his arms. His vision was becoming blurry, but he couldn't to anything.

"NATSU!" Flashfire and Happy both screamed out. Flashfire was actually scared for her friend's life. She couldn't fire off Inferno, Shadow Ball, or Energy Ball because she was afraid that she would hit Natsu. She couldn't use Psychic because she couldn't fully see Aria, and with the violent winds everywhere and because of Aria's baggy clothing, she wasn't sure what part of his body **was** his body. For all she knew, Aria could have been tall, yet skinny as a piece of straw. She was at her wit's end and…

" **Aerial Ace!** "

" **Hydro Pump!** "

" **Thunderbolt's Fate!** "

The Flying-type attack struck Aria in the face, which made him Teleport away. When he reappeared, He was struck by a blast of water and he felt every part of his body be shocked by lightning.

When the three looked as the dust settled, they saw Rick clad in his Sky Plate Form, as Swampy was perched on Cana's shoulder.

"Rick!" Happy and Flashfire cheered.

"You're here." Natsu was amazed at the timing, but he saw the marks from Rick's group's fight with Grava earlier, that and on top of Rick using Hydro Cannon earlier, Natsu wasn't sure if he had enough strength. "Are you sure you can move?"

"I wouldn't be too worried about Rick." Swampy assured. He looked to Flashfire and he had assumed that Rick saw Flashfire's injuries. "It's Aria we should be worried about."

Rick turned around and Natsu saw an angered look on his face, which made Natsu and Happy think of Erza for a quick minute, which made the two hold each other as they saw the angered look on Rick's face.

"He looks pissed!" Happy screamed out.

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed.

"So, it was you who harmed the Master?" Rick asked.

"The great Richard Thyst." Aria said. "How unfortunate. It looks like you'll fall with your friends."

"Rick, you can't do this!" Flashfire said, "He managed to get me with my own attack. I'm not sure if you'll stand a chance!"

Rick rubbed his hand on Flashfire's side, and Rick's face showed the compassion that she's come to know from him.

"I'll be fine." Rick said. He took out Flashfire's Poke Ball, which must have rolled out of Natsu's possession either sometime during the fight, or Rick grabbed it during the Aerial Ace. "You just worry about getting a good rest."

"Okay." Flashfire said as the Poke Ball sucked her inside.

Rick turned back to face Aria. "Step away from the fat man, guys. I'm fighting this one alone."

"Feeling overconfident, aren't we?" Aria asked.

"This isn't overconfidence, Air Head." Rick said, changing into his Splash Plate Form. He threw his long coat to Cana, leaving him with a blue long-sleeve shirt, his black pants and shoes. His fingernails glowed blue and they grew. " **Razor Shell!** " He leapt towards Aria, who dodged by vanishing into the wind. "Not good enough, big boy!" Right when Aria reappeared, Rick pivoted and he raked Aria in the body. "This is a promise. I'm not gonna let you harm anyone I care for. Not while I'm around."

"Well, seeing how I'm facing a formidable opponent," which earned him a 'Hey!' from Flashfire and Natsu, he began reaching for his blindfold. "I guess it's time I take this battle more seriously."

* * *

 **With Gray, Mira, Elfman, and Muku**

"So what's the deal with his eyes?" Gray asked, with Muku on his shoulder.

"Evidently, Aria keeps them hidden with bandages." Mira explained. "They help control his overwhelming Magic Power."

"So, it's in the eyes?" Elfman asked.

"That's right." Mira said.

"So we need to beat him before their..." Muku was about to finish when he, along with everyone else, Alexander, Tundrake, and Emerald included, felt a great surge of power coming from within the giant, and the giant seal began glowing.

* * *

 **With the Fairy Tail Group**

Medicham, Erza, and everyone else noticed the Seal was glowing, and needless to say, a few of them began to freak out.

"Yeah, our gooses are cooked." Wakaba said.

"We can't lose our hope yet." Medicham said, using Thunder Punch on an incoming Shade.

Loke didn't even look back to see it, but he knew that something was amiss. ' _C'mon guys, don't give up. I know we can still do this._ '

* * *

 **With Abra's group**

The group consisting of Abra, Archie, and Mimikyu also saw the Abyss Break spell.

"An Abyss Break?" Mimikyu asked.

"Long story short, if that Seal isn't broken soon, we're gone for." Archie explained.

"Don't worry, guys." Abra said, leading the way. "If I know Fairy Tail, they'll stop the spell. We just need to focus on our goal."

Mimikyu looked at the Seal and she could feel something deep inside of her was telling her that something was wrong, but she just let the feeling go as she went with Abra and Archie.

* * *

 **With Rick's group**

"Now, young Richard!" Aria said, which made Rick get into a defensive stance. He could feel the air around Aria was beginning to shift and stir around him. Aria's hands are almost forming a circle as the winds picked up fast. "Step into **Zero: The Airspace of Death!** It consumes all who step foot into it!"

Cana felt another bad omen, and she wanted to stop this herself, but with Aria's power, she didn't stand a chance. "Rick, be careful!"

"I'll be fine, Cana!" Rick yelled back.

"Don't be an idiot, Rick!" Cana agrued back. She didn't know why she was trying so hard to keep Rick from doing this. "Think about your Pokemon! What do you think would happen if you died here?! How do you feel they would feel?!"

"I've got that taken into consideration!" Rick said. "If I did die, I know that you would be the person I would trust to take care of them!" He summoned forth a Poke Ball, but this one was purple on the top and a dark blue on the bottom. On the top, a small, circular sticker with confetti was on it. "Because I know that you would make a great Trainer! Now, Togekiss, I need your help!"

When he threw the Poke Ball, the ball opened up to reveal a large burst of confetti concealing the Pokemon coming out, when the Pokemon appeared, the confetti dispersed outward and the Pokemon was revealed to be a white avian-like Pokemon. It has an ovoid body and its wings are broad and triangular. The feet are short and close together and it has red and blue triangular marks along its lower body. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red one tipped to the right, a white one in the middle, and a blue one tipped to the left.

"What the heck?" Natsu was astonished.

"Who's that?" Cana asked.

"Check Rick's Pokedex." Swampy said. "It's usually in his coat pocket.

Sure enough, Cana checked Rick's coat and she found the Pokedex, which she pointed towards the new Pokemon.

" _Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokemon and the evolved form of Togetic. A Fairy and Flying-type Pokemon, once a Normal and Flying-type. Togekiss never visits areas of conflict, but they will attack if their Trainer is threatened. They shared their kindness with those who deserve it."_

"What's this?" Aria asked. "It seems that I'm facing one of these creatures I've heard so much of."

"Not entirely, Aria." Rick said. "Togekiss, use **Air Slash!** "

"One Air Slash, coming right up." Unlike the other Air Slashs, however, Togekiss began using Zero against Aria, as the Air Slash looked like a swirling ball of golden sparkles and stars. The Fairy and Flying-type threw the ball of air and it began ripping its way through Zero as if it was scissors through paper.

"I don't believe it!" The Flying-type attack struck Aria, which Togekiss followed up on.

" **Body Slam!** " With great speed, Togekiss rammed into Aria, and when he landed, it looked like small sparks were crackling all over Aria.

"What's with Aria? It looks like he was hit by lightning just now." Cana asked, which the Pokedex answered.

" _Body Slam. This Normal-type attack has a chance to paralyze the opponent, which is greatly improved on if the Pokemon has the Ability Serene Grace."_

"And that's?" Cana asked again.

" _Serene Grace is an Ability that doubles the chance of a move's secondary effect would activate. Moves that are effected by Serene Grace include Body Slam and Air Slash. A prime example of a Pokemon with this Ability is Togekiss._ "

"Curses." Aria said weakly as Zero began to disperse.

"Now!" Rick glowed again, this time changing into his Sky Plate Form, and Rick's shirt was still long-sleeve, but it was white instead of blue. The air around Rick was began to shift and stir around him and his mouth began glowing white. "It's time you learned what happens when you mess with Fairy Tail's Guild Master. It won't matter what strength you possess, you'll only be remembered as a crying coward who fell at my hand. **Signature Legendary Arts: Aeroblast!** "

"That's...So...Sad." Aria managed to get that out before the Aeroblast struck him. The attack ravaged the area and the ground shook a little, but Togekiss and Happy managed to get Cana and Natsu into the air, respectively. When the dust cleared, Rick was hunched over as the attack took a bit out of him. Lying on the ground was a defeated Aria.

"Woah." Cana muttered.

"He took Aria out with that attack!" Happy screamed.

"What was that anyway?!" Natsu screamed, which the Pokedex picked up.

" _Aeroblast. This Flying-type attack is the signature move of the Legendary Pokemon Lugia. Lugia launches a high-powered vacummed blast at the opponent, and it has a higher chance of landing a critical hit compared to other Flying-type attacks. Since it is a powerful attack, it's best used sparingly as it takes a lot of power to use it."_

"They weren't kidding either." Cana said as Togekiss landed.

"It wasn't as glamorous as I was hoping for, but I'll take it." Togekiss said.

"Glamorous?" Cana asked.

"I'll explain later." Rick said, "Thank you, Togekiss. Return for now."

"Thank you for the experience." Togekiss said before being returned. Rick let out a small sigh.

"You've still got it, don't ya?" Rick said before sending Togekiss's Poke Ball away. He felt the giant shake, presumably because the Giant wasn't going off.

"Guys!" Rick, Cana, Swampy, Natsu, and Happy looked to see Mira, Elfman, Gray, Muku, Alexander, and Emerald coming, with Emerald carrying a still sleeping Tundrake.

"You did it!" Muku said in excitement. "Now the Giant won't cast the Abyss Break."

"Muku?" Rick was shocked to see him here when he remembered last seeing him with Fairy Tail. "What are you doing here? I thought I left you with Medicham and Skyfall?"

"I had a bad feeling, so I had Erza throw me up here." Muku explained, to which Rick understood.

"So the Element 4 was powering the Abyss Break?" Alexander questioned.

"When you think about it, it makes total sense." Emerald said.

"Wait, back up." Rick said, "Is Tundrake sleeping?"

"Yep." Emerald said blatantly.

"Set him down." Rick said, to which Emerald complied. Reaching into his pants pocket, he found a Chesto Berry. Putting the Chesto Berry near the Piloswine, Rick waited for the Ground and Ice-type Pokemon to reach for it and sure enough, within seconds of putting it near him, Tundrake snapped back to life and snatched the Chesto Berry out of Rick's hand, and it was eaten within a minute.

"So what did I miss?" Tundrake said.

"The Abyss Break isn't going off." Muku explained.

"Abyss Break?" Tundrake asked, completely unaware of what had transpired while he was sleeping, which made everyone else kind of fall backward at the sheer stupidity that was Tundrake.

"Short, sweet, and to the point: If that Abyss Break Spell were to go off, the entire town would have been reduced to rubble." Muku explained.

"And the situation has been taken care of?" Tundrake asked.

"Yes." Rick answered.

"So, we're fine." Tundrake said.

"Yes." Rick pulled out their Poke Balls and enlarged them. "You guys were amazing. Take a good rest." With that said, the four Pokemon were returned to their Poke Balls for a well earned rest.

* * *

 **With the Fairy Tail Group**

Medicham saw the giant Seal was fading away, which meant that Rick's group completed their assignment.

"All right." Medicham said. She turned to face everyone else. "Okay, everyone! Let's finish these villains off once and for all!" She raised a clenched fish into the air, and everyone else, bar a sleeping Skyfall and a missing Loke, raised their fists in agreement.

* * *

 **With Loke**

Fairy Tail's resident playboy saw that the Magic Circle was gone, which meant that Rick's group finished off the Element 4.

"Great job, guys." Loke praised.

He heard an explosion from a distance and he redirected his attention to the blast, not knowing who was attacking.

* * *

 **With Lucy and Reedus**

The duo were suddenly blasted with a Spell, and Lucy was hiding behind Reedus, as Reedus was following Mira instructions of keeping Lucy safe.

"Reedus, you okay?" Lucy asked worriedly, to which Reedus answered with his usual "Qui."

"Well, aren't you the stubborn one." Boze said. Boze had a darker skin tone than Rick, and he had no hair. He wore a simple jacket with a fur lining around the neck area. He also wore a pair of sunglasses, but one of the lens were gone.

"It's over tubby. Ya might as well give up and hand over the brat." Boze's accomplice, Sue, said. Sue had light brown skin and a green oval-shaped jewel in the center of her forehead. She has a dark blue shirt with tattered sleeves and she wears a purple hat with Phantom Lord's sigil on it, similar to Makarov's. She also has green pants held up by a buckle belt and reddish-pink tape on her wrists.

"Our boss doesn't like to wait." Boze said. Standing behind those two was one Gajeel Redfox. He was still a little banged up from his last fight with Rick, Cana, and Rick's Pokemon, but he still chuckled a little.

"Lucy, run while you still can." Reedus was painting three Vulcans on his giant stomach, meaning he was using his Picto Magic.

"And leave you here?!" Lucy was still objecting leaving her friend behind. "I'll stay and fight."

"Please, for the sake of the guild, just _go_!" Reedus pleaded.

"But..." Lucy still didn't want to go.

"Stop, I'm gonna cry." Gajeel said sarcastically.

"Aw, how touching." Sue replied with the same amount of smarm.

"I'm liking where this is heading." Boze said.

" **Picto Magic: Roar of Sliver!** " Reedus launched the three Vulcan on his stomach at Boze and Sue.

"Wow, Vulcans." Boze said, "Just like the ones on Mt. Hakobe."

" **Form Mirror!** " Sue got in front of the attack and she summoned six mirrors in front of them, with three of them taking in the attack. "My Mirror Magic reflect any attacks sent at them." True to her word, the Vulcans reappeared out of the mirrors and they were sent by to Reedus.

" **Cyan Lazer!** "

Out of nowhere, a cyan blur ricocheted off of the Vulcans and off on one of the rafters. With a swift motion, the cyan being bounced off of the rafter it was one and it got Sue in the gut, sending the Lazer back to Reedus, but it dispelled and the lazer was revealed to be Abra.

"Was the hell was that?" Gajeel wasn't pleased with the turnout.

"Now Archie!" Abra yelled, much to everyone's confusion.

" **Water-Make: Knuckles!"** Out of nowhere again, Archie quickly closed in the gap between him and Boze. With one hit to the head, Archie had knocked Boze away, and he jumped back to Abra.

"Who are you?" Reedus asked.

"Just go." Abra said. "We can handle this. Just get your friend out of here."

"You can't handle this alone." Lucy said. "It would be three-on-two."

"Who said anything about there being two of us?" Abra said.

"I'm getting sick of this." Gajeel unhooked himself from the rafter and he lunged towards Abra. "Have a taste of my **Iron Dragon's Sword!** "

However. Abra had an ace up her sleeve. " **Shadow Claw!** "

Another blur came from behind Lucy and Abra as a blurred claw was glowing and Gajeel was struck in the chest, which made the Iron Dragon Slayer go flying. Going back to where Abra and Archie were revealed it to be Mimikyu.

"No way." Sue was shocked, as was Boze.

"The boss was just sent flying from that thing?" Boze said in shock.

"Whoa." Lucy was just as shocked as everyone else, but she had a sense of what Mimikyu was. "That's a Pokemon?"

Gajeel got a little surly with the term, "So that't what they're called, huh?" he smirked at the sight of Mimikyu. "I don't see anything special about you, shrimp." His cheeks puffed, " **Iron Dragon's Roar!** "

"Mimikyu, intercept it!" Abra yelled.

"Got it." Mimikyu's eyes glowed blue as she used Psychic. The tornado of steel and shrapnel began glowing blue as the attack was dispelled. Gajeel was growling at the Ghost-type, which made the Ghost-type a little scared.

"Go! Now!" Archie yelled back at Lucy and Reedus. The two managed to escape while the opposition was busy with them.

"We got to help the boss." Boze said to Sue.

"Right." Sue said. Using the scared Mimikyu to her advantage, she casted another Mirror Spell. " **Kaleidoscope.** " Snapping her fingers, she encased Mimikyu inside a dome.

"Mimikyu!" Abra screamed. She turned her attention to Sue. "What did you do?!"

"I used my Mirror Magic to make sure that little pipsqueak gets what coming to it." Sue said. "The only ones it'll be seeing for a while is itself."

" **Water-Make: Needle Storm!** " Archie puts his hands together as the Magic Seal appeared. When it did appeared, thousands of tiny needles began shooting at the pair.

"You didn't see what I did to the fatty?" Sue asked. " **Form Mirror!** " The mirrors appeared in front of her as the Water-Make Spell was absorbed. "Not only can I reflect the Spell used against me, but I can choose who gets hit." The mirrors glistened and Abra was shown in the mirrors.

Archie had a feeling what was gonna happen. "Abra, get down!"

But before the Wisp Mage could, the needle reappeared out of the mirror, causing the needles to fly towards Abra, exploding upon contact. As the smoke cleared, however, a hole was shown where Abra once was.

"Where'd she go?" Sue looked around for Abra, but she failed to look underneath herself, and the ground caved in, revealing Abra and Mimikyu, the former coated in a yellow aura shaped like a drill.

" **Wisp Magic: Yellow Drill!** " Abra dropped the Ghost-type as she clocked Sue with an uppercut.

"Nice one, Abra." Archie praised. "Now it's my turn." He brought his hands together and when he brought them apart, you could see a club.

"Not so fast buddy!" Gajeel swung an iron column at the Water-Make Mage, causing him to falter and be sent flying.

" **Psychic!** " Using her Psychic, Mimikyu had made it so that Archie was relatively okay, save from some damage before she could help him.

"Why you little..."

" **Red Burst!** " Using the power of the Red Wisp, Abra cloaked herself in a ball of fire-like aura, and she rammed herself into Gajeel's body, causing a little explosion, sending Gajeel back, his chest feeling the burn.

" **Water-Make: Cyclone!** " Archie slammed his hands down on the ground sending a torrential storm towards Gajeel.

" **Play Rough!** " Using her tail-shaped stick, Mimikyu lunged toward Boze, swinging like her life depended on it, causing a small smoke cloud to appear, with little stars to emphasize how much damage the Fairy-type attack dealt. With one swing of her tail, Mimikyu sent Boze flying, defeated. "All right."

* * *

 **With Lucy and Reedus**

Reedus and Lucy weren't safe at their safe house so they had to retreat. The only place they knew they would possibly be safe was Porlyusica's house.

"Who are they?" Lucy asked from the back of their carriage.

"I'm not sure, but I think that the girl with the Pokemon was using some kind of Lost Magic." Reedus said.

"You're kidding." Lucy was shocked to know that someone was using Lost Magic. "Do you know what kind it was?"

"I'm not sure about that either, but I think it's called Wisp Magic." Reedus said. "That's all I can tell you about it."

* * *

 **With the Fairy Tail group**

With the numbers they had, they were still managing, but some were struggling.

Erza had requipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, and she summoned around 50 swords. " **Blumenblatt!** " Shades were taken out left and left, but a few more would take the place of each one.

" **Psychotic Thunder!** " Using both Psycho Cut and Thunder Punch, Medicham sent volley after volley of electrically charged Psycho Cuts, each one hitting their marks and then discharging the electricity that was left over, shocking more of them. The combination attack was giving Fairy Tail the upper hand.

While Skyfall was resting, she was noticing how peaceful her surroundings were, once she got past the explosions and the sounds of guild warfare. She was taking in each one of the sun's rays, and it felt good. She really felt like she was one with nature. The sun shining bright, she began to glow a greenish color.

Medicham used Thunder Punch again, shocking the Shade in front of her. She felt like there was something behind her, and before she could turn around, the thing in question was cut in half, dissipating on contact. When Medicham turned around, she saw Skyfall there, Leaf Blade in wing.

"You're better?" Medicham was shocked that Skyfall was able to continue, despite being attacked by multiple shades. She did noticed that there was a different feel about her, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm better than better." Skyfall said. She took off flying towards the shades, almost as if she was recharged. " **Ominous Wind!** " She flapped her wings as the tempest grew stronger, sending the Shades back to which they came. "I feel great." In the air, she began glowing again, but she wasn't evolving, but it was like she was using Roost, but she wasn't landing. It didn't take Medicham long to figure it out.

' _Did Skyfall learn Synthesis in place of Roost?_ ' Medicham was happy for Skyfall's learning of Synthesis. Actually, it was better for her since she wouldn't be vulnerable while using Roost. The setback, however, lies in the fact that it would do much after dark, but since her Trainer could use Sunny Day in a sense, she wasn't too concerned.

" **Ominous Wind!"** The Ghost-type tempest raged on again, causing the Shades to fly away again. "Let's go! **Leaf Blade!** " Her wings grew and glowed green again as she attacked the Shades, causing more of them to dissipate. She flew higher into the air as a fire-like aura swept over her. As the attack was ready, the red became blue as her descent grew more and more steep. " **Brave Bird!** " Skyfall's most powerful attack was living to its name as any Flying-type would have to be brave to even attempt the attack. Skyfall barreled into the Shades, the Flying-type attack protecting her from the Shades' effect. When the attack faded away, the recoil was taking effect.

" **Psychotic Thunder!** " Medicham used the same combination attack as before, cutting into more Shades and electrocuting even more of them. "We can't give up now! Let's keep going!"

"Right!" Skyfall agreed. They couldn't give up now. Not with Fairy Tail on the line. Both Pokemon charged onward.

 **With Abra and Archie**

While Medicham and Skyfall were handling the Shades. Abra's group was barely doing well. Gajeel used his Iron Dragon Scales, and so they were in a bigger fight now than they were before.

"Where's your bravado now?" Gajeel sneered. He rammed a column of iron into Abra, making the girl scream in pain.

"Damn you." Archie swore. " **Water-Make: Needle Storm!** " Archie sent volleys of needles at Gajeel, but he wasn't fazed by the attack. "What?"

"What was what suppose to accomplish?" Gajeel glared. Turning his attention to Archie, his hand morphed into an iron column. " **Iron Dragon's Club!** " Archie barely managed to avoid the iron bar, but Gajeel wasn't letting up. Unleashing another iron club, Archie braced for impact, but Mimikyu junped in, swinging her Wood Hammer, deflecting the attack.

"You've got either guts or you're not the brightest in the world." Gajeel sneered.

Mimikyu didn't say a word as she readied Shadow Claw, lunging towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. She struck at an upward angle, and the Ghost-type move gouged a small cut in Gajeel's scales, the secondary effect kicking in.

Gajeel screamed in pain. "How?! These Iron Dragon Scales are harder than anything in the world!"

"Maybe so, but there's something you need to learn about a direct hit from a Shadow Claw." Mimikyu said. "You can raise your defense all you want, but when Shadow Claw lands a direct hit, you'll be feeling it to the dangerous extreme."

"Damn it!" Gajeel growled. He moved his hands around the area where he was struck, not failing to feel the groove etched in his body. "I won't lose to these freaks again!" His Magic Power erupted as both friend and foe covered up as the power made them falter back. He extended his arm outward with his fingers outstretched. " **Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!** " Gajeel's arm became a large spearhead and in the blink of an eye, he jabbed Mimikyu in a rapid sucession.

Mimikyu was standing her ground to the best of her abilities, but she was slowly losing ground, but she had to keep going. She couldn't let Abra or Archie get hurt because she wasn't strong enough. She wasn't about to let her friends fall. Using Psychic, she managed to slow Gajeel down just enough to get out of range of his attack.

"Don't think for a second that I'll just bend my head backwards for you. I won't let my friends put themselves at harm if I have the strength to fight for them. **Play Rough!** " Mimikyu began pummeling Gajeel with all of her might as a vivid pink aura swept over her. Usually, or at least in this world, Fairy-type attacks wouldn't do much against someone who was a Steel-type, like Gajeel in this instance. However, it was like the type disadvantage wasn't there as Mimikyu barraged Gajeel with scratches and beatings.

"Woah, look at Mimikyu go." Archie was speecless.

Abra couldn't find her words as she saw her friend mercilessly beating Gajeel. With each hit, bits and pieces of his scales were chipping off, and Abra was getting scared. She wants to protect Mimikyu, but Mimikyu won't let her fight if she has the strength to save her friend.

"Archie, I've got a plan." Abra pulled Archie towards her and she whispered her plan, with Archie occasionally nodding. "Ready."

"Sure, but are you sure you want to put everything into this?" Archie wasn't sure if it would even work.

"I'm sure." Abra said. Getting in front of Archie, Abra started to charge up her Wisp Magic, causing a small double colored Magic Seal to surround her. The Seal would glow a cyan color one moment, and red another, which caused a surge of Magic Power to encompass the area. " **Cyan Burst!** " Using a combination of her Cyan Wisp and Red Burst Spells, Abra launched herself toward Gajeel, each step was like being launched at high speeds, and like her Red Burst, her body temperature was a high one, which Archie was to capitalize on. "Mimikyu! Get out of the way!"

Mimikyu jumped out of the way, and Gajeel saw the attack coming, but Mimikyu's Play Rough took its toll as he couldn't move.

"What the hell?!" The Iron Dragon Slayer yelled.

" **Water-Make: Superstorm!** " Pouring a lot of his Water-Make Magic into this attack, Archie shot out a small ball of Magic Power, but it traveled at such a high speed that it rivaled the Wisp Mage's. Upon collision, the massive attack utterly destroyed the warehouse as the explosion rocked the area. Abra soared backwards as the massive attack took its toll on both sides, making both Abra and Archie falter and Gajeel's Iron Dragon Scales vanished, signaling that his defeat was made clear.

"The Boss is down!" Boze yelled out, conscious after his beatdown.

"Let's get him back to HQ and get some iron in him pronto!" Sue and Boze grabbed the Iron Dragon as they made a retreat, leaving a battered trio alone.

"You still there, Archie?" Abra gasped.

"I think so." Archie wheezed out. "That last attack really took it out of me."

"Let's not do that again for a while." Abra said, getting back to her feet.

"Agreed." Archie slowly trudged back to his feet. "We better get to the Guild Hall before it's trashed."

"Right." The trio left the area, hoping to make it in time.

 **Phantom Lord HQ**

Jose was sitting in his throne room, waiting for his precious Iron Dragon Slayer to return with Lucy. Sure enough, the trio of Gajeel, Boze, and Sue appeared in the shadows.

"Ah, Gajeel." Jose inquired. "So, where's the girl? Where's Lucy Heartfilia?"

Boze and Sue were scrambling for an answer for their Guild Master. They didn't want to feel the wrath of Jose, but at this point, they were only delaying the inevitable. "W-Well...y-y-you see...we sorta ran into some trouble." Boze said.

"Trouble?" Jose asked sourly, his Magic Power growing as did his anger.

"Yeah." Sue let on, trying not to look Jose in the eye. "We ran into some Mages, and we think that they were friends of those Fairies."

"Explain!" Jose boomed out. Gajeel then stepped up, not afraid to look Jose in the face.

"Listen, I never saw an emblem on any of them, but there was one other with them." Gajeel explained. "All I can say is that it didn't smell right. They caught me off guard, but trust me, it won't happen again."

Jose was about to blast them, but his anger quelled slightly. "Well, this won't do at all. We can't have any more vermin scuttling about my Guild Hall."

"You mean Salamander and that Beast Tamer, right?" Gajeel asked. "Don't worry about them. Once I'm back up to speed, they won't stand a chance." His Magic Power grew, showing that he still had some gas left in the tank.

"Don't worry about Richard Thyst, my boy." Jose walked away. "Just focus on regaining your Magic Power for now." Jose's Magic was growing faster by the minute, causing the air to feel like poison. "I'll take care of him and the rest of them myself."

 _With the last of the Element 4 defeated, The Phantom Lord Guild Master steps up to the plate. Can fairy Tail defeat him and save their Guild Hall? Find out, as the story continues._

 **So, before anyone goes about saying 'What took you so long?', I was _really_ hoping that this would have been done a while ago, but I haven't been getting a lot of motivation with this story for a while. Life's been a crazy ride for me in the past few months with my grandfather dying unexpectedly back in November and just a couple of days ago my Uncle Issac on my Dad's side of the family died in a car crash. On the plus side, my work hours are dwindling so it gives me more time for writing, but I can never find time to write this without any distractions. Another plus is that I've got the rest of the Phantom Lord arc and the entire Battle of Fairy Tail arc on iTunes so now I've got an easy-to-access Fairy Tail. I might actually just buy the rest on iTunes.**

 **If anyone's wondering why I had Medicham learn Thunder Punch now was because when I first wrote Medicham into the story, I had the idea of having her know High Jump Kick and Mind Reader, but I switched High Jump Kick for Drain Punch and I haven't had a good idea as too what to switch Mind Reader for until recently. Skyfall learning Synthesis was a similar idea.**

 **If it seems like one part of the story seems different than another, that might be in part of me not writing this for two months. I've been working on other stories on my profile, including a My Hero Academia/Pokemon story.**

 **Another thing I would like to mention would be the reviews. Don't get me wrong, they do help, but the problem is that, with my ADHD and ADD, I get a little terrified to read the reviews because of the great length of a few of them. If this is a problem, I do apologize for this, but it would help in the long run if the reviews were kept short, or rather PM me the longer ones?**

 **ANOTHER thing is, I've been having some anime openings running in my head, and I'm wondering if I should start putting in openings (and possibly endings) to my stories. I'm not sure if I should or not. Send a PM to me if you think I should.**

 **I'm sorry for taking up time and I'll try to get a new chapter up soon.**


	22. A Legendary Heart

**A Fairy's Heart Chapter 21: A Legendary Heart**

 **Welcome Back to A Fairy's Heart, and I'm hoping to rap up the Phantom Lord arc, maybe in this chapter or the next one, but rest assured, it's coming.**

 **I would also like to give a thanks to Dracoknight545 for praising my story, albeit VERY _VERY_ late. I was going to put this in the earlier chapter, but time slipped away and I eventually forgot.**

 **WARNING: Long Chapter: Get settled in or read in intervals.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Insane Dominator: I would like to personally thank you for that. It really meant a lot. I appreciate your ideas, and I'll admit, I didn't think I was giving the Pokémon too much screen time.**

 _ **To Recap: Medicham and Skyfall are helping to destroy the Shades and with a motivation speech, Skyfall and Medicham learn Synthesis and Thunder Punch, respectively. Meanwhile, Abra, Archie, and Mimikyu, the group that last met up with Rick back in Bouldin, encounter the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox. They manage, to chase Gajeel and his cronies off while Lucy and Reedus escape, albeit barely. Natsu and Flashfire fail to defeat Aria, and Rick steps in before Aria could drain Natsu's power. With the help of his Togekiss, Rick defeats Aria by using Aeroblast, which in turn destroys the Abyss Break spell, saving Magnolia for the time being. Jose then declares that he'll take care of Rick while Gajeel recharges his Magic Power.**_

* * *

Loke approached the safe house, or rather what was left of it. The debris scattered into the streets and the closer he had gotten, the more wreckage was scattered.

Picking up a chunk of wood from the safe house, Loke scanned the immediate area, but he saw no one was there, much less a corpse of any sort. So best case scenario, Lucy was safe.

"What happened here?" Loke asked himself. He felt a foreboding sense of dread hanging in the air, originating from behind him, as if someone, or something, was watching him.

And he knew exactly what was happening.

' _Karen. I'm trying as fast as I can._ ' Without saying another word, Loke ran off somewhere.

* * *

 **With Abra's group**

The threesome were running through town, passing by a multitude of shops and cafes along the way. Their main goal was the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, but finding it was the hard part. They had managed to recover a small amount of Magic, so they were okay health-wise.

"Are you sure we're in the right direction?" Abra asked.

"I'm pretty sure." Archie said. "We passed the Kardia Cathedral, so we must be close."

Sure enough, after another stint of running, they found the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. But when they saw the front skewered like a kabob, it threw them for a loop.

"What the heck happened here?" Archie asked in shock.

"The Guild Hall's...destroyed." Abra got out.

Mimikyu was just as shocked. She turned to see a Shade coming from the air. She was about to use Shadow Claw to destroy the weird being, but a bright light was fired from the top of the Guild Hall, catered by Alzack's Sunlight Shot.

"Get out of here!" Alzack yelled out to the trio. "It's not safe here!"

"But we came here to join Fairy Tail!" Abra yelled out, shocking the snipers.

"You aren't officially apart of Fairy Tail yet, so we can't risk letting civilians getting hurt." Bisca shouted, shooting another Shade. She turned and she was about to get attacked by a Shade before it was skewered by a sharp pole made of water.

"I think we're pretty involved as it is!" Archie said. " **Water-Make: Needle Storm!** " Archie sent a volley of razor-sharp needles that decimated the Shades caught.

"Now, let's get this going!" Abra body was covered in a dark blue aura. " **Wisp Magic:** **Blue Hammer!** " The aura quickly gather to her hands and it solidified into a giant hammer. " **Blue Block Blast!** " Slamming the hammer to the earth, the hammer created a shockwave that destroyed the Shades in the immediate area. The hammer dispersed and Abra got herself ready.

* * *

 **With Rick, Mira, Elfman, Gray, and Cana**

After defeating Aria, Natsu smelled Gajeel and Lucy's scents in the Phantom Lord building. Before anyone could piece it together, Natsu had ran off.

"I can't believe that idiot decided to face Black Steel head-on!" Gray yelled.

"He thought that Lucy was here." Rick explained. "And those two are on the same team, so I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, I guess." Swampy said.

Before anyone else could chime in, Sorano suddenly came out of her Poké Ball, and she had a determined look on her face.

"Sorano, what's wrong?" Cana asked.

"The air." Sorano said. "It feels...foul."

"It's almost like the air died." Mira had a hand clamped to her mouth out of fear.

"I don't like where this is heading." Swampy said.

"I wouldn't expect you to." The group heard a man saying that as he slowly clapped.

Everyone in the immediate room tensed up as Jose walked in. It was almost as if Mira and Sorano were right on the Jewel. The air around him was corrosive and evil. _Pure_ evil. "I must say, you're quite keen with your observation, Fairy Tail wizards."

"Swampy, get ready." Rick said.

"Sure." Swampy said back. He never took his eyes off of Jose.

"I knew this would fun, but never did I think it would be **this** entertaining." Jose had a dark aura covering him. "You took out the Jupiter Cannon, disposed of my elite Element 4, and you even managed to bring my precious Giant to its knees." Jose had a smirk across his face.

"So, you're Phantom Lord's Guild Master." Rick firmly stated. "And you already how who **I** am, so how about we skip the pleasantries and get to the part where we win this thing." He switched to the Dread Plate and he stepped forward, but Cana pulled him back.

"Are you nuts?!" Cana yelled. "He's a Wizard Saint! He's probably as strong, if not **stronger** than the Master! He'll kill you!"

"You've been so nice to entertain me, I simply must return the favor." Jose said.

"You ready, Elfman?" Gray asked.

"You don't need to tell me." Elfman stated.

The smirk never left Jose's face. "In fact, I'll return it in full." He raised his hand up to his face and it was cloaked in darkness.

Sorano immediately got the implementations of what Jose said. "Get out of there now!" But it was no use. Gray and Elfman already began their attacks.

" **Ice-Make: Saucer!** "

" **Beast Arm: Iron Bull!** "

Jose's eyes widened as his Magic Power fully showed itself. " **Howitzer!** " Jose created a purple magic Seal, which fired off a series of dark purple skulls. The skulls penetrated Gray and Elfman as the spell sounded like it was eating them from the inside.

Seeing this, Rick switched back into his default form. " **Protect!** " Rick created a turquoise barrier in front of him, Swampy, Cana, and Sorano, which blocked the attack.

"Elfman! Gray!" Mira cried out. She turned around and she gave Jose an angry face.

Swiping his arm, Jose created a shockwave that sent everyone flying back. Cana screamed as she went sailing, as did Rick. But unbeknownst to Rick, a shrunken Poké Ball flew out of his pocket.

Rick straightened himself out and he transformed into his Dread Plate form. " **Dark Pulse!** " Putting his hands together, Rick created a jumbled mess of black rings. He fired them at Jose, who grunted as the Dark-type move met its mark.

"You've got guts if you think you can defeat me, young Thyst! **Dead Wave!** " Jose sent a wave of dark energy at the group, causing Rick to go on the defensive.

"Sorano, block it with **Iron Tail!** " Rick commanded.

"With pleasure." The Absol's tail turned a metallic gray as she swung her tail to intercept the Spell. Sorano dashed towards Jose, and with one swing, she struck the Guild Master across the chest, making him fly back.

Rick changed into his Sky Plate form and he took to the air. " **Air Cutter!** " As Rick flapped his wings, streams of light blue X's struck Jose repetitively. In the midst of the dust, Rick turned around. "Move!"

"Not so fast! **Howitzer!** " Jose shot another barrage of purple skulls, but Rick countered with another volley of Air Cutters, which allowed Mira and the others to escape.

"Your focus should be on me." Rick said, standing tall, or rather, flying tall amongst the rubble.

From a distance, Cana was watching the battle unfold in front of her. ' _C'mon Rick, kick this guy's ass._ ' She turned away for a moment and she saw the small Poké Ball lying in front of her. "What the?" She grabbed the Poké Ball and she examined it. This Poké Ball in particular didn't look familiar to her. It looked almost...older. There were slight scratches on the Poké Ball. The button wasn't glowing red, so that had to mean that Rick meant to summon it. But the only question that remained was what was in there? What other kind of Pokémon does Rick possess?

" **Double Team!** " Rick, as well as Sorano, created multiple copies of themselves to circle around Jose, making the Guild Master look around himself. Rick had changed into his Dread Plate form, and he had two, long purple needles in his hands and Sorano's claws were glowing the same shade of purple. " **Double Night Slash!** " They quickly surrounded Jose as the Guild Master sued his forearms to block the attack, only to be faked out by the duplicates.

"I'm getting fed up with this!" Jose snapped. " **Death Dome!** " Swiftly arcing his arms in opposite directions, the purple wave of Dark Magic spread out in every conceivable direction. The clones of both Rick and Sorano dispersed as the two were bombarded.

"Rick!" For some reason, seeing Rick getting hit was making Cana's heart skip a beat.

Hearing the Card Mage's voice, Rick craned his head back to see Cana was behind some rubble, _thankfully_ unharmed by that last attack. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"I should be telling you that!" Cana argued back. She pulled out a pair of Tarot Cards. " **Sun's Strength!** " The two cards arced around the rubbled and they seemed to have connected with Jose, causing a small explosion. "Yes!"

"Not quite."

A big uprise in Magic Power made the smoke clear itself and Jose wasn't looking pleased. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

"Well, it seems you've got some spunk, girly." Jose snickered as his hand was cloaked in Shade Magic. "But it seems you're slacking in form. I've just have to show you! **Howitzer!** " The barrage of Shades sped past Rick, and he only had time to turn his head to see the Shades pierce through Cana's body, making her scream in pain.

"NO!" Rick screamed. He turned to see Jose's face of bliss. "You sick freak! You think this is funny?!" He changed back into his Fist Plate form and he got in close. " **Close Combat!** " Rick's punches quickly picked up steam as he struck Jose in a quick, consecutive fashion.

Cana looked on behind her safe area, trying to recover from Jose's last attack. Her body felt like it was ready to give out, but her sheer willpower was preventing that from happening. ' _Damn, he's strong. Well, he_ _ **is**_ _a Wizard Saint, but why is Rick putting this much strength in the fight now?_ ' Her gaze moved to Jose, and it didn't even look like Close Combat was doing anything, which made Cana worry. ' _And why isn't his attack working?!'_

Rick's hands glowed white as he crossed them. " **Cross Chop!** " He lunged at Jose, but his attack went through him. Without processing, he brought his hands together as a golden orb formed. " **Focus Blast!** " He shot the ball of energy at Jose, but the attack didn't faze him in the slightest.

Sorano was seeing how Jose wasn't fazed in the slightest, which brought up some concern. ' _Why isn't Close Combat doing a thing?_ ' While Rick was busy with Jose, The Disaster Pokémon took the opportunity. " **Swords Dance!** " The illusionary swords quickly rotated as her strength increased. After Swords Dance ceased, Sorano figured it out. "Let's snuff this out! **Night Slash!** " Her scythe horn glowed purple as she quickly closed in behind Jose. With one swift swipe, Jose felt the shooting pain across his back, as Super Luck kicked in. "I figured it out. Since he using Shade Magic, that means that technically he's a Ghost-type."

Cana looked on and she saw that Rick's attacks weren't doing anything compared to before. ' _Wait. Would a person's Magic be considered as their 'Type'?_ ' "Rick, stop!" she called out.

" **Howitzer!** " Jose shot out a barrage of shades, which Rick endured every single one as they pierced his body, making him scream in pain. Cana couldn't help but cover her ears when he wailed in pain. "Haven't you had enough, boy!? You've never stood a chance against me! A Wizard Saint!"

"I don't care...if I did stand a chance." Rick said in between gasps. "Hell, I don't care if you're God. I'm not gonna let you stand there and hurt the people I care about." His angered expression never left his face, and he was standing behind the words he sPoké. "Sorano, keep Jose busy for a bit!"

"Gladly." Sorano obeyed as her front claws glowed. " **Night Slash!** " She pounced on Jose, digging both of her claws into Jose's body, making him grunt in pain. Jose threw Sorano off of him, but Sorano recovered quickly and she pivoted to use Iron Tail. Her metallic gray tail struck Jose and a blue aura swept over him, signaling Iron Tail's secondary effect, which made Jose slightly lower his guard. Before he could register what had happened, he was launched forward when Rick slugged Jose in the back, revealing that he used Recover and switched into his Earth Plate form to use High Horsepower. "Answer me this, Jose." He said, and the tone of his voice was clearly indicating that he wanted his answers then and there. "Why is Phantom Lord attacking Fairy Tail? I mean, I know that there's a rivalry between the two guilds, but why go out of the way and try to kidnap Lucy?"

"Why, simply for the money." Jose answered honestly.

"But something doesn't add up from that." Sorano interjected. "From what I can gather, Phantom Lord has plenty of other stations all over Fiore, am I correct?"

"So far, yes." Jose again answered truthfully.

"So then why are you after more? Phantom Lord as a whole should have more than enough money." Sorano wasn't seeing the big picture yet. "And why target specifically Lucy of all people?"

"You're not seeing the big picture yet." Jose said. In the midst of the interrogation, Rick didn't notice that a Shade was constricting his body until he felt an overwhelmingly painful stinging sensation coursing through every nerve of his being.

"Rick!" Sorano and Cana didn't even notice Jose casted the spell. Sorano was about to turn and slash Rick out before Jose sPoké up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jose taunted. He increased the power of the constricting Shade and Rick howled in agony, which made Cana cover her ears from behind the rubble.

Rick tried to squirm his way out, but with each tug the Shade would tighten its hold and the Magic Power would increase, which only made things worse.

"You're a coward!" Sorano growled.

"Name calling?" Jose asked. "I figured you were trained better than that." Sorano growled at the Wizard Saint as her Trainer was getting tortured. "Now die! **Howitzer!** " Jose created a Magic Seal as the Shades came out in bursts.

"Sorano!" Rick called out, which only made the Shade coil up more, making him scream in pain. Sorano took her eye off the Shades for a moment, and that was a mistake as the Shades bore their way through the Dark-type Pokémon, leaving her in pain as well.

Swampy looked from behind a different pile of rubble, and he saw his Trainer on the brink of torture, if he wasn't already there. He had to find a way to get his Trainer out of his binds without Jose noticing.

Cana was behind the rubble from before, and all she could do was sit there in fear as Jose was toying with the pair in front of both of them, and his face formed a sickening smile as both Rick and Sorano were screaming in pain. "STOP!" She blurted out, but she was ultimately ignored by both parties. She subconsciously balled her hands, which brought her attention to the Poké Ball in her hand. Looking down at the Poké Ball, Cana thought about what Rick had said while he fought Aria. He said that if he were to die, then he would have Cana take care of his Pokémon. He seemed to trust her with these weird creatures of which she knew _very_ little about. He said that she would make a great Trainer. Now, was the time to see if he was right.

Stepping out into the open, Cana stood her ground. "Hey, buddy!" she called out, grabbing both men's attention.

"Cana, get out of here!" Rick called out. "It's not safe here!"

"I'm not leaving alone!" Cana snipped back.

"I can't risk you killing yourself!" Rick argued back.

"Well, you need the help now!" Cana said. By instinct alone, she clicked the Poké Ball's button and enlarged it, shocking Rick and Sorano.

"A Poké Ball?!" Sorano said.

"It must've fallen out during the fight!" Rick deduced. "Cana, don't! You've got no clue who's Poké Ball that is!"

"I don't care!" Cana declared. "Now! I need your help!" She threw the Poké Ball out in front of her and the silver light enveloped the area. Eventually, the Pokémon appeared in front of everyone. The Pokémon in question was a quadruped mammalian Pokémon that had brown fur. The soles of its feet had small pink pads on them. The tail was bushy and it ended with a cream colored tip, which was also the same color as the flurry collar around its neck. The eyes were huge and brown and the ears stood in the air.

The Pokémon scanned the area, clueless as to where it was. "W-Where am I? And why can I speak?" She sPoké in a soft, timid voice.

"An Eevee?" Sorano asked.

"Her name is Stevie, actually." Rick corrected, before the Shade shocked Rick again, making him scream in pain.

"Rick!" Stevie was scared and confused. She saw Jose in front of them and she felt the evil aura that surrounded him. It was enough to make her freeze in fear.

"Did you really think something like that would stop me?!" Jose wasn't amused. "Try this! **Howitzer!** " The Magic Seal conjured created Shades that raced towards the petrified Eevee at an alarming rate.

"Watch out!" Without a moment's doubt, Cana flashed a couple of cards. " **Thunderbolt's Fate!** " Lighting bolts thundered down from somewhere and the shock sent the Eevee flying back as the Shades were barely close enough to make contact. Thankfully, instead of flying into the wall, Cana caught her as the pair fell to the ground. Cana got back up to her feet and she looked down at the Normal-type Pokémon in her arms. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Stevie said. The Normal-type noticed that Jose had launched more Shades. Squirming out of Cana's grasp, Stevie knew that she had to go on the offensive. " **Swift!** " In midair, Stevie twisted her body, swishing her tail and releasing a wave of golden stars. The two attacks cancelled each other out. " **Sand Attack!** " Once Stevie got back on the ground, she pivoted and she began kicking up dirt, obscuring Jose's sight. Cana was left in awe that while Stevie was too petrified to even run, she was able to fight now. Was it to protect her? Or her _actual_ Trainer?

"Gah!" Jose released another shockwave, dispersing the Ground-type attack, but his eyes showed that his eyesight was affected by Stevie. "Playing dirty?"

"It's perfectly legal." Stevie defended. She was referring to the fact that back home, Sand Attack could be used by Trainers to get an upper hand. The only thing was that not a lot of Trainers used Sand Attack nowadays, unless they were beginners. " **Bite!** " Using the opportunity currently presenting itself, Stevie lunged at Jose's leg, and her canines glowed white and she chomped down, making Jose turn his attention to her.

"Get off, you mangy mutt!" Jose kept shaking his leg, trying to get Stevie off, but to no avail. He eventually got to the point where he forcefully grab Stevie by the scruff of her neck, making her scream in pain as she was forced to let go. Jose threw Stevie into the air and he outstretched his arm. Before he could blast Stevie, he was suddenly blasted with electricity, making him grunt as he felt slight discomfort. He turned to see Cana was standing tall. "So, you want to step up? I'll admit, I never took you for someone who would toss her life away. You seem more like someone who would drink 'til she dropped."

"Talk all you want. You won't be breaking me anytime soon." She felt a faint lie in her words, but she promptly ignored it. She threw the cards she had on her. "Don't fail me now. **Sun's Strength!** " The cards sparked and the fires roared as the explosion roared out. A Shade tore through the flames and it almost struck Cana hadn't it been bisected. Time slowed to a crawl as the Shade went past Cana, splitting apart as it faded away.

* * *

 **With Fairy Tail**

Medicham's Psycho Cut tore through another Shade as Erza barely sidestepped a Shade. The Requip Mage nearly felt to a knee before Medicham caught her.

"Thank you." Erza gasped. She looked all around her as she saw her fellow mages fend off the opposition to the best of their abilities. "These creatures aren't letting up."

"That just means that we can't let up either." Medicham said, pulling Erza up. As she did, she began to notice that the Shades were beginning to converge. "What the?"

"They're combining?" Laki gasped.

"Not good." Abra said. Mimikyu turned away from the growing blob, shaking. Abra picked up Mimikyu and she kept her friend turned away.

"Yeah." Archie was on edge as well. He's never seen anything like this, so he had no way of knowing what to do.

* * *

 **With Lucy and Reedus**

"Are we getting closer?" Lucy asked.

"We're almost there." Reedus assured. And true to his words, on the horizon was Porlyusica's domain. As the pair reached the healer's doorstep, they saw the door opening and they saw Makarov leaving.

"Master!" Without missing a beat, Lucy leapt out of the carriage and she hugged the Guild Master out of nowhere. Releasing the older man out of her grasp, she collected herself. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, my child." Makarov said. "But I can ask you the same thing." He looked over to see Reedus banged up. "And what happened to Reedus?"

"It was Phantom." Lucy said, hanging her head down. "Black Steel Gajeel and his goons found us and attacked us. For some reason, they're after me and Reedus tried to fend them off. But thankfully, some Mages came to our rescue."

Makarov felt like a weight was lifted off his chest as he breathed. He was sickened by how Phantom Lord was attacking his children while he was resting. He wanted to sick himself onto Jose as soon as humanly possible.

"Take me back to the Guild Hall." Makarov got into the carriage and the three drove off, while Porlyusica stared back at a photo on a shelf. The picture was one that had four people in front of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall. In it were younger version's of both Makarov and Porlyusica.

' _I swear, you're just as reckless as before.'_ Porlyusica thought to herself.

* * *

 **With Cana and Stevie**

The dust was stirring while both sides were reeling from what had just happened. Cana and Stevie were shaking a little. Neither had any clue what just happened.

"That...was close." Stevie said after taking a breath.

"I know." Cana said. She didn't even notice anything moving before the Shade was sliced in half. She was speechless, but she didn't know who or what did it.

"Who's the wise guy?!" Jose snapped at the open air. A moment later, Jose was bombarded by the intense pressure of a Hydro Pump. Once the Water-type attack ceased, an Ice Beam incased him, freezing him solid.

Sorano lowly got up and she saw the quick, consecutive attacks. They looked fluid in both execution and the delivery was done perfectly. "A Hydro Pump followed by an Ice Beam."

"To answer your question, that would be us." The dust cleared to reveal Rick with Swampy perched on his shoulder. Swampy looked a little worn out, panting.

"Wait a minute. How the hell did you break out of that Shade?" Cana asked. You couldn't even move in that thing!"

"You're right, I couldn't." Rick said. "Allow me to explain."

 _While Stevie was fighting Jose, Rick was trying not to move as much to keep the Shade from hurting. His mind was circling itself as he struggled to figure something out._

' _Think here, Thyst. You're trapped and you can't move. The only other person who could help is currently fighting a Wizard Saint and Sorano's still down. Not to mention that Swampy's not in the area.' He couldn't move his hands to reach Alexander's Poké Ball, Emerald carried everyone else out, and Muku can't attack unless he is._

 _Swampy, meanwhile, Pokéd his head out of a pile of rubble made by the shockwave. Shaking his head, he cleared it for a moment to see his surroundings. He saw that Stevie and Cana were battling Jose and he saw Sorano's breathing body on the ground._

" _Huh, why is Stevie here?" Swampy quickly dashed behind some cover and saw that Rick was on the ground, entangled in something shocking him every time he so much as twitched. "Whoa."_

 _Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Swampy looking at him with a look of worry. "So." Rick asked him. "How's life?"_

" _What kind of question's that?" Swampy asked, completely flabbergasted by the sudden question._

" _The rhetorical kind." Rick said. The Shade shocked Rick again, causing Swampy to look away in pain. "Help me out here?"_

 _Swampy mulled over his options for a moment before one struck. It wasn't a pretty one, but it was an idea. "You're gonna hate me for this, but I've got a plan."_

" _Honestly, I'll take what I can get" Rick said._

" _Okay." Swampy said hesitantly. " **Ice Beam!** " Swampy shot the freezing beam at Rick, and it slowly arched its way up Rick's body, freezing both him and the Shades, causing it to howl in pain. "Now, **Take Down!** " Without taking a step back, Swampy rammed into the frozen block of ice and cracked it, allowing Rick to break free on his own._

" _Thanks Swampy." Rick said, taking a moment to stretch himself out. He noticed that Jose was still attacking Stevie and Cana, not even noticing that Rick was freed. "He's really single-minded, isn't he?"_

" _I don't think that's a good quality." Swampy agreed._

" _Well, then, let's enter the fray." Rick grabbed Swampy and he jumped into the dust cloud._

"Oh-kay." Cana said slowly, grasping the concept.

"He's really single-minded." Stevie said.

At that moment, the ice casing Jose shattered as his Shade Magic grew exponentially, as did his anger. "HOW DARE YOU! I AM A WIZARD SAINT! I AM ABOVE ALL OF YOU!" He shouted with rage.

' _This isn't good._ ' Sorano brought her head up, her mind a fog from Jose's attack. ' _His rage and darkness are growing fast. If he keeps this up..._ ' Sorano shook her head. ' _No. He won't let that happen. And either can I._ ' Sorano slowly, but surely got to her feet. "I can't lose here." Mustering some of the energy she had, she lunged at Jose, and her tail glowed metallic. " **Iron Tail!** " Twisting her body, she slammed against Jose's head, sending him flying into the wall. "That was for Rick."

"Alright, we need to split and attack him at different angles. That should get us closer to defeating him." Rick turned to Cana and Stevie. "You two try and distract him so we can attack separately."

"'Kay." Cana agreed.

"Be careful." Stevie said.

"Aren't I always?" Rick asked. He felt a shift in Magic Power and he got into a defensive stance. "Get ready. Swampy, **Rain Dance!** "

"When it rains, it pours." Swampy opened his mouth and he shot an orb of water into the air. Once the orb was high enough, it erupted, forming rain cloud after rain cloud, causing a downpour to occur. "Now, Cana! **Hydro Pump!** "

"Right." Cana held three tarot cards in each hand. "Try this on for size! **Prayer's Fountain!** " Cana slammed the card on the ground, summoning multiple blasts of water, enhanced by the Rain Dance. Both aquatic attack pounded Jose with great strength behind them.

" **Foresight!** " Rick's eyes glowed a bright red and he shot a red beam at Jose. After a moment the beam faded as if nothing happened. "Now, Stevie!"

" **Trump Card!** " Stevie created thin, glowing red cards that circled around her. As they sat in place, Stevie shot them at Jose, each one exploding on contact.

' _Trump Card?_ ' That last move caught Cana's attention. ' _So, there are attacks similar to my Card Magic? Huh. I guess you learn something new every day._ '

Each attack pounded Jose into the wall, and the wall began to crack under the immense pressure. As soon as the barrage ended, the wall collapsed, showing the Fairy Tail Guild Hall was in front of them.

And it wasn't pretty.

* * *

 **With Fairy Tail**

No one could tell what was happening now. As if a switch went off in their heads, the Shades began to conjugate in front of the Guild Hall.

"What the?" Archie gasped.

"What's going on?" Abra asked. Whether it was or wasn't out of fear was unknown.

"I'm not sure." Erza warned. "Stay on your guard, everyone!"

" **That's what you think.** " Everyone heard a voice ring out of nowhere, yet it seemed like it was everywhere. Not a single person or Pokémon there could tell you what was going on, and quite frankly, it was disturbing a lot of people.

"Who said that?" Medicham asked warily.

"I'm not sure." Skyfall said, staying on guard. "If I were to guess, it seems like it's some form of telepathy. Just who are you?!"

" **You can call me the end of Fairy Tail!** " The blob sprouted tentacles and whipped them at the weakened Fairy Tail Wizards on the ground, and it laughed manically as it did so. " **Can you guess why?** "

"It can't be serious." Abra didn't know where to begin. "It…just can't be serious. It has to be kidding."

"Listen up!" Erza shouted, getting everyone's attention as she reequipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "We can't let this monster destroy the one thing we hold dear!"

"She's right." Abra said, "Rick did a lot for me and Archie. We can't just let Fairy Tail fall! I promised myself I would help Rick and I intend to keep that promise to the very end!"

"Abra's right." Archie got behind her. "He was able to fend off two members of the Oracion Seis. I know that Fairy Tail doesn't stay down. They keep fighting until they can't anymore! And that's the lifestyle we need to embrace!"

"Everyone! Attack a single point!" Erza slashed her sword in a delta pattern. " **Trinity Sword!** "

" **Cyan Laser!** Blast!" Abra channeled her Magic Power into a beam of light and shot it at the monster.

" **Water-Make: Needle Storm!** " Archie created a volley of needles and shot them at the monster.

" **Psycho Cut!** " Medicham swung both legs and she created two pink crescent waves of energy.

" **Ominous Wind!** " Skyfall flapped her wings, creating a gust of ghastly wind.

The four attacks, amongst the many, attacked the massive blob at a single point, causing a massive explosion that rocked the immediate area. Their reserves were depleted as a result and they could barely stand up and they were struggling to catch their breaths.

"Did we...do it?" Abra gasped.

"We had to have." Archie wheezed. "We put...everything we had...into that."

Medicham was on a knee, also failing to regain her composure. Her vision was a little blurry, but she was hanging in there, albeit barely. She looked over at Skyfall, who was only mildly winded, compared to earlier. ' _How is she only that exhausted? I saw her take a barrage of Shade attacks, and she's only that exhausted._ ' After a second of thinking, she mentally shook her head. Medicham knew that she was a Plate Pokémon, but she was only hatched recently, yet she evolved quickly. Even faster than most Bug-types.

The thought rewound in her head. The fact that Skyfall evolved that quickly after hatching was an oddity in itself. It couldn't've been that long since Skyfall hatched and subsequently evolved. The main question right now is _how_?

" **Hm. Pity.** "

Everyone's eyes shot open in fear and shock as they saw that the dust faded and the monster was still standing.

Actually, and being frank, the monster didn't even have a scratch on it _anywhere_.

"N-no way." Mimikyu was petrified at the sight. She barely was able to get her words out.

"This can't be real." Archie said, "That was everything we had."

" **And so you just assumed that would beat me?** " The monster said, and this time, much to everyone's surprise, it wasn't sounding psychotic in the slightest. If anything, the seriousness of the monster made it sound every bit more terrifying. Without waiting for a response, the monster whipped its tentacles at the worn-down group of wizards, sending them flying back. The monster turned around and sprouted more tentacles and turned its attention to the damaged Guild Hall. Without hesitation, the monster laid into the Guild Hall, effectively reducing it to rubble and then some.

At that moment, many of the members present felt their spirit died out. To most of them, that building was their home. The only place was they could find solace, and it was gone.

"NO!" Erza cried out, gripping her sword as if it were her lifeline. She wanted to smite the beast, but before she could move, Medicham grabbed Erza's shoulder.

"Erza, it isn't worth it!" Medicham yelled, and Erza saw the tear running down her cheek. She looked away as the monster was tearing down their home. She knew that there wasn't anything that they could do. "We're out of its league. We can't possibly defeat it." It was a bitter pill for them to swallow, but in the end, Medicham was right.

And Erza knew that.

* * *

 **With Rick and co.**

Looking out at the damage and destruction was nothing compared to seeing what was left of the Guild Hall. Rick, Cana, Swampy, and Sorano all had varied looks of shock on their faces.

"The Guild Hall!" Cana screamed.

"It's gone." Sorano was speechless.

"No way." As was Swampy.

Jose saw the looks on their faces and he began to laugh hard at their expense. "How do you like the redecorating?" He continued his laughing fit as they saw their home away from home get destroyed. Rick could see Medicham and Skyfall crying, and he saw more people pounding their anger into the ground, and even more people weak and defeated as the monster continued its destructive rampage.

But from all of that, Rick could hear one sound clearly than anything. He slowly turned his head, and he saw Cana sobbing as tears ran down her face like raindrops. Her crying voice was loud as she fell to her knees.

Jose was having a ball watching Cana break down in front of him. He could only imagine the looks on their faces when they see their dear Master next. That is, if they made it out of there alive.

"You heartless monster."

Jose stopped his laughing as he faintly heard Rick's voice. The Multitype Mage slowly revealed his eyes, which were red and wet as tears were still rolling down his face.

"You...destroyed...our guild. You took away the ONE PLACE that most of those people called their home. You robbed people who wished to join a place where strangers can become a family." Rick was slowly beginning to lose it, as he transformed into the Meadow Plate out of nowhere.

"So I take it that you hate it when I break your toys?" Jose asked without stepping down.

Rick didn't even respond as he pointed at Cana's emblem. "You see this? This is the sigil of a family. OUR family. **MY** family!" He took a deep breath before he continued, taking off my Mega Ring and Z-Ring, revealing his Fairy Tail emblem. "This guild gave the one thing that I wanted since I was a kid. They gave me a human family. Was I happy before that? Yes, I was. But for the longest time, _deep_ down in the back of my mind, there was this deep longing that one day, _someday_ , I would be able to say 'These are my parents.'" He pulled out the other Poké Balls in his possession and he threw them to Cana and Swampy, who caught them, along with the two bracelets. His Pokédex was also thrown to the others.

"We better run. Now." Sorano warned.

"But, what about Rick?" Swampy asked.

"Trust me, you better be focusing your worries on Jose if he survives." Sorano said.

Cana just stood there as Rick was exuding power, almost petrified, but not as much as before.

"Cana!" Sorano shouted.

Snapping out of her trance, Cana turned to the Dark-type Pokémon. "Huh? R-Right. Let's go." The four of them sprinted out of the room, but Cana had a small thought lingering in the back of her head. Somehow, she wasn't going to like this at all.

"When I joined Fairy Tail, that purpose was filled. And I'll be good and damned if I'm gonna let you take that away from me!" Rick shouted as he began exerting tremendous power and a bright light.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Cana**

As the Card Mage ran down the hall, she felt the swelling power right behind her. Not only her, but the other three Pokémon with her could feel it as well. If they had to explain what the power felt like, they would have to say that the power felt warm and serene.

"You think Rick'll be okay?" Stevie asked.

"I'm sure." Cana said. "He has to."

Stevie sensed the determination in Cana's voice, almost as if she was certain about it. But she also felt something else, but she couldn't be sure.

"As much as I'm loving this little chat, we need to leave." Sorano said.

"Right." Cana pulled herself out of her stupor. "Now the only question is how?"

"Ight ere." Swampy said. He spat out a Poké Ball, activating it and he released Emerald. The Shiny Pokémon landed in front of the three.

"What's up?" Emerald asked pantingly, still worn out after his battle with Sky earlier. After a moment, Emerald raised his head and he felt the overwhelming power behind the four in front of him. "Is that Rick?"

"No time. We need to get back to the Guild Hall." Without hesitation, Cana plucked Stevie off the ground and into her purse. Swampy jumped onto Cana's shoulder, while Sorano was in Emerald's arms. "Can you get us out of here?"

"You sure?" Emerald asked hesitantly. "I'm holding cargo here."

"I'll be fine." Sorano disregarded.

"Alrighty then. Please keep all hands and feet on the Dragonite at all times." With that said, Emerald spread his wings and he took off.

* * *

 **With Lucy and Makarov**

The carriage was quickly approaching the damaged Guild Hall, and Makarov's eyes widened as he saw his children sprawled everywhere and a blob monster destroying the Guild Hall.

Erza noticed Makarov getting out of the carriage. "Master!" She yelled out.

"Time out!" Archie shouted, making a 'T' with his arms, " _That's_ the Guild Master!?"

"He's tiny!" Abra agreed.

"I wouldn't judge the Master like that if I were you." Medicham said, getting their attention. "Since he's Fairy Tail's Guild Master, he must be powerful." The Fighting/Psychic-type cracked a smile as Makarov began floating upward to meet the Shade at eye level. "And we're about to see him in action."

Master Makarov was holding his two arms up as two giant Magic Seals appeared, each one packing a lot of Magic Power.

" **So, you're Fairy Tail's Guild Master?** " The monster asked. " **I won't lie, but I thought you would be bigger.** " The monster flung tentacles at Makarov, but the tentacles dissolved upon contact, making the monster screech in pain.

" **Damnit, that stings!** " The monster yelled, making the entire area shake slightly.

"I will never let you hurt any of my children again!" The Master brought his arms closer together as the Magic Circles gained power, but as the monster itself was shrieking in agony, the voice itself was only laughing, almost snickering.

" **You say that now, you're only delaying the inevitable.** **Tell Richard Thyst something for me, and this also goes out to the Dartrix. And that Absol and Piloswine too.** " The voice called out the Pokémon in question. " **This fight is _far_ from over. Just you wait. The darkness will never be destroyed.** " As the voice said that, the blob of shades was finally eradicated, the voice vanishing with it.

Many people were celebrating their Master's safe return, but something was bugging Medicham. How exactly was that blob talking? And better yet, how exactly did that person know about the three Pokémon in question? What exactly did it mean by 'This fight is far from over'? What darkness? There were so many question, but not nearly enough answers.

Medicham's attention was brought to the sky as she saw Cana and the other Pokémon descending on Emerald. When the Dragon-type landed, he immediately dropped Sorano, who landed without a problem, but the Dark-type fell victim to the pseudo-legendary as he fell forward out of exhaustion.

"Get off me!" Sorano yelled.

"Give me a few hours, please?" Emerald groaned.

"Uh, Em?" Swampy nudged Emerald a little, which made him open his eye slightly, and what he saw unnerved him slightly.

Everyone, excluding the Pokémon, were shocked and amazed at the sight in front of them. They were looking at Emerald like he was God.

"No way..."

"It can't be..."

"A Dragon? Here?"

"Tell me I'm dreaming." Abra said.

"I wish I could." Archie said.

"Looks like I've got some explaining to do after this." Emerald groaned. "I was really hoping that this wouldn't have to happen."

"Well, beggars can't be chooser, now will you get off me!?" Sorano yelled, which made Emerald move.

"Sorry." Emerald apologized.

"Emerald!" Without hesitation, Skyfall barreled into Emerald's stomach, wings wide open. "You're okay!"

"Hey, take it easy." Emerald softly said, gently pushing Skyfall down to the ground. "I'm fine. It takes more than something like Phantom Lord to bring me down."

"Wow." Skyfall was amazed, but something caught her attention. Something deep down compelled her to look out towards the downed Phantom Guild.

"Hey, Skyfall?" Swampy tried getting the Grass-type's attention, but to no avail. "You who." He wave a leg in front of her face, but got no reaction. "Earthland to Skyfall. Come in, Skyfall."

"Rick's still out there." Skyfall quietly said. "I don't who why, but I can feel his power growing, but something else is in there with him."

"He's fighting Jose as we speak!" Cana said, which earned an array of responses, but most of them were around the lines of wondering if Rick was crazy, and why he would even try to fight a Wizard Saint.

"Look!" Abra yelled, pointing a finger at the Phantom Lord building. People could still see the bright light at from the windows.

* * *

 **With Rick**

As the light died down, Rick's appearance changed vastly. First off, instead of his hair being the usual mix of sliver and brown, it was a vibrant green and it reached down to his lower back (similar to Chopper's post timeskip Horn Point). His attire consisted of a white jumpsuit, nothing really special about it. What was special, however, was that instead of the amethyst that would usually hang around Rick's neck, there was a small pink flower was hanging by a small vine.

" **Legendary Pokémon Mode: Shaymin!** " Rick could feel the power of nature coursing through his body. He wasn't sure how to feel about it. On one hand, the power felt great. Yet, it felt draining just to keep the form going. Granted that it was his first time using such a power.

"Well, it looks like you keep surprising me, Thyst." Jose sneered. Rick remained undeterred. "Let's see if that power of yours can save you now! **Howitzer!** " Jose shot off a barrage of Shades.

Rick didn't try to dodge, but instead wave his arms to both sides. " **Magical Leaf!** " Rick created a ring of energy, which shot out bright green leaves. The leaves shredded the Shades and got Jose, creating an explosion of green and gray smoke. The shockwaves made by the attack even pushed Rick away by a few inches.

"Whoa!" Rick was surprised by the strength of the attack. "This mode's really something else!" He was actually getting excited, almost giddy. He wasn't sure why, but he was. He took a quick breath to calm down just before Jose cleared the smoke.

" **Dead Beam!** " Jose shot a beam of black and purple energy at Rick, and the Multitype user shifted his body to the side, avoiding the attack. Jose shot another Dead Beam, which Rick countered by using Magical Leaf.

"Okay, all joking and giddiness aside, this is pointless." Rick said, getting Jose's attention. "You do realize that even if you do win, you won't be celebrating for long."

"Oh? How so?" Jose inquired.

"Because, I know quite a few people who would...no wait, _will,_ exact vengeance on you. Some more than others." Rick thought about how Swampy or maybe Flashfire would, but also he couldn't help but picture an angry Cana, which made Rick shiver slightly.

"I've come this far to stop now! I'm not stopping until I ruin Makarov and the Heartfilia Family!" Jose yelled.

"Wait. Why Lucy's family?" Rick said. "I know she's an heir, but still-" A shocked look sprouted on Rick's face. "It's not Lucy you're after! You're after the money!"

"Hmm. You're a clever one." Jose sneered. "You're right. I wasn't planning on letting her go! I was going to squeeze that family of every last bit of their money! But then YOU RUINED IT!" Out of rage, Jose let loose another Dead Beam at Rick.

"I didn't ruin anything." Jose heard a voice coming from behind him, via Rick's Quick Attack. Before he could turn around, Rick used Energy Ball, causing Jose to be sent flying forward. "It was your selfish greed that ruined you from the start. Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord could have been equals, but you wanted power and control. You wanted to exert dominance over Fairy Tail, but you fell short. Fairy Tail isn't the kind of guild that rolls over. We're the kind of guild that fights to survive. Think of us as the light within the darkness."

"SILENCE!" Rick stepped back slightly as Jose's Magic Power exponentially increased, as well as his anger. "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU MISERABLE INGRATES! FAIRY TAIL HAS BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR FAR TOO LONG!" With almost inhuman speed, Jose grabbed Rick by the throat and threw him with everything he had, causing Rick to be sent flying over the water. Jose gathered massive amounts of Magic Power into a small black ball. "SAY GOODBYE! **PHANTOM BOMB!** "

"Get out of there!"Archie yelled, but Rick didn't respond.

"I think that throw into the wall knocked him out!" Abra speculated.

"Wake up!" Emerald yelled out.

"Rick!" Swampy couldn't look away.

The other Poké Balls opened, summoning forth Flashfire, Muku, Tundrake, Sorano, and Alexander. The other Pokémon had either worried looks or their expressions weren't readable, which was the case for Alexander, Sorano, and Tundrake, the latter due to poor eyesight.

Just as the Pokémon came out on their own, the Phantom Bomb made contact with Rick, and it caused a massive explosion compared to its small size. Everyone on the ground got ready to protect themselves from the force of the blast.

Muku leaped out and ejected his hand. "Huddle up! **Protect!** " The turquoise shield appeared and outstretched to protect the entire group from the blast. The shockwaves shook the foundation of the damaged Guild Hall behind them, causing some of the rubble to sink to the ground.

"Move! I can't see!" Cana yelled, causing Muku to lower the Protect, just as the shockwave ended. Out of the pitch black smoke, Cana could barely see Rick plummeting into the ocean. The sight of it was making her heart race faster than a Ninjask with its Speed maxed out. Her breathing was getting out of control and she felt like collapsing. She felt something soft rub against her. She slightly craned her head to the side to see Stevie's paw wiping away her tears. The Evolution Pokémon rubbed her head on Cana's neck, and it was made obvious to Cana that Stevie was trying to calm her down.

Swampy's eyes were about the same as Cana's. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His own brother was falling out of the sky and he knew that he couldn't catch him in time. "RICK!"

At that moment, the flower around Rick's neck began producing little spores of pollen. Rick may have been unconscious, but he was still breathing. Some of the spores crawled their way in his nose and Rick began glowing gold.

"What?!" Jose wasn't pleased.

"What's happening!?" Cana wanted an answer, and she wanted it now.

"I think he's transforming again!" Archie was only guessing, but it was better than saying nothing.

"Sky Forme."

Cana and Swampy looked over to the culprit, which was surprisingly not Sorano, but Skyfall.

"What's Sky Forme?" Cana asked.

"I can't explain how I know this, but Shaymin that come into contact with pollen spores from the Gracidea flower." Skyfall explained.

"What a minute! The Pokédex!" Swampy remembered something himself. "Cana, didn't Rick toss his Pokédex before we ran?"

Cana had to think hard for a moment, but it did sound familiar. "I think so? Why does that matter now?"

"Type in 'Shaymin' in the Pokédex." Swampy said.

Cana gave Swampy a confused look, but she did pull out Rick's Pokédex and she typed in what Swampy had asked for. "Is this it?"

The Pokémon in the picture was a quadruped with a small body, similar to a hedgehog. Green fur, almost like grass, sprouted on its back. On the side of its head, a pink flower was there. Its legs were short and stubby,

" _ **Shaymin, The Gratitude Pokémon. A Grass-type. When this Mythical come in contact with Gracidea pollen, it transforms into its Sky Forme, becoming a Grass and Flying-type. Shaymin also has a tendency to mi**_ _ **grate. Wherever they land, a new Gracidea patch grows.**_ _"_

The Pokémon in the picture now looked like a quadruped with a slender, canine appearance. It had green fur resembling a mohawk, and it had a red flower petal on its neck. The legs were green almost reaching to the main body. The ears were on each side of the head and were flat resembling wings of sorts.

"So, you're saying that Rick's a Shaymin?" Cana asked. "How?"

"When we were first summoned here, I remember Palkia and Dialga saying that Rick had the power to transform into any Legendary or Mythical Pokémon, granted he has the correct Plate." Swampy recalled. "But they also said that it takes a lot of energy to keep it going, so I can't say how much longer he can keep it going."

As Swampy and the other were talking, Rick's transformation ended and they saw the 'new' him. His hair was shortened and it was spiky, similar to Natsu's hair style. The bodysuit still remained, but he now also adorned green gloves and boots and a red scarf around his neck, similar to Shaymin's Sky Forme. His ears were surprisingly normal, but he did have a set of wings growing out of his head.

"Come on, buddy." Flashfire was on the edge of her seat, figuratively of course.

"You can do it." Sorano confidently said.

"We believe in you." Skyfall agreed.

"Just like how you believed in us." Muku.

"We may haven't been together for long, but I know your strength." Tundrake said. "You still haven't displayed your full strength."

"Kick that sorry Wizard Saint's ass!" Alexander yelled.

"For everyone!" Swampy yelled out.

When Swampy yelled out, Rick's eyes opened up, revealing them to be bright green. The wings caught the breeze, and he straightened out, skimming across the water's edge and flew up back up to Jose.

" **Air Slash!** " Rick created saw blades out of thin air and he launched them at Jose, causing the Wizard Saint to almost cringe with every hit. "You can't get rid of me that easily, ya know!"

Everyone on the ground was celebrating at the fact that Rick was alive and kicking, Cana and Rick's Pokémon especially.

"He almost had us there, didn't he?" Flashfire sighed.

"That's Rick for you. He tends to wait till the last minute." Medicham said, her arms crossed.

"I'm gonna hurt him for that!" Abra said.

"Get in line!" Cana said back. "I get first crack at him!"

Swampy was just glad that Rick was still alive. Any later and Swampy didn't want to even think about it. "Get him!"

"Grr! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!?" Jose fired multiple Shades at Rick, hoping to knock him out of the sky, but Rick evaded the Shades with great ease, charging into Jose, bringing the two of them into the heart of the Phantom Lord building.

"I've got way too many reasons to not die, and I don't have the time nor the energy to deal with you now." Rick said firmly. "I'm not gonna lose now, not while I've got a job to do."

"Well, then I'm sorry to disappoint!" Jose collected the rest of his Magic Power into the palms of his hands, resulting in two massively powerful attacks. " **Phantom Bomb!** " Jose threw the deadly explosives at Rick, and he didn't move a muscle.

"I'm sorry, but what part of 'I don't have the time nor the energy to deal with you now' and 'I'm not gonna lose now' do you not understand?" Rick asked. As the explosives got closer, they were also getting smaller and smaller and the scarf was beginning to turn pitch black. "Time for my big finish. **Signature Mythical Arts: Seed Flare!** " Rick began glowing bright green and the scarf began glowing pink, causing an explosion of green explosion of light, completely eradicating every bit of Jose's negativity in the air. The air felt warm and calm, like everything was right in the world.

"Whoa." Abra gasped.

"This power's...I don't have the words." Archie was dumbfounded.

"Just like before." Cana sighed.

"Nice job, Rick." Swampy said.

"Amazing." Mimikyu was just as amazed as everyone else. ' _So that's the true power of the power Arceus bestowed to him'_

"Um, guys!?" Flashfire noticed that something was amiss. "Where Rick and that other guy?"

Everything kinda paused there for a moment. The last that anyone saw, Rick charged Jose into the building, and then no one saw him.

Everyone was about to panic, but they immediately saw something faint flying towards them. For a moment, you couldn't tell who or what it was, but Skyfall could immediately sense who it was.

"Rick's alive!" Skyfall cheered.

"It is just me or is he coming in hot?" Mimikyu asked.

And sure enough, due to the harsh amount of power he used, Rick began to falter and his transformation faded, turning him back to normal, but he also collided hard on the ground, skidding a little bit, and eventually stopping in front of everyone.

"Rick?" Swampy nudged him. "You okay there?"

"My everything hurts." Rick groaned.

"Can you move at least?' Makarov asked.

"I'll try." Rick said. With every move he made, he let out a pained groan. Eventually, he pulled himself off the ground, but he was still pretty weak. His body glowed yellow for a moment, signaling his use of Recover. "I think I'll be fine, but I'm gonna be sore."

Immediately, everyone piled around Rick, hugging and giving him pats on the back, despite his exhausted body condition. Everyone was saying everything at once, but he caught a couple of people.

"You're insane, you know?!" Macao said, "You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

"I didn't think you could do it, but man was I wrong!"

"That's Rick for ya! Manly!" Elfman said

"You did pretty great out there. I'm proud." Gray said.

"You fared well out there, Rick." Erza pulled Rick in and she gave his head a hard shove into her armor, causing his head to hurt more.

"Ow!" Rick yelled. "Thanks, Erza, but it wouldn't hurt to be more gentle, ya know!"

Rick got pulled out of Erza's grip and into someone else's, and it felt softer and much more gentle than Erza's. "What the?"

"You scared me half to death in the past few days." He could hear Cana's voice, "All the things you did, fighting Gajeel, then Grava, and Aria, and then Jose. You could have died form all of that." Rick pulled himself away and he saw Cana with a small smile on her face. "That was for making it out alive." Without giving Rick a moment's time, she punched Rick in the gut with everything she had, causing him to collapse on the ground. "And that's for being reckless!"

Rick felt a tap on his shoulder, and he felt a cold presence behind him. Slowly turning around, he saw his other Pokémon behind him, and they all had a cold look on their faces, which wasn't making Rick feel better.

"Uh, guys?" Rick said. "L-Let's be reasonable here."

"TAKE NO PRISONERS!" Flashfire yelled and all that could be hear for miles around, was Rick's screams of mercy.

 **Finally, they had won the battles, and they certainly won the war. With Phantom Lord defeated, how will Fairy Tail continue? What does that message mean? Find out more, as the story continues.**

* * *

 **And now I can say, Finally the Phantom Lord Arc is over! I'm honestly happy that I got this done, and with a probable new record in terms of words, 9,558 words, excluding the recap, reviews and the notes.**

 **I'm terrifyingly sorry for not updating since March, but stuff at home, work, and all and all, motivation and inspiration weren't too kind. It was hard enough to try and get this done when I had peace and quiet to do so, and I'm hoping that this doesn't happen again, but I can't be to hopeful.**

 **So I figured that this could be a good time to finally use the Legendary Pokémon Mode, since I've been gone from this story for a solid two months, I figured that this could be my way of saying 'Sorry for the wait'. I wanted to try and use lesser known Legendaries and Mythical Pokémon, and when I was watching Shaymin and the Sky Warrior, I figured that the toxic gases of the Reverse World and Jose's Shades could be the same thing of concept for Shaymin's Seed Flare. I wanted to use both Land Forme and Sky Forme, so I hope that was an extra treat.**

 **Next chapter's gonna start another filler arc, until I either do The Battle of Fairy Tail arc, or another original arc. I've also got plans for some of the Plate Pokémon, so I might bring some more into the fray.**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading!**


	23. Team CardHeart

**A Fairy's Heart Chapter 22: Team CardHeart**

 **Heya, William Sloan here, and welcome to my newest chapter. I was originally gonna do a remake of My Resolve, then that changed to introducing the next Plate Pokemon, but then that worked its way to being this. Either way, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also, I COMPLETELY forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter, that the voice of the Shade was my own original touch and that same person will appear later in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokemon, as they belong to their respective owners. I also don't own any of the music planned for this chapter. I'll explain why at the end.**

 _ **To Recap: After Abra and Archie find the Guild Hall in shambles, they decided to help fend off the Shades. Meanwhile, Elfman and Gray try to attack Jose, but are completely overpowered. Rick and Sorano decides to fight Jose, but when Rick's caught by Jose's Shade and Sorano's temporarily taken out, Cana steps up and calls out an Eevee that Rick had summoned, nicknamed Stevie. While Cana and Stevie attack Jose, Swampy breaks Rick free. When Rick sees the Guild Hall being destroyed and Cana crying, he snaps on Jose, ultimately unlocking his Legendary Pokemon Mode: Shaymin. But when Rick is almost defeated by Jose, Cana and Rick's Pokemon express their beliefs that Rick will win, allowing him to transform into Shaymin: Sky Forme and defeat Jose. Fairy Tail wins the war against Phantom Lord.**_

* * *

Everyone was still celebrating their victory over Phantom Lord, even Rick, despite the several injuries his own Pokemon. They could finally put all of this behind them and look towards the future.

Well, all except one.

Lucy just stood back behind everyone else. Deep down, she thought that if she hadn't left home, none of this wold have happened to Fairy Tail. They would still have their guild hall, and Levy and the others wouldn't have gotten injured.

She felt a hand clasp onto her back, which soon revealed itself to be Abra's. "Hey. You okay?" Abra asked softly.

"Yeah." Lucy's response was quick and quiet. The two looked over the damage that Phantom Lord had made, and all of this was just to get Lucy. "I just can't shake this feeling that this is somehow my fault."

"Your fault?" Abra asked. "I don't get it."

"Right. I forgot that you weren't here when I said anything." Lucy sighed down at the ground. "Well. I come from a wealthy family, and I ran away. My father and I haven't talked in years, and suddenly he wants me back. I didn't want to go back, so Fairy Tail fought to keep me here."

"Wow." Abra was taken aback slightly due to the sudden revelation.

"Uh, hey guys?" Happy asked out of nowhere. "Where's Natsu?"

* * *

 **With Natsu**

The Fire Dragon Slayer in question was still in the demolished Phantom Guild Hall. After parting ways with Rick's group, he made a beeline for Gajeel. The Iron Dragon Slayer had an advantage since he could eat the nearby iron. But, after tricking Gajeel into destroying a machine in the room, he ate the resulting explosion and had enough power to overpower Gajeel, but ran out of Magic Power.

"Hey, Gajeel." Natsu called out. "Can you hear me?"

"Nah, I can't hear nothin'." Gajeel lied. If anything, he didn't want to talk to the hothead who managed to trick him into making fire.

But Natsu kept prodding, wanting to find an answer. "All I want to know is where you learned you're Dragon Slayer Magic."

"I told ya, I can't hear ya!" Gajeel growled. Now, he just didn't want to talk in general.

"You're the first person I've met who uses that same kind of Magic that I do! Just tell me where you learned it!" Natsu called out again.

"Shut up." Gajeel growled, turning his head away from Natsu.

"Don't be like that!" Natsu yelled out, now getting a little ticked.

Gajeel didn't respond for a while until he muttered. "Metalicana."

"Huh?" Natsu was lost for a moment.

"The Iron Dragon." Gajeel answered.

"No way!" Natsu leaned over his ledge and fell to the lower level Gajeel was on. "I thought you were taught by a Dragon!"

"You're saying that you were too?" Gajeel asked.

"So where's Metalicana now?" Natsu asked.

"Don't know." Gajeel answered.

"Just tell me where he is!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I told you 'I don't know'!" Gajeel yelled back, butting heads with Natsu. Both sides recoiled abruptly afterwards due to their injuries. "Man, I feel like I'm losing brain cells just talkin' to you." Gajeel said, holding a part of his head.

"Watch it, buddy." Natsu warned.

Gajeel sighed as he answered Natsu's previous question as to Metalicana's whereabouts. "I honestly don't know. One day, he just disappeared without saying a single word."

"That didn't happened on July 7th, 7 years ago did it?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, it did." Gajeel said, turning to face Natsu. "You saying you know where he's at?"

"No, but I've been looking for a Fire Dragon myself actually. His name's Igneel." Natsu explained.

"So both disappeared seven years. Year X777. On the seventh day of the seventh month?" Gajeel would have gone on, but Natsu was getting out of hand.

"What's with all the sevens, huh!?" Natsu shouted butting heads with Gajeel again.

"How the hell should I know!?" Gajeel and Natsu recoiled again as they gripped their heads in pain. "I don't even care what happened anyway."

A breeze blew past the, before Natsu spoke, "Just get the hell out of here."

"YOU'RE ON OUR TURF, PUNK! IF ANYONE SHOULD BE LEAVING, IT'S YOU!" Gajeel yelled.

"You don't need to get snippy with me, ya know." Natsu said, walking away. "Let me know if you hear anything about Igneel, okay?"

"Go to hell!" Gajeel exclaimed. "Why should I do you any favors?"

"'Cause." Natsu craned his neck to see Gajeel. "We're fellow Dragon Slayers."

"Screw you! The next chance I get my hands on you, you're dead meat!" Gajeel threatened. "Just wait, you'll be begging for mercy."

"There's no need to be brutal about it." Natsu said. "I was thinking about calling a truce, but after that little outburst, I'm not sure."

"I'M BRUTAL?!" Gajeel exclaimed. "You just destroyed our Guild Hall!"

"Only after your guild wrecked our first!" Natsu argued back.

* * *

 **With Fairy Tail**

The sun was setting on the Guild's eventful day, if that would be the word you wanted to use. Happy eventually got Natsu back from Phantom Lord, so that was a plus.

"They really did a number on us, huh?" Rick surveyed the damage.

"Yeah." Cana agreed.

"What's gonna happen now?" Stevie asked.

"Not sure." Cana rubbed Stevie's head lightly. "But I'm sure that we'll figure something out."

Rick tapped Cana on the shoulder, getting her attention. "Can we talk for a moment?"

Rick eventually pulled both Cana and Abra away, from the group. "So why did you want to talk?"

"Hold out your hands, please. And close your eyes."

To their better knowledge, Cana and Abra agreed, and Rick placed something in both of their hands. "Now, open."

The pair opened their hands and they saw their individual items. Cana saw a familiar Poke Ball in her hand, but Abra saw something different. It was a Poke Ball, but it was a black Poke Ball with red and yellow lines with while edging to complete the look.

"Rick? Is this?" Cana was getting the idea creeping in her head.

"Yep. That is Stevie's Poke Ball." Rick said. "When I was trapped by Jose, you protected Stevie from harm, and she in turn protected you. It's in a Pokemon's nature to protect their Trainer, but it's a rare case when a Pokemon protects someone they know next to nothing about. And from what I heard alone from Abra and Mimikyu confirmed this. I knew that Mimikyu and Abra were a pair that I honestly couldn't tear apart, and that's not because she's a Ghost-type. This Luxury Ball strengthens that bond." Rick looked at Sorano, Tundrake, and Skyfall "I've come to the realization that I can't watch all the Pokemon that were sent here, but I figured that if I had help, then it would make things easier. So, would you two do me this and care for them?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Cana said, kneeling down to Stevie's eye level. "So, how about it? You want to stay with me?"

"Yeah. You seem like a nice enough person." Stevie said.

"Well, let's make this official. Stevie, return." Cana held out the Poke Ball and Stevie was sucked inside.

"Mimikyu?" Abra asked. "What about you?"

"We've been together for a while now." Mimikyu smiled under her cloak, and her voice was all Abra needed for clarification. "I don't see how we not already partners."

"Alright, Abra. Now click on the button, and then throw it at Mimikyu, just like I did with Sorano." Rick instructed.

"'Kay." Abra clicked on the Luxury Ball, making it grow to normal size. "Go, Luxury Ball!" She threw the special Poke Ball at Mimikyu, who was transported inside. Once it shook, Twice, and three times, and it finally sounded off. ' _ding_ ' Abra picked up the Luxury Ball and she held it close.

* * *

 **Afterwards…**

The next week was hectic enough for everyone. First off, Abra and Archie officially joined Fairy Tail and got their marks, with Abra's on her right hand and it was cyan, while Archie got his shoulder blade and his was a smart marine blue. After that, the Magic Counsel sent delegates to question everyone, although Cana, Rick, Abra, and by extension Archie, said nothing about anything Pokemon related. Thankfully, though, no one asked, and Fairy Tail's punishment was to be decided at a later date. Phantom Lord, however, was to be disbanded immediately, and to make things worse for Jose, he was stripped of his title of Wizard Saint.

Team Shadow Gear pulled through, but they were still bandaged and bruised. Reedus was also expected to pull through after the beatdown Gajeel gave him.

Meanwhile, Abra and Archie also decided to join Rick and Cana's team, now making them a five-person team. Abra decided on having her emblem on the outside of her right hand, similar to Lucy's, except the color of was cyan instead of pink. Archie decided on a marine blue emblem on his upper arm, the space between the shoulder and the elbow.

The five members were sitting at the bar while everyone else was working. Cana went back to drinking barrels of her booze, while Rick was drinking his cola, the usual. Swampy, Stevie, and Mimikyu were by their respective Trainers.

"So, can I ask I question?" Archie asked.

"Fire when ready." Rick said, taking another drink of his cola, but he wasn't ready for the question Archie asked.

"What exactly is our team's name?"

That question both made Rick and Cana abruptly stop their drinking and look at each other. "To be honest, I've had two names planned out, but I never got the chance to talk them over with Cana and Medicham in the same room."

"Well, we're here now." Cana sighed after finishing up her barrel. Medicham didn't say anything but she was listening.

"Well, I've had Team SunStorm and Team CardHeart. Don't ask, they've been floating in my mind for a while now."

"Why?" Cana asked the one thing he didn't want to answer.

"Well..." Rick really didn't want to answer, but he didn't have much choice. "Team SunStorm was because of Cana's Sun's Strength and the fact that I like Water-types. Team CardHeart was because of Cana's Card Magic and he fact that there's a small heart on my jacket." He closed his eyes and he waited for the ridicule…

"I like CardHeart."

That made Rick open one eye in shock. "Could you repeat that?" He looked over at Cana.

"I actually like it." Cana repeated herself before resuming her drinking.

"Abra? Archie?"

"Personally, I like CardHeart." Abra said. "It's kind of sweet that you're using your girlfriend's Magic in the team's name."

"We aren't dating!" Both Rick and Cana objected, and they were red in the face, but Cana's might lean more towards being drunk if anything else.

"Is Cana drunk?" Stevie asked warily.

"Maybe." Swampy said, "She's usually sober enough to walk, but you might need to help."

"Noted." Stevie said, and she didn't take her eyes off her new Trainer.

"How about you tell everyone how you feel!"

The newly named Team CardHeart looked over by a group of tables and they saw Erza giving Laxus the third degree. Laxus was sitting down at one of the tables, all the while his smug look never left his face.

"Who's that?" Archie whispered.

"That's Laxus." Rick whispered back, but his voice was indicating resentment towards him. "One of Fairy Tail's S-Class Mages."

"Gladly. This guild's nothing more than a group of losers and weaklings. Especially those two." Laxus turned his head, looking at Jet and Droy. "Honestly, I'm glad I never bothered to learn your names."

The aforementioned Mages looked down in pity at the remark. They honestly couldn't stand being berated by someone like Laxus, but it _was_ Laxus after all. They wanted to say something, but classic bullying tactic being intimidation, they couldn't bring themselves to say anything.

Laxus turned his head in Lucy's direction. "Which brings me to you. Little Miss Wannabe Mage. You know? None of this would have happened if you just stayed home. All of this? The injured people? The wrecked Guild Hall? All of this happened because you decided to rebel. And look what you did."

"Can it!"

Laxus turned to see Rick getting up. "Master said that no one was to blame!" A small smirk ran across his face. "But you know, you're just as guilty as you say Lucy was."

Laxus' facial expression grew ticked, as lighting threatened to crackle. "Excuse you?"

"What _exactly_ did you do?" Rick sarcastically asked. "Let me shed some light. We tried to ask for your assistance, but you said that 'the old toad had it coming', if I remember correctly." He saw Laxus' face growing more and more angry, so he had to be on the right track. "You said that if he was wise, he'd hand the Guild over to you. Well, I've got news for you, buddy. All you will be is a reminder of what _not_ to be. _A simple nobody._ "

Before he could react, Laxus instantly appeared behind Rick, putting the 17-year-old in an aggressive chokehold. "Can 'a simple nobody' do _this_?" At 'this' Laxus applied more pressure to the hold.

"Rick!" Swampy cried out.

"What the hell?!" Abra and Archie yelled.

Just as Rick's vision went blurry, he transformed into his Earth Plate Form, and his left leg was covered in a golden aura, signaling High Horsepower. Rick stomped on Laxus' foot with everything he had, making the Lighting Mage grunt in pain, forcing him to let Rick go. Rick collasped to the ground, hacking and coughing as he struggled to catch his breath. Laxus retaliated by kicking Rick in the stomach, making Rick falter and fall to the ground again.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Swampy cried out. Out of nowhere, Swampy slammed his front legs to the ground, making water erupt in a straight line. Rick managed to avoid the line of water, but when it reached Laxus, the water surrounded him and it exploded. Swampy was panting, and the smoke and mist cleared to see Laxus barely scathed by the attack.

"That's enough, both of you!" Makarov again intervened before things got out of hand. Thankfully so, because, if Laxus did attack Swampy, things would have gotten ugly _fast._

Laxus only sneered as he turned away. "I don't have time to waste on trash like you." He turned to face Rick and Swampy. "But be warned, the next time I see you, the old man won't be there to save you." He pointed at the rest of Rick's team, Pokemon included. "And that includes you too. Just you people wait. Soon enough, this Guild will be the strongest in history!" With that said, Laxus dissipated in a flash of lighting. Everyone went back to their respective things while other people went back to rebuilding.

After a long stint of silence, Archie broke the silence. "Well that happened." The three humans got up from their table and got to Rick. Abra and Cana helped him up and Archie got Rick some water.

"Thanks, guys." Rick hoarsely said, taking sips from the mug. When Rick set the empty mug down, he sighed. "Honestly."

"Let me guess? Laxus?" Cana asked.

"Hmm." Rick nodded. "I don't understand him. He thinks that he's all high and mighty, while though he did nothing. Even Mystogan did more than him!" Apparently the reason why Cana couldn't get ahold of him the first time around was because while the rest of the Guild was fighting the Phantom Lord Oak Town division, the silent S-Class Mage defeated the rest of Phantom Lord's divisions with quick success.

"Ignore him." Swampy advised. "It's like you always told me back home: 'A Luxray doesn't concern himself with the opinions of Mareep.'"

"Right." Rick said. "But hey, thanks for helping. And congrats on learning Water Pledge."

"Water Pledge?" Archie was intrigued by the attack's name.

"Yup." Rick answered. "It's one of the three Pledge attacks, after Fire Pledge and Grass Pledge. Mostly, Pokemon who can learn this attack are Pokemon you get as Starter Pokemon, such as Swampy. The type of Pledge attack depends on the Type the Pokemon is."

"So, basically what you're getting at is, a Fire-type starter can only learn Fire Pledge, and Water-type starters, such as Swampy, can learn Water Pledge?"

"That's about it." Rick said.

Afterwards, everything just kinda slow and dull. Nothing much was going on besides the general cleanup, and people were taking jobs left and right to help with the Guild's repairs. Not a lot of people were idle lying around, so Rick took the opportunity to get some training in. Currently honing his Normal-type moves, Rick was practicing on his own.

" **Swift!** " Rick swpied his arms to both sides, sending a swarm of stars at a row of targets, destroying each one in rapid succession. Quickly alternating to Comet Punch, Rick's arms were moving at the speed of sound. To finish up, Rick lurched backwards before firing a purple-ish/black color beam straight into the sky. " **Hyper Beam!** " The force of the powerful Normal-type move made the ground give slightly as the clouds in the sky almost twisted as the Hyper Beam roared in the sky. As the attack ceased, Rick fell on his rear, completely out of breath from that last attack.

The Multitype Mage could hear someone snickering as he looked back. "Oh, so you think that's funny?" He saw Cana behind him, with Stevie perched on her shoulder.

"A little bit." Cana claimed, bending down slightly with her hand outstretched.

"Thanks." Rick said, taking Cana's offer and he pulled himself off the ground. "So what's up?"

"Well, I can say the same to you." Cana said, her hand laying on her hip. "You've been a little spacey since Swampy learned Water Pledge. So?"

"Well..." Rick sighed. "Things just aren't going like I thought they would. I mean, you've got people like the Oracion Seis, and then now with Gajeel and Jose. I know that there are good people in this world, like Abra, Archie, and heck even you, but the bad's outweighing the good and..."

Cana understood where Rick was getting at. Dark Guilds are always causing problems for everyone, and its like you take one down and two more pop up. Sometimes the bad does overpower the good, she knew that there are times were the good triumphs like it's suppose to. She really doesn't want to see Rick like this, but what could she do?

An idea popped into her head. "Hey, how about we have one of those Pokemon Battles?"

Rick was pulled out of his thoughts on the spot. "Uh, can you repeat that? I thought I just heard something crazy." Rick pulled a finger out of his ear, hoping to get something out of his ear.

"I'm sure you heard me correctly." Cana said. "If I'm going to be a Trainer, I figured that I'm gonna need some practice."

Rick was at a loss for words. He _never_ thought that he would have an actual Pokemon Battle while he was here. Although, he was a little skeptical about having Cana being his opponent. This would be her first battle with Stevie, much less as a Trainer. But, people always say that there's always a first time for everything, so why not now?

"Hey." Cana waved a hand in front of Rick, trying to get his attention. "Who you. We doing this or what?"

"Oh. R-right." Rick stammered. His embarrassment soon changed to a look of a seriousness. "But don't be thinking I'll hold back."

Cana had a serious look on her face as well. "I'd hope not."

While Rick wanted to have this battle settled in his own backyard, the word that they were going to have a Pokemon Battle traveled faster than Rick thought. Soon enough, Cana and Rick were surrounded while they were preparing themselves. The bright side was that they could always repair any damage they would cause.

"Wow. An actual Pokemon Battle between two Trainers." Abra could barely contain her excitement. She squealed as she was shaking. "Oh~I can't wait!"

"You seem pretty excited for someone who isn't competing." Erza said, seeing the look in the Wisp Mage's eye. A smirk grew on the redhead face, though. She could relate to that feeling, but not in the way that Abra was.

"I wonder how the rules are." Gray thought out out loud.

"What I'm wondering is why you're not wearing a shirt." Archie said.

"Damnit!" Gray looked down, noticed he was in fact shirtless, and he hurried away, trying to find his shirt.

"So, what are the rules?" Cana asked.

"I got it!" Muku said. "The battle between Rick and Cana will now commence! Each side will use one Pokemon each, and the battle will be over when the Pokemon on either side cannot continue. Substitutions aren't allowed."

"Swampy, battle time!" Rick threw the Poke Ball, revealing the Water-type ready for battle. "It's been a while since we had a real battle, so let's make this count!"

"Sounds okay to me." Swampy agreed.

"Alright, then." Cana said. "Stevie, let's go!" She threw the Poke Ball into the air. The ball opened up, revealing her new Pokemon. The Evolution Pokemon opened her eyes and she noticed the crowd surrounding her. "Let's win this thing!"

"O-okay." Stevie shuddered a little.

"Cana gets the first move!" Muku announced, raising his hand high. "Battle begin!"

* * *

 _ **As the music plays, Rick and Swampy are looking out at the setting sun. They notice they're being watched, and Rick turns the camera away to the right, revealing Rick's amethyst necklace and Swampy's Poke Ball on a table, both of which glisten in the light.**_

 _ **As a cheery music plays, we see Stevie sleeping peacefully under a tree. As Stevie groggily looks at the camera, it pans upwards, revealing Fairy Hills.**_

* * *

Cana knew Stevie's moves after she fought against Jose, so she knew where to start. "Okay Stevie, let's start off right! **Sand-Attack!** "

"Okay." Stevie pivoted and she kicked sand up, and into Swampy's eyes, making him grunt a little.

"Is that legal?" Abra asked.

"Oh, it's legal alright." Abra turned to see Alexander standing right next to her. Archie even noticed that Sorano, Tundrake, Emerald, and even Medicham and Skyfall were watching the battle unfolding.

"Stay strong." Rick encouraged. "Use **Rain Dance!** "

Swampy fired a ball of energy into the air, instantly making the sky blacken. The rain soon picked up and it turned into a downpour.

"A little rain won't stop us." Cana claimed. "Stevie, use-"

"Use **Water Pledge** on yourself! **"**

Before Cana could give her command, Swampy raised shifted his weight to his hind legs, and he brought his front legs down right under him, making the geyser erupted right himself.

"I'm sorry, did Rick just order Swampy to hurt himself?" Archie asked aloud.

"I seriously doubt that." Emerald confidently said. "Knowing Rick, there's always a method to his madness."

Cana surveyed the field, trying to figure out what Rick had planned. ' _Okay, this doesn't make any sense. Why would he-_ ' Her thoughts were immediately shut down as it clicked. "Stevie, watch out!"

" **Hydro Pump!** "

Stevie didn't have a moment to register anything as the monstrous volume of water pushed Stevie past Cana and into the ground slightly, thankfully stopping at a inserted wooden beam, not even making it crack, but it did creak slightly from the pressure. The attack ceased as Stevie slowly crawled out of the trench.

Cana was panicking. She wasn't sure if it was the rain or what, but she felt something wet crawl down her cheek. She wanted this battle so bad, but Rick was a monster on the field. She witnessed both battles against Sorano and Tundrake, and she didn't think so much about it-

"It's much more than you think, you know." Rick said.

"Huh?" Cana said.

"Battling." Rick simplified. "You thought that battling with Pokemon was basically going until either you or your opponent can't, but there's more to it than that." Rick pulled out two Sitrus Berries and threw them to Cana. "Give those to Stevie."

Without saying anything, Cana slowly made her way over to her Pokemon. She kept replaying the last few minutes over in her head, trying to make sense of where she went wrong.

"Poor Cana." Abra whispered.

"Rick's not wrong, though." Alexander said.

Abra looked at Alexander with a slightly confused look on her face. "About what?"

"There's more to Pokemon battling than just calling out moves and dodging." Sorano agreed.

"There are times during a battle that the Trainer must listen to the Pokemon, not the other way around." Tundrake said, "The Trainer has to believe in their Pokemon. Trust _their_ decisions, and their actions."

"Cana might not have done that, but it's always better to teach that as soon as possible." Medicham had her arms crossed. "Otherwise, she destined to fail as a Trainer."

Skyfall watched all the other Pokemon as they shared their different kernels of wisdom. She might not have anything to say after what the other Pokemon did, but she always thought that both Trainer and Pokemon should be in sync, both in and out of battle.

Cana kneeled down and she fed Stevie the yellow Berries. She overheard what the other Pokemon were saying, and she completely agreed with them. Ever since she got Stevie from Rick, she's been wanting to battle. She charged straight into the fray without even considering what Rick was capable of.

"I'm sorry." Cana apologized as Stevie ate. Everyone from Fairy Tail was shocked at what they were hearing. Hearing Cana apologizing almost _never_ happens, but yet here it was. "I wanted this for the past week, but now I...I thought that I was ready for this after Jose attacked, but now I don't know."

Stevie smiled and she got out a small chuckle. "Cana, I never thought I'd hear this from you. If I'm being honest, I always thought this would be happening to me." She looked up at Cana's crestfallen face. "When that Jose guy attacked me, all I did was freeze up. It took you protecting me to get me to do the same. Somehow we make a good team, and I want this to work." Stevie slowly got up and she raised a paw out to Cana. "But it'll only work if we can trust each other. Deal?"

Cana smirked slightly and her gently took Stevie's paw and shook it. "Deal. Now, how about we win this thing?" As she was talking, the rain let up.

Stevie nodded in agreement. "Let's."

"Can you still fight?" Muku asked.

"We're fine." Cana called out.

"Alright. Battle resume." Muku raised his hand down again.

"Swampy, use **Ice Beam!** " Rick ordered. Swampy shot a ray of energy in a line, freezing the ground as the spikes on the ground raced ahead.

"Stevie, dodge it and use **Sand-Attack** **!** " Cana commanded.

Stevie closed her eyes and she focused on the incoming Ice Beam, but her mind was replaying their heartfelt conversation. ' _I know we can make this work._ ' As if on instinct, Stevie curled her ears inwards and she took a deep breath. As the Ice Beam got closer, Stevie let out a loud screech. The sound waves shattered the ice and Swampy was left covering his head as the sound was too much for him to handle. In response, Rick shifted to his Spooky Plate Form, and it was as if the loud screech didn't faze him at all. Cana was protected from the attack since she was behind Stevie.

"Geez. Loud enough?" Gray asked, checking to see if he wasn't deaf.

"Ugh, you're telling us." Natsu said, referring to him and Tundrake.

"My eardrums." Tundrake groaned. "Was that **Hyper Voice?** "

"Yes." Medicham's eyes were glowing green, signaling **Detect**. "It's seems like the bond between Stevie and Cana allowed her to use such an attack."

When Stevie stopped, she uncurled her ears and the Protect faded, and Rick changed out of his Ghost-type form. "Nice **Hyper Voice**." Rick said, rubbing the inside of his ears. "I think my ears are still ringing a little."

"Hyper Voice?" Cana repeated. A small smirk grew on her face. "At least the name fits. Let's try it again." She outstretched her hand. "Use **Hyper Voice!** " Stevie curled in her ears and she let out another loud shriek, making the ground shake slightly due to the intense vibrations.

"Can't you turn it down?!" Lucy snapped.

"AYE!" Happy loudly agreed.

"Now use **Bite** while Swampy's reeling!" Cana ordered.

The Hyper Voice ceased and Stevie ran towards Swampy as her canines grew outward, making a glowing pair of razor-sharp teeth. Stevie bit down, causing a small explosion that made Swampy cringe.

"Crap." Rick muttered.

"What wrong with Swampy?" Natsu asked. "It's like he froze up."

"That's Bite's secondary effect." Sorano explained. "The flinching aspect. Cana has to work fast and make it count."

"Throw Swampy in the air!" Let's use **Trump Card** and let's wrap this thing up!"

As Cana gave her command, The Evolution Pokemon grabbed Swampy's tail and she threw him in the air. Stevie's body became surrounded by glowing red card-like slabs. Stevie fired the cards at a rapid speed, making them look like red beams were firing off, making an explosion of smoke plume. Swampy fell out of the sky, landing on all fours, albeit barely.

"Woah, that's fast!" Lucy exclaimed. "I could barely catch that!"

"How was Swampy suppose to dodge that?!" Abra exclaimed, pointed to the damaged Water-type.

"That's the thing about Trump Card." Medicham said. "It's impossible to avoid it. It's one of the few moves that happens fast enough that the average Pokemon can't avoid getting hit, same as Stevie's Swift."

Swampy shook himself out of his daze and he looked at his opponent with a determined look, as did Rick. "Nice few hits there." Swampy complimented.

"Thanks." Stevie said, with a weird confidence. Before, she was a Pokemon that would flinch if a fly landed on her head, and again when it flew off. But now, it was almost as if that Stevie was just a passing thought. This Stevie was ready to fight, and she wasn't backing down now.

"I think it's about time we wrap this up." Rick rolled up his sleeve, revealing his Z-Ring. "I did say I wasn't gonna hold back." Rick crossed his arms in an X-formation and he brought his arms around and down in front of him. Rick waved his arms like crashing waves from right to left, and it left Swampy covered in a golden aura. "With bonds endless as the horizon, may our crashing strength roar! **Z-Move: Hydro Vortex!** "

The pressure in the air increased as a wave swallowed Stevie whole. Before anyone could wrap their heads around it, the body of water soon became a raging whirlpool. The whirlpool finally exploded, sending Stevie flying into Cana, making both of them fall to the ground.

"Oh, crap!" Rick swore as he noticed what happened. "You okay?" he called out.

"Mercy~" Stevie weakly raised a paw before letting it fall to the ground, her eyes swirled.

Muku decided to call it. "Stevie's unable to battle, so the winner is Rick and Swampy!"

Immediately, the crowd roared they had roared in excitement. The battle may not have ended how Cana would have wanted, but at least she has a nice understanding about it. Cana got up and she pulled out Stevie's Poke Ball. "You did great, Stevie. I'm proud of you. Take a good rest. You earned it." The capsule sucked the Eevee inside, and Cana stashed the ball away. She looked over and she saw Rick walk over to a panting Swampy.

"You okay?" Rick asked, trying not to laugh.

"Ah-ah." Swampy sarcastically laughed before stopping. "I haven't used a Z-Move in a while. God, that's exhausting."

"You were amazing out there, nonetheless." Rick praised as he picked up Swampy and pulled out his Poke Ball. "Return." The beam sucked the exhausted battler inside, and Rick stored him away.

Rick and Cana met each other half way. They had just gotten out of a well-fought battle, and Cana did better than Rick thought she would. Granted she had a rough start, but still.

"You were amazing out there, you two!" Abra ran up to the both of them and she wrapped her arms around the two. "That battle was amazing to see. I mean, granted that one little scene, but it worked out all right. Plus Stevie learned Hyper Voice, and I saw that Z-whatever Rick just used."

"I know." Archie agreed. "Seeing the two of you battle was pretty cool to see."

"I really wish I could battle." Abra was shaking slightly in anticipation.

"Well then, how about this." Rick said. "We break for a lunch, and then I'll battle you. We'll use the same one-on-one rules. Sound fair?"

Abra looked stunned momentarily before she smiled, "Sure, but don't think I'm pulling punches." she said confidently.

"And like Cana told me, I'd hope not." Rick said. He wondered what Abra could do. ' _This might be interesting._ '

After their lunch, and healing Swampy and Stevie, Rick faced Abra down from across the 'battlefield'. Both Trainers' gazes had the same fiery look.

"So now it's Abra's turn." Archie confirmed. The Water-Make Mage looked over at Cana and Stevie, the former running a betting table, while the Pokemon just shook her head in a disapproving manner. A weird combination, that's for sure.

"If I remember correctly, Abra has a Mimikyu. A Ghost and Fairy-type Pokemon." Medicham summarized.

"I wonder what moves Mimikyu knows." Flashfire asked. Flashfire had a fascination with other Ghost and Fire-type Pokemon, and even here in Earthland, any Mages that use a brand of Fire Magic or even anyone with a forbidden Magic.

"Hey, when did you show up?" Natsu asked the Ghost and Fire-type.

"No one told me that there was a battle going. I noticed an explosion from the house and I came to check it out." Flashfire explained. She turned to Rick, a mild, yet angry look on her face. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She yelled.

"You never asked!" Rick yelled back. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"Don't sweat it." Abra brushed it off as she pulled out her Luxury Ball, the ball enlarging as she pulled it out. "I just want to get this going."

"Alright, then." Rick said. "Sorano, you're up."

The Disaster Pokemon faintly smiled. "I guess so. Wish me luck." She said to the other Pokemon as she proceeded to Rick's side.

"Alright, then." Abra said. She threw the black ball. "Let's show 'em, Mimikyu!" The special Poke Ball opened up as a grayish energy poured out, different from the standard white. The energy erupted as small black sparkles rained around Mimikyu. "Keep on guard, Mimikyu. We don't know what they'll pull."

"Right." Mimikyu got into a defensive stance.

"Okay! The battle between Rick and Abra will now commence." Muku announced again, "Like before, each side will use a single Pokemon, and the battle will be over when either Pokemon cannot continue. Are both sides ready? Battle Begin!"

* * *

 _ **As the music plays, Sorano looks behind her left hand side with her artificial eye. She smiles slightly and the camera pans down to the ground, as we see her Mega Form forming her wings.**_

 _ **The eerie music plays as we see a scary drawn face. The camera pans outward, revealing it to be Mimikyu. The Ghost and Fairy waves as the camera pans upwards to a bathroom with Mimikyu's cloak hanging over the curtain rod, her wooden tail leaning on the side, as the music turns to a more relaxing tone.**_

* * *

The battle begun as Rick gave the first command. " **Night Slash!** " Sorano's front claws glowed a dark purple as she lunged at Mimikyu.

"Intercept with **Shadow Claw!** " Abra ordered.

"Got it!" Mimikyu bared her claw and she slashed at a different angle, stopping Sorano's Night Slash from connecting. Both Pokemon jumped back from the stalemate.

"Not too shabby." Rick complimented.

"Thanks." Abra said. "I remembered how Sorano battled back in Silverstraw, so I knew what to expect."

"Maybe so, but we've learned a few tricks since then." Rick said.

"Sounds like someone's boasting." Abra said, a small smile forming on her face. "Never thought of you as someone who likes to toot their own horn. Mimikyu, time to **Play Rough**!" Mimikyu lunged at Sorano.

"Take the hit." Rick said without batting an eyelash, which caught his Pokemon off guard.

"What's his plan?" Swampy asked.

"That's crazy!" Flashfire exclaimed, "And I know crazy!"

"Yeah." Alexander agreed. "I don't think Abra knows that she has the advantage."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mimikyu are Fairy-type Pokemon, of which have the type advantage over Dark-types like Sorano, Dragon- type Pokemon such as Emerald, and Fighting-type Pokemon such as myself." Medicham explained, "Once more, Dragon-type attacks don't even affect Fairy-types, and Fairy-types also have a defensive advantage against Bug-type attacks."

"So, what you're getting at, _is that little thing can take my Dragon Slayer Magic and not get hurt?!_ " Natsu exclaimed, grabbing at his hair.

"Maybe." Medicham cupped her chin in thought. "Since you're a Fire Dragon Slayer, it's possible that your Magic could translate as a Fire-type attack."

"That's why my Ability activated when we battled!" Flashfire exclaimed in shock. "My Ability only activates when I'm hit by a Fire-type attack!"

"So, Mimikyu could easily be at my mercy!" Natsu laughed his usual Uproar laugh.

Mimikyu and Sorano were shrouded in a dust cloud as the comical stars and such erupted from the cloud. When the cloud lifted, Sorano was gone.

"What the?" Abra looked around, trying to find where Sorano could have disappeared to. "I don't get it. I know you got her." The Wisp Mage looked skyward, and that's when she realized her mistake as her eyes widened in shock. "Above you!"

" **Iron Tail!** " Sorano slammed her metal tail to the ground as she descended, causing the ground to crack slightly due to her velocity. Dust spread quickly across the battlefield as Sorano jumped back.

"Yeah!" Natsu raised a fist in the air. "That's how it's done!"

"You think that did it?" Happy asked.

As the dust cleared, Mimikyu was shown lying in the dirt with the top of its head slacked, putting her 'head' at a weird and inhuman position. Many people watching screamed in fright, and a few people actually ran off.

"Hey, what about your bets!?" Cana yelled.

"Keep 'em!" One of the wizards screamed as they ran off. The Card Mage sighed as she skimmed through the bets, figuring out which people ran off.

"What the hell!" Natsu yelled.

"It's neck..." Lucy covered her mouth as she saw what just happened.

"Did she just…?" Skyfall trailed off as the implication slowly sunk in. She didn't realize she was shaking until Emerald pointed it out. Emerald decided not to say anything as he picked up the small Meadow Plate Pokemon off the ground, holding her as gently as he could with his small arms.

A still silence hung in the air, and the people watching, consisting of Teams Natsu and CardHeart, as well as Rick's other Pokemon. Then, out of nowhere, they kept hearing a soft grunting sound. Turning to see Mimikyu, the Ghost/Fairy-type was regaining her ground from the attack, but otherwise was undamaged.

"Waitwaitwait!" Archie was scrambling to get an answer, and his arm movements were frantic. "Her neck! It...I…HOW?!"

"You're wondering how Mimikyu's still standing?" Medicham asked.

"YES!" Archie screamed out. "HER NECK SNAPPED! SHE SHOULDN'T BE BREATHING!" Archie was about as frantic as someone could get. He would have gone on, but Emerald and Medicham both have had it. Emerald used Ice Punch and got Archie on the back of the head and Medicham used Thunder Punch, jabbing Archie in the stomach and making the Water-Make Mage collapse.

"Thank you." Erza said. "If you hadn't done something, I would have."

"Not a problem." Medicham said. "Now, back to Mimikyu, her Ability saved her."

"Her Ability?" Lucy asked, to which Medicham nodded.

"Disguise." Medicham explained, "An Ability only seen in Mimikyu. The cloak they wear can save them from one attack per battle, and one hit from a multi-hitting attack, such as Fury Attack. However, the Ability won't activate if Mimikyu's hit with an attack that wouldn't harm her, such as status moves or moves from the types she's immune to, or if the Pokemon attacking her either has an Ability that would negate her or uses an attack that negates it."

"I see." Erza took a moment to dissolve the information. "So her Ability saved her once, but now she has to be careful."

' _Okay. So now I have to be careful about how I approach this._ ' Abra was formulating her next plan, as Rick called for Sorano's next attack.

" **Swords Dance!** " Light blue swords clashed around Sorano as a yellow aura swarmed around her.

Abra felt the power surge and decided. "Mimikyu, **Wood Hammer!** " Mimikyu jumped in the air as her tail grew and began to glow with a purple aura. Mimikyu swung her tail around and over her, using the momentum to make her tail fall faster.

"Dodge using **Double Team** , then counter with **Night Slash!** " Sorano complied as clones appeared out of nowhere, causing Mimikyu to crash. Mimikyu shook off the impact, but Sorano began slashing at Mimikyu.

"Mimikyu, get out of there!" Abra called out.

"Let's wrap this up, Sorano!" Rick called out. "Use **Night Slash** one more time!"

"Understood." Sorano began running towards Mimikyu with her front claws glowing. She jumped in the air, using the sun behind her to her advantage, blinding the weakened Pokemon.

Abra could hear her heart racing in her chest. Honestly, she didn't want to lose this. She could feel her legs shaking slightly, but what was worrying her more was Mimikyu. "C'mon, Mimikyu! I know you've still got some fight left in you! SO GET BACK IN THERE **AND FIGHT!** "

"Abra..." Mimikyu actually felt touched. She smiled underneath her cloak and she lunged at Sorano. Both her claws began glowing light blue and she slashed at Sorano in an X shape, causing an explosion, sending both Pokemon plummeting to the ground.

"Sorano!"

"Mimikyu!"

"What the?!" Cana saw the explosion from the betting table.

Both Pokemon slowly got back up, and it was clear that both sides were exhausted, but neither Pokemon fell.

"Okay, what was amazing." Abra admitted.

"Yeah, I know." Rick said back. "I didn't expect Mimikyu were even capable of learning **X-Scissor**."

' _So that's what that what. X-Scissor._ ' Abra wasn't sure what moves Mimikyu was even capable of using. She remember when she first met Mimikyu that she knew Shadow Ball, Shadow Claw, Psychic, and Wood Hammer, and even then Mimikyu learned Play Rough, and now X-Scissor. She was learning more about her partner every day. "I'm glad she did, but what's X-Scissor?"

"It's a Bug-type move, and even then it's bad news for us." Rick admitted.

"Okay, two questions." Abra said. "First, how so? And two, why are you telling me this?"

"First, Dark-types like Sorano are at a disadvantage from Bug-type attacks." Rick answered. "And second, the reason I challenged you to a battle was to see how the two of you could battle. And I'll be the first to admit this, but Mimikyu's strong." That comment made both Trainer and Pokemon blush slightly from the compliment. Rick had a serious look on his face. "But being strong also means that we've got to step up our game."

"Since we've been sent here to save everyone and everything, we can't lose. No matter what." Sorano said with an equally serious look. "Rick. I think it's time."

"Yeah." Rick pulled out his Mega Ring and touched the Mega Stone, sending rainbow-colored waved throughout the battle area. "To go beyond power, and save darkness with light. **Execute: Mega Evolution!** "

The Absolite in Sorano's Mega Pendent also began to glow, as it sent blue waves to the waves coming from Rick's Mega Stone. The beams connected as Sorano began to change from her horn growing and morphing to the obvious change of her wings. The bare patch on her forehead changed to more of an upside-down triangle and the fur that covered Sorano's right eye, leaving her artificial one alone. The light soon faded, revealing Mega Sorano. The Dark-type roared, making the air around her shake as shockwaves flew like crazy.

"Woah!" Lucy was covering herself as Happy was holding on to Natsu's scarf like his life depended on it. Natsu and Gray didn't have anything to say, but their expressions were speaking clearly.

"That power." Erza was at a loss for words. "It's staggering."

Archie snapped awake as he scrambled. "Ah!" He took deep breaths, trying to regain his composure. "What the..." He felt the tremendous power emanating from Mega Sorano, and he swore he felt like the water particles in the air around him were cooling down. "What's happening? What did I miss?"

"Sorano underwent Mega Evolution." Medicham explained.

"Mega whatnow?" Archie asked.

"Mega Evolution." Emerald said, as a question mark floated above Archie's head. "It's more or less like a transformation rather than an evolution. Not all Pokemon can undergo such a transform, and it wears off after the battle's over."

"Yeah, and from what I was told, Mega Evolution can only be used on one Pokemon per battle." Skyfall, who had gotten over the hysteria from before, said. "Even then, it's suppose to take a really strong bond between Pokemon and Trainer before they can use it."

"Oh, so like Take-Over Magic."

The two Flying-type Pokemon looked at each other with a questionable glance before looking back at Archie. "I guess it could."

"I never really thought about it like that." Skyfall admitted.

"Wow, Mega Evolution." Abra was blown away by the immense power coming from Sorano, but she knew that now wasn't the time. "Sorry to say this, but we can't lose here either. Let's try that new move out. **X-Scissor!** "

' _I figured as much._ ' Rick mentally rolled his eyes. " **Double Team!** "

As Mimikyu lunged towards Sorano, the Mega Evolved Pokemon began creating clones of herself tenfold compared to her normal form. Mimikyu slashed at the closest Mega Sorano, only to phase through it.

' _Okay. No need to panic._ ' Abra scanned the battlefield, trying to figure out where the real Sorano could be. ' _I got it'_ "Mimikyu, use **Wood Hammer** on the ground!"

"Alright." Mimikyu jumped up and her tail grew and glowed. She swung her tail down like last time, intentionally striking the ground, causing dirt and rocks to fly in every direction, making what's left of their 'audience' covering their faces.

"What's was that for?" Natsu asked.

"Get with it, idiot!" Gray snapped, butting heads with Natsu.

"What'd you call me?!" Natsu snapped back.

"C'mon guys, break it up." Tundrake pleaded, getting in between the pair. "You can settle your little score later. Alright?" The pair glared at each other until they turned away, both of them saying 'Fine.', making Tundrake sigh. "It's like an every day occurrence with them."

"I fully agree with you." Erza got ahold of both Natsu and Gray and she slammed their faces together, causing the pair to slump into unconsciousness. "Why can't the two of you get along?"

As Erza was lecturing the two, the dust began to settle, and the only Pokemon on the field was Mimikyu. Both Abra and Mimikyu looked around, and neither of them could find her.

"I don't get it." Lucy was looking around, but she also came up empty-handed. "Did Sorano leave?"

"Found her." Flashfire pointed upwards, and everyone saw Sorano gliding slowly to the ground.

"How's she doing that?" Skyfall asked. "Is she a Flying-type?"

"No, she's still a pure Dark-type." Emerald said.

"So how's she flying?" Skyfall asked again.

"To be more accurate, she floating." Medicham explained. "The wings on her back lack any skeletal structure, but they can allow her to glide in the air."

"Okay, but how did she get up there to begin with?" Gray asked. "'Cause I don't think that even Sorano could jump that high."

"Use **Shadow Claw!** " Abra ordered. Mimikyu's claws were ready as she advanced.

"Dodge!" Rick called out. Sorano looked ahead of her and she repeatedly jumped back to avoid getting slashed by her Ghost-type opponent. Sorano soon found herself cornered, but she used the support beams to her advantage, jumping up and out of Mimikyu's path.

"What they can do, we can do!" Abra was sounding cocky, but she did have a plan. "Mimikyu, use **Wood Hammer** to get above Sorano, then use **X-Scissor!** "

"Okay." Mimikyu, using her tail, flung herself to a higher support beam and she tackled into Sorano with her claws glowing light blue, sending Sorano crashing.

Sorano got back up as Mimikyu landed, and both sides were looking exhausted, including Rick and Abra, were exhausted from the battle. The Trainers were more or less tired from watching their Pokemon battling, but it was mostly the split-second decisions that really tired them out.

"I didn't expect this at all." Rick admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "Even with Mega Evolution, Mimikyu holding on for this long is nothing else of amazing." Rick could see how ragged Sorano was feeling from battling for this long. ' _Sorano's wiped. I need to end this now._ '

"Thanks." Abra said, parroting Rick by rubbing her neck, "I kinda thought this would be over by now." The Wisp Mage could see Mimikyu sagging slightly, and she could barely make out her tired breathing. ' _I didn't think that Mimikyu was that exhausted. We gotta put an end to this._ ' "This battle was fun and all, but I think it's about time we wrap this battle up."

"I couldn't agree more." Rick agreed. "Sorano, put everything you've got into this!"

"Right."

"Mimikyu, you gotta finish Sorano! It's do or die time!"

"Gotcha."

" **IRON TAIL!"**

" **WOOD HAMMER!"**

Both Pokemons' tails glowed their respective colors as they collided, causing an explosion of smoke and dust to fly everywhere. Abra and Rick shielded their eyes from the debris, but that left the two of them wide open to their opponent's Pokemon flying into them, sending Abra and Sorano down to the dirt, and Rick managed to keep his ground as Mimikyu ricocheted off his body and to the ground, clearly unconscious, as a cocoon of light enveloped Sorano as she reverted to her normal form, also unconscious.

Muku made the call, "Both Mimikyu and Sorano are unable to battle! This match is a draw!"

Rick picked Mimikyu up as he walked over to where Sorano was lying. He transferred Mimikyu to Abra's arms as Sorano stirred awake.

"You were amazing." Rick praised. He helped Sorano to her feet as she leaned on him for a moment before she was able to steady herself.

"Thanks." Sorano faintly smiled. But something was bugging her. Even with her Mega Evolution, she was only able to fight Mimikyu to a stalemate, even with Swords Dance, Iron Tail, and Super Luck. ' _That Mimikyu. Just how powerful is she?_ '

Abra gently held the defeated Ghost-type in her arms. She was honestly worried that she wasn't going to last long against Rick and Sorano, with the latter being the Pokemon guarding the Dread Plate, but even with it ending in a tie, she was happy.

"I actually can't believe it." Abra whispered to herself. She looked at the battle-weary Pokemon in her right arm while she dug the Luxury Ball out of her left pocket. "You were..." She fumbled over her words, but how proud she was in her Pokemon wasn't something that she could easily describe. "I'm really proud of you, you know?"

"Thanks, Abra." Mimikyu said. She smiled under her cloak, albeit a small one due to the amount of energy she had left.

"No problem." Abra said. "Now get a rest. You truly deserved it." She returned her Mimikyu to the Luxury Ball and she gave it a small kiss before storing it.

"Hey." Rick said, getting Abra's attention.

Abra didn't gave a verbal response, but instead craned her head back to look at Rick.

"Despite this being your first battle, I'm fairly surprised that you managed to survive as long as you did, even after Mimikyu's disguise gave out and with Sorano Mega Evolving." Rick praised, but his face morphed into a semi-serious look, "But next time, we'll be stronger. And we'll win." Rick returned the other Pokemon as he walked off, leaving Abra there on the field.

The Wisp Mage pulled out Mimikyu's Luxury Ball as a faint smile appeared on her face. "Thanks."

Archie sat on the ground while everyone else walked away to do their own thing. For some reason, those two battles felt mesmerizing. He didn't have the words at the moment, watching Cana's battle had a somewhat nice climax, but Abra's battle showed the more action packed side to battling. He felt like a giddy little kid, and he wanting in on the action.

Deep in the darkest parts of scape and time, one could barely see cosmos as they were flickering like fireflies, only that meant that a certain God was slipping away. It wasn't a pretty slight anyway, but thankfully only a seldom few saw the slowly dying God's body.

The deity in question looked like a goat that got stuck in a fence, with the fence in question, usually a bright and vibrant gold, was now a sickly mix of gray and yellow. Parts of His body were starting to turn black, with small parts of the normally pure white looking like burnt marshmallow.

The being in question was none other that the God of everything himself: Arceus.

Arceus slowly opened his eyes, which were a darker red than books depicted them, and his vision was hazy, but still seeable. He could feel his innards corroding away, but he kept a small shred of hope with him. " _Eight Plate, nine Types, and four Pokemon._ " Arceus started to cough, which felt incredibly painful, which was made worse as the light cough soon turned to a coughing fit. As Arceus started to settle, his weak gaze, seemingly looking out into the inky void, was fixed on Earthland, but more importantly, Rick. The Chosen Trainer was busy feeding his Pokemon, as another human was helping out and happily enjoying the food, along with playing with a few of the Pokemon. His gaze soon turned to a giant building not far from Fairy Tail's currently demolished Guild Hall. Looking through an open window, Arceus saw Cana skimming through a small notebook while taking small gulps from a bottle of alcohol. He saw Stevie on the corner of her new Trainer's bed, about to fall off the side narrowly waking up. Cana nearly spilled the liquor in her mouth before laughing, which made Stevie slightly mad before she joined in the laughter. His gaze soon found its way to a small apartment building, but it was focus onto a certain apartment's living room as He saw a girl with wavy blonde hair and a Mimikyu were conversating with another blonde girl with straight hair. The straight haired girl pointed towards the wavy blonde's emblem on her hand as the two laughed. "Even with these other humans, and the Pokemon they've obtained, with the power they've got won't be enough. Please, Richard Thyst, I beg of you." Arceus went into another coughing fit, which rung through the empty galaxy.

 _ **A lot has happened today, with Abra and Archie joining Fairy Tail's newest team, Team CardHeart, two new Trainers in Cana and Abra, and new moves learned for Swampy, Stevie, and Mimikyu. Not to mention Cana and Abra having their first battles ever, with Cana coming up short and Abra tying with Rick. How will the addition of these new Trainers handle the mission they inadvertently joined? Find out as the journey continues.**_

* * *

 **FOREWARNING: THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE IS GOING TO BE LONG, BUT IT IS WELL WORTH IT. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ, I CAN UNDERSTAND.**

 **So, like I promised before, I'll explain what I meant by the whole 'I don't own the music' thing at the beginning of the chapter. So, a while ago, I got into watching One Piece, and when I got to the Long Ring Long Land Arc and saw the second set of eyecatchers that they were using, I fell in love in them. And my curiosity got the better of me, and I went on to YouTube, and I found the other eyecatchers used in the second set, and I _Absol_ utely fell in love with Nico Robin's eyecatcher, (get it?) which I parodied with Sorano's. I also came up with ideas to use Zoro's, Franky's, and Ussopp's eyecatcher themes, which you will see later down the line. So the main thing is that, with each chapter from this point on, I'll put in maybe two different sets of them per chapter, maybe more depending on how long it is, or if it's a special one, like they did with the Luffy vs. Sanji special where each one of the Straw Hat Pirates got their eyecatchers used at least once.**

 **I will go over how it will work: if two separate character's are being represented, then both will have their shown, like with One Piece. The only difference is that I'm not going to repeat the same eyecatcher twice in a row. For example, If I wanted to represent Sorano twice, you'll see the description of Sorano's eyecatcher, and then the story will continue from there.**

 **Another thing is that I do sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. I've been so busy with work and with personal issues concerning friends and family. The short version is that: I've moved out of my late grandmother's home after her unfortunate passing, and I moved into my aunt's apartment and she doesn't have Wi-Fi. But, since you readers are reading this, that means that I'm not quitting on this story. I can still update my story, but length between updates will be longer, since I have to walk into town and update at my local coffee shop, which is connected to where I work.**

 **Another personal thing is that I had found out that my childhood dog had passed away a few days prior to this update, but thankfully he didn't suffer. He was the sweetest dog I could have had the pleasure of meeting and befriending. He will be missed.**

 **ANOTHER personal issue is one that I had talked about in an earlier chapter. For those who don't know, I talked about the fact that I'm diagnosed with ADD and ADHD, and how my concentration with working on this story has been difficult. Well, the truth of the matter is that I was misinformed about my condition. I don't have ADD and ADHD, but rather I found out that, instead of ADD, I'm on the autism spectrum. I'm not trying to be dishonest, but rather I want to be open and honest about my life and the struggles I overcome and deal with on a daily basis.**

 **If you, the reader, read through this entire Author's Note, I want to personally thank you for doing so. I don't want to be a burden on other people, but like I said before I want to be open and honest about my conditions. The next chapter is actually going to be a remake of the episode "My Resolve" for the most part, and it also focuses on Abra and Mimikyu.**

 **Thank you for reading that, and I'll get the next chapter written and published as soon as humanely possible.**

 **-William Sloan**


	24. Omake 2: A Fairy's Resolve

**A Fairy's Heart Chapter 23: Omake 2: A Fairy's Resolve**

 **So I was reading through the reviews when I came across a review from Tsukiko K, about chapters 1 and 2. So the main parts that I want to discuss is that I didn't name my character Rex, but Rick. It must have been a typo or something. I did reference the story that he came from, but that's about it. And about your review about Alexander being a synthetic Pokemon, you must not have played Pokemon Sun or Moon, because that's the species name for Silvally, just like how Dragonite's called the Dragon Pokemon, or Mimikyu's the Disguise Pokemon.**

 **Other than that, I wanted to see if anyone had anything to say about the eyecatchers, but I guess not. Oh well, back to the story then.**

 **To Recap: After the defeat of Phantom Lord, Fairy Tail was subjected to intense questioning, but was pardoned, while Jose was stripped of his rank and Phantom Lord was disbanded. After Rick gave Stevie to Cana and Abra caught Mimikyu, Abra and Archie joined Fairy Tail and joined Rick and Cana's team, newly named Team CardHeart. Laxus was busy ridiculing everyone, but when Rick defended the guild from Laxus, he was attacked and Swampy learned Water Pledge. After training, Cana challenged Rick to a battle, and even with Stevie learning Hyper Voice after Rick gave Cana some small advice, they still lost after Rick and Swampy used Hydro Vortex. Abra then challenged Rick to a battle, with Sorano battling Mimikyu, the latter learning X-Scissor, to a stalemate.**

* * *

The city of Magnolia was as busy as it ever was. Even with after their town's Guild Hall was destroyed, people were going about their usual routines. It was a nice feeling though, knowing that everyone were still living their lives. Fairy Tail was as lively as ever, too. With two new members to boot. Well, three if you counted Abra's Mimikyu. After their battle yesterday, Lucy had invited Abra and Mimikyu to stay with her at her apartment, granted that they chipped in for rent and groceries. Rick even allowed Archie to live with him, with the same rules that Abra had, and that he had to crash on the couch.

Abra was currently walking back from the market with Mimikyu right beside her. Looking back, she was thankful that Lucy had helped her with keeping Mimikyu there. Abra had to conjure the lie that she dabbled in Celestial Magic, alongside her Wisp Magic, and thankfully their landlady bought it. It was also a nice way to keep Mimikyu out of her Luxury Ball. Mimikyu felt more at ease when she was next to her Trainer, and Abra felt the same way.

"Watch out, your little friend there's a step away from swimmin!" That was a small habit that they picked up from Lucy. Of course they were careful enough when they were walking, but Abra was had the better idea of not doing that when she's carrying groceries.

"She'll be fine!" Abra called out. "Thanks anyway!"

"Sure, no problem!"

Abra opened the door and Mimikyu went under her Trainer's leg, carrying a small pint of ice cream. "Make sure you put that in the freezer so it won't melt." Mimikyu said.

"I got it." Abra took the bag from Mimikyu and she slid the pint in the freezer. "Lucy, we're back!" Lucy appeared from her bedroom, and she noticed the pair. "Oh, hey. Did you go shopping?"

"Yup." Abra hiked up a plastic bag up to her elbow. "We got enough food for a week or two, so I'm hoping that we can start going on jobs soon."

"How'd you pay for all this?" Lucy asked, peeking into a bag that had some bread in it.

"Surprisingly enough, we ran into Rick and Archie while we were at the market." Abra explained. "He saw the small amount of food we were planning on getting and he decided to help pay for more food. He said something about making sure that a Pokemon is well fed and what not."

Lucy didn't seem too surprised about that. "He seems to really like them, huh?"

"I know." Abra nodded in agreement. "But he seems to avoid Mimikyu a little. I don't know why."

"Oh, I'm sure it's only something small." Mimikyu disregarded the problem. "I wouldn't let it bother you."

"It doesn't bother you?" Abra asked.

"I've had people who encountered me before who did worse things that merely avoiding me." Mimikyu was talking about it like it was no big deal. "Trust me, avoiding me's low on that scale."

"Uh-huh." Abra nodded. She lifted a bag of groceries, but she felt a sharp pain on her side. She hastily sat the bag back down.

"You okay?" Mimikyu asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's just that fight with Gajeel probably wasn't my greatest idea." Abra lifted her shirt up slightly. There was a small bruise on her side, but it wasn't anything serious. It made Lucy subconsciously put her hand on her bigger bruise. "I'll be fine." Abra noticed that Lucy had a sad look on her face, almost as if she- no. Abra knew exactly what Lucy was thinking about. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know what to say. "I, uh, I think I'll go see how the Guild Hall's coming along. You think you can handle putting the rest of the food away?"

"Yeah. I can manage." Lucy said, kinda in a sad tone of voice.

"All right, then." Abra grabbed her bag and she opened the door, with Mimikyu tagging along. "See ya later." She closed the door and Lucy finished putting the paid-for food away before she went back to her room. She sat back down at her desk and she went back to writing.

 ** _The camera showed a close up look at Abra with an angry look on her face, and her eyes are glowing red. She gave a soft smile, the eyes stopped glowing and the camera panned eastward to show Strawberry Street, most noticeable, Lucy's and Abra's apartment._**

* * *

 ** _The eerie music plays as we see a scary drawn face. The camera pans outward, revealing it to be Mimikyu. The Ghost and Fairy-type waves as the camera pans upwards to a bathroom with Mimikyu's cloak hanging over a curtain rod, her wooden tail leaning on the side, as the music turns to a more relaxing tune._**

At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, or rather what was left of it, every able bodied Mage had to contribute to the repairs, so not a lot of people were laying around like they usually were. Sure enough, there was a small lounging area where people could sit and relax, and enjoy a nice cup of lemonade, courtesy of Muku and Rick, The former was also in charge of medical needs as well, since Porlyusica wasn't available.

"AHA!" Natsu yelled as he tried to pick up multiple wooden beams. He managed to keep them up for a brief moment before he collapsed, with the wooden beams falling on top of him.

"Poor kid." Flashfire and Mira were watching from afar.

"That's what ya get for carrying too much, ya moron." Gray walked by, and unlike Natsu, he had the brains to carry only one wooden beam.

Tundrake was also carrying a few logs on a wagon. "Don't start." Tundrake calmly said.

"What'd ya call me?!" Natsu sprung back up as the lumber fell off him.

"You got a problem?" Gray glared Natsu and they got up close and personal.

"Yeah, I got a problem with your face!" Natsu retorted.

The Swine Pokemon sighed as they bickered. ' _Per usual, as always._ ' He got back to pulling the lumber, just before a large board slammed Natsu and Gray into the dirt. "Woah!" The force of the hit made Tundrake jump slightly. As he jumped, he noticed something in the air.

"Get back to work! We got no time for lollygagging!" The perpetrator revealed itself to be Erza, who had requipped into a jumper with a red Fairy Tail emblem on the front, with a yellow hard hat.

"Aye." The pair painfully agreed. Tundrake sweatdropped at the scene in front of him. ' _Did she Requip into that?'_ He sat there and pondered the thought. He disregarded it a moment later and went back to hauling lumber.

"Hey boss!" Erza called out to Master Makarov, in his giant form, as he was pounding a beam into place. "Where do you want this lumber?" She referenced the lumber she and Tundrake were lugging around.

"Over there is fine." Master said, pointing somewhere to his left.

"Since when does Erza call the Master 'Boss'?" Tundrake thought to himself. After he dropped off his share of the wood, he walked over to the rest area, where Rick and Muku had set up a large bowl of lemonade for him. "Thanks." He sat down and began drinking from the bowl, soon after that Stevie decided to start drinking too. "Hey."

"Hi." Stevie responded. "Hard work?"

"Yeah, and this heat isn't doing me any favors either." Tundrake said. His shaggy coat did keep his kind warm, since he lived in Frost Cavern, but in this heat, the coat was a liability.

Stevie sighed, and her nose twitched. Tundrake noticed as the air smelled off. "You smell that?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah." Tundrake sniffed the air again, and it seemed like it was close. "Is it just me, or does it smell like it's about to rain?"

"Can't be." Stevie looked up and she saw the sky was clear, not even a cloud was in the sky. "There's not even a cloud in the sky."

"Really?" Tundrake craned his head up, but all he was seeing was a blur. "I can barely see a thing. Hmm." He hummed out loud before the pair went back to their drink.

Rick was sitting there with Muku, a questioning look on the Trainer's face. "Wonder what those two were talking about."

"Ah, who knows." Cana piped up, taking a break from working. "Worrying just gets ya nowhere."

"Maybe." Rick said back. He eventually dropped the subject as he decided to help out with repairs.

 _ **As a jazzy tune plays, the camera shows a twitching nose. The camera pans out slightly to show Tundrake smiling. He licks the camera as it pans upwards, to reveal a large bowl of food, the camera lens blurry from the saliva.**_

* * *

 _ **The eerie music plays as we see a scary drawn face. The camera pans outward, revealing it to be Mimikyu. The Ghost and Fairy-type waves as the camera pans upwards to a bathroom with Mimikyu's cloak hanging over a curtain rod, her wooden tail leaning on the side, as the music turns to a more relaxing tune.**_

The afternoon sun was beating down as the mages were hauling butt to get the Guild Hall rebuilt. Apparently, Master had decided to expand the building, as the 'colorful' blueprints, made by Mira, had shown. Rick caught a glimpse of the drawing, and he gained a confused look from the diagram. He barely figured out what side of the paper was suppose to show the top, yet unlike Gray, who had made a rude observation, chose to say nothing.

Tundrake was relaxing on his own, as he finished carrying another load of support beams. Needless to say, after all the heavy labor, the Ground/Ice-type's stomach was about as loud as a Exploud's Hyper Voice.

"Ahh! I'm starving!" Tundrake loudly groaned to no one in particular. "When's lunch?!" Before he got a response, his nose picked up the most unusual aroma. He wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled good enough. Tundrake stuck his nose to the ground as he followed the scent, but he soon picked up the smell of wet cat. "Weird." He took a deep breath in, getting a bigger sniff of the wet feline scent. "Why am I smelling wet cat?"

"I'll give you three guesses." Tundrake stepped back an inch and he noticed a small blue blur in front of him. "Happy?" He asked. "What happened?"

"We got soaked that's what." Tundrake heard Natsu's voice as he whined.

"Ah." Tundrake smelled the air again, and he managed to pick up on the scent from before, the direction of which lead him to Gray's lap, where a pink lunchbox was sitting. "Hello~ What's this?"

"Hmm? What's what?" Gray asked. He followed Tundrake's gaze. "A lunchbox? Where'd it come from?"

"Who cares! Open it!" Tundrake encouraged as his stomach roared. Gray opened the boxed lunch, and his appetite quickly went south as the lunch was a small portrait of himself made of veggies.

"Gah! What the hell?!" Gray exclaimed. He quickly stood up as he noticed a yellow paste was dripping from the side of the box.

"Woah! Your face looks tasty!" Natsu exclaimed, slightly drooling over himself.

"I know!" Tundrake had a small pool of saliva by his front right paw. He got up on his hind legs and he pushed the container to the ground. "Gimme!" He plowed into the food in front of him, only for Rick to appear from behind as the Multitype Mage pulled back on Tundrake's ear, reigning him back. "Owowowow!"

"Why must you have to make this harder on yourself?" Rick asked.

"He didn't want it! It's fair game!" Tundrake defended as Rick pulled harder.

Rick eased slightly as he looked over to Gray. "Is that true?"

"I was about to tell him not to blame me if he got sick." Gray said, wiping his hands on his pant leg.

"So what exactly is it?" Rick took a look at the boxed lunch and he saw that it was Gray's face. "Is this your face made out of veggies?"

"What's left of it." Gray confirmed. "Does Tundrake ever not eat?"

"Yeah, but it takes a bit to fill him." Rick said. He let go of Tundrake's ear and the middle stage Pokemon went after the lump of food on the ground. It only took him a minute to eat what was spilled out before he turned to the actual box. He cleaned it out and collapsed onto his side, groaning in delight.

"Hmm." He groaned. "That…was…amazing."

"Must've filled him up." Natsu said, with crossed arms.

At that moment, Abra and Mimikyu walked up. "Hey, guys." Abra greeted.

"Oh, hey!" Natsu loudly greeted. "Where's Lucy?"

"Still at the apartment." Abra said.

"What's with him?" Mimikyu asked, referring to the passed out Tundrake.

"Probably in the middle of a food coma." Rick said, checking Tundrake's pulse. "That's what happens when you eat so much food!" He yelled into Tundrake ear.

"Don't yell." Tundrake whined. "I'm a growing Piloswine. I need food."

"Anywho." Abra interrupted. "I wanted to thank you again for paying for the food."

"Yeah, no problem." Rick said. "Though did you really need to pad it?" Abra hummed and she shrugged her shoulders. He was about to say something, but he noticed that Loke was walking up to them. The Mage in question was looking pale, and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. "Hey, you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Loke wearily said. He was holding onto a pouch with gold and silver keys hanging on a thin ring. "I think these belong to Lucy."

"Are those Celestial Spirit Keys?" Abra grabbed the keys out of Loke's hand and she opened the holder, revealing five golden keys and four silver keys. "She's even got five Zodiac Keys." She said in amazement. She didn't even think to ask what kind of Magic her new roomie even practiced. "So how'd she lose them?"

"Beats me." Rick said. "My best guess is that she lost them sometime during the whole fight with Phantom Lord."

Tundrake sniffed at the keys, and he got a faint stench from Lucy. "Well it would fit the timeline. I barely got her scent off these keys."

"Speaking of which, where is Lucy?" Loke asked.

"She's still at our apartment." Abra said, "I don't think we've met before." She outstretched her hand. "Hi, I'm Abra. And this little one's Mimikyu."

"Hello." Mimikyu greeted.

"Well, the pleasure's mine." Loke shook Abra's hand, a weak one, but it was a shake nonetheless.

"Actually, now that you mention it, Lucy hasn't been around the past few days." Happy said. "She's probably too sore to help."

"That actually brings up another point." Rick piped in. His gaze was slightly fixed on Abra. "I haven't seen you around since our battle. What's up?"

Abra slightly tensed at the question. She didn't want to answer it, but she realized that Rick would have prodded further. "Well..." She slowly lifted her shirt to show her bruised up side. "I got this during the fight with that Iron Dragon Slayer." She admitted. "If it weren't for Mimikyu cleaning up, I don't know how bad it would have been."

"Wait, you beat Gajeel before I did?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Aw, man!"

"Hmm." Rick ran through his encounter with Gajeel. Even with him, Flashfire, Sorano, Swampy, and Cana, Gajeel still roughed them up. But with someone who practices Wisp Magic, he wasn't sure how the battle would have worked. But Archie's Water-Make Magic probably wouldn't've worked, and Mimikyu would have been at a disadvantage, as at the time, she knew Psychic instead of X-Scissor, and even then, the only attack that would have done something would've been Shadow Claw. But from what Archie had told him, Mimikyu wrapped up the battle with Play Rough before Abra and Archie stepped in. A Fairy-type move like that shouldn't've done that much damage. So how was that possible? He decided to drop the subject for now. "So I assume you're wanting to check on Lucy, right?"

"Well, yeah." Natsu turned to face the tired Loke. "I'm sure she'd want to thank you, so how about you come with us?"

"Sorry, but I think I'll pass." Loke said, "I don't do well with Celestial Mages anyway." He walked away, leaving the small group.

"What's his deal?" Natsu asked, hanging his arms behind his head.

"People are like Pokemon, Natsu." Rick said, "We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Just leave him be." Rick returned Tundrake and he walked off, reducing the group to five.

As Loke was walking, he suddenly felt like someone was watching him. His calm and cool disposition was replaced by fear and he visibly looked like he was about to vomit, his face beginning to look absolutely white. He immediately shook it off and continued to walk. Sorano, who was watching from afar, had noticed Loke's ailing face. She looked puzzled, and this had intrigued her. She placed the thought in the back of her head and she went to the makeshift bar.

 _ **As the music plays, Sorano looks behind her left hand side with her artificial eye. She smiles slightly and the camera pans down to the ground, as we see her Mega Form forming her wings.**_

* * *

 _ **The camera showed a close up look at Abra with an angry look on her face, and her eyes are glowing red. She gave a soft smile, the eyes stopped glowing and the camera panned eastward to show Strawberry Street, most noticeable, Lucy's and Abra's apartment.**_

"LUCY!" Happy called out from the window of Lucy and Abra's apartment.

"HOW YA FEELING?!" Natsu appeared right next to his feline friend.

"Don't come in through the window." Gray chided...as he crawled through the chimney into the fireplace. He saw a shadow looming over him, and saw it was Abra holding a keychain.

"And just how is the fireplace any better?" Abra asked.

"Hasn't anyone taught you how to use a door?" Erza asked, sipping from a cup of tea.

"Since when is she Ms. Manners?" Natsu and Gray asked.

"I know." Happy agreed.

"Weird. She was here when we left." Abra said.

"I know." Happy agreed. "Normally, this would be about the time she would start screaming." He could just imagine Lucy screaming 'GET OUT OF HERE!', throwing whatever was closest to her at her usual trespassers, if not kicking them.

"Maybe she's in the tub?" Gray asked. He quickly imagined Lucy throwing a bottle of body wash at him, calling Gray a pervert, oddly enough trying his best to mimic Lucy, which made her sound like a grandma. "I know I'm asking for it, but here goes." The Ice-Make Mage walked into the bathroom, the steam floating out to the bedroom. "Sorry 'bout this."

"Not here." Natsu seemed to have already beat Gray to the punch, as he was found in the tub, hot water in it.

"GET OUT!" This time it was Mimikyu who scolded Natsu, throwing her tail at the Dragon Slayer like a boomerang.

"It seems like she isn't here." Erza deduced...while she was wearing a towel over her bare body, and a towel was over her hair.

"Way to state the obvious, Sherlock." Gray said.

"I don't get it." Abra was geniunely confused. "She was here when we left, right?" She asked Mimikyu.

"Yeah." Mimikyu agreed.

"It's just not the same without Lucy." Call Abra crazy, but she could swear Erza just whined.

"Nobody can yell like she can." Happy mopily agreed.

"My impression wasn't that bad." Gray whined. "It's not like yours was any better."

"Lucy, you in there?" Happy asked. The cat looked inside and he gasped.

"You sure?" Natsu asked before he soon saw what was inside the drawer.

"I doubt Lucy would fit in there." Gray grew stiff as he saw what was inside, with Erza walking behind him with an intrigued look on her face. Abra looked at the group with an intrigued look herself. She peered over Erza's shoulder...and she immediately turned around. The Wisp Mage's face was red from the embarrassment.

"Why would you guys go looking through a lady's dresser?!" She squealed in shock.

"Lucy?" Mimikyu jumped on a sealed box and the two fell to the floor, the contents of the box being letters sent flying everywhere. "Ow..."

"They're letters." Erza deduced.

"But they're still sealed." Gray said.

"'Dear, Mom. Today was an important day for me, because I joined the Fairy Tail Guild.'" Natsu tore open one of the letters and he began reading.

"Don't go reading someone else's mail!" Abra chided. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal!"

"'I met the most beautiful mage named Erza, and she's actually really nice and cool. She's always yelling at Natsu and Gray.'" The mentioned mage blushed at the comment.

"So are all these addressed to her mom?" Gray asked.

"It looks that way, but why didn't she mail these?" Mimikyu wondered.

"Uh, guys?" Abra piped up. "I found this, and it's from Lucy." She was shaking as she gripped the note. "She left. She said that she's going home."

"WHAT?! NO WAY?!" The group yelled in extreme shock.

"Why would she do that?!" Natsu yelled.

"I don't know!" Abra yelled back. "I just moved in, and you expect me to know everything about her?!"

"Stop it!" The shout, unexpectedly, came from Mimikyu, the small Ghost-type covered in an intimidating pink aura. "If we want to try and stop her, we need to leave now, so knock off the bickering or I'll stop you myself!"

Surprisingly, that stopped Natsu cold as Abra eased up. The Wisp Mage grabbed her purse and Mimikyu as she ran out the door, leaving Natsu and everyone else behind.

"What got into her?" Gray asked.

"She does have a point, though." Erza said. "Let's get a move on people!"

"Right!" The rest of Team Natsu left the apartment, as Abra made her way back to the Guild Hall.

' _I hope he's still here_ ' Abra looked around, trying to find the one person who could help her. She noticed the black coat hanging on one of the stool by the makeshift bar, more notably Rick's. ' _Come on, come on, where is it?_ ' She dug through the pockets, and she had managed to find a Poke Ball. "I know he'll be pissed later, but I can't be waiting around. Sorry, Rick." She left the makeshift bar just as Rick walked back. The Multitype Mage saw Abra leaving in a hurry.

' _What's with her?_ ' Rick wondered what was in her clenched hand. It looked kinda red. And round. Out of great curiosity, Rick reached into his pockets and pulled out the Poke Balls he had. If he remember correctly, he brought Sorano, Tundrake, Swampy, Skyfall, Alexander, and… "Where's Emerald's Poke Ball?!" He yelled. Slowly, he pieced the puzzle together, and an angry frown grew on his face. Without a word spoken, he shifted into his Sky Plate form and he took off.

 _ **As the music plays, Rick and Swampy are looking out at the setting sun. They notice they're being watched, and Rick turns the camera away to the right, revealing Rick's amethyst necklace and Swampy's Poke Ball on a table, both of which glisten in the light.**_

* * *

 _ **The camera showed a close up look at Abra with an angry look on her face, and her eyes are glowing red. She gave a soft smile, the eyes stopped glowing and the camera panned eastward to show Strawberry Street, most noticeable, Lucy's and Abra's apartment.**_

Abra was in the air on top of Emerald, the pseudo-Legendary moving as fast as his wings could take him.

"Are you sure you're taking me in the right direction?!" Emerald asked.

"Yeah!" Abra replied as loudly as she possibly could. "I just had to figure out where her father was, and I put two and two together!

"Does Rick know about this?!" Emerald asked.

"Not really, no!" Abra replied again. "But I couldn't expect you do understand. You never saw what I went through before I joined Fairy Tail! I lost my father unexpectedly, and I'm not gonna let Lucy put me through that again!" Tears were leaking from Abra eyes and her voice cracked and faded as she kept talking.

"Just another question!" Emerald yelled. "How exactly did you know which Poke Ball was mine?!"

"I'll be honest, I didn't!" Abra admitted.

Emerald stopped suddenly in the air, causing Abra to lurch slightly from the force. "So why go through all this trouble?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand." Abra said dejectedly. "How about we land."

"Sure." Emerald descended into a small forest. Abra hopped off and she sat down next to a tree. "So, what wouldn't I understand?"

Abra took a deep breath in before she elaborated. "Did Rick ever tell you about the events of Sliverstraw? With Angel and Racer?"

"Sorano told me a little bit." Emerald said. "Aren't those two members of a big time Dark Guild?"

"Yeah." Abra said. "It was three weeks after it all started. My father was the mayor at the time and everyone was in a panic. Then there was a terrible earthquake, and my father…" A tear rolled down her face and a small sob came out too. "He took the most debris and he didn't survive. That was where I drew the line and I sent out that job request, which was where I met Rick and Cana. Not long after that…" She pulled out Mimikyu's Luxury Ball.

"Was when you met Mimikyu." Emerald finished. "And then joined Fairy Tail and then now. But what does Lucy fit in all this?"

Abra swiped the tear from her eye. "I was on my own, frightened. I didn't know my Wisp Magic at the time, so I was scared that I was next. And I didn't have anyone there to comfort me…and when Lucy left suddenly...I didn't want to be alone!" She gave in and she wept in Emerald's arms, leaving Emerald to comfort Abra.

"You know that you're never alone. Now more than ever."

Both Emerald and Abra looked up and Abra grew rigid as she saw Rick was standing there.

"When did?" Emerald began to ask.

"About now." Rick said. "Right around when Abra started to cry."

"Is it about me taking Emerald?" Abra asked.

"Yeah." Rick bluntly said. "But, I'll deal with that later." He sat down next to Abra. "You say that you're alone now, but take a look at what's both in and _on_ your hand."

Abra looked down at her hand, seeing her emblem. She turned her hand around to see she was also holding Mimikyu's Luxury Ball.

"That's the beauty of being a Trainer." Rick said. "No matter how scared you are, you are never truly alone. Because you've got a friend who will never let you go. Someone who will never leave you." Rick grabbed Emerald's Poke Ball out of Abra's bag and he returned Emerald. "Never forget that." He began to walk away before he stopped. "Oh, and Abra."

The Wisp Mage looked up at Rick. "Yeah?"

"Two things." Rick said. "Firstly, you've got a small stretch left, but Lucy's home isn't too far from here. And secondly, next time you want to borrow my Pokemon, ask first." He changed into his Sky Plate form and he took off, leaving Abra to herself.

"No matter how scared." Abra repeated. She looked down at her Pokemon's Luxury Ball, and for a brief moment, smiled. "I'm never really alone."

Rick was right, though. It took Abra another half an hour to make to the Heartfilia Estate. All in all, it was about what one would expect from a wealthy family, with the estate sprawling out as far as the eye could see.

"Woah." Abra gasped. Lucy did say that she came from wealth, but even Abra didn't think it would be _this_ big. She pulled her head out from the cloud as she made it to the main gate. She saw an older woman sweeping in front of the massive manor, her grayish hair tied as a small hat rested on top of her head. "Um, pardon me ma'am?"

"Oh. A visitor." The lady said with slight surprise. "Uh, I'm terribly sorry, but Master Jude isn't available right at the moment."

"I'm sorry, but he's not the one I'm here for." Abra apologized. "Actually, I need to ask you something."

 _ **The camera showed a close up look at Abra with an angry look on her face, and her eyes are glowing red. She gave a soft smile, the eyes stopped glowing and the camera panned eastward to show Strawberry Street, most noticeable, Lucy's and Abra's apartment.**_

* * *

 _ **The eerie music plays as we see a scary drawn face. The camera pans outward, revealing it to be Mimikyu. The Ghost and Fairy-type waves as the camera pans upwards to a bathroom with Mimikyu's cloak hanging over a curtain rod, her wooden tail leaning on the side, as the music turns to a more relaxing tune.**_

Lucy was currently standing in front of a big mirror, but the biggest shock was her current attire. It was an extravagant looking pink strapless dress with frilly sleeve, which appeared to be a tad on the short side. Other than that, the dress seemed to fit her relatively okay. She also adorned a white choker tied around her neck by a black string. The end of the dress seemed to be decorated with a long white bow.

"It's not too tight, is it?" One of the servants asked.

"I think the sleeve might be a wee bit too short now, miss." The other servant said.

"It's okay." Lucy shrugged off the comments. She hasn't worn something like this in forever. She didn't think the dress was ever _this_ uncomfortable. After taking a minute to herself, she turned around to face the two servants. "Well, I should probably get going."

Lucy walked down the hallway and eventually found the huge doorway to her father's study. "Excuse me, Father? It's Lucy. May I come in?"

Lucy's father was standing in front of his desk, awaiting for his daughter. His hair was combed and slicked back, not to mention a shade darker than Lucy's hair. He also had a mustache, kept well trimmed. "Yes, you may." As soon as he said yes, the doors creaked opened and Lucy walked in.

As the doors closed behind her, Abra and Mimikyu peeked around the corner, with the Fairy-type hiding behind Abra's leg. They noticed the group of people huddled in front of the door, and the pair snuck their way to the door. The group already there were shocked at the pair's sudden appearance, but Abra had managed to shush them while Lucy talked with her father.

"You left without a single goodbye." Jude scolded. "How could you?"

A silence hung for a moment before Lucy talked. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left without saying anything. It was a poor decision on my part. One I deeply regretted."

"I'm glad you've finally came to your senses and left that wretched guild." Jude said, although he didn't sound relieved. "A lady of your status shouldn't be affiliated with those ruffians. I certainly wasn't looking forward to wasting anymore of my money to have it eradicated. "

Abra was about to break down the door, before Mimikyu intervened. All she did was shake her head. Abra sat down next to the door, with Mimikyu in her arms.

"You forced me to take such extreme measures, Lucy." Jude turned his head to see face Lucy with a stern face. "If you hadn't acted so selfishly, I wouldn't have had a reason to lash out at your guild. You're the one who brought trouble to your friends."

Abra and Mimikyu each had a hard glare on their faces, Abra more than her Pokemon. They both knew that Lucy had nothing to do with Phantom Lord attacking Fairy Tail. Lucy's father was being the selfish one, and it was him who brought trouble to Fairy Tail. Yet, despite all this, Abra chose to sit this one out. This isn't her fight, but Lucy's. And she knew that.

"It's probably better that you don't associate with them anyway. You're a member of the Heartfilia family. You've got nothing in common with those peasants. You come from a completely different world than they do." Jude continued.

"The weird part is that he isn't completely wrong." Mimikyu whispered. Abra remained silent as the one-sided conversation continued.

"Which brings me to the reason why I wanted you home in the first place." Jude said. "It's about our family. I've arranged for you to marry Duke Sawarr, the Junelle heir."

"I suspected that might be the case." Lucy calmly said.

"Try to think of it as an investment for your future." Jude reasoned. "Once you're married, we'll have access to the Junelle Family's vast lands in the south, which will allow us to expand the Heartfilia Railway and bring in millions."

"I see." Was all Lucy said.

"So, is that his grand scheme?" Abra whispered from the outside of the door.

"Maybe?" Mimikyu shrugged under her cloth.

"Also, I expect you to give birth to a baby boy. We need a Heartfilia heir" Jude said, although from Abra's perspective, it sounded more like an order. He turned his back to Lucy. "That is all for now. You may return to your room."

…

…

"I'm sorry, Father." Lucy said. "But, that's not going to happen."

Both Abra and Jude were shocked at what Lucy said. Jude turned back around to look his daughter in the eyes.

"I didn't return to make amends." Lucy said. "I came back to say my final goodbyes. I realized it was foolish of me to just leave without saying anything. It was a decision I regretted every single day. And so, I came back to tell you **exactly** how I feel before I leave for good!"

Abra's shocked expression soon subsided into a smile. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from her chest. "Atta girl."

"All the money in the world can't buy happiness!" Lucy said. "I learned that when I was a child!" Her stern expression rivaled her father's, but she didn't care. "Now, I can truly say that I'm happy! And I'm not going to let you ruin that for me, understand?!" She pointed a finger at her father. "I'm warning you, you better not mess with me or Fairy Tail _**EVER**_ again!"

Abra and Mimikyu both were on the brink of tears. Abra was hugging Mimikyu with joy. They hear a ripping sound coming from the other side of the door, which brought their attention to Lucy again.

"It doesn't matter that you're my father!" Lucy yelled, "If you threaten us, we'll crush you just like any other else!"

Jude didn't say anything, but his eyes did widen in shock.

"It didn't have to end up like this." Lucy said, this time turning her back on her father. "We could have sat down together and talked this out. But now, I can't trust you because you hurt people that I care about. I don't need a fancy house or a lot of money! I just need to be accepted for who I am!" She began to walk away, "Oh, and I'm not 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia anymore. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail." She showed her father the emblem she received when she and Rick first joined. "They treat me like family. Something you never did. I admit, it was hard to leave at first, but that was because of all the fond memories I had of Mom. I care so much about everyone here, but I know that if Mom was here, she'd tell me to be true to myself and do whatever makes me happy."

Jude could have sworn that what he saw was Lucy's mother, Layla. It was safe to say that Lucy was the spitting image of Layla, save for a few minor differences. "Layla."

"So, I guess this is goodbye, Daddy." Lucy finally turned her back to Jude. She opened the doors and her eyes were wide as dinner plates when she saw Abra and Mimikyu landing in front of her, tears lingering in both their eyes. A moment passed as the doors finally closed. Jude was left in front of his desk and he was about to sit back down when he heard kicks connect.

"LOOK AWAY!" Lucy yelled.

"Sorry!" Both Abra and Mimikyu exclaimed.

After that little...incident, Lucy still had one little thing left to do. Lucy took Abra and Mimikyu around to a nice looking courtyard and she stopped in front of a big, elaborate angel. In front of the angel lied a tombstone, on it read:

 **LAYLA HEARTFILIA**

 **X748-X777**

"So." Abra said, breaking the silence. "This is your mom's grave, huh? Looks pretty."

"Yeah." Lucy silently nodded.

"If it's any consolation, I thought it was nice how you stuck up for Fairy Tail." Mimikyu's words were true. Even if she herself weren't a part of Fairy Tail itself, she was Abra's Pokemon, so it wasn't a complete lie.

"Thanks." Lucy smiled. "I guess we better be on our way."

"Yeah." Abra agreed. She stretched her arms for a second.

"Hmm." Mimikyu felt puzzled.

"What's up?" Abra asked.

"I feel like something's off." Mimikyu said, "I can't explain it, but when I said 'Fairy Tail', I couldn't help but feel like something was off."

"LUCY!"

Immediately, the realization struck Mimikyu like a Sucker Punch. "Arceus, that's right." The trio turned around, only to see the rest of Team Natsu closing in fast. "I completely forgot about them."

"Yeah, same here." Abra admitted.

"Lucy~" Happy cried, making a beeline for Lucy's chest.

"Get out of there!" Lucy chided.

"I think that's his way of trying to hug you." Mimikyu said.

"Wait. How did you get ahead of us?" Gray questioned.

Thinking back on their experience, Abra let a smile cross her lips. "I had my methods."

After Natsu and Lucy had their little talk, or rather Natsu did the talking while Lucy took it in stride, Team Natsu, plus Abra and Mimikyu, left the estate.

"I'm sorry, guys." Lucy apologized. "I didn't mean to freak you out."

"I guess we should be the ones apologizing." Erza chided both her and her teammates. "We shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"We kinda thought you were coming home for good." Gray admitted.

"Happy was crying like a baby." Natsu teased.

"You cried just as much as I did, Natsu." Happy said back.

That seemed to have done the trick as Natsu looked both away and to the ground. "No, I didn't"

"Aw, someone's embarrassed." Mimikyu teased. Abra looked to the ground after that. She would have said something, but she was in no position to talk. She honestly probably cried more than anyone in their group in the recent time. It was almost a daily occurence that she would get flashbacks from Silverstraw. She wasn't sure what to make of it. When she was on the road, it terrified her on a near constant basis, yet she also had Archie and Mimikyu, not to mention now she also has Rick and Cana as well. A small smile crept its way onto Abra's face.

"I've gotta say, I'm digging your hometown, Lucy." Gray commented.

"I know. Quite the peaceful setting." Erza agreed.

"Oh, this isn't a town." Lucy said. "This is actually a part of our gardens." She pointed to a far off mountain in the distance. "The Heartfilia estate actually reaches to the base of that mountain."

"Wow." Abra was blown away. Rick did say that the estate was close, but she didn't know just how big it was.

"HOLY CRAP, SHE'S RICH!" Gray exclaimed.

"AND SHE ACTS LIKE IT'S NOTHING!" Natsu agreed.

Abra was dumbfounded at their behavior, but in the end she just giggled.

"At least there's never a dull moment, huh?" Abra asked.

"I guess." Mimikyu chuckled.

* * *

 **So, I guess I'm due to give an explanation as to why I haven't updated since July. Well, mostly because things kept popping up and more recently, at least a month and a half ago, my aunt had to kick me out and I had to move in with my dad. And once I moved in, I had a small panic episode, which I had to endure. I passed that and then it was all a matter of finding a word document to use, since my new Acer Chromebook doesn't work with LibreOffice. I've been forced to move my other chapters to a flash drive and carefully re-space the entire chapter I was working on, bolding what needed to be bolded, etc. One of, if not the only, saving grace is that my dad's place has wifi, so I don't have to worry about not updating, so that's something.**

 **Another thing is that I actually uploaded a brand new story, kinda, called** **Fire Heart** **. It's essentially a bunch of one shots, inspired by Tsarina Torment's** **Tales From The Heart,** **which focuses on the Heart Pirates and MasterQwerster's** **He Can Play Anything,** **which focuses more or less on Brook, both of which are One Piece stories. The easiest way to find it would be to go through my Profile and look it up. It's been up since late September, has 3 chapters, yet no reviews. Kinda disheartening.**

 **Speaking of Brook, Abra and Mimikyu's eyecatch music was based on his from the anime. I felt like the spooky tone that transitions into something sweet matches them nicely.**

 **Now, next up on this story would be the Tower of Heaven's replacement. To be honest, I don't know what it will be just yet. I do want to introduce three more Plate Pokemon to this story before the Battle of Fairy Tail arc, if not at least two of them. I might just do separate jobs and just work from there, I don't know.**

 **Speaking of this story, I'm not sure just how far this will go, but I might just do what Insane Dominator did with The Fairy Contender and just go up to the Grand Magic Games Arc. I'm not trying to copy anything, but I can't realistically see myself spreading the rest of the Plates up to the Alavrez Empire Arc or even the Tartaros Arc.**

 **Thanks for sitting through this early morning update! I'll try to upload faster next time!**


End file.
